The Unexpected Win
by The Purple Sea Lion
Summary: What the heck was his problem? The ass told me to cut my hair, try a little-make-up, and put on pants to hide my butt. Two weeks later he's acting like I'm his sun. I took your advice, now beat it! K/J
1. The Unexpected Crush

"KB, do you know where my shoes are?"

"Which _ones_?" Didn't Tiffany have any idea how many pairs of shoes she had?

"The green ones with the gold buckle. The short heel. _You know_!" Tiffany said loudly, shaking her arms up into the air.

"Four inches…yeah…_short_, alright." I muttered. "They're behind the couch. Where you threw them after complaining that breaking up with guys was too difficult. _You know_."

"Oh, yeah." Tiffany said thoughtfully, then grinned and darted into the living room. "Thanks, KB!"

I scowled at the nickname but shivered it off and sipped some orange juice. Unfortunately this was Monday morning, and Brooklyn went charging by me with her hair up in curlers. She rummaged through the refrigerator excitably before finding the leftovers from last night. Popping it open, she promptly began eating it with a plastic fork. She was the _only one_ who would _ever_ eat that…ugh, never mind. I wanted to vomit just _thinking_ about _watching_ her eat it.

"Can I borrow that sweater that ties at the side? You know, that's a smoky gray color." Brooklyn said around a mouthful of lasagna.

"Sure. You bought it." I said helpfully with a careless shrug.

"Because it looked _good_ on you. Don't go complaining about what's-his-face-Hopewell if you don't want to dress decent! Catching my drift?" Brooklyn asked, cleaning the Tupperware and raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at me over her robed shoulder.

"That was a _low_ blow." I hissed, glaring at her.

"I know." She grinned like being evil was something to be proud of. "When you've decided to get a makeover you know who to see?"

"Has hell frozen over? No? I guess _no makeover_!" I yelled after her, slamming my cup into the sink and washing it furiously. I squeezed a patch of soap the size of a saucer onto the sponge and lathered it up just to squeeze it all out again.

I _hated_ it when Brooklyn went into one of those taunting, mocking moods. Just because she was _beautiful_, and had thick, rich, glossy black hair, and an athletic body at five, seven, and long, elegant fingers, and a slender, long neck like a giraffe—only not hairy—didn't mean she could go on saying that it was my fault I was boyfriend-less when she was so gorgeous and impossible to compete with. Yeah…so it's not like it's my fault that Brooklyn's so pretty and I'm so…_not_. She certainly doesn't need to shove it in my face.

Tucking the glass in the dishwasher, I turned to go back upstairs to my room. Tiffany came running by me _again_ with her stupid green shoes on, and rummaged around in the front closet before pulling out a warm-looking, waist-accentuating coat to go over her fashionable V-neck empire-waist top. It was raining because this was…well…_La Push_. That was the hassle with good clothes—you had to worry about not ruining them. When you wear what I do—Chicago Cubs t-shirts, women's boot cut jeans (a good in between for skinny jeans and wide legs for my fat ass), worn converse, and old-fashioned horn-rimmed glasses—water just doesn't matter. It made life easier.

"Can you guys be like, _ready already_!?" I asked loudly, stamping my feet agitatedly. Every Monday was like this—rushing around, looking for clothing—and it killed me. I was a simple person, not much sophistication, and their clutter was maddening. Usually the rushing continued until Thursday, gradually getting more and more organized. Friday was the calmest, as we were all tired from school and just wanted the weekend. However, Saturdays were equally bad, since Brooklyn and Tiffany always had _dates_ and _events_ that they needed to get ready for at _six in the morning_. God, just shoot me now.

"Coming, coming!" Tiffany said, her purse hanging off her shoulder. She didn't bring a backpack since she thought it was bulky and "unbecoming." Whatever.

"I'm ready." Brooklyn sighed as she came rushing downstairs, wearing dainty black sandal-heels and looking absolutely exquisite in the form-fitting sweater of mine. Damn it.

I grabbed a sweatshirt and draped it over my arm, my backpack in my hand. Outside, there was only one car, an old Honda Civic that used to be our mother's. It was in good condition, just an older model.

"The lucky girl with a permit can drive us today." Tiffany said, tossing me the keys.

"Great."

"It's like…a minute and thirty seconds to school. Don't even sweat it." Brooklyn said, getting into the passenger seat. Tiffany got into the back and using a compact mirror began applying mascara.

"Sure." I snorted. I was probably the only person in the world who could get into an accident just driving two blocks. Could that be considered a talent?

I was happy with my permit after a miserable, traumatizing, horrifying experience during a driving exam for my license. The test was up in Port Angeles and so my mother had to take a special trip to take me up there. Of course, she was overly excited about going, simply because it meant while I was suffering and sweating she could go _shopping_ at department stores La Push didn't have. The test had ended with my proctor screaming bloody murder and throwing himself from the car afterwards. He claimed in huffing, uneven breaths that he would never give me a license so long as he lived and that I was a major health hazard. My mother thought it was hilarious when I relayed it back to her, but she was just in a good mood because she had found Prada shoes discounted down to only forty dollars. I hadn't paid that much for a pair of shoes since I could remember.

Sometimes the nerve of them just really got me.

I buckled up immediately and instructed Brooklyn and Tiffany to do the same but Tiffany ignored me. Shrugging, I put the car in reverse and pressed the pedal. We flew back and Tiffany shrieked, her mascara jerking and leaving a long black mark on her forehead. She let forth an uncouth string of curses that would've made our mom weep and rubbed at it furiously, smearing it. I had to laugh. I just had to.

"Oh shut it, KB. It's _your_ fault. You can't drive if you have demon hounds on your butt." Tiffany grunted, pulling out a wipe from her purse and scrubbed off her forehead. It left a discolored smear where her foundation used to be, and with a cry of outrage she pulled out some powder foundation from her purse. She grumbled something incoherently and began brushing it on again. Rolling my eyes, I pressed the pedal slower and rolled down the driveway.

I began to turn out when Tiffany cleared her throat.

"Yeah?"

"School's in the _other_ direction."

"Right, right." I nodded, blushing and quickly turning the wheel the other way.

The rest of the drive was relatively flawless. I almost hit the front bumper of the car I was pulling into the parking space across from but slammed on the brake quick enough. The old tires squealed and squeaked, and a group of boys off to the side with their beefed up, renovated Camaro's and Mustang's laughed. Well at least _someone_ was laughing, because I certainly wasn't.

I grabbed my sweatshirt and backpack and got out, immediately throwing the keys to Brooklyn and stalking toward the small, one-story high school.

"Do I look okay?" I heard Tiffany ask. With a laugh at her Brooklyn proceeded to help her fix up. God forbid some boy should see them looking _natural_.

"Hey there, Kim." Lenora, my best friend, greeted me. She had obviously been waiting for me on the front steps and came up to greet me halfway.

"Hi."

"Good weekend?"

"What the hell do you think?" I grumbled.

"Right." Lenora laughed. She had stayed over once and after seeing Brooklyn and Tiffany on Saturday's mornings she had never stayed over again, nor did she come over before noon on Saturday's and Sunday's. "I went to Port Angeles this weekend and saw Drag Me to Hell. Fuck it was scary!"

"Really?" I wondered, perking up. I had an affinity for horror movies—it was like we were born to be together.

"Yeah. Everyone really liked it, too. I looked up reviews on it on Rotten Tomatoes and it had an approval rating in the _nineties_."

"Wow." I said honestly. Rotten Tomatoes was super critical on reviews. "So it was good? It's worth paying eight bucks?"

"Yeah! When you get to see everything in high-def and on the big-screen it is way scary! Plus it's so dark in the theater. You should go see it. But knowing you, you probably won't even think it's scary."

"Probably." I said.

"Isn't that sweater Brooklyn's wearing the one she bought for you for Christmas last year?"

"Yes."

"She's wearing it _why_?"

"Because it was 'cute' but I wouldn't 'wear' it. Sorry that I've got a fat ass and thunder thighs."

"What the hell does a top have to do with your ass?"

"It all works against you in the end, Lenny." I snorted matter-of-factly.

"Right." Lenora chuckled disbelievingly. "Believe me, you don't have thunder thighs. Have you seen Margie? She gains ten pounds like, every _weekend_. God, it's scary. You don't have a thing to worry about."

"She that bad? Does she have something?" I felt bad for getting involved in gossip, but it was Monday—what else is there to do?

"Alcohol and cigarettes are the most likely. I've read reports that girls smoke to lose weight but they become dependent on it and they gain weight. Or it could be alcohol. Her dad went into rehab when she was younger and he could've gone back."

"That's horrible." I said sincerely. I never liked to hear about dysfunctional home lives. It made me feel too fortunate that my family was close and kind to one another—and talked, for that matter.

"Yeah." Lenora nodded with a sigh. "Man, it's kind of sad the only gossip we have is pregnancy or drugs and alcohol."

"Small town." I shrugged truthfully.

"Ugh…we need something freaking fascinating."

"Not a serial rapists, please."

"Well, duh." Lenora rolled her eyes. "I was thinking more like car thefts, house fires, and robberies. Safe and interesting."

"Real safe. Next thing you know you're house is being broken into and you're raped. _Then_ it turns into serial rapist."

"Oh God, Kim. You're so pessimistic it's disgusting. Weird, too." Lenora grinned. "Hey, did you ever see that Mimic copy I gave to you?"

"No. It's about _bugs_!" I squealed, shuddering. "No way in hell am I watching that."

"Geez, you're the only girl who can watch babies being impaled and disemboweled but won't watch a bug movie."

"It's _scary_."

"You're horror movie infatuation is scary, more like. But I _guess_ that's why we like you, Kim."

"Thanks. I think." I twisted my face into a thoughtful grimace that Lenora chuckled at.

"So, how goes the secret love with _Mr. Hopewell_?" Lenora grinned at we neared our first period together.

"Oh, God, stop. Brooklyn already beat me up over that. She said I couldn't complain I'm never noticed if I don't start looking better. When have I ever complained about being noticed?" I snorted.

"Actually, never. Brooklyn is hoping that by twisting your words you'll suddenly be eager and willing to be a guinea pig for her harsh and cruel ways of the female."

"Has to be. It's not going to work. It's too much work to look nice."

"Really." Lenora snorted, even though she had no room to talk. Lenora grew up in a really shitty home. Not abusive or alcoholic or anything. Her parents were really close and they were a great family to each other, but her father was paralyzed from the waist down and couldn't work. His disability was only so much and her mother worked two jobs to make ends meet. Their house was kind of…falling apart. Lenora kept the house spotless and glimmering clean, but the fact of the matter was I was worried the place would collapse on her. But Lenora never went shopping or anything. She wore her mom's old clothes, which was usually eighties style clothing with loose paisley-print and floral dresses. She twisted the style and usually wore bright leggings and a wide belt around the waist and cheap flats. Lenora's style was unique, pretty, old-fashioned, and elegant. She was worried because it wasn't the "in" style, but she looked stunning anyway in my opinion. "Well I like you the way you are! And damn it all if nobody else has the guts to realize how intelligent, personable, sarcastic, and horror-movie-licious you are."

"Thanks!" I laughed happily, my day brightened by Lenora's honest remark. She would never lie to me. I didn't have low self-esteem per se, as much as I didn't care. It's La Push. Who the hell am I trying to impress anyway?

"Oh! Here he comes!" Lenora giggled behind her hand, seating herself directly in front of me.

That's right. _He_ was exactly who I was worried about. Of course, he already knew I was frumpy and pathetic, which really _was_ my own fault along with my naturally defective features, so aside from him there wasn't anyone to impress.

He was, of course, Jared Hopewell. In our small school of a hundred-ish he was probably the most fascinating of the boring, gossiping student body. I had known _of_ him since kindergarten—along with every other kid in my sophomore classes—where he had been one of the crowd. He was an irritating, loud-mouthed little brat, who eventually morphed into a gorgeous, tall, fit, pleasant, caring, intelligent man. Around middle school everyone kind of started noticing him—what with puberty and all—and he became the designated "hottie of the school", or, in another dimension, the "football team captain" of those shitty teen movies from ages ago, except there wasn't a football team here. Girls flocked to him like moths to a light, and he was friends with any and every guy. He was athletic and strong, with a physique of a Greek god, except with the flawless sienna-colored skin of the Quileute's and a strong, masculine jaw line with handsome, mature, pronounced cheek bones. Because of that, I didn't feel so awful and pathetic for being so hopelessly fascinated with him. _Any_ girl was. Lenora wasn't some kind of drooling maniac who flipped through Cosmo magazines looking for man meat. She was respectable and honest, and even she couldn't deny that Jared was a fine piece of ass in our little, uninteresting world.

When he entered the classroom virtually everyone in the room greeted him. Boys high-fived him and girls waved and fluttered their eyelashes prettily or hugged his arm. With a politeness and grace that was astounding for a guy of his size he would brush by them, effectively ending their closeness, and move on. Even the teacher greeted him, Mr. Bunt, known for his hard ass grading system and ruthless embarrassment of other students during class. Jared Hopewell was _honest to God_ a stunning patch of sunlight in _everyone's_ day here in sunless La Push. Which was exactly why I was sitting here, inwardly drooling all over myself and feeling even farther away from him than I did last Friday, though this was the exact routine of every single school day. He was _everyone's_ in a weird ass, creepy way, and since I was on the unofficial "low end of the food chain" that meant he was less mine than everyone else. Everyone _else_ got a piece of the wonderment that was Jared Hopewell except for _me._

Fuck.

The hunk of man meat moved down the aisle, then, making his way to his seat. His best friend, Paul Lansing, followed close behind, grinning and high-fiving everybody else. Girls were equally infatuated with him, as I knew all too well. I had heard it too many times in the girls' restroom. While they did their makeup all they could talk about what how hot, smoking, fine Paul was, and how he was _way_ more attainable than Jared, and proceed to enter this spiel about what they did _last night_ in _explicit_ detail. It was really sick. What was even sicker was that Jared probably knew what his friend did, and probably knew exactly what the girl's thought. This was a small town. You knew every side of every story.

Finally, Jared reached his seat. Directly to my left. Fucking terrible, if you ask me. Which no one ever did, but inside, I knew this was terrible. So close, yet so far, as they say. Which was exactly how I was feeling at this moment, as I saw his smiling, flawless, energetic face so close to me. His attention was directed to something a girl to his left was saying.

I loved how he was so polite and generous—the girl was Rebecca Yona, a sweet, kind girl who had been diagnosed with dyslexia when she was younger. He gave her his complete attention, listening to everything she said, and proceeded to explain to her last Friday's lesson and assignment. Rebecca wasn't dumb by any stretch, yet she was the only girl I knew who could outright talk to him and not stutter around. All the other girls blushed, fumbled, and mumbled. Rebecca was clear yet quiet in her questions, sometimes confused, and all Jared did was wait patiently and nod or question her kindly.

Could there be a man anymore perfect?

I sighed heavily.

"Jesus Christ, Kim. Why don't you take a pencil and just push it through your rib cage. Because that's what you look like right now, girl." Lenora snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." I mumbled hurriedly and shifted my eyes to hers.

"Hey, don't apologize to me. I know he's gorgeous and I know he's sweet. He's like God's gift to women."

"How can you be so…not even interested?"

"I don't know. Not my type, I guess. He needs more…fierceness…" Lenora bared her teeth like a wolf and bit at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Weirdo."

"Well if it isn't Lenora _Hayden_."

"If it isn't the living, breathing hybrid child. His mother was a bitch and his father was the son of one." Lenora snarled, turning her sharp, stunning eyes to rest on Paul Lansing.

"How did the weekend go? Find any new stray animals to have sex with?"

"Just that raccoon you fucked Friday night and threw out in the morning."

"How the hell do you know about that?" Paul wondered, raising a dark eyebrow. Sunday I had heard a raccoon had gotten into his house. His parents called pest control and had them come get it in the morning. There were rumors that he had kept it in his room so it wasn't running all over. It's not like anyone really knew, so it was probably untrue. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"I don't need to stalk you, darling. You make everything known _loud and clear_."

"Really. Well here's something loud and clear: your ma fucked a white guy from California and tried to play her pregnancy off as your dad's."

Lenora's jaw tensed and ticked and she was leaning towards him, her face animalistic.

"Here's one. You _fucked_ Jordan Lamborne's _ma_."

"You don't know that." Paul snarled, leaning close to her too, his teeth bared and his dark eyes even darker with rage.

"I heard her crying in the bathroom."

"Lying bitch."

"Looks like you're the lying bitch around here now, _Polly_."

"Hey! Both of you quit it! I don't want to hear one more cuss word, insult, or _remark_, for that matter." Mr. Bunt said loudly, finally breaking up the crackling, intense air in the room. "You act like you've hated each other in another life…"

"Stupid bitch…" Paul huffed under his breath as he collapsed into his seat. The only way his towering frame even fit in the desk was large amount of space between the front of his desk and the one ahead. Even with his legs bent and two feet of space in front of him he looked cramped and caged in the cheap seating.

"Mother fucker…_literally_…" Lenora snorted under her breath.

"Detention, both of you!" Mr. Bunt promptly yelled.

They both gritted their teeth and endured it, though I was sure they had some rather…exceptional insults flitting around in their heads. Phew, I'm glad that was over.

Lenora and Paul had hated each other since as long as I could remember. Like everyone in our class, we had all gone to school together since kindergarten. Paul and Jared had been best friends from the very beginning, but it wasn't until middle school that Lenora and I became close. Nonetheless she was a fiery person, always defensive and loud-mouthed, making sure her point was known. Oh, what a coincidence, Paul Lansing was the exact same way. So _naturally_, the two butted heads like rams fighting for territory. As children it was a manageable relationship. As we got older, and the words became more colorful and the events that Lenora taunted him about became more common, the butting of heads became gruesome. At the end of middle school their fighting had been raunchy and almost to the point of physical altercations. Today they had mastered it—with complete calmness they threw insults, flashed looks, and kept their hands to themselves. It wasn't any less tense or cruel, but the idea of suing for assault and battery was no longer possible.

To my left, Jared, rolling his eyes at the audacity of his friend, shoved him in the shoulder once. He was the only one with enough brawn to actually move the kid. Paul grumbled something, but Jared replied quickly and instantly Paul was chuckling and laughing again. Lenora was slumped over the desk of her seat, looking pissed and electrified. I gently tapped her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Lenora…" I said patiently. She huffed and turned to look at me, her eyes still sparkling. I wasn't as good at distracting Lenora as Jared was about distracting Paul. "He's a dirt bag."

"Well _obviously_." She chuckled.

"Don't tell me you take it seriously."

"Nah, I don't. It grates on my nerves, though."

"Clearly." I grinned. "Man, you guys get _intense_. Funny how we were just talking about fierce men and he butts in. In another life you guys would probably be a really good couple."

Obviously, this was _not_ the thing to say. Lenora's eyes drooped down, and then flickered to her right where Paul was chatting with a group of guys nearby. Her lips tightened and her head recoiled. Instantly, I knew the problem.

Lenora _liked_—well maybe like was too strong a word. Lenora was _interested_ in Paul Lansing.

Whoa…this was a really _strange_ Monday.


	2. The Unexpected Insult

**Mucho gracias to 02 who was my first reviewer and my other delightful reviewers! Lots of cookies to you, and a teal poptart since they are the most delicious and wonderful. Here's chapter two for y'all. Thanks!**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

My shock was impossible to put into words. Lenora…Paul…whoa! A completely and utterly horrifying thought. Lenora _said_ that she liked fierce men, but the fact of the matter was that it could never work! They butted heads too often to ever get anything agreed upon. The only person that could ever be good for Lenora would have to be quiet, shy, and probably a little bit pathetic overall.

I was literally anxious in my seat throughout the entire class. I was so eager to ask Lenora. Of course, she'd deny it, but as best friends we could never lie to each other for long. I mean, even if she managed to sustain her anger the rest of the day there was no doubt she would end up calling me before bedtime.

The bell rang and at the same time I snatched up my backpack I grabbed the back of Lenora's dress. Lenora halted and glared back at me, her eyes already understanding what I would get on her about. Rolling her eyes she led me out the door and to our shared locker. Opening it she immediately began exchanging books. We didn't have our next class together, so I knew I'd have to act fast.

"_Paul Lansing_? Really?" I hissed, leaning close to her.

"Just leave it alone, Kim." She sighed, zipping up her backpack. "It's nothing."

"That's not what your eyes tell me." I snorted.

"Well it's nothing like you and your obsession with Hunky-McHunk. Okay?" Lenora wondered.

"Uh, _no_. Since when!?" I asked eagerly.

"Why do you care?"

"You're never interested in guys."

"That's exactly it. It's just an interest. I don't want to bang the guy, for sure. It's like how I'm interested in Jason Fuller because he has the highest grades in the school and knows _Arabic_." Lenora shrugged.

"Except Paul Lansing is way hotter."

"Right."

I laughed out loud at her admission.

"Argh! Kim! Stop it." She huffed. "Look, I have to go."

"Okay. It's not like I'm not going to see you in fourth, lunch, and fifth." I giggled. "Ciao."

"Whatever." Lenora grumbled and walked by me to her next class.

"Bye."

"Bye." Lenora waved over her shoulder and I headed to Music History.

I headed to my _miserably boring_, small elective class. There was only fourteen of us in the entire class, which was offered once a day. The teacher, Mr. McKaren, also taught Quileute history, customs, and traditions which I was _also_ enrolled in. My father, as a member of the Quileute Council, liked to imprint legends and history onto his children's brains so he forced me to take all kinds of Quileute classes. I figured that it was a good thing in the long run—our traditions were dying out as it was, so why not keep them in memory?

After going on about Medieval music I was very relieved when I was able to leave and hitch myself to my third period, also boring. This may or may not be due to the fact that no one I liked was in this class. There was no Jared to stare at, and no Lenora to throw notes back and forth with. Plus, the subject itself—computer skills—was enough to make me want to spear myself.

_Finally_, fourth period came at me. _Finally_ I might actually be interested during class. Luckily, too, all the classes I had with Jared, I also had with Lenora. This way, if I was drooling or mumbling she could kick me and save me ultimate horror and embarrassment. I eagerly made my way to English and plopped down into my seat, preparing myself for when he would come through the door. And boy, _did he ever._ It was amazing how a simple teenage boy could make walking, and talking, and breathing look so _sexy_ and _effortless_. He literally flowed into the room, going through the same routine that he did in first period, followed by the ever antagonistic Paul.

They sat two rows away from me so I didn't worry about being too dazzled by Jared's…well…him. Lenora sat a row to my left and one seat up, but she turned towards me and offered a slight smile. She wasn't _too_ mad about me knowing, clearly. She knew I wouldn't go blabbing it, at any rate.

"Geez, I swear, the bigger Mrs. Lauer gets around the belly the bigger attitude she gets. I told Martin and Helen to get a freaking room because she was practically giving him a hand job—"

"How would you know that?"

"The dude was _loud_ enough." Lenora snorted. I grimaced and Lenora chuckled.

"That's what I thought. So I told them to seriously stop it and she wants to snap at me! Ugh, like I would have anything to do with those nymphomaniac, cheap-perfume addicts. Can't she smell them!? They reek." Lenora gagged and pulled out her notebook with a huff. "Man, I can't wait until I graduate."

"That's funny, I thought you would just keep repeating high-school since you're too poor to do anything else with your life." Fucking Paul. Sometimes I just wanted to gut him. Usually, actually.

"Ha—"

"Sit down, Mr. Lansing, Ms. Hayden. I don't want blood on my floor." Mr. Devlin said, glaring between them.

Apparently their fighting was notorious. Baring her teeth, Lenora flipped him off and turned forward. Paul grinned arrogantly and slid into his teeth with equal grace as Jared. God, I really hated him. Who did he think he was anyway? I kept my glare on Paul's ugly form—what a lie that was—as the bell rang and Mr. Devlin stood up. Directly behind him was Jared, like every class we sat in and he was looking upset. Maybe he would give Paul a word-lashing. God knew the kid thought he could butcher babies and get away with it.

At that exact moment of hoping Paul would sink into the floor and never return Jared shifted in his seat and turned to look at me.

My heart stopped. My breath left my body and horrified that I'd been caught I struggled to move, but I was literally a deer caught in the headlights. I hoped it wasn't a bad angle that he saw me. Was my hair okay? God, my lips were all sucked in so they looked thin and pathetic. What a time to finally be seen.

Then Jared looked away like he hadn't seen anything at all. Like he hadn't seen anything of any interest at all.

Wow.

That really hurt. Like…surprisingly. I mean, I know I'm not a sight to see like, _ever_, but…just wow.

With an uncomfortable pressure in my chest, I laid my chin in my hands and stared ahead, though I didn't actually see anything written on the board. But I certainly didn't Jared, which was very welcoming. This class, while usually enjoyable because I was in the presence of God's gift and it was interesting to an extent without him, was boring and miserable. It wouldn't go fast enough. In fact, time seemed to be going backwards instead of forwards.

The bell rang shrilly, jerking me from my slump and people blew by me to get to the cafeteria. What the hell was so exciting about a cafeteria? I collected my thing slowly, my things turned down. Lenora waited for me by the doorway and eyed me critically as we headed to our locker before the cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" She asked me finally as we finally sat down at our round table with our lunches.

"Ugh." I grumbled, biting into my apple.

"Come on." She urged me gently, peeling an orange.

"In class, Jared looked at me." I know that sounded pathetic—it made me sound needy, pathetic, and obsessive. The fact of the matter was that was a big deal. He never looked my way, like I didn't even exist. "I worried about how I looked, if it was a good angle, and whether or not my eyes were droopy like they get when I think about him. Do you know what he did? He looked away! He acted like I was a 'yield' sign. You know, where people look at them but never really give a crap, or listen to it? That's what I felt like. A big, ugly _yield sign_!"

"You know what I'm going to say, right?" Lenora questioned, chewing an orange slice.

"Yes!" I cried loudly, my head in my hands.

"Your obsession is like…_way_ unhealthy. Now, I'm not going to say that this is his fault or yours. He's just the type of guy who looks for those girls with the blonde hair and sparkly eye shadow. You're the kind of girl who…doesn't do that. It's only natural that you two should never be together. The way I see it, you should think of this as a normal high school crush. Every girl gets one, and usually nothing ever happens. You go to college, meet some handsome men, have the time of your lives, and next thing you know you're thirty years old and getting married. Does this high-school crush ever cross your mind? No, sirree. Therefore, it's not that big a deal. I know it _seems_ like you're totally infatuated with him, to the point of dying without him, but shit like that always passes. We're _teenagers_ for Christmas' sake, and our hormones make us do crap we don't want to. It's just a simple matter of waiting it out until your hormones let up, say 'Haha, just kidding!' and you can go back to being bored with no one to crush on. You catch my drift?"

"Mmmrrrffff…" I grumbled into my hand, staring at the wall directly to my left. "So it's a normal high-school crush to write your name with his enough times to fill up two one-hundred page notebooks in the span of two months? I mean, there isn't a single space on any page—how much time do you think I've put into them without realizing it!?"

"Okay, so you might be entering your most difficult phase…" Lenora shrugged, blinking at me helplessly.

"When will it end? I mean, it's one thing to like somebody, but it's another when you've liked them since fifth grade." I sighed dramatically.

"Now, now. Your interest will never fade if you call it 'like.' Call it…fascination with the big and brawny. That way it's easier to forget about it. If you trick your mind into thinking you actually like the stupid hunk of muscle then you're never going to let go."

"Uh…you do know that we are currently talking about me and my infatuation with Jared Hopewell, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't call him stupid!"

"Hey now! It's not like he's the sharpest tool in the shed, or the brightest crayon in the bow, or the most glittery star in the sky. I mean, he failed Music History and you don't have to be _that smart_ to pass that class."

"That's just because he skipped…_a lot_. Which I can't blame him because that class is swallowing cannon balls. _So_ painful."

"Skipping class can be attributed to stupidity, you know. Obviously he doesn't care about his education if he skipped _twelve freaking weeks_ out of eighteen." Lenora sounded totally disdainful about this.

"How do you know anyway?"

"The guy posted a paper on the bulletin board, he was _so_ proud of himself! Man, the audacity of the male gender…" Lenora shook her head sadly.

"Huh."

"How do _you_ know?"

"Ugh, you know." I rolled my eyes.

"Right, right. I _do_ know you creepy stalker freak."

"I wasn't _that_ bad." I disagreed hotly.

"Oh no. Spending your entire summer _and_ winter break stalking him instead of hanging out with your bestie is so not creepy and stalker-like and makes you a freak." Lenora rolled her eyes. "Sorry for not knowing what you were _really_ doing."

"God, if sarcasm was a currency you'd be the richest person in the world." I said blandly. "Let up, yeah?"

"I'm just trying to make you see how ridiculous your obsession is."

"So it goes from an interest to a liking back to an interest to an obsession."

"Well, I was just trying to be nice when I said interest, but you really are obsessed. Frankly I think it's unhealthy and all this effort put forth towards an unattainable goal could be better used to something else like…classes? A job, perhaps? Maybe you should do some volunteer work?" I grimaced.

"You know, you don't need to use big old words when you're trying to say, basically, 'Kim you're stupid, you need to let go, and for God's sake stop sitting on your ass and get a job.' I think we'd all just be a lot more understanding of one another."

"Okay. Kim, not only are you stupid, bit you're kind of obnoxious, self-centered, and in denial."

"Thanks." I nodded pleasantly. "Anyway, the only jobs around here are to work on a boat, which I don't really want to smell like fish for the rest of my life here, and I already have A's in all my classes. What do you propose I do?"

"Volunteer? I mean, there are plenty of environmental agencies up and about because of our location."

"In La Push? I mean, it's the school year and I can't be commuting to Port Angeles or Hoquiam all the time to do a little volunteer work."

"How about I look into it for you?"

"Why you?"

"Hey, anything to get your mind off of _Mr. Hopewell_ I will work towards with a smile and a wave."

"You're a terrible friend, but I love you."

"Naturally." Lenora fluttered her eyelashes at me, and the rest of lunch was spent in small chit-chat and general disgust over the selection of foods in the cafeteria. The bell rang letting us out of the cafeteria, and I stopped by my locker with Lenora even though I had been there beforehand. With that completed, we walked to Algebra class together, and parted ways at the door. In this class we were on opposite ends of the classroom. Luckily, so was Jared, so I didn't worry about him noticing my puddle of drool.

And just like the past two times I'd seen him, the minute he walked through that door I was in La-La Land. His smooth red-tinted skin was slightly pinker, maybe from the huge ass grin he was sporting as he walked in with several friends he sat with during lunch. His stunning green eyes were dilated from excitement and adrenaline, and his hair was messier than before. Usually by the end of the day he looked ready to take a nap. Considering we were nearing that point, he'd probably be sleeping in his next two classes.

He sat down directly behind Lenora, who rolled her eyes at something he said and promptly ignored them. Paul, who sat to Lenora's right—poor thing—nudged her desk as he stepped up beside his own. Paul's nudge, however, was like a shove, and Lenora's desk was thrown out into the aisle, Lenora right along with it. Her teeth gritted, she took a hold of her desk and threw it back to the right, snagging Paul right in the thigh as he was sitting. His grunt was heard all the way across the room, and he said some most likely obscene remark that Lenora chuckled darkly at and that was that.

Class began at the ring of the bell, and unfortunately I despised any branch of math in any way, shape, or form. I was literally ready to take a pencil in the ear listening to Mr. Becker ramble on about solving trigonometry equations as an introduction to next year's class, which was Pre-Calc/Trig. God, this was _really_ terrible. Luckily I wasn't the only one. Everyone has just eaten lunch, so a lot of people were lulled to sleep by the monotone Mr. Becker. Fortunately, on the flip side of being bored to almost-death, Jared was one of those sleepers.

He was bent over at the waist, which looked almost painful considering his monstrous size, with his head lying on crossed arms. His face was miraculously turned up and towards _me._ This way I could see every plane of his face. The roundness of his nose, the smoothness of his cheeks, the surprisingly well-trimmed eyebrows, and those long lashes men seemed to be graced with; all of it was stunning and drool-worthy. Drooling was exactly what I was planning on doing, when I saw something shift and glanced up and Lenora was glaring at me warningly. Smiling sheepishly I promptly turned forward and tried not to look Jared's way for the rest of the class.

When the bell rang it was shocking, and I felt my heart pound up against my rib cage. Class had been so quiet and boring I was half-unconscious, and the bell had been outrageously loud to my ears. I gathered my unused things—Lenora was the only one who ever took notes, and probably the only person who enjoyed math and science even the slightest bit.

"God, you're so pathetic it makes me sick." Lenora said drably as we met at the doorway and walked away.

"Thanks." I grumbled, displeased at her bluntness.

"I'm just saying…you could've been caught looking by someone. Imagine how that would turn out?"

"Ugh." I shuddered. Her point had been made. "Want to do something today?"

"Remember first period and a sudden detention with 'Jackass From Hell'?" Lenora snorted. "That's where I'll be heading after class."

"Oh, sorry."

"One of these days I'm just going to poison the bastard and bury his body in the woods. No one will know the better."

"Actually, I think they would. You two bite at each other's throats like rabid animals. If he died people would suspect you, and vice versa."

"Fine, I'll make a run for it. Living my life on the run would be worth it if I knew that SOB wasn't breathing my air any longer." Lenora said dramatically.

"Yeah, the SOB you're 'interested' in."

"Kim, I will smack you. So hard. You know I will." Lenora warned.

"I know, I know." Holding up my hands in surrender, I paused at the hallway I had to turn to. "See you at the locker."

"Bye." Lenora waved to me and we parted ways. I made my way to chemistry and plopped down in my designated seat next to Cheryl Lynn Comac or CC. She was one of those rare persons who was friends with everybody; the jocks, the preps, and the weirdoes. One good thing about La Push High was that such cliques weren't so prominent. The school only offered so many sports for there to be jocks, and most people didn't have access to brand names clothing, so we all wore the generic brands. There were still the people whose parents owned their own business, or had relatives on the Quileute Council, and they were considered "higher-up" but overall everyone knew everyone, and nobody really had any power over another. Just because I looked like general crap most days didn't make me a loser. I talked to other people but never really hung out with them. I wasn't _that_ bad.

That class we did the oxidation state of nitrogen. CC was a nice girl, but God was she _dumb_. I had to do everything myself, and while I liked it this way, knowing the lab couldn't be messed up and we wouldn't lose points on the worksheet it was irritating. She kept _asking_ questions about random shit not even relevant to the completion of the lab and she kept on saying things that just made me want to _wring_ her _neck_. Not rude things, but just idiotic, worthless comments that you only say with your closest friends who you know won't judge you and spread rumors about your moronic state.

But as previously stated, CC was dense and dumb. Ah, well. An A for us and she'll STFU.

The bell rang, allowing kids free reign. This wasn't Friday though, so the hallways were nothing like the rambunctiousness they were at the end of the week. People were tired and slow, trudging down the equally bland hallways. I met Lenora at our locker, and she had a dark look on her face, obviously dreading a detention with Paul Lansing. She usually got detentions twice or thrice a week, but they were never actually used against her or on her record. The teachers knew she was like, the _best_ student in school. They just gave detentions hoping she'd eventually 'shape up.' As long as Paul Lansing was in a fifty mile radius there was no way she'd be anything but hostile.

"Well I'm going to go home. Call me when you get home…you know, to _rant_." I said, gently patting her arm.

"Thanks." Lenora offered a small smile and slammed the locker shut. "See you."

"Yeah." I gave a short wave and headed down the immensely emptied out hallway. A few people walked down the lockers with bored, almost drugged looks. I ignored them and stared ahead.

"Hey, Kim!" I heard Lenora call after me.

"Yeah?" I wondered, looking over my shoulder and pausing.

"Bye!"

"Uh…bye?" I wondered stupidly. Was that totally random or was that like…_super_ random? Shaking my head at her strangeness I began walking again. Or would've, but I ran right into a brick wall. Except La Push High wasn't built out of brick, nor was I that close to a wall as I can remember. My books for homework hit the floor loudly and shot out in a way that seemed only possible in those crappy teenager movies but was apparently really possible in real life as well. "Crap."

I crouched down and began stacking them up, and so did the person across from me.

"Sorry. I thought you would move since you saw me coming." Was it just me or did that seem really arrogant? Wait…that voice…holy shit on a stick! I _knew_ that voice!

Glancing up, my worst nightmares were confirmed. Jared Hopewell was grabbing some of my books and sloppily shoving them towards me. Ugh, Mondays sucked for reasons like this _exactly._

"Uh…sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I hope not." He said blandly, his voice bored and uninterested. He was obviously doing this because it was just the _gentlemanly_ thing to do.

His eyes were downturned; his long lashes casting vague shadows along his pronounced cheekbones. His ear length-ish hair was swept back sexily and his full lips were pursed tightly.

"Sorry." I said again, because I didn't want to be too awkward. All of my books were pushed towards me fully and I stacked them to grab them.

"Sure." Finished, he looked up at me, looking disinterested as usual. "Whoa…you could use a serious haircut and makeover. Your eyebrows are like…squiggly." His eyes looked over me. "Your jeans are too tight."

With that he stood up and wove his way around me, disappearing from my view almost immediately. Everything was silent around me.

_Oh my God_! Jared Hopewell just _spoke_ to me! Like…_spoke_…_said—_wait. _What did he say!?_

I jerked to look behind me, but he was already gone, and Lenora was gone, too, and pretty much everyone, actually. I looked back to my books. He said I looked…_ugly_. I mean, what _else_ could he have been saying? Unconsciously I covered my forehead with my hands. He saw me…and he saw me as…_ugly_. How could he _say_ that!? What kind of an asshole says that to a girl he doesn't even know!?

He was…_rude_. Like, really God damn, fucking rude. And I felt like _crying_, which was even more anger-inciting.

So Jared Hopewell was an _asshole_ in reality?


	3. The Unexpected Truth

**Aloha my tasty teal poptarts! It's good to see people are enjoying muh creation! :3 Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! I'd kiss you if I could! I guess all I can do is hand you a raspberry swiss roll with MUCH love!**

**To **_Embry a.k.a Krys's Lover_**: As a matter of fact, I did get the idea for Jared being a mucho douche from a real life experience. Where I went to high-school people acted like total mongrels, and girls were insulted/dumped/made fun of a lot. Luckily I wasn't one of those, but yeah, I've seen it in action. Guys were super friggin rude there. Thought they were like, God's gift to all, which is how I wanted to portray Jared.**

**To **_plato wasa bore_ (sorry for the spaces)**: I agree with you completely! I mean, he's a teenager! Of course he's got a little bit (okay, A LOT) of an inner asshole. And if you read below, you will find out that I believe EVERY guy does, especially in high-school. Oh and personally, Lenora and Paul scare me! What if they kill each other? There won't be much of a story!**

_A/N 1_: **I know Kim was described as shy and all in the book, but I think she would probably curse sometimes. I mean, doesn't everybody nowadays? Anyway, I still think she's kind of shy and everything but she's angry and ruffled like every teenager.**

_A/N 2:_**ALSO, as a kind of random side note (which I hope y'all will read even though I am THE worst at reading A/N's myself) I wanted to explain Jared. Okay, I know y'all are thinking it was kind of dramatic for the story line, but in reality I thought it was really logical. I mean, think about it—you live in a town of a couple hundred, a fraction of which go to school with you. You're bound to know them up one side and down the other since you've known them for like ever. I also think it would be kind of usual to have a lot of drama crap going on (it seems to always occur in the small towns) what with bored high school students and all. Plus, with the fact that Paul and Jared are gorgeous (let's face it, we KNOW they are) they are sure to be kind of arrogant, over-sexed teenagers. The only difference is unlike an urban town they really ARE the hottest things around and they know it. **

**I hope that explains Jared a little, because I didn't want it to seem too dramatic. In reality it seemed like just that to me: a reality. Jared's a bastard (like SO many men today) and he insults girls (like SO many men today). Alright, enough chat. SORRY and ENJOY!**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

"KB! Come on! Tell us what's wrong! We're worried." Brooklyn called through the door. She and Tiffany spent the past half an hour, after following me knocking on my door, asking me what was wrong and trying to be helpful. They were getting annoying.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" I sobbed out, my voice breaking and I turned my face back into my soaked pillow to soak up some more free-falling tears.

"No! We want to know _now!_" Brooklyn demanded, banging on my door some more. She was going to dent it and mom would be _pissed_.

"I just can't!" I screamed back, my throat hoarse from keeping my sobs in.

"Fine! I'm calling Lenora." Tiffany said threateningly. I was silent. Just because they called Lenora didn't mean I was suddenly going to open the door. Or maybe they were hoping she would come over and break the door down, as Lenora was probably prone to doing if she was upset enough. That way mom couldn't be _as_ angry. On second thought…

I bolted up from my bed and unlocked my door, opening it cautiously. They were both standing there, looking smug, until they saw my face.

"Will you tell us?" Brooklyn asked softly.

I shrugged helplessly, sniffling and sitting on the end of my bed. Brooklyn sat next to me and hugged me tightly.

"Was it a boy?" I nodded.

"Was he an ass?" Tiffany asked.

"No, she's crying because he told she was beautiful!" Brooklyn rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yes he was an ass! It's obvious."

"Okay. Who was it?" Tiffany asked, sitting next to me.

I shook my head vigorously. They shared a look over my head.

"What can we do to get you to tell us?" Brooklyn asked.

"Fudge brownie ice cream?"

"Raspberry cobbler?"

"Peach tart?"

"Caramel sundae?"

Even the mention of my favorite foods ever made me want to vomit. I threw myself backwards, burying my face in my comforter and sobbing some more. It was so _horrible_. I'd never been so…hurt in my life! I thought he was a good person! Nice! Understanding! No, he was an arrogant, shit face who thought he knew a thing about girls! A real man would never insult a female like that. He obviously thought his status gave him a right to act like that.

"Wow. It must be bad. Even those didn't incite anything. Except crying, of course." Tiffany said flatly.

"Oh." Brooklyn said. Her response made no sense. "_Oh_…_oh snap_!"

"What?" Tiffany asked.

"It was Jared, wasn't it?" Brooklyn said then. My response was a loud, keening wail that almost broke windows. "Yep."

"Jared _Hopewell_? That asshole? What could he have done?" Tiffany asked. This made me stop. I looked up at her.

"Asshole?" I questioned.

"Honey, everybody knows the guy's a douche bag." Brooklyn said with a shake of her gorgeous hair.

"W-what?" I asked in disbelief.

"You seriously didn't know?" Tiffany questioned, her eyebrow raised. "I mean, he's friends with Paul for Christ's sake. Of course he's going to be scum of the Earth."

"I didn't know." I admitted honestly, my voice rough.

"She doesn't go out like we do. She's also not a rumor whore. You know that." Brooklyn said with a look at Tiffany.

"Right." Tiffany said, looking like realization had dawned on her. "So you _really_ didn't know?" I shrugged and shook my head. "Phew, this is a tough break."

"KB, there's a reason Tiff and I never got involved with him. He's an _ass_. A total, complete, ludicrously humongous ass. I mean, it's wrong. Honestly."

"No way." I said, my mouth probably hanging open by now. My tears were momentarily forgotten. "But he's so gorgeous."

"Honey, that's the first sign of an ass wipe. He knows he is, and he takes advantage of that." Tiffany said.

"He talks to Rebecca Yona."

"Uh, yeah. That's because she did an entire semester's worth of work for him for a pretty reasonable amount of money." Brooklyn said matter-of-factly.

"You're serious." I said weakly.

"Downright."

"How did I miss that?" I sniffled, more tears slipping down. Years worth of a crush was brutally crushed in a mere hour of living. I didn't feel like I could possibly survive. I thought of Lenora's words that if I called it an 'interest' instead of 'like' it would be easier. It had happened too quickly to really detach myself. This was misery in the flesh. _My_ flesh.

"You're sweet, and innocent, and like Brook said, not a rumor whore. On the outside he looks like a stunning guy. Inside he's disgusting, moldy scum that clings to your shoe like super glue and the only way to get rid of it is to _throw it out_." Tiffany said dramatically, her teeth gritted.

"Did he do something to you?" I asked.

"No. But he did stand up one of my best friends, Patricia Saxon, _three times_ before finally laughing in her face behind school and telling her he never would've gone out with her in the first place and she was a fool to think he would."

"It wasn't exactly like that." Brooklyn argued. "He didn't laugh. And he didn't say that. He said that he 'changed his mind and wasn't interested in leading her on.' Cold-hearted and cruel, but at least he was _kind of_ savvy about it."

"Sure. Same difference." Tiffany rolled her eyes. "The point is, the guy is no good. Only idiots get involved with him."

"What about all those girls that latch onto him? Does he get…involved with them?"

"Certain ones. Can't say he's quite as whore-y as Paul, but he gets around. He mostly just ignores school. Paul ignores school _and_ messes with the chicks. That lunatic should be drowned so we don't worry about him ever leaving the reservation and entering the _real world_."

"I knew Paul was dirt. He's pretty obvious about it. The girls, too. They talk about him in the bathrooms."

"Ugh. That's definitely not something I want to hear while going pee." Brooklyn snorted. "So what exactly did he say to you?"

"I don't think—"

"How can we make you feel better if we have no idea what to say?" Tiffany wondered.

"It's just really stupid."

"Most of what comes out of his mouth is." Brooklyn nodded serenely. "So?"

"He said I needed a haircut—"They winced. "—and that I should wear make-up—" Their eyes widened. "—and my pants were too tight!" They gasped and held hands over their mouths.

"That shit!" Tiffany said loudly, sitting upright stiffly.

"God. What a dick." Brooklyn grumbled, staring at the pattern on my comforter.

"I don't know why I'm so upset! It's not like he's _wrong_ or anything." I sobbed, wiping my eyes.

"No! That's not true at all! Kim, just because you don't dress like a rock star doesn't mean you're ugly! Because you're not at all! And even if he had said it to something who _was_ unattractive doesn't make it okay! There are some things a guy should never say, and to insult the looks of a female are one of them. Only an idiot, asshole, dipshit, ragweed kind of guy says stuff like that. And don't let it get to you because that'll just make him feel proud." Brooklyn explained, holding me by the shoulders.

"He won't even remember me." I sniffled.

"He will now. If you suddenly showed up tomorrow wearing Prada with a Gucci bag he'd know he's won. He may not be able to have sex with you, but he'll know he's scarred you, humiliated you, and forced you to change who you are. If you go tomorrow as you always are, then he'll know he's lost and his head will inflate to a point where the school can't hold it anymore." Tiffany said.

"I can't go face him now! Not after knowing what he thinks of me!" I cried, holding my hands to the ceiling. "I'll feel so insecure."

"You have to, Kim. It's a big step, and you're probably going to be uncomfortable all day, but I'll be damned if I let my little sister be pushed around, insulted, embarrassed, and then suffer for it endlessly. You should know better." Brooklyn agreed.

"I don't know." I grumbled, wiping my eyes for the thousandth time. The skin beneath my eyes was chafed and red, I was sure.

"I'm going to call Lenora and she'll talk some sense into you." Tiffany reached for the phone on my nightstand and pushed one. I was more likely to call Lenora than to call the police, so she was my number one speed dial. It rang and Tiffany spoke. "Hey Lenny. It's Tiffany. We've got a problem on our hands. The effect is Kim, and the cause starts with jar. You get me?"

There was silence and Tiffany pressed speaker on the phone.

"Okay, you're on speaker now." She said.

"Kim! Tell me what happened right now, or so help me—"

"It was Jared. The MF-er insulted her."

"What!? Right in front of you!?"

"Yeah." I said softly. "When he was picking up my books he looked at me and said I looked ugly."

"In those words!?" Lenora shrieked, shocked.

"No. He said more along the lines of 'your haircut sucks, you need make-up, and you're ass is huge'." I said drably.

"That _bitch ass!_ God, I'm going to _kill_ him! I'm going to _slaughter_ him! I'm going to hang him upside down and rip off his fingernails and then cut off his head and watch the blood squirting from his severed neck—"

"Wow. Okay. Stop there. Nightmarish visuals." Brooklyn said, waving her hands like Lenora could see it.

"Sorry." Lenora grumbled. "I'm so _sorry_, Kim. It was my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw him coming down the hallway, so I decided to distract you so you two would bump and he'd notice you. I didn't think he would…I never knew he was…I honestly—"

"It's okay, Lenny. I don't blame you. I didn't know he was such a weed either." I said. "I just heard from Brook and Tiff."

"I'm so sorry, Kim. If I had known, I never would've done it."

"It's okay." I repeated. "I couldn't be _infatuated_ with him forever and ever, you know."

"She doesn't want to go to school tomorrow." Brooklyn said.

"Uh uh! You have to, girl! If you don't he'll know he got to you. You're not going to let some guy who just pissed on you get away with that, are you?"

"I don't want to fight him, Lenny." I sighed.

"You don't have to. Just go to school and act like you don't even know him, like he's not even there. That'll irritate him way more than you could imagine." Lenora explained.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Cosmopolitan magazine!" She and Brooklyn said loudly together.

"Oh my, I should trust that advice completely, then." I said blandly, my eyes burning from exhaustion.

"Just, take our word for it. We wouldn't lead you on, _ever_!" Lenora called.

"I guess that one is true." I mumbled.

"If you aren't there tomorrow I'm going to come over and drag you to school." Lenora threatened.

"Oh, scary." It was, actually. Lenora was horrifying when she was mad, or determined about something. "I will be there."

"Yay!" Lenora cheered. "Do you want me to come over?"

"No. I think I just need to be alone. I mean, it's not every day a girl learns that her crush since elementary school is scum of the earth." I sighed, running a hand through my ultra-fine hair.

"Alright. Hugs and kisses." Lenora said sweetly. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." There was a click and the dial tone came on before Tiffany pressed a button to close speaker. "That was to you two, as well."

"Okay." Brooklyn nodded in understanding. "This is kind of like the time I broke up with Bryan."

"Except Bryan wasn't nearly as much of a jerk as Jared is." Tiffany snorted, standing up and straightening her clothes.

"This is true. Thank God, too. I'd probably be crying too. But KB, just remember that you shouldn't change for _anyone_. Only a dick likes a girl because of how her hair looks or whether her eye shadow matches her shirt. A real man will date a girl because he likes _her_ for _her_. You need to remember that. Which is exactly why Jared Hopewell and Paul Lansing will be alone _forever_."

"Right." I nodded, breathing deeply.

"There we go." Tiffany ruffled my hair. "If you need anything just call."

"What could I possible need, except a memory eraser?"

"I don't know, fudge chocolate brownies?" Brooklyn offered.

"Close, but no." I shook my head. "Thanks. For everything."

"No problem. That's why you have the rumor whore sisters. So we can tell you who's good and who's not. If you're looking for someone else to crush on, Jacob Black is a real sweetheart. I was going to date him, but Tiffany said it was wrong since we're graduating."

"Jacob Black? Like…Billy Black's son?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tiffany nodded.

"How's he looking nowadays?"

"A real fine piece of ass, that's how." Brooklyn snorted. "If he was just a little bit older or I was a little bit younger…I'd be all over that. But anyway, he and his friends are super cute and super sweet. They're your typical over-sexed, perverted teen boys, but they are corrupted and disgusting like Hopewell and Lansing."

"Oh." I said simply. "Okay."

"Just a thought." Brooklyn grinned. "You go ahead and think now, but not _too_ hard."

"I'll try." I agreed. They exited my room and closed the door with a click behind them. The minute I heard I threw myself back against my remaining pillows that I hadn't thrown everywhere and stared at the ceiling.

Jared Hopewell, resident scum of the earth, dirt bag, douche bag, asshole, jerk-off, dick wad, ass wipe, ball licker, mold-eater, man-whore, arrogant, egotistical, self-centered, moral-exempt _feist_. Yeah, _feist. _He was a mongrel; a dirty, obnoxious little dog with a bad temper and a pathetic bark. To think that I was even _slightly_, _momentarily_ interested in being associated with him was shocking. It seemed like those childish days were long gone. Maybe to return, but thinking of this day would be enough to set them on fire all over again.

All I could think of was what kind of horrible, sick person would _ever_ say that to a person. Not just me, but _anyone_. It was like some kind of cruel, unusual, degrading, self-esteem lowering torture that I had never been subject to before until today. How did such a realization ever occur to me?

Oh, right. His name was Jared Hopewell.

Wow. What a shocking Monday.


	4. The Unexpected News

**OMG! **_Platowasa bore _**me loves you! Your reviews are SO sweet and supportive. XOXOXO**

**Thanks again for all your reviews everybody! I'm so happy people are enjoying my story. And to answer **_Platowasa bore _**again, you are right! I've never read so many fics where the siblings hate each other. I know mine don't, and it wasn't that hard. We get along really well, and I think it should be natural for them, too. Anyway, Kim didn't strike me as a person conflicted over relationships with her family.**

**To **_aj 1990_**: Yep, you're right there! I don't think it's possible for a normal teenager boy to be anything BUT an ass, so he fits my description pretty nicely. All these people who think it went all nice and dandy have probably never seen a real high-school relationship before. They aren't butterflies and rainbows, if you know what I mean.**

**To **_Embry a.k.a Krys's Lover_**: Ack! Sorry it's taking so long! I just wanted to do some serious character development and get the main story line out there (which I think we all know what it is but still!). Sorry it's taking so long but I PROMISE, just two or three more chapters and then we get to the hot werewolf action! WOOT WOOT!**

**Oh, and sorry for the boring last chapter. It was a stupid filler chapter to build up Kim's resistance. This one is A LOT more interesting (at least I hope y'all think so). So read on my poptarts and enjoy! Also, I am like TWO CHAPTERS ahead, but I'm only updating once a day to keep y'all interested. That way y'all keep checking in! ;P Sorry to tease but I wanted you to know that I'm going to try to keep a super routine update going. I will warn you if I have writer's block coming so you don't get all antsy, but let us hope I DON'T get any writer's block! Enjoy!**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~ **

"Kimberly Blair Connweller! What in the _world_ are you still doing in bed!?"

"Mmeen drrppsssmmm…" I grumbled out from my pillow.

"You're going to be late for school, honey." Mom's voice was like that of an angel to me, but I still didn't want to lift my head.

"Mmm?"

"Listen, KB, I don't know what happened exactly, but your sister's are waiting for you and so help me if they break _anything_ getting you out of bed you will spend your _entire_ summer working for me until you pay back every penny of damage. Do you understand me?"

Ugh. She was such a witch. I lifted my head up and blinked dryly at my mother, whose long silvering hair was tied up fancily. Tuesday's, Saturday's, and Sunday's were the only days she was home in the morning. She was co-owner of a breakfast and lunch café in the midst of 'town,' if you even wanted to call the collection of three blocks that. More like a village. Usually she was heading to work by six-thirty or seven in the morning and was home shortly after we got home when the lunch crowd left. And yes, there _was_ a lunch crowd. It was like the only decent place to eat around the village and so people flocked there for a decent meal.

I flicked the bed sheets off of me and groaned in pain as I sat up and sat on the edge of my bed.

"You look like hell, honey." My mom said, pulling me into the bathroom in the hall and brushing through my hair.

"Uhh…" I groaned, stretching my back. I had slept a rock last night—it wasn't refreshing in the least, but crying had left me exhausted and I promptly fell asleep a short time after dinner.

"Wash your face."

I listened to her, turning the water cold and splashing myself, using some beaded cleanser and wiping off my face. Looking in the mirror, I knew today would be horrible. My eyes were enormous, and no, not the pupils. Saggy, darkened bags hung underneath my eyes and my skin was splotchy like I had some sort of disease.

"You look like hell." My mom repeated, rifling through the drawers of my sister's endless make-up supply until she found something. "Here, look at me." Apparently, it was some sort of foundation that left my skin slightly peachy—which was strange, let me tell you—but flawless and clean.

"Huh." I said intelligibly.

"That stuff works wonders." My mother said, proud of herself. "Now put some clothes on and I'll make breakfast for you."

She ushered me into my room and went twirling down the stairs, only miniscule points away from going so Mary Poppins on my ass. As I debated on what to wear, my eyes going over every article of clothing I had, I determined that Tiffany and Brooklyn must've told her something. My mother, while a sweet, genuinely caring and sympathetic person, wasn't usually like this in the morning. Either she felt monstrously guilty over something or she had gotten whiff if my disaster. I supposed it could've been worse, like she could be going on a rampage, demanding to know who it was, or she could be bawling on my shoulder like it had been _her_ instead. It was just better to have her falling all over herself instead of falling all over me. Yeah. Much better.

Deciding on my wear for today, which I could barely stand to look at with my mind running a thousand a second over the _same old thing_, I put it on and went downstairs. I smelled eggs and onions which meant only one thing. Mom was making her fabulous paprika omelet. It had bell peppers, mushrooms, and onions in it, and the most intense, spicy flavor for the morning I could handle. I loved it every time she made them. She most _definitely_ knew something was up with me if she was going out of her way to make it for me.

Brooklyn and Tiffany looked disgruntled when I walked in; probably upset that mom hadn't made _them_ one.

"Ugh, I should get punted around more often." Tiffany said blandly, her cheek squashed into her hand as she watched mom.

"You only say that until you really _do._" I grunted, sitting down with a loud thump.

"Naturally." Tiffany muttered without looking away from the omelet being put onto a plate and placed directly in front of me. I smirked smugly and dug into it, making a little sound as I ate it. "I'm leaving."

"We can't leave without her." Brooklyn said weakly, watching me eat.

"I'll _walk_. Better than this." Tiffany grumbled.

"Tiffany, come on now. Sit down. I'll make you one."

"Sw_ee_t." Tiffany grinned, immediately sitting down again.

Mom stuck true to her word and made Tiffany _and_ Brooklyn one. I didn't feel so special anymore, but at least we were all happy to an extent. Mom sipped her coffee and read an older version of a Vanity Fair magazine while we ate.

"Kimmy, I hope you're ready to talk about your problem now." Mom said as we finished up.

"Not a chance." I choked, sipping some water quickly.

"Your father was very worried about you."

"I'm sure he was."

"Kimmy, are you really going to leave your father like that?" Mom asked.

"Yes."

"She's humiliated." Brooklyn offered.

"Now I really want to know. Is it a boy?"

"No." "Yes."

I bared my teeth at Tiffany who shrugged helplessly.

"No point in denying it."

"Who was it, dear?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, getting up and sticking my plate in the sink.

"It's not that big a deal, Kimmy. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone or—"

"I said _no_!" With that said I stormed out of the kitchen and down the hallway, grabbing a raincoat and my backpack and throwing open the door. As I walked down the front steps and stepped onto the sidewalk I tugged on my coat and my backpack over it.

That felt terrible. I _never_ yelled at my mother. My mother, the sweetest, nicest person in the world was impossible to be rude to. Everyone _knew_ she always had good intentions. Unfortunately I had forgotten that. But I didn't _want_ to talk about it. I wanted to pretend that it had never happened. Hell, I wanted to pretend _Jared_ himself never happened. If I could get through today I knew I would be okay. But it seemed so difficult in just _thought_ to act like nothing had happened. I had _three_ classes with the douche, after all. If Tiffany and Brooklyn were right and he _did_ remember me…I could be in for a whole world of hurt.

Nonetheless, that didn't excuse what I had done to my mother. I was immensely tempted to turn around and go right back in and beg for her forgiveness, but a car rolled up to my right.

"Kim, get in the car." Brooklyn said with a disapproving look on her face.

With an inaudible sigh I did so, sitting on the hump in the backseat and buckling in.

"Kim, you should be ashamed! You never yell at mom!" Tiffany yelled at me from the front, twisting around to glare at me.

"I'm sorry! I'm just really upset right now, alright? Like you haven't been a total bitch in the entirety of your life…" I yelled back, crossing my arms petulantly.

"Not to my _mother_…" Tiffany snapped back, turning around and refusing to say anything else to me the rest of the ride.

The minute the car stopped in the lot of the school I jumped out and stalked forward, leaving my silent siblings behind. God, they were pretty and stylish. It's not like they had ever dealt with being insulted because their _pants were too tight_ or their _hair looked like crap_. They had no idea what it felt like to be ridiculed like some kind of uneducated trailer trash frumpy bitch. The more I thought about it the angrier I became and less I was depressed. Jared Hopewell was a SOB. The biggest SOB _I'd_ ever met. I'll be damned if he got a single shred of pleasure from me. I'll be _damned_.

"Oh, Kim! I'm so sorry!" Lenora broke me from my reverie, throwing her arms around me and hugging tightly.

"It's okay, Lenny. I told you it was."

"I can't imagine how you feel."

"Not so bad after some sleep. I feel like castrating him, actually, but we'll see how long that lasts." I snorted.

"Hopefully longer than slipping into a depression."

"Depression? Puh-_lease_. The guy's a douche. Certainly not worth crying over."

"You did cry though." Lenora said simply.

"Well not crying over _too much_." I said haughtily, glaring at her. "I just want to get through today."

"Yeah." She agreed.

"If I can get through this I can handle bungee jumping, right?"

"Sure." Lenora shrugged but she didn't sound convinced. "Come on, let's get you settled."

"Ugh." I grunted while Lenora struggled to pull me into the school. She collected all my books for me, and as we neared the classroom she gave me pep-talks.

"Just go in there like nothing happened. I doubt he's even in there anyway! He won't even walk in until thirty seconds to the bell, and class will start. It's going to be _so_ easy, Kim!" She encouraged.

"Yeah, so easy." I agreed weakly, my head light and my chest constricting like I wanted to vomit. "I'm going to puke. I know I am."

"Kimberly Blair Connweller." Lenora said, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me harshly. "You listen to me—"

"That's what my mom said this morning. Then she made a paprika omelet."

"See, good things do happen when your full name is used. This is one of them. You are going to walk in there and be a strong, independent woman, who doesn't care _what_ anyone has to say. Especially arrogant, self-centered assholes like _Jared Hopewell_. Do you understand me!?"

I took several deep breathes, nodding occasionally for nerves.

"Good. Now let's go." Lenora turned me to the door and pushed me through.

And just like that I walked in and made my way to my seat. I acted like a normal day—on time, surrounded by rambunctious loud-mouths, and dreading another day at school, though for different reasons today. Jared and Paul were nowhere to be seen. With a deeper sigh of relief, I sat down and Lenora sat down ahead of me.

"Easy, wasn't it?"

"Sure." I said, getting out my notebook and a pen to distract myself.

"Remember, Kim. Strong. Independent." Lenora reminded. I nodded.

The next five minutes passed without any incident. Then another five. Class neared. There were only two minutes left until class. Usually Paul got there early enough to fight with Lenora. Didn't look like it today. Mr. Bunt seemed immensely glad, too.

My eyes were trained on the clock, strangely fascinated with the pattern of the seconds-hand. It hit the six. Thirty seconds until class. Where _were_ they? The hand hit the nine. It neared the ten quickly and surely. The eleven was reached. When it hit the twelve, the bell promptly rang.

People settled into their seats, acting like normal—loud until class, then they quieted. But this was anything but normal. This was downright strange. Like, _Twilight Zone_ strange. Jared _and_ Paul gone, on the day after my insulting, when they looked perfectly healthy the day before? Sounded fishy to me.

The minute-hand continued its trek down the side, and by the time it hit the three I figured there wouldn't _be_ a Jared or Paul.

Until the door opened.

And then the most horrifying-looking Jared walked into class. He looked like he hadn't slept a wink, his eyes were bloodshot and droopy. He certainly hadn't looked at what he put on, slipping on a T-shirt backwards and jeans with oil stains on them. His hair was stringy and messy. He looked…well…_sick_. Or someone had shot his childhood friend with a rifle right in front of him.

Speaking of friends…no Paul followed him in.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Hopewell." Mr. Bunt glared. "You're _fifteen_ minutes late."

Jared said nothing, ignoring Mr. Bunt and trudging his way to the aisle and down it, dropping into his seat like he'd been shoved. He didn't even have a backpack or supplies with him. He looked like _shit_. Like me. Except even worse, I think. His head was in his arms and for the rest of class he didn't look up. Lenora glanced back at me several times to gauge how I was doing, but I was for the most part _really pleased_. The sucker looked like he'd had a _really _rough night. Serves the shit head right. Surprisingly I didn't feel the least bit apologetic or sympathetic; not like how I felt about my mom, who I would be sure to apologize to the minute I stepped in the door.

Nonetheless it was relatively hard to not still consider how good-looking he was. Okay, so he looked like he smoked an entire pound of weed—hey, who knows if he did or not—but there was still the glow of his skin and the length of his eyelashes and—_Kim!_ Stop it! The guy insulted you not even twenty-four hours ago! How can you even _consider_ how he looks—whoa, nice _lips_. _ARGH!_

At _exactly _the right moment the bell rang and grabbing Lenora's arm I dragged her out to our locker.

"Lenny, I'm sick. I'm sick _to the bone_. I'm mental. I'm crazy. I'm insane. Commit me. Please. I'm so freaking _spiraling_."

"Uh…what?" Lenora wondered, her arms crossed and her eyebrows drawn together.

"All I could think about was how good-looking he was." I said, shame lighting my cheeks.

"Really? He didn't look that hot today…" Lenora said simply, almost bored looking.

"There were still some things…like his skin, and his lips…" I sighed depressingly. "You don't think that's so _crazy_?"

"No. You were infatuated with him up until a mere few hours ago. It'll take some time for your hatred to over throw your interest in him."

"Oh." That seemed logical. "Okay."

"So was it horrible?"

"Not really…then again he was acting all strange…" I shrugged.

"Since when is sleeping in class strange for him? He probably had a real…rambunctious night. Tomorrow and he'll be top of his game again. I guarantee it." Lenora said. "I got to go, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded, managing a nervous smile.

"Don't be nervous. You don't even have any classes with him for the next two periods. Enjoy it."

"How is it possible to enjoy Music History?"

"I don't know. You're the one taking it. You figure it out." Lenora teased, waving to me and hurrying to her next class.

Music History was even _less_ interesting today than yesterday, because there wasn't even anyone I could fancy in my day dreams anymore. Instead, I took my time day dreaming about how miserable _next_ class would be, which was usually _significantly_ worse than this class which already made me want to be stoned. Wow. This was really not going well.

Then came computer skills and then English. I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be about it. I walked in, sat down, waved to Lenora and prepared my things. Even more surprising was that Jared never showed up. I thought he would pull another 'coming late' card, but when fifteen minutes of class passed and he _still _didn't show I figured he was skipping or he'd gotten sick or something. This didn't bother anyone else in class, since his skipping was so _usual_ so it was impossible to get any information out of the gossipers.

With nothing to distract me, this class was a period of mindless droning as well.

Finally—thank you Lord—lunch. I practically ran to the cafeteria, sliding into a seat across from Lenora and laying my head down on the cool table.

"This class had been miserable in so many more ways than one." I grumbled. "I'm sorry I'm so pathetic, Lenny."

"It's okay. I already knew you were when we became friends."

"Ouch. That burned." I grimaced, holding my chest.

"I'm just kidding, Kim. Now let's get some nasty cafeteria food." We went and stood in line in silence and grabbed our new collection of nasty foods.

"You know, now that I think about it we never talked about detention yesterday." I stated, sticking my spork into the lump of mush they called 'Jell-O made from real fruit juice.' It wouldn't come out. "What the hell is this?" I grunted, pulling at the spork.

"Leave it. It's never coming out." Lenora shook her head sadly, nibbling on an apple.

"I guess." I slid my tray to the side, figuring I'd just go without eating, like most days. "So, how was detention?"

"It was detention, what do you think?"

"Well, it was with Paul so…probably really bad."

"Bingo! Ugh, that little dick…" Lenora sighed, rubbing her forehead. "So I walk in and he's already there and I take the seat all the way away from him but Mr. Bunt forces me to sit next to him to 'reconcile our differences.' I want to smack that nerdy freak of a teacher."

I nodded.

"So here I am being a decent, quiet girl and not stabbing the ass with a dull pencil repeatedly. Mr. Bunt then _recommends_ that we talk about what it is that irritates the other so much. Do you know what Paul said? He said 'everything'!"

Why was this surprising?

"And then I insulted him, naturally and we got into this pissing match."

"Oh, oh! Details!"

"I can't recall it exactly. I think it went something like 'the only thing that annoys me is your tiny prick' and he goes red up the ears. He's saying something like I'd never know what size it is because he'd never sink so low to fuck me, but then I brought up Jordan Lamborne's ma and God, I swear he's had sex with her because he gets _so_ defensive. He starts talking about my mom, and how much he'd like to have sex with _her_ and of course this blows _my_ gaskets and I'm about three seconds from just ripping out his jugular. Mr. Bunt tries to stop us, though, and he's hyperventilating so he excuses me and I storm out. So I rush out."

"You just _left_?"

"Yep. I have detention today, too! Man, what a joke! Mr. Bunt excused me but he's making me serve another one. At least dip shit isn't here. Which is kind of surprising. I guess his pride was injured or something." Lenora grinned widely, flashing her white teeth at me.

"I was considering how you normally talk with him and how you sound when you get _mad,_ so I'm thinking you must've damaged _something _for him not to show up."

"I guess. I mean, he wasn't sick. He was still being a giant jackass so I know he was feeling okay. Maybe he's really insecure inside and needs to grow bigger balls before facing me again." Lenora rolled her eyes and sipped lemonade.

"I can't believe you two."

"Well, that was just the condensed version. The full version consisted of a half hour of insults and tension. When I say insults I mean some _real colorful_ language. Yeah. So that was just the summary. You missed out though. The look on his face when I mentioned his penis…my God I wish I had a camera." Lenora chuckled at just the memory and it made me a little envious. To see Paul Lansing get angry over a comment about his libido and anything related to it would be a once in a life time opportunity. The guy considered himself so 'smooth' that he was unperturbed by any remarks about his sexual activities which everybody _knew_ existed.

"Good for you, Lenny. The guy's like the ultimate douche."

"Speaking of douche's in general, what do you think happened to Jared? Usually he doesn't skip core classes like English."

"I have no clue, but in some ways it's grating on me and some ways it's a God send. I'm glad he's not here to ridicule me some more, but I'm almost wondering if he's planning on doing something else to me."

"See, that's just your insecurity and paranoia talking. I hate to break it to you sweet stuff, but you're not that high of a priority to him."

"I figured. And you're right. Naturally. What would I do without you?"

"Well, without me to tell you how stupid you're being, you'd probably have become one of those mindless slut bags that wanders around clinging to the first guy she lays her eyes on. You can thank me later." Lenora patted my outstretched hand softly and swallowed the rest of her lemonade, crushing the bottle and tossing it into the recycling bin near us with a mere look from her peripheral vision.

"So what now?"

"Now…you stop worrying and get some sleep because girl, you look like _shit_. You want a mirror?"

"Uh, no, thanks. I'll take your word for it. It's all my mom could say this morning. 'Kim, you look like crap!' Thanks mom, really." I rolled my eyes.

"That's something your mom _would_ do. When can I come over again? I want to eat some of her food, you know? That woman is like _amazing_." Lenora said, a hand clasped over her ribs. "I get hungry just thinking about her."

"Everyone does, putting aside the fact that this food is so unappetizing and I'll be hungry the rest of the day _but_…oh well."

"Even if I had just eaten a whole cow I would still want to eat your mom's cooking. Hell, if you mom _made_ a whole cow I would eat all of it and savor every bite."

"She's not _that_ good Lenora."

"That's because you've lived with her for sixteen years. My mom can't cook for crap. She almost set the house on fire trying to make those Jell-O cut-outs for a girl's party way back in the day."

"I think maybe your house _does_ need to be burned down." I said critically, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you going to pay for it?" Lenora countered.

"I don't know, I haven't checked my piggy-bank lately, but I would do it, you know, because you're my—"

The doors to the cafeteria slammed open and a panting, blushing Sandra May Luson (man, what a name) was standing in the doorway. Nearly all conversation stopped due to her outburst, which was probably the point. It took a moment for her to catch her breath and then she spoke.

"Holly Bender is pregnant and Paul Lansing's the father!" She shouted.

It took only nanoseconds for voices to rise and then it was like wildfire, sweeping over the cafeteria. There was stomping and yelling and laughter thrown up into the air, deafening.

"_Oh my God_." I thought I said this, but I couldn't even hear myself and instead I turned to Lenora.

Her mouth was permanently formed in the shape of an 'o' and her hands clamped were clamped over her cheeks. Her eyes, staring blankly at the loud-mouthed messenger, were streaming tears of betrayal.


	5. The Unexpected Outburst

**Ummm…HI EVERYONE! Okay, my bad, sorry. I got a lot of 'WTF's' from people asking who Holly Bender is. I know, dumb name but I was STRUGGLING y'all. Holly Bender is MY OWN character—she won't have ANY part in the story other than dicking around with Paul. I just needed someone to get all angsty and involved with Paul to screw around with the story a bit. She is, in other words, A DIRTY HO! So yeah, don't worry about her too much other than fact that she's like…a dirty ho, as I said, and playing hookie with Paul. Man, what a man-whore.**

**To **_aj 1990_**: Lots of cookies to you, my repeating reviewer! I love Lenora too! If she was real I would totally be besties with her! I feel bad for her having to deal with Paul all the time, but she's so badass she can handle it!**

**To **_uncontrolableranter_**: For such a scary name you gave me a GREAT review! Hugs to you! You are definitely right! The werewolf story is way more 'my game' than stupid vampires. I mean, then you get all the teenage drama like Sam and Leah and Jared and Kim! Way more interesting and totally more realistic! I'm glad you like my story and read my notes! More hugs to you!**

**To **_Morikumo_**: Thanks a bunch! I always try to think of really funny things to say but then they aren't ever funny when I re-read it. So I try to make really UNFUNNY characters and it usually turns out okay. I'm glad you think my characters are real! Sometimes I am SO surprised at how hard it is to make a real teenager and not make it too dramatic. **

**To**_ Embry a.k.a. Krys's Lover_**: It's cool, I knew exactly what you meant. I know it's taking a while to get to the yummy Kim/Jared goodness but there is a point to all this crap. I hope everybody else realizes this and doesn't stop reading. =*( It's going to be super great when Jared gets back, though. I'm already imagining what Kim is going to say. It's not gonna be pretty! Teehee! Thanks for the review and hugs!**

**To **_platowasa bore_**: Uwa! I love hearing from you! Yeah, I'm a girl. I'd be like flaming if I was a guy and talked about teal poptarts and purple sea lions. No offense to the gays, I love y'all! But anyway, yeah, I'm already missing The Paul and The Jared. But there's still two weeks to go! ******** Don't worry though! I'm not going to make a chapter for each day. Wowzors, talk about BORING. I promise it's going to get better once those fine babes turn up again which is SOON. A couple more chaps MAX. I'm writing chappy 6 right now and I'm kind of cycling through a bunch of random crap super fast, so 7 should mean the re—appearance of The Boys.**

**Thanks again to ALL my reviewers! Lots of bear hugs and cookies to go around the campfire! This is a long chappy and I hope it's not UNBEARABLY boring. Thanks and enjoy!**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

"They don't know, Lenny." It was the thousandth time I'd repeated it since receiving the news during lunch hour.

The muttering and wondering had not dropped off in the least.

Teachers had called for some semblance of order, so the shouting had turned to whispering, but it was there and Lenora and I heard all too well. Lunch hour ended and teachers, trying to look professional and mature, went on to give short speeches about how gossip is wrong and judging people when you have no facts is like saying someone's guilty when they're still innocent. We should all be 'supportive to our other peers and act as the government would, maintaining that all are innocent until proven guilty.' Right.

But you didn't have to be a genius _or_ have a paternity test to calculate just how high the chances of Paul Lansing getting a girl pregnant could be. Let's face it, the guy is a womanizing bastard, who knows his looks, and girls fall all over themselves. We all _know_ he's getting it on, but none of us known the extent of their protection. So, really, is it that far-fetched that someone would be knocked up eventually?

I wouldn't say it like that, though, because Lenora was so down-trodden and upset it was kind of depressing. I can't say exactly what caused it, but it was easy to tell that even _she_ didn't think Paul was that much of a jackass. Of course her infatuation with him put him on a higher pedestal than he deserved, but nonetheless she didn't think he would be _so stupid_. As Lenora would say 'he's not the sharpest tool in the shed or the brightest crayon in the box, but he's not _that_ stupid.' Apparently, Paul Lansing was_ that_ stupid.

Classes came and went, as boring as and even more miserable than before. The hallways in between classes were filled with mutterings and whispers. Suddenly, it seemed all too clear why Paul hadn't been in school and why Jared disappeared shortly after. A group of girls previously known as Holly Bender's friends were suddenly all too aware of how she had looked the past two days, and the reason why she was mysteriously gone as well.

God, how people _assumed_.

When I escorted Lenora to detention after school Mr. Bunt was getting ready to leave. He said that due to the turn of events today in school detention would be cancelled. He would decided whether or not he wanted to hold her to it. But that couldn't make Lenora any happier. I took her to the car where Brooklyn and Tiffany, the rumor whores, were conversing with their crappy group of friends.

"_Paul Lansing_!? I _know_! This is like, _such_ a shock. His family is so influential. His mother is going to be crushed. The woman thinks he sits on a pedestal for the gods." One of their friends chuckled.

"Hasn't he ever heard of a plastic? I mean, it's not that embarrassing to buy them and they are way cheaper than having a stupid baby." Another girl spoke.

"You know, Alicia, condoms are not one-hundred percent effective." Brooklyn said.

"Uh, right, whatever. They're effective enough to stop pregnancy." Alicia snorted.

"How did that even make any sense?" Tiffany grunted.

"Don't ask me." Brooklyn whispered. "Well, listen, I'm glad you guys are so fascinated with something that's not even your business but we've got better things to do."

"Okay, bye. I can't believe it! I am like, so glad I never had sex with him. I could've been _first_." Alicia sighed dramatically to her group of equally obnoxious friends.

"Yeah, it's scary."

Lenora looked like she wanted to wring someone's neck, her generally angry disposition rising to the top despite being upset.

"We're going to walk, okay?" I said to Brooklyn and Tiffany.

"Okay." Tiffany said, giving us a weird look.

"Ow! Hey!" Brooklyn had opened her door on Alicia, striking her in the back and sending her foot into a puddle.

"Whoops, sorry. Bye." Grinning wickedly she got into her car and started it up.

"Come on, let's go." I said, tugging Lenora's arm with me and walking down the sidewalk.

We walked in silence for most of the time and nothing was even said until we reached the creaky steps of Lenora's house.

"You can talk to me if you want, Lenny."

"There's nothing to say, Kim." She spoke immediately, like she was waiting for when I would first. "It's not like we were dating."

"You could've been."

"No, we never would've. Paul Lansing's sphere does not even exist in the same dimension as my sphere."

"Lenora, we live in a town of three-hundred-and-seventy people! I hardly think spheres count for bullshit here." I snorted.

"It does with him. He's an arrogant jerk. I don't know what I ever saw in him."

"Saw? You still _do_ see things in him. If I do over Jared, then you do over him."

"It was different, Kim. I knew Paul was unattainable."

"Bullshit." I said again. "You were unattainable, not him."

"That's not the way most people see it."

"Most people are fucking idiots around here. The only thing that ever crosses their mind is if the salmon are biting and the walls are knocking. Babies and fish. Fish and babies. Baby fish and fish baby. That's _it_. The reason I've gotten along so well in this place is because I don't care how I look and people _honest to God_ don't even notice. I don't know what you see in him."

"He's not an idiot like you think he is." Lenora said gravely. "You know he ranked in the top ten on the county math and English placement exams."

"He's failed every test I've ever seen. If he's so smart why the hell would he fail?"

"I don't know! I don't understand what he's thinking! If I did don't you think I would've taken advantage of that? God! He's such an enigma! I just wish we were under different terms!"

"You don't need other terms! Everything is fine the way it is!"

"No it's not. He's going to be a _father_, Kim. That doesn't open any doors. That just closes like, _all_ of them."

"You don't know if that's true or not."

"Oh God, let's stop pretending! We know it's true! He's a player, that's a fact. It was a slip-up that they're both going to pay for. I'm not an idiot! I know it when I see it!"

"Lenora…I'm…" What could I say?

"He just abuses the fact that his dad is one of the council members. He just abuses it and that's why everyone thinks he's such a bad kid. I'm sure he's not bad…he just has a temper problem and it's not like it matters _anyway_ because he got _Holly Bender_—the ugly, dirty slut of a bitch—pregnant and we all know how _those_ cases turn out…"

She kept rambling on and on until she was crying again and I was crying too, because I didn't know what to say or what I _could_ say that would make anything seem slightly better than it really _was_.

"Lenny, is that you honey?" It was her dad, speaking through an open window.

"Yeah! I'm fine, daddy." Lenora said, going silent, staring straight at her, her voice breaking slightly.

"Are you with Kimberly?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you two girls come on in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, daddy." Lenora said softly.

"Why not? Are you two fighting?"

"No, daddy. We don't fight, you know that." Lenora smiled ruefully.

"Well then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can you just give us five minutes please?"

"Sure, angel."

"Thanks." There was silence and knowing how honest and good-hearted Lenora's father was, he probably had given us some time, while any other parent would be itching to figure out what was going on. Lenora had super great parents.

"I'm sorry, Lenora. I wish there was something I could do, you know? What can I do to make you better?"

"Don't apologize, Kim. It's not your fault. I'm just…" Lenora sighed and shook her head. "I'm just _angry_ at _myself_, you know? All I can think of is how much I hate it here, living here, being here, knowing there's a part of me _here_. I'm just so angry that all I ever do is get screwed over. Constantly. Everything I've ever wanted is just always messed up and…it's just a constant thing. Over, and over, and over, _and over_ again."

She was crying again, her shoulders shaking and her hands wiping away her tears. I didn't say anything. What could I say? Nothing. I felt like the worst friend in the world. I opened my mouth to say something but Lenora turned away.

"I have to go." She said quietly.

"Okay." I answered just as quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I hoped.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Lenora answered. She wouldn't miss it. She didn't want to look weak. Lenora was probably the strongest, most proud girl in the entire state of Washington.

"Okay." I said again, pathetically.

I turned and walked away. I just left my friend crying on the porch and didn't say anything. She was obviously upset over _more_ than just Paul-mother-fucking-_Lansing_ and I just let it go like she could handle it on her own, which she could, but she had been by _my_ side for who knows how long and I, being the _worst_ friend in the entire world, just goes and well…_leaves, goes, disperses, disappears, escapes, cuts out_ on my best friend. What kind of a friend _was_ I? I should definitely go back. I should turn back and go right back to that porch and make my way in and comfort my friend who was hurt by an arrogant, insignificant shit face like _Paul Lansing_ whose only accomplishment in his entire life was making _others_ feel like shit, insulting them, humiliating, and _RUINING_ their lives!

But I didn't go back. I found a bench by a deserted gas station and sat down, my head in my hands.

"What's wrong with you, Kimberly? Since when did you become so pathetic?" I said to myself. "Oh, right. Since you were insulted and realized just what people thought of you and how insignificant you are to everyone and everything in this place. Nice going, just leaving your best friend to suffer by herself like you are right now, instead of going to her and at least suffering _together_."

It started to drizzle and moments later it was a torrential downpour. It was coming down so hard I could feel a headache coming on. It drowned out my thoughts, and for this reason alone was why I just sat there, for a long time, staring at the ground. It didn't let up at all, but I liked it that way. What could I do to make things better? Run away to a place that actually meant something? Where people had a chance to become someone and do something with their lives instead of being either a salmon-fisher or a stay-at-home mom for the rest of your life? But then it hurt too much to think and take the rain so I just took the rain instead.

"Kimberly Connweller? What in the world are you doing out here?" I glanced up through the dark sheets of rain at Thelma Barnes, an older woman with an umbrella over her head. "Does your father know you're out here?"

My father? Oh, right. He was on the council, too. Everybody knew and respected him. Well screw that. My father didn't _control_ me. He sure as hell never would.

"Does he need to?"

"What was that dear?"

"I said, why in the hell does he need to know where I am?" I shouted through the rain. Thelma's face was startled, the old hag not used to being yelled at. Her family was full-blooded Quileute and she thought this gave her some kind of special right. She didn't realize that most everybody on this damn reservation was full-blooded, including my family.

"I suppose all you kids are just upset about the news concerning the Lansing boy." Thelma said matter-of-factly, relaxing again.

"Who?"

"You know, Paul Lansing that you go to school with." She said, like that explained everything.

"I don't think I quite understand." I replied weakly, playing dumb.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Well you've never been a very popular girl, Kimberly." _What_? What a bitch! But Kim wasn't a very out-going person, I sat there demurely as she sat by me, her umbrella shielding us both. "I heard that Paul Lansing has been hanging out with that Bender girl…oh…Molly or Sally or…oh, Holly! Yes, Holly Bender! They live on the outskirts of town and she doesn't even have a _father_ around, poor girl, and her mother says she's been nothing but trouble since she hit puberty. I always thought that she would be a problem for the community, but to _go after_ Mark Lansing's own _son_, one of our premier council members and well-respected in the community…I just didn't think the girl had it in her. I think they would—"

"Could you please just _shut up_!?" Whoa, Kim girl. What are you saying?

"Excuse me?" Thelma asked, looking offended, shifting away from me so the rain pelted me again. Bitch.

"I said, _shut up_. Forget the please. Just _shut up_." I took a deep breath, speckles of water hitting me in the back of the throat. "You know, it's gossips like you and your ugly, annoying friends that give towns like us bad names! Your life is_ so_ miserable and boring that all you do is talk about how other people's lives are just falling apart while you laugh down from your high horse. But you know what, I'm not buying it! I think you're as pathetic as the rest of them! You haven't been married in twenty-five years, and I can't blame all those men you fat, big-mouthed, bullshitting, _pig_! So why don't you stop bitching about other people's lives and worrying over this _stupid_ town that _no one even gives a shit about_ and get a God damn _LIFE_!"

"I…I will tell your _father_ about this!"

"Go ahead and do it _pig_!"

With a cry of outrage and irritation, I spun on my heel and stalked quickly down the sopping sidewalk. My fists were clenched so tightly at my side that my trimmed nails were cutting into my palms. My jeans were soaked and clung to me, and they felt so heavy I just wanted to curl up in a gutter and wait until everything had blown over—Paul Lansing, Jared and his insults, Lenora's insecurities.

As I walked down the cement my anger drained from me, practically leeched out of me by the rain pelting my body. I let out a breath of air that allowed more rain in my mouth, but it was cold and refreshing and my throat, sore and stingy from yelling, really liked it.

What was I thinking? Yelling at _Thelma Barnes_? News would be all over town. I'd be in such deep dip shit I'd be suffocating, if not immediately crushed under the weight of it. While obnoxious and plain old dumb, Thelma Barnes _was_ the daughter of the previous tribal chieftain and she held a lot of sway despite the fact that most people thought she was unbelievably annoying. The woman was like…four hundred pounds and I swore on my life that is we had a seismograph it would record slight earthquakes every time the woman moved. I _hated_ her. Now, I _detested_ her with every fiber of my being.

The dislike began around middle school, when she tried to expel Lenora from the tribe because she was only half-blood—her dad is a Native from the Walla Walla Tribe in Oregon. The Quileute don't have many blood quantum laws, but Thelma Barnes thought half-blood wasn't enough. Well, she _lost_ on it, but she was still an annoying bitch. Lenora hated the woman even more than I did. Let's hope they never meet on an empty sidewalk.

By the time I reached home I was soaking wet, down to the bone, and I wondered briefly if Thelma had already contacted my dad about his 'once dedicated and now rebellious child, Kimberly Connweller.' I could imagine Thelma saying it just like that.

"KB! Where have you _been_!?" Brooklyn asked the minute I walked in. I sighed and slipped off my shoes.

"Get me a towel and I'll tell you." Brooklyn did so, handing me a couple and a I squeezed out my hair and jeans. "I walked Lenora home."

"I know _that_. What took you so long?"

"I had to walk home you know."

"It's not like La Push is _so_ big it took you ten minutes."

"I stayed a little while."

"Huh." Brooklyn eyed me critically, obviously knowing I was lying.

"Don't worry, you'll hear about it soon." Brooklyn gave me a confused look and with a rueful chuckle I went up to my room and changed clothes. I aired out my notebooks and binders with a blow dryer, glad I didn't have any textbooks with me or that would be some major water damage fines. I was in the process of this when a shadow fell over me.

"Kimberly…" My mother's voice warned me. Glancing behind me, I chuckled when I saw her pink apron and wooden spoon. Actually, really scary, but funny a little, too.

"Hi, Mom." I said, trying to be cheerful.

"Thelma Barnes? _Really_? You know better. You hold your insults _inside_ and then go home and set things on fire. Your father is going to hear about this."

"Fine." I shrugged. "Thelma Barnes is a fat—"

"Yes, she told me _exactly_ what you said." My mother gave me a deeply disapproving look. "I guess I can't _punish_ you for something that I wish I had the guts to do. I'll speak to your father about this. You know she's going to expect retribution and your father will have to do something for the woman."

"I don't care. I hate her."

"Alright, then. Now that we've got that taken care of, what in the world are you _doing_?"

"The rain ruined all my notebooks. And my notes, it would appear. But who cares, mom? I mean, who _really_ gives a crap?"

"Uh…" My mother's eyebrows furrowed and with an open mouth she turned and walked down the hall. "My daughters get stranger and stranger every day." She muttered to herself, tapping her hip with her spoon as she walked downstairs.

"So Thelma Barnes, huh?" Tiffany asked from behind me.

"Yes! Thelma Barnes! For God's sake, someone should've told she was a _fat_—"

"Yeah, I heard. Thelma screamed it loud enough for the neighbors to hear."

"Good, then stop asking."

"I was just curious what came over you." Tiffany admitted.

"She was talking about Paul Lansing. And I got so pissed off! Why are we making such a big deal!? It's not even our business! We didn't get Holly Bender pregnant and we aren't pregnant so why do we care? God, I'm sick and tired of hearing it."

"It's going to be a lot worse tomorrow. Word is they can't find Paul anywhere."

"Really?" I asked, though not really interested.

"Yep. Mr. Bunt called to check in on his detention and his parent's said he wouldn't be coming in for a while. He 'came down with something'."

"That's bullshit."

"Pretty much."

"But why does that mean he's gone?"

"Well, _Jared's_ parents said he never came home from school. So now people are assuming they took off together or something."

"Where the hell are they going?"

"Don't ask me. Sounds like a stupid plan to me."

"They'll be back."

"Yeah, definitely." Tiffany said. "Anyway, I think Holly Bender is a lying whore."

"Oh?" Now that interested me.

"Yeah. I mean, I hate Paul Lansing but the guy _does_ have standards. I don't know him _at all_ but watching I've kind of seen his likes and dislikes. His likes: tall, thin girls, preferably dyed blonde. His dislikes: kind of frumpy, needy, chubby girls. Which is exactly what Holly Bender is. I can't imagine he'd let up to have sex with _her_, but hey, what do I know? Either way, all _three_ of them are in for major shit when they get back."

"Jared, too?"

"Uh, yeah. I still have a bone to pick with that shit." Tiffany said, smiling and winking at me, clearly telling me she had some words on _my_ behalf.

"Aw, you don't have to do that for me Tiff."

"Yeah, I do. But don't worry your head over it. It'll be nice and down low." Tiffany winked again and headed back to her room.

I finished drying my notebooks and started on my backpack when I heard my dad walk in the door. Oh, great. I loved my dad, and I knew he loved me, but he would not be happy. Not after dealing with Thelma, which he probably had done.

I tried to play unconcerned and dried my backpack. It kind of smelled funky—like rain water and crackers—so I sprayed some air freshener on it while I dried it. Much better. My father didn't confront me in the bathroom so I went back to my room and played some music on a stereo in my room while I wrote in my journal. I definitely didn't want to forget this day for anything. My Jared-obsessed notebooks sat in the bottom of my cedar chest, unmoved for some days now. I didn't know if I had the heart to throw them out yet, but maybe one day I would.

"KB, dinner." Brooklyn told me around seven and I followed her downstairs, trying to determine exactly how bad my dad would be. Well, my mom had made one of his favorites, so maybe not too bad.

I walked into the dining room and nearly tripped. My dad looked like…well…_shit_. His hair was messy and uncombed, like he'd ran his hand through it too many times, and his clothes were rumpled like he'd been stressing the entire day. Obviously work hadn't been very nice to him because Thelma wouldn't have bothered him _that_ much. Okay, Kim. Tread carefully.

I sat down across from Tiffany and when my mother had seated herself we began serving ourselves. I kept my eyes mostly around my own vicinity, hoping not to catch my dad's eyes. This time we didn't have much to say. Usually we talked about dad's work, but he didn't look so hot so we didn't bring it up, mom hadn't worked, and of course, no one wanted to talk about school because the Paul Lansing fiasco would be on all our minds. Instead we ate in silence.

"So…you seem in a better mood today, Kimmy." My mom said softly, chewing on her asparagus.

"Oh. Well…I guess I am." Which was stupid because today had been even _more_ stressful than yesterday. "I guess it was yelling at Thelma—crap…" I hadn't _meant_ to bring it up. But yelling at Thelma Barnes _had_ been what made me feel better.

My dad latched onto it like a lifeline, pinning me with a dark gaze.

"Oh! KB, you bad girl! I knew you did something other than walk Lenora _home_. Right on girl! Er, I mean come on, dad. Everyone hates Thelma _Barnes_." Brooklyn made a face at the mere name and sipped some water.

"I know, Brook, but do you have _any_ idea what I had to put up with when she called me?"

"I'm sorry, dad, but she had _no_ right to talk about Paul Lansing like that."

"Since when are you an advocate of Paul Lansing?" Brooklyn snorted.

"It's not any of our business. I hate the guy but it's not anybody's business. Thelma launches into this bit tirade about it and it just got into my nerves."

"Kimmy, I'm glad you're a firm believer in privacy—which is silly in a town this small—but yelling at her and saying what you did was a bit too much." My dad said, his fork tapping the edge of his plate lightly. "You could've calmly stated that you didn't wish to discuss it."

"Please!" My mother scoffed and we all stared at her in shock. "What? That woman doesn't listen to anything but the sound of her own voice. I think Kimberly did some good."

I grinned proudly until my father cleared his throat.

"What exactly did she say, dad?" Brooklyn asked, the only one who didn't know.

"Well…" I shifted.

"She called her a _fat_, big-mouthed, bullshitting, pig!" Tiffany roared, slapping her knee as she laughed.

"Tiffany." My mother sighed, shaking her head.

"Right on, KB!" Brooklyn laughed to.

"Girls! That was wrong." My father disagreed.

"If you say so, dad." Brooklyn snorted. "I mean, she _is_ fat. She definitely takes the trophy, you know? I can't say _anyone_ is even _close_ to her—never mind." Brooklyn prompted stopped at seeing dad's look.

"Okay, dad. I understand it." I nodded.

"You're going to have to apologize."

If I was still in Warrior Kim mode like before than I would've disagreed loudly, but I had reverted back to the inwardly violent Kim who liked to pretend to be nice and cute and I nodded with an unhappy look.

"You should be lucky I'm letting you get off with that. Thelma was ranting on about volunteer work like you were some kind of juvenile delinquent."

"You know, stating a fact shouldn't be punishable." Brooklyn grinned.

"How about this? If KB does volunteer work _Thelma_ should try a _diet program_." Tiffany said, and she and Brooklyn howled in laughter some more.

"The _fact_ is that I'm not going to give you volunteer work. You'll apologize and we'll pretend it never happened."

"Thelma hates you now." Tiffany said.

"Good. I was worried it wasn't mutual."

"Dad, give it a rest. You should give KB some credit. She's the sweetest daughter you've had. The rest of us are noisy, obnoxious creatures. I mean, it's not like we don't know that she's your favorite."

"You all would be my favorites if you didn't require so much _money_ from your mother and I."

"Oh! Low blow, dad!" Tiffany cried.

"What can I say? I like to hit below the belt." My dad smiled smugly.

"Tiff is right, dad. You should cut me some slack." I disagreed nicely.

"Kimmy?"

"Yes, dad?" I fluttered my eyelashes.

"You're apologizing to Thelma."

"Ugh! _Dad_!"


	6. The Unexpected Return

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer. I write this for entertainment purposes only and do not make any profit from it._

**Aloha my pretties! Good to see so many reviews so quickly! It makes me all squiggly inside!**

**To **_AZ Idol Fan_**: Girl, don't I know it! When I moved things just were NOT going well and one thing happened and I would just burst into tears the minute I got home and I was so depressed for a long ass time. But now I'm better and so glad other people understand it as well! Thanks for the review!**

**To **_Norwe gian_**: Oh yes! It's coming soon! So soon! Just follow me through this last chapter and we'll get some delicious Jared and Paul action going on! YUM YUM! I hope Paul's not the father too. Boy would he be in for a shitty ride! Thanks for the review and much hugs!**

**To**_ uncontrolable ranter_**: I know! I feel your pain deep down! I really miss them too! But I promise, just get through this crappy chapter and you'll see some action FINALLY. And you have NO idea how bad Kim is going to be. It's like seeing a whole new person! She's scaring me! Personally I think we need some naked Paul and Jared belly-dancing going on. You know, to make up for their asshole-ish ways! Thanks for the review!**

**To **_aj 1990_**: Don't you even WORRY about it. There's going to be so much tension and anger and frustration it'll make you want to scream! Better hold onto your horses, girl, because it's coming! Lots of hugs!**

_REALLY IMPORTANT!!!!_: **I am seriously hurting over what to do with Lenora. It was my intention to make her like Paul but then she becomes interested in Embry because he's all shy and complementary to her. But then I was thinking well…most people say opposites attract but relationships last longer when the people have something in common. So TECHNICALLY Lenora and Paul are like a match made in heaven. But I really wanted to stick to the book and in the book Paul imprints on Rachel. So should I just BRANCH out and have Lenora and Paul go at it like rabbits OR be true and make Lenora with Embry? I mean, the only reason I'll put her with Embry is because SMeyer didn't make Embry imprint which means I am FREE to do what I PLEASE with him! Teehee. So I could REALLY REALLY use some feedback! Pretty please! I really care what you reviewers think and if you would be really pissed because Lenny doesn't get with Paul and stop reading then I would be very sad. So I want to keep all of us happy and take your opinions into account. Thanks SO much and hugs to all!**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

"It could've been worse."

"That's just what I keep telling myself." I sighed, sitting at the lunch table. This time I had a _homemade_ lunch, since I couldn't take one more day of going hungry because of their not-food.

"Thelma Barnes. Wow. Good for you, Kim." Lenora grinned, at ease once again.

"That's what everybody keeps on saying. I don't know why somebody didn't do it before."

"Eh, nobody has any balls anymore." Lenora said. "Except for you and me, it appears."

"Speaking of balls, I have no idea what to do about that English project."

"What does that have to do with balls at all?" Lenora questioned, laughing inside.

"Just answer the question." I snorted.

"The essay on Shakespeare's Othello. I'm totally _lost_!"

"What topic did you pick?"

"I have to analyze Othello and Desdemona's relationship and determine if he really did love her."

"Ouch. Why did you pick that?"

"It was the only one _left_. Then we have to present it in front of the class. Presentations begin next Wednesday. I really hate this. What did you get?"

"I have to explore Desdemona's character and figure out what she represents."

"Easy."

"Yup. Although I do have a group project in geography that I'm _not_ looking forward to." Lenora grumbled.

"How do you have a group project in geography?"

"Don't ask me. It's not a group project, per se. It's more like a…_partner_ project. Just me and some other guy."

"Oh. Is he cute?"

"He's buff." Lenora said, but with Lenora that didn't mean he was 'cute.'

"Okay. Is he cute?" I rolled my eyes.

"Depends on who you ask." Lenora shrugged.

"Okay. I'm asking you." I glared.

"He's pretty good looking."

"Why are you so difficult?"

"It gets you all riled up. Anyhow, we're getting together after school to separate and assess the project. It's due next Monday so we don't have a lot of time to get it done. You probably wouldn't like him. He's obnoxious, arrogant, and totally immature."

"What's his name?" I wondered.

"His name is—"

"Quil Ateara, girls!" At that _exact_ moment—could he time well or what?—a tall, burly young man sat directly next to Lenora. "I know, I know! You can put your tongues back in your mouth now."

"See what I mean?" Lenora snorted. "Quil, you're a douche, now shut up."

"Ouch, baby. You hurt me right here." He pointed a finger at his heart and a gun motion with his hand.

"Get over it. I want to get this project done as soon as possible."

"You mean you don't _want_ to spend more time than _absolutely_ necessary with me?"

"Uh…_no_." Lenora snorted. "You're like one of those little dogs that won't _shut up_."

"Oh, after today, girl, you're going to want to spend _all day _with _me_!" Quil laughed out loud, a huge booming sound that reverberated off the walls.

"Alright, you two. Enough lovey-dovey crap. I don't want to see anymore quarreling." A second guy, one who I recognized seeing at some of the bonfires for the council members and their families, pushed Quil away and sat between him and Lenora.

"Yes, dad." Quil snorted and Lenora, horrified, put her head in her hands and shook it. "So you're Kim, right? Lenny-girl was talking to herself about how she really wished 'Kim' was there. You know, in class, when we were talking."

"Uh huh…" I said slowly. "That would be me…"

"Jason Connweller's daughter, right?" The middle man asked me.

"He had seven daughters, Black." Lenora grumbled.

"Oh, you're Jacob Black?" I asked.

"Yep, that's me!" He grinned proudly, flashing straight, white teeth.

"I remember you from all those boring bonfires back in the day."

"Yeah. We're too old for that crap _now_." Jacob snickered and so did Quil, even though his grandfather was one of those old guys involved in that 'crap.'

"And you're here, because?" I wondered, referring to Jacob. "You, too, Quil. I mean, you're getting together _after_ school."

"You two just burn me up inside, and not even in a _good_ way." Quil said, looking hurt and sad. "You're insulting my bud, Jake, here too. Not cool, girl. Not cool."

"Cry me a river. Seriously, though, Quil. What did you need?" Lenora asked.

"We just thought we'd keep the new friends company. I mean, we all need a little bit of comfort after yesterday, right?" Jacob wondered.

"Uh…no. The last thing we need is another pregnancy on our plates." Lenora snorted. "I mean, _really_ guys."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. We're all too pussy to get laid." Quil said matter-of-factly. Jacob looked offended but Lenora and I thought it was hilarious and made sure they knew it.

When we calmed down Lenora wiped her eyes and shrugged.

"Well, if you can stop being so damn annoying all the time I guess you can stay." Lenora said.

"Sw_ee_t." Quil grinned wackily.

And like that we had two new additions to our table. Quil wasn't nearly as bad as I thought he would be. Though he was strange and obnoxious to begin with when he realized we were letting him stay he became more…cool, I guess. Of course he was a teenage boy, and I saw him giving Lenora's bust a few googly eyes that made me want to vomit, but I passed it off since Jacob promptly latched an arm around his neck and laughed good-naturedly when Lenora directed a dark look their way.

"Watch it short, fat, and stupid." Lenora warned, pointing a neatly trimmed fingernail in Quil's direction.

"Sorry! I can't help it if I'm a teenage boy and they're just…_out there_."

"Eh…" I grimaced.

The bell rang and off we went.

Thursday gossip was amuck _again_ because Holly Bender had finally come back to school. While her group of friends had abandoned her for being the dirty bitch she was, teachers tried to protect her in the same way. She was escorted to and from every class, and during lunch she was nowhere in the cafeteria. I couldn't imagine the teachers being that excited to help her out. In a town like this people never _really_ grew up, and chances were the teachers were inwardly judging and snickering as well.

Lenora literally has eyes of steel every time Holly passed by. Quil and Jacob who had taken to following us around all the time when they could, noticed it and quickly learned not to bring it up. Thursday after school Lenora and I were loitering around waiting for Quil to get out there and meet Lenora.

"God I hate that dirty ass bitch." Lenora said viciously, her teeth bared like some kind of animal.

"She's a pregnant ho. Of course you do."

"Something's not right about her, Kim. Something doesn't _add up_. I mean, she's such a freak. Why would Paul _fuck_ her?"

"You're not a freak and Paul wouldn't fuck you." I shrugged.

"Thanks, Kim. You sure do know how to make a girl feel special."

"I'm just _saying_."

"I know, I know." Lenora sighed. "I'm just _really_ hoping it's not true."

"Why? I mean, I know it's gossip but gossip usually does have _some_ truth to it."

"Well…maybe the truth is that Holly Bender's pregnant and the falsity is that Paul's not the father." Lenora said.

Shocked, I stared at her for a long moment.

"What?" She glanced at me.

"That's a really good point."

Surprised, we stared at each other with an understanding look. When Quil finally arrived we greeted him with a pleasant look and a hope deep down inside for Lenora's sake, if not Paul's too.

Friday we finally met the third groupie, Embry Call, a tall, lanky-looking teen with wild hair and looked to be putting on some serious muscle rather quickly from the way Quil and Jacob commented on it.

"Seriously, man, how weight have you put on?" Jacob wondered as we ate during lunch.

"I'm not sure…like, twenty pounds in a month."

"Jesus."

"Well it doesn't look like you're putting on anything but muscle." I commented, chewing.

"I've been seriously hungry lately, too. I don't even care what I eat—just crap food if I can get my hands on it, but I haven't put on a pound of fat yet." Embry said.

"Maybe your metabolism is in overdrive." Quil said.

"Why are you worried? Quil eats like a pig. Maybe he's rubbing off on you." Lenora said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but Embry's never eaten a lot. I mean, look at how scrawny he is even after twenty pounds." Jacob said.

"True. Have you gone to see a doctor?" Lenora queried.

"Why? I hate doctors and the closest one is in Forks. Seems stupid to me. I mean I don't feel sick or anything—actually pretty good, you know?" Embry said.

"Maybe you have one of those worms that eats and eats and eats and it makes you really thin because it's eating all of your nutrients." Lenora shrugged. Embry's face turned horrified.

"Maybe I _should_ go."

"Hey, don't listen to her. She's just a bitter bitch." Jacob said. "I'm sure you're fine, man."

"Bitter bitch, huh?" Lenora grinned, more like a grimace, wrapping her arm around Jacob's neck and pulling his head sharply to her shoulder.

"H-help me!" Jacob gagged.

"No can do, man. I'm afraid your stupid will spread to me. I don't want to be next, ya know?" Quil shrugged.

"Really. I'm happy how I am…you know…_alive_." Embry said around a mouthful of the gunk called school food yet he seemed unperturbed. Apparently eating constantly also gave him an iron stomach.

Over the weekend I worked on my essay for Othello which turned out pretty well because Lenora was busy all Saturday with the finishing touches on her project with Quil. Tiffany and Brooklyn went to Port Angeles all day and shopped, and shopped, and, well…shopped some more. They came home with enough bags to crush a full-grown man, but were proud of themselves for that fact. Sunday I finished my essay and Jacob invited Lenora and me to go to the beach with him, Embry, and Quil. It was one of those rare sunny days, but it turned quickly dark a couple hours after being on the shores.

Monday was going to be boring. This was what I assumed. What with the weekend to go on about Holly Bender's situation people were bound to be done with it. Her face had become a long-past spectacle. No one really _wanted_ to see her at any rate. Her face was pale and sallow last we'd seen and she looked as though she'd been vomiting for like…ever. Either her 'pregnancy' made her sick or she was some kind of anorexic. Whatever game she was or was not playing, she had fallen out of the public eye. Thus things calmed down.

But they didn't. Not really. Most everyone hadn't been surprised when Paul and Jared never showed up for class Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday. We all assumed the accused was hiding out or tried to run off. But they usually always returned. And if Jared was with him, he'd be sure to return, because Jared wasn't a bad kid like Paul was, and he knew the consequences of leaving, and also knew there really wasn't a reason to take off and stay gone.

So then there was the assumption that after some time away the boys would return to the sane state of mind and come back home. Well…apparently they showed up around town but they didn't have the decency to come to school.

"I saw them hanging around with Sam Uley when I went to pick up some groceries for my mom." Embry said Monday at lunch.

"Sam Uley? As in like…used to go here Uley who dumped Leah Clearwater for her cousin Uley?" Lenora asked in shock.

"Yep." Embry nodded. "He graduated but he didn't go off to college."

"I heard he got a _full-ride_ scholarship but turned it down for some reason. No one could figure out why." Jacob said. "My dad goes on and on about how he's a great asset to the community. Personally he scares the shit out of me."

"He is a little scary. He never really talks to people. He's so quiet and…strange. Ever since the big drama thing with Leah Clearwater no one has heard from him again." Quil admitted.

"Probably because he's afraid for his life. Leah Clearwater was a badass chick even before she got dumped by Uley. If she ever saw him again I wouldn't be surprised if she castrated him and set his balls on fire." Lenora snorted. All the boys grimaced, shuddering visibly.

"When you saw Paul and Jared…what did they look like?" I asked quietly. It wouldn't hurt to be a little curious, right?

"Well, I'll admit I was hugely shocked and kind of frightened of being noticed but when I did see them they looked like…well, _crap_." Embry shrugged. "Their hair was all dirty and messy. Man, their eyes were bloodshot as hell. I don't know what they've been doing, but it probably wasn't sleeping."

Overall the conversation came to a final conclusion. Something was going on that they would suddenly hang out with Sam Uley, who they had absolutely no prior connections to. Of course there was no way we could find out, until Jacob and I suggested that since our father's were on the tribal council they might know something.

"We'll just listen in. Dad doesn't do business a lot at home, but he might mention something." I said.

"Wait, wait. Since when do we care, again?" Lenora wondered, eyebrow raised.

"Since we've got some kind of mysterious cult going on, Lenny-baby!" Quil said loudly.

"Could you say it any louder?" Jacob rolled his eyes, hitting Quil in the back of the head. "The point is, something weird is going on and it's not even like we have something else to do."

So Monday night I listened to my dad intently, but I had always gotten the impression nothing interesting every happened at his job, and that's why he didn't talk about it. Now it seemed like he was just _hiding_ something. My dad wasn't a shifty-eyed kind of liar, but he was a good one, and there was something suspicious about his especially tight-lipped face when Tiffany and Brooklyn brought up the news about Jared and Paul with Sam Uley.

"I never thought they would become friends. Other than the fact that all three of them are douche bags they didn't have anything in common. I wondered what instigated the change." Tiffany said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned over." My dad said.

"Language, Tiffany dear." Mom said like that would suddenly make her listen.

"I'm just saying though. What do you think could've made them want to hang out with Uley? He's not like…an active part of the community." Brooklyn said.

"Like any of them were." Tiffany snorted with an eye roll.

"Sam Uley has been doing more for the community than you know of. We asked him to keep news of his help low for reasons I can't tell you all." My dad said sternly.

"Wow. Secrets in La Push? I hope this doesn't turn into like a…Stepford Wives kind of secret." Tiffany laughed.

"Nah. This sounds more like Dracula. Creepy and mysterious." Brooklyn said, chuckling.

Dad didn't think the whole analogy was funny.

Tuesday wasn't any different and by Wednesday our table had agreed that whatever the hell Paul and Jared were doing they wouldn't be back for some time. My paper went flawlessly when I orally presented it and then Thursday and Friday went by.

That weekend Lenora and I sat in my bedroom with a stack of magazines. Lenora was in one of those abnormal girly moods and was rapidly and randomly cutting out pictures of outfits from magazines and placing them in a stack. She had been calling on Tiffany and Brooklyn so much that just remained in the room, going through the magazines as well. I was reading an article on six easy steps to attracting the man of your dreams—what bullshit—and I wasn't having any luck understanding it.

"How is it that cutting your hair and wearing new clothing suddenly makes a guy who previously didn't even know you existed like you?" I wondered.

"It's all about being superficial. Any guy who becomes suddenly attracted because of new clothing is an arrogant ass wipe. Any girl that wants to date an arrogant ass wipe has to be stupid and superficial enough to actually change who she is. Overall it's for relationships that will never last and will end with a crash and a burn." Lenora said off-handedly.

"Huh. How stupid. If a guy suddenly and randomly liked me because I wore a skirt that day there's no way I'd suddenly date him. I'd know it's because he looked up my skirt or liked the way I looked walking down the hallway. He wouldn't actually like me." I said matter-of-factly.

"That's what the magazines don't tell you. They just assume that you're okay with changing who you are for some guy, even though in all reality it's way wrong to do that." Tiffany said, tossing one magazine aside and picking up another one.

"Oh! Oh! Here we go. Ten ways to please _your_ man." Brooklyn chuckled.

"Oh God." I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't just sex, KB." Tiffany chuckled.

"Nine: branch out a little bit. If he likes something that you hate then try it just once. He'll appreciate your effort, guaranteed. Maybe it's a steakhouse and you don't like red meat or maybe it's a football game and you hate crowds. If he knows that about you and you still go he'll be forever in your debt."

"That one isn't bad." Lenora admitted.

"Oh! Seven: cook him a nice breakfast or other meal. Men like to think they're the hardest workers in the world. They like to receive a little R&R when they get home and a hot meal is a great way to start it. He'll love your little tidbits of concern and care for him. Breakfast is an excellent way to start off the day on weekends as well. It'll make him feel well-cared for and usually it can woo him into doing something _you_ want to do." Brooklyn said.

"Do number six." Tiffany demanded.

"Don't do everything he tells you. If you just crumble every time he demands something he'll think he has control over you. Usually these relationships never turn out well. Chances are that if he's with you he's like you, which means your stubbornness and laziness whenever it comes around. Just because you love or like him doesn't mean you have to do _anything _stay with him. In this case, remember number ten. _Be yourself_! A guy wants some fierceness at any rate. It's channeled best in bed." Brooklyn said and we all laughed together.

"Okay, last one. Sex. It sounds bad, ladies, I know, but the fact is a guy can't go as long as a woman can with no sex. He could, but most of the time they think they don't need to. Don't go against number six and do it whenever he wants to, but don't leave him bored and only have sex once a month. At any rate, it can't be that bad for you, and it'll make both of you a lot happier afterwards. This also lets him feel sexy and lets him know he turns you on and vice versa. But remember! Use protection if you don't want a baby!"

"Yeah, like that wasn't obvious." I snorted. "Why the hell are you staring at me?"

"I was just thinking that you're getting to _that_ age, KB. You should be aware."

"Please. I already got this talk in fifth grade, and I don't think you need to worry about me having sex any time soon." I rolled my eyes.

"That's what they always say. Next thing you know you find them in a janitor's closet." Tiffany said matter-of-factly.

"At least be more sanitary." Lenora said.

"Hey, this is a cute outfit." I said randomly, pointing to an overall very ugly blue and powder pink skirt with a full-sleeves top. It was done mainly to distract them and once they too agreed on how hideous it was we fell right back into magazine flipping.

Monday morning it was chilly and brisk out, a sharp, icy rain falling from the sky early morning which usually meant it'd be going all day.

"Unusual weather." My mother said, tucking a lunch into my backpack.

"Yeah." I agreed, pulling on a coat and zipping it up. "I hope I don't have to drive today."

I did, and it made me nervous because the icy shards were building up on the streets, but I made it to school alive. People were loud today, for a reason I couldn't identify. I mean, nothing interesting had happened as far as I knew and usually I would know because Tiffany and Brooklyn would know. Lenora met me at the stairs like every day with eyes wide underneath her hood.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jared and Paul!" She said breathily, white puffs escaping from her mouth.

"What about them?" I wondered.

"They're back at school!"

**~*~*~**

**Please remember to drop a note about PAUL or EMBRY if you review. Thanks!**


	7. The Unexpected Infatuation

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer. I write this for entertainment purposes only and do not receive a profit from it._

**To **_anna heyd_**: Thanks for the review my first-timer. I hope you'll keep reading. Thanks for the advice. It IS my own story. I just thought I'd be a goody little two shoes and try to make this story as close to the book. Some people are against OC's anyway, and if they were gonna get all pissy…thanks again!**

**To **_Little Miss Falls a lot_**: That is definitely true! So far it looks like I'm going to do Paul and Lenora. They are really good together, I think, and this way it will make things closer in the whole pack. Thanks for the review and your advice!**

**To **_platowasa bore_**: Uwa! Hugs! It's good to hear from you again! Thanks for the advice! You, like everyone else, are right. It is my own fic and I should just party hard and long and do whatever I please. I'm glad you commented on my updates—I try to keep them as consistent as possible. I know I get SO pissed when people right chapters and then just disappear off the face of the Earth. Also, as a random side note, you have a BEAUTIFUL real name! Thanks for the review again!**

**To **_uncontrolable ranter_**: Yes, Jared and Paul are coming in with quite a scene. Well, on Jared's part, anyway, the sexy beast he is and all. I decided to add Jake, Quil, and Embry in because according to Twilight Lexicon and the Twilight Wiki they are all around the same age. I figured it was only logical they'd go to school together. Why not throw them all into the mix? That way it gives more clues to Lenny and Kim when the other boys start disappearing too. Sam Uley and his drug addiction, damn him!**

**To **_Eskimo Ba by_**: Thanks a bunch another first-time reviewer! It's a good point not to bring Rachel in at all. That way she won't be hanging around all awkward-like with no Paul to huggle. Also, if I do decide to put Paul and Lenny together you can guarantee it will be the most rambunctious, mean relationship ever. That passion isn't going anywhere, girl! Thanks again and enjoy!**

**To **_aj 1990_**: I created Lenora to be a comedy action between Paul and her because no one else like Lenora exists ANYWHERE in the series, so yeah she IS the only one who can put Paul in his place. Then it just happened that she crushed on him and everyone expects them together. I think putting Lenora and Paul together would be good because there's still a lot of that banter that makes the story not-as-boring. I do have some other ideas but you're going to just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!**

**To **_Embry a.k.a. Krys's Lover_**: Seriously, that was a great review! I didn't think to add that much drama into my story but that WOULD be adding a serious load of drama. That definitely gives me some ideas, but you won't mind if I kind of switch it around, will you? I feel so bad about leaving Embry-baby lonely but there's only so much love to go around, ya know? Anyway, thanks for the review and I will definitely take your suggestion into thought!**

**Lastly, to **_x. Clo .x_**: Hey there reviewer! I wouldn't make it just sex FYI because Lenora is WAY too good for that, but I definitely, definitely, DEFINITELY, agree that putting her with Paul would make a lot of friction. I mean, they wouldn't get along perfectly immediately so there'd still be fighting and bantering, plus since Jared and Paul are friends it would keep her and Kimmy close but also create friction when secrets won't be told and vampire stuff starts happening. So I definitely love your review and your ideas! Thanks a bunch!**

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers who gave me your opinions! Here is chapter 7. It's SO long I can't even believe it. I hope every page is as interesting to you as it was for me. Unfortunately it's mostly Jared. But you'll live. It's SOMETHING, after all. See y'all lata.**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

"I don't know why people are making a big deal out of it. They _do_ go to school here." I stated. My heart was racing. Did this mean they would be all better and they weren't hanging out with Sam Uley anymore? I really wished I knew what they had been up to the past couple weeks.

"They've been gone for virtually two weeks, Kim. We saw them hanging out with Sam Uley, too. Now everyone thinks they're on drugs or something." Lenora said with a snort. "Hell, if Embry was right and their eyes were all bloodshot then they must've been doing something serious like meth of ecstasy."

"Don't make assumptions and don't talk about it. If anybody hears us then we're fucked too." I snapped, slamming my locker shut.

"Geez, Kim. You make us sound like the criminals. We're not doing anything wrong, other than gossiping over those dumb shits." Lenora grinned. "Come on, let's go to class and laugh at those idiots."

"Hey now, ladies. You cannot leave until the Master Q has had his dirty way with you!"

"Quil. You're strange. You're know this, right?" Lenora gave him a sharp look as he came up to us, wrapping an arm around each of our shoulders.

"That's the way you like it girl, uh huh!" Quil grinned cockily, his hair flopping into his eyes.

"Sure." Lenora said, removing his arm from her shoulder. "We're going to class. We have Paul and Jared in our class. I want to see what they look like."

"Apparently not as much like shit as I saw them." Embry said.

"Too bad. I wanted to pretend I smelled weed on them." Lenora grinned.

"You're horrible, Lenny-baby." Quil frowned.

"Stop calling me that." She grunted. "Bye you guys."

"Hey, wait. There _was_ a point to coming to talk you."

"Oh really? Usually there isn't." Lenora said. "You just want to annoy the crap out of me."

"Well, other than excelling at that there was something."

"Is this related to the boys?"

"No, well, I don't know. Not really. There's a council members bonfire tomorrow night near James Island. I asked my granddad if I could invite you. I figure since Kim can already come but you can't I'd invite you. So you want to come with?"

"Uh…sure. I guess. What do they even do there?" Lenora wondered.

"Crap if I know. There's going to be food. Jake is going to be there, and I'm trying to talk my granddad into letting Embry come, too. It shouldn't be too bad, since he likes Embry. I don't know why." Quil shrugged.

"Thanks, _bud_." Embry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll go." Lenora said. "Are you Kim?"

"My dad forces me to every one of those stupid things." I snorted. "I'll be there. Tiffany and Brooklyn probably, too."

"Sweet. Your sister is _hot_." Quil said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Hell, both of them. I like Tiffany though. She's spunky." Quil flashed his teeth at me.

"Huh. She's probably taller than you." I laughed.

"Nuh uh. I've grown like four inches in the past two weeks." Quil said. He was right. Whereas he was only around my height when I'd first met he had literally shot up to reach well above me. Embry, too, had practically gained half a foot in less than two weeks, and there were only a few remaining inches between his head and the top of the door frames.

"You know, I thought growth spurts were supposed to be spread out over more than just a couple weeks."

"It's the humidity in the air." Quil said like he actually knew.

"Sure." Lenora rolled her eyes. "We're going now."

"Cool. See you at lunch."

"Uh huh." Lenora said, shooing them away. "They're like freshmen."

"But cooler, you have to admit. Freshmen would be all over you like white on rice." I said as we neared the classroom. "Are you nervous?"

"No." Lenora snorted. "Are _you_?"

"A little."

"It's been two weeks, Kim. Don't even sweat it." Lenora said, entering into the class. "I'll leave you behind."

I quickly followed her into the room and took my seat. Most kids were collected in groups, eyeing the doorway hungrily like they hadn't eaten in a week and a giant piece of cow meat was going to walk through the opening.

"God, people are acting like they haven't had anything to talk about in months." Lenora grunted, sliding into her chair.

"Sure has seemed like a long time." I grumbled. It had. What with no one to 'oo' and 'ah' over school had been boring. While I was thoroughly _pissed_ at Jared Hopewell and everything related to him, the fact remained that he was a gorgeous man, and while he may not have the _personality_ of a good person, his body was a good enough reason to ignore teacher lectures for the most part. With him gone I had been so bored in class I wanted to kill myself.

"I'm _not_ looking forward to having Monster of the Year back." Lenora grumbled.

"_Sure_ you aren't." I snorted. Lenora gave me 'the look' over her shoulder.

"Lenora, could you come up here for a moment?" Mr. Bunt asked.

"Sure." Lenora said, getting up and heading to the front. I watched her and Mr. Bunt converse and then she took a stack of papers with her and left the classroom. Teacher's aide or something like that, I guessed. Which meant I would have to face Jared's arrival alone. But I could do it. Yeah, I could.

But when he finally walked in I was totally unprepared. If it was possible Jared Hopewell had grown in virtually every way possible. He had to have shot up four to six inches, and he dipped his head slightly as he entered into the classroom. Not only had his height grown, so had his…muscles. They were massive—not body-builder huge, but rounded, defined, and ultimately incredibly sexy. And God, his _abs_…wait…why the hell am I seeing his _abs_?

"Mr. Hopewell! I do not think open shirts are school policy! If you will please _button up_ I will _not_ report you to the principal!" Mr. Bunt yelled, turning red in the face.

I wasn't the only one staring. Because he really _did_ have an open shirt. It was a button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and only one button actually done all the way at the bottom, thus not holding it closed much. And good _Lord_ did he have nice abs—a full six-pack, so defined and _brown_, and he must've waxed or _something_ because they were so smooth and soft-looking, and thinking of who waxed him wasn't nearly as creepy as I thought it would be, and all I could think of was who the _lucky, lucky, lucky_ person was who got to see them up close and _personal_…damn it, Kim! _STOP IT_!

He's an ass! A total, complete ass! Don't think that way! But they _were_ so _smooth_…Kimberly Blair Connweller!

Okay, deep breaths. There we go, Kim. You are _in_ control.

"Sorry Mr. Bunt but it's hot in here." Jared said in a deep voice, like he'd aged significantly in two weeks.

Hot in here? It was forty-two degrees out and the school never ran the air until the last month of school, _maybe_ a little earlier. So it couldn't have been much warmer inside the school. I was wrapped up in my coat still, refusing to take it off. How could he say it was _hot_ in here?! He was crazy. That had to be it. Why else would he actually think it was appropriate to walk around in an open shirt, be gone for two weeks and act like nothing was wrong nor try to make up work or get it beforehand, _and_ hang out with Sam Uley for no apparent reason? He had gone _mental_. He was a hot mental person, but mental nonetheless.

"I see, Mr. Hopewell. I'm sorry you feel that way unlike the rest of us, but not only does your choice of clothing _distract_ others—" His eyes shifted over the drooling female population. "—but it is inappropriate for public wear. You will either button up and _suffer_ or you will remove yourself to the principal's office. That is something I don't think you'd like, considering the fact that you are already considerably behind in school."

"Alright, fine." Jared said, holding up his hands in surrender and deftly doing up the buttons on his shirt. "But if I have heat stroke I'm blaming you." Har har. Except he didn't even look like he was kidding. Could he really have a heat stroke? That would be kind of scary.

Jared made his way across the front of the room, moving with such grace and tranquility I was instantly jealousy and madly confused. When did he become a ballerina dancer? Scoffing inwardly, I faced forward and didn't let my eyes flicker his way in the least. Jared sat down to my left, like usual two weeks previously, and nothing more was said.

"Jared, like, what happened to you and Paul the last two weeks?" One girl who sat two rows behind him asked.

"I can't really say, sorry." He shrugged without looking at her. Huh. Like _that_ wasn't _totally_ mysterious.

"Oh." She said, and nothing else was spoken.

"Will your good friend Mr. Lansing be joining us today, Jared?" Mr. Bunt questioned, readjusting his glasses.

"He should be." Jared shrugged carelessly. "I'm not his mother." Yeah, good thing you're male Jared Hopewell because you'd make a terrible mother.

"God damn it!" That would be Paul. He had hit the top of his head on the sill of the doorway and chuckling evilly to myself, I watched him sulk in. He looked like some kind of pissed off, half-dead, mostly drowned rat. Serves him right, in my opinion.

"Language, Mr. Lansing." Mr. Bunt glared.

"Yeah, yeah." Paul spat, glaring at anything and everything his eyes laid on. He looked so furious, in fact, that girls who normally giggled and batted eyelashes at him were cowering back in their seats, offering hysterical and nervous smiles when his gaze landed on them before relaxing considerably when he had gone by. If anything Paul Lansing had gotten even _more_ temperamental in two short weeks. Wow. This could either be really _bad_ or really _good_ for Lenora and him. Ha, Lenora and him. Like they were a _couple_ or something.

He practically threw himself into his seat, bowing his head and clasping his hands on the edge of his desk. Holy shit. Was he leaving _dents_? Paul Lansing was crazy too!

"Calm down, dude." I heard Jared mutter this to him.

"Fuck you, dog boy. I'm glad you're fucking fine and fucking dandy and fucking _sane_."

"_Language, Mr. Lansing!_" Mr. Bunt practically howled, gritting his teeth and banging on his desk.

Paul's head tilted up only slightly, but enough to glare at Mr. Bunt. He began shaking like something out of a movie, so fast it was like he was blurring. Was he going to turn into a werewolf now? The thought was hilarious, and I chuckled a bit at the thought. Wrong move. Paul heard and flipped his head to stare at me. His eyes were narrowed like a cat's and his hands were leaving strong dents in the desk. I hoped he was going to pay for that.

"What the _hell_ are _you_—"

"Paul. Stop it." Jared said sternly. Paul's eyes flickered over to him before he was up and out of his desk and storming to the door. He was gone in a flash.

"Well. For being gone two weeks it sure didn't take him long to leave again." I said dryly, head in my hand.

"He's…uh…going through some rough spots." Jared tried to explain.

"Yeah. I'm _sure_ he is." I smiled wryly, twisting my eyes to rest on Jared.

"He's not _usually_ such an…ass…" Jared met my eyes halfway.

"Oh, really? I'm pretty damn sure he _is_, actually." I said firmly.

There was no rebuttal. Jared was staring at me like I'd just grown fairy wings and started to glow. His eyes were wide and dilated, like he was in _awe_ or something. He was practically leaning onto my desk, too, staring at me so closely like he was memorizing something. Did I forget to clean my face this morning? No, I'm pretty sure I did. Was my shirt unbuttoned too much? Nah, he was staring too high to be looking at my pathetic B-cup boobs anyway. Was my hair frizzy? Hey, it's La Push and humid 100% every day, so yeah, it probably was like an afro.

"Can I _help_ you?" I gritted out, my teeth bared and clenched together. If he said _one_ word even _slightly offen_—

"You're beautiful!" He practically squeaked with his eyes still wide and his mouth hanging open like he'd just seen a life-size poster of Adriana Lima in a bathing suit.

"Uh _huh_…" I glared, feeling angry by the second. Did he think _I_ had forgotten what _he_ said to me? There was _no way in hell_ I was going to giggle and thank him. He was a very convincing actor, I had to say, but _fuck him_ nonetheless. "Like I'd _really_ believe that after what you told me two weeks ago."

"Excuse me?" He asked in surprise, his eyes still glued to me. I want to rip his eyeballs out and crush them under my shoe.

"I _said_, there's no way I'm going to believe anything coming out of your mouth any more. I knew you were a total asshole, Jared Hopewell, but to think you'd sink so low as to _lie_…"

There was silence and I glared at the board, wondering why in the hell the bell _had not rung yet_!

"You…" I glanced at him. Well? "You know my name?"

_What_?

"You are on _drugs_." I hissed at him. "Of course I know your name you moron! Everyone knows who you are. And I think I should know the name of the person who _insulted_ me."

"Well shouldn't I know the name of the person who I insulted?"

Ugh. He must've lost something like eight IQ points in two weeks. I gave him a drab look, letting him know exactly how dumb I thought he was.

"Wait! No, no! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that I'd _really_—"

"Uh _huh_." I said again, holding up my left hand. "I don't need to hear it. It's good to have you back, _buddy_."

"I just want—" The bell rang shrilly, and thoroughly silenced everyone. "Damn it. Look, can I just get your name?"

"No." I said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?

"No."

"Is there anything I can do just to get your name?"

"Go die."

"How would I get your name if I'm dead?"

"Looks like it's a lose/lose situation." I snorted.

"Please? I'm begging you."

"No."

"It's just—"

"_Mr. Hopewell_! I have never been so thoroughly irritated at a single person who has been gone for two weeks. I think that's a new talent. Let us hope it doesn't spread to other students. If you will please remove yourself from my class this instant I would be very thankful." Mr. Bunt said, readjusting his glasses and glaring the fiery pits of hell at Jared. Wow. The man could be pretty scary when he wanted to be. It must've been that plaid vest.

"But—I was—wait—it's not—"

"_Now_!" Mr. Bunt yelled. Most of the students up front cringed.

"Uh…y-yes, sir." Jared said, grabbing his backpack that looked tiny next to his enormous frame and standing up. He cast me one long, hopeful, saddened look that made me want to vomit up my stomach lining and exited the classroom.

"Oh, and Ms. Connweller, I hope you will become a problem student yourself."

"No, sir. Jared was annoying me. That was all."

"I see. Good. Now let class begin."

First period was easier knowing that Jared wasn't there to stare at me like I had a feeling he'd be likely to do. I was ruffled by his attitude—or lack thereof, considering how pathetic and pleading he'd been—and could barely sit still. Lenora didn't come back the _entire_ class. When the bell rang I grabbed her things for her and went to our locker, tucking her stuff in there for whenever she would come back. Then I went to second period.

When I returned to my locker just before fourth period Lenora's backpack was still there. What the hell had happened to her? I went to fourth period pissed off, irritated, unhappy, etc. Of course, I had reason to be. The minute I walked into class I noticed Jared was already there, mostly because the idiot was waving furiously at me with the biggest shit-eating grin I'd ever seen. I wanted to punch him in the face, because several girls behind him were giving me weird looks. Looks that said 'why the hell is he waving at _her_.'

I ignored him and went to my seat, thankfully two rows away from me.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?"

"No."

"Just tell him your God damn name. I've nothing else but 'this girl' and 'that girl' and 'she' since first period." Paul spat from behind Jared.

"Like I give a shit what _you've_ heard. You're as much of an ass as he is." I grunted, staring straight ahead.

"You're quite the bitch, now aren't you?" Paul made a sound of distaste.

"Hey, don't ever call her that." Jared said, his eyes narrowed, his hand in mid-air from where he'd smacked Paul so hard upside the head I was sure my own would've detached itself from my shoulder. Yet Paul seemed unfazed, giving Jared a bland, bored look and shrugging.

"Just stating a fact." He grumbled.

I ignored them both and thankfully, the bell rang only a short time later. Unfortunately, it had to ring again, and I literally flew out of the room like a bat out of hell. The shit followed me.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Go _away_!" I glared behind me.

"Just tell me your name and I will."

"Not a chance."

"Then I won't leave."

"Oh yes you will."

"What are you going to do to make me?"

"How about I gouge out your eyes, set them on fire and feed them to starving dogs?"

Whoa. Okay, Kim, you went a little psychotic there. Just deep breaths. Well, it scared _him_, too.

"Okay, that was a little bit scary, I'll admit." Jared said.

"Good, then my point has been made."

"It's not fair that you know mine and I don't know yours."

"Life isn't fair, get used to it."

"Look, I know my life isn't fair, and it in fact really sucks balls right now. But you could make it a little bit better by giving me your name."

I stared at him. For a long time. I tilted my head and chewed my lips, even fingered the long strap hanging from my backpack strap. I sighed, shifted feet and ran my fingertips along the outside seam of my jeans. Jared's face turned from pathetic, to slightly hopeful, to _really_ hopeful, to flat-out beaming at just the mere idea that I _might_ give him my name. Time to crash and burn.

"No."

With that said I stormed by him, pushing into the cafeteria and slamming the door behind me, rushing off in hopes that I could get caught in the crowd. I did, surrounded by people entering the cafeteria line and then I burst out the other side and quickly went to sit at my designated table. Jacob, Embry, and Quil were already there.

"Sorry guys, but I have _no_ clue where Lenora is."

"I noticed. She wasn't in my class." Quil said.

"She was here in first period and then Mr. Bunt sent her on some errand and she never came back. Her backpack in my locker."

"Maybe she was murdered and stuffed into the janitor's closet." Jacob said.

"Yeah, totally." I grumbled.

"You look a little red." Embry noted.

"Yeah. I escaped from Jared Hopewell."

"Jared Hopewell? Why is he following _you_ around?" Quil asked.

"Thanks, Quil, thanks _a lot_." I glared.

"I didn't mean it like that." Quil whined.

"I know, I know. But Jared has been following me around all day asking to know my name."

"Ouch. You've been going to school with him since kindergarten and he doesn't even know your name?" Jacob said.

"Now that I think about it…" I grumbled. Jacob was _right._ I had been so confused as to why he wanted to know my name in the first place that I didn't look into it. It was even _more_ offensive now with this new information.

"I don't think you should've told her that." Quil said.

"Yeah, no." Embry said after. "She's turning kind of…black. Which is weird, because she has the red skin, but her eyes are kind of…scary, you know? Like…evil."

"Just stop talking, guys." Jacob said wisely.

"I'm going to tie him up, and then rip off his fingers and shove them down his throat and set him on _fire_ feet first, and slowly, as he cooks, break off pieces of his body and feed them to hungry, vicious bulldogs…" I said slowly. So slowly my voice actually sounded calm.

"Wow. I'm feeling a little bit terrified right now." Quil said, staring at me with wide eyes.

"_Good_. That means Jared will be petrified as well." I snapped.

"So that's _all_ he's done?" Jacob asked.

"All he's done? Oh no. Other than ignore me for my entire life, two weeks just before he disappeared he ran into me after school. He helped me clean up my books, acting like it was the _single_ most difficult thing in the entire world, meanwhile going on about how I should've watched where I was going. Then, he looks at me and tells me I'm _ugly_, that I need a makeover, and make-up and I have a _big ass_. You know, I would've been okay with him ignoring me forever and ever after _that_ incident, but now he's trying to play this infatuation game thinking that I'm like every other dumb chick in this whole world and am going to just _crumble_ at his feet and beg him to date me. Well he's got _another thing_ coming, because the only thing he's going to get from me is a _whole lot of pain_. But I won't stop there, oh no. I'm going to make sure he'll be so traumatized he'll never date another girl. He won't even be able to spare the sight of another one. He's going to become a recluse, living with his mother _forever_. That's the only time I'll _ever_ be happy."

Taking a deep, deep breath and relaxing my lungs, which burned from lack of oxygen, I looked up at the boys. They were identical, bent over with their forks halfway to their mouths, their eyes locked on me, dark and scared and horrified and boyish. I smiled and clapped my hands together.

"Don't be worried for _your lives_. You guys have been nothing but great friends to me. But if you _ever_ cross me…" Their heads bowed and they nodded vigorously, refusing to meet my eyes. "Good. That was invigorating. Are you going to eat that?"

Jacob promptly pushed his tray to me and smiling at him, I picked up a spoon and began to eat.

"It's not so bad today." I commented. None of them answered me.

And that was the way it was for the rest of the meal. I figured they would just need to sleep off their fear and be normal tomorrow. Waving to them I took off to fifth period, with a slight nervousness to my step. I wondered how long Jared's trickery would last. How long until he became bored and disappeared again, or better yet, began ignoring me. Not too long, I would hope.

This class was bound to be better though, mostly because I was the entire classroom away from Jared. That didn't stop him from staring longingly at me from his place next to the wall. I wished I could flatten him against it, but he was too big to ever win _physically_. Although chances were I had a considerably higher IQ than him. As class began I wondered what kind of drugs Sam Uley had gotten his hands on. Obviously strong enough to make Jared absolutely crazy and hallucinating and Paul even more angry than before. More power to him, I guess. It could've been home-grown marijuana, since they say it's stronger when it's not mass produced. Then again things like meth and ecstasy were way more popular nowadays—

"Kimberly!" I jerked in my seat, staring at Mr. Becker with wide eyes.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please, don't sleep in my class." He grunted. Looking around me, everybody else was. "I asked for the answer to my question."

I stared at the board, doing quick math in my head and on the calculator and answering him.

"The cosine of angle PQR is approximately 67.9235." I said.

"Correct. Pay more attention." He said, turning back to the board. I sagged into my seat, glad that was over. I was also glad people sleeping so I hadn't looked like a fool in front of everyone. Then again I didn't think that was possible. Most people were barely passing with D's and C's. I knew because Mr. Becker posted grades on the door.

I dozed off for the rest of class, and jerked away a second time when the bell rang. I exited it, yawning, ready for the last class of the day when I became very aware of some tall, looming shadow directly over me.

"What?" I barked, glaring up. Fucking Jared.

"Kimberly, huh?"

"Oh, God damn it."

"You know you shouldn't take the Lord's name in vain." Jared teased.

"Screw you."

"We'll save that for later." _Agh!_ "So it's cool if I call you Kim?"

"It's cool if you would not call me _anything_."

"I can't call you 'hey girl' for the rest of our time together."

"If I had my way we wouldn't _have_ any time together in the first place, thus no names are required. Just beat it, alright?" I said, reaching my locker.

"This is your locker?"

"No, I'm breaking into someone's else." I said sarcastically.

"Great, I know where to find you after school!" Jared said, ignoring my remark.

"What exactly are you playing?"

"Huh?"

"You have never spoken a word to me since we were born. The only time you did was to _insult_, basically telling me I was ugly, or have you already forgotten? I don't know if you think I'm an idiot or something, but I don't _want_ to hang out with you _at all_! You think you can just walk up to me and be besties? Get a brain!" I yelled.

"I…insulted you? When?"

"Huh, I didn't think you'd remember someone as inconsequential as me. It was two weeks ago, Monday, after school. I ran into you, and you acted like I had just _ruined_ your life or something. Do you know what you said to me? No, you don't even _remember_. You said I needed a haircut, make-up, an eyebrow wax, and I had a _FAT ASS_! How in the world am I _supposed_ to act to someone who treats me like _that_!?"

Jared stared at me for a long moment, his face shocked and then realization dawned.

"Yeah. That was _me_."

"No! I can explain! It was a bad day—I'd heard about Holly and I knew how Paul was going—"

"Nope. I don't want to hear it. There are no excuses for telling that to _anyone_!" I glared, fuming. "So now I hope you get exactly why I'm not a big fan of you. Why don't you think on that before coming back to my locker, okay? Now please excuse me."

He moved out of my way for the first time today, and I brushed by him, walking to my final class and sitting down next to CC. Yet somehow, throughout the entire class period, I felt…increasingly _guilty_. That wasn't right. _He_ should be guilty. The thing was, he _had_ looked really guilty. Which wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to laugh mockingly and walk away and never look my way again. He wasn't supposed to_ beg_ and _plead_ and look so damn sad. I mean, what if he really _did_ have an excuse? No! The fact of the matter was that bad mood or not he shouldn't have said it. I mean, when I was pissy I didn't go around saying 'bitch, you look like a ho' or 'dude, you look like a freaking pimp.' Exactly. So he shouldn't have done just that.

But I felt so guilty. A part of me hoped he would be there after school so I could apologize for being a bitch. The other half was hoping good riddance and I'd be done with him.

The bell rang and I practically ran to my locker.

He wasn't there. I tried not to be disappointed. I mean, I pretty much _expected _it, right? Lenora's backpack was still in my locker. I pulled it out and planned on taking it back to her place. Hell, maybe Tiffany and Brooklyn would let me drop by her place. She wasn't _that_ far away from us. I quickly grabbed my books, trying not to _look_ disappointed before turning around. I had to look collected. What if he was hiding around a corner looking to laugh at my reaction?

"Hey." I paused. Glancing over my shoulder, I looked at an absolutely miserable looking Jared. Had someone killed his puppy, because seriously, the guy had gone from perfectly okay to looking like he'd been awake for weeks in his guilt in the span of one class period.

"Uh…hi…" I said, looking ahead again. "I can see that you're back for _some_ reason or another."

"I just…I'm really…it's not like…I'm _sorry_." Oh God. If he kept talking like that there's no way I'd be able to withstand it. He sounded so pitiful I wanted to die just being near him, and thinking that it was me who had done it made me feel like scum of the Earth.

"Hey, it's no problem. I get insulted every day, it's not like it was a big deal." Yeah. Act cool and detached, like you don't care.

"Don't use that tone with me or I'll just kill myself. I know you don't think there's an excuse and you're _right_ that no one should ever say that but I know I was horrible and if there was _any_ way to even come _close_ to making it up to you I would do it so fast it wouldn't even be funny…" He said, his hands shifting nervously at his side. Jared Hopewell, looking _hopeless_. What a strange, dream-like scene.

"It's…" Don't say okay. It's not okay. It's not okay. "Just forget it. Stop following me around, okay?"

"You don't forgive me." He stated.

"Would you forgive yourself? I know I'm not Heidi Klum or Naomi Campbell but I _do_ have feelings and—"

"I think you're beautiful, and I mean it." He said sternly.

"Uh huh." I said slowly, staring at him. "Sure."

"I _mean_ it." He said, still serious.

"It's kind of hard for me to believe you when you called me ugly."

"If you would just let me _try_ to excuse myself we wouldn't be so one-sided here." He argued.

"Ugh…fine. Give me your best shot." I said, waving my hand randomly.

"It was Monday and it was horrible. Monday's are always horrible, you know? I heard about Holly Bender because her best friend told me so I could tell Paul. Of course I knew it was important for him to know, so I was going to tell him. Inside I was freaking out. Paul as a _father_. It was a horrifying thought, and I'll admit Paul is a little…loose but he wouldn't have sex with _Holly Bender_. She's a ho and everybody knows it. So I knew something was up and I had to tell him and all I could think about was how mother-fucking _pissed_ he was going to be. It wasn't even funny. He was going to flip and I knew it. You bumped into me and I was so distant and pissed off and out of my own mind. I didn't mean to insult anyone. If it had been anyone else I would've said something horrible to them too. It's not you at _all_. It wasn't anything personal. It was just a really fucking _shitty day_. That was it. Do you believe me at all?"

"Well…" I said thoughtfully, weighing his words. "Holly Bender has been big news for a while now. I supposed it would make sense of course that doesn't excuse you…I guess it's a plausible situation."

"Great." He grinned so widely I thought his skin would break off.

"Don't think suddenly I'm going to have sex with you."

It took a second and then his face fell dark.

"You think I'm trying to get you to have _sex_ with me?"

"Uh…_yeah_. I hardly think you're talking to me out of sheer _desire to get to know me_." I snorted, crossing my arms defensively. "So if that answers your question, then you can skedaddle."

"You _think_ all I _care about_ is getting you to _fuck_ me?" Why the hell was he getting so mad? I was the victim here. Yet he looked positively furious. I thought he was going to burst into flames. His fists were clenched and his eyes were dark. He was shivering like Paul had been earlier this morning. I wanted to step back, but I knew the lockers were behind me. If I took on a run would he catch me? Probably. He was like a foot and a half taller than me. "I have _a lot_ more _credit_ than that. I'm not some _moron_ who just…just goes around _picking up lays_, alright!? And I would _never_ do that to you—I can't even _imagine_ doing that—you clearly_ don't_ know me_ at all_!"

He darted off by me, breaking into a run like he was made for it. He was out of the hallway so fast my hair fluttered.

Well. He was officially crazy. All I could think was drugs, drugs, drugs. Drugs can make people run _a lot_ faster than they would otherwise, right? Which would still explain why Paul was angrier than ever and they were besties with Sam Uley. God, everything was so weird and fucked up right now. And Jesus, being up close to Jared Hopewell was like standing next to the Great Wall of China. He really _had_ grown like another foot. And God, he was hot. Not physically—well, yes physically—but he was like 110 degrees! Was he sick? Did drugs make your body temperature higher than average?

_Nonetheless_, I think I just saw a side of Jared Hopewell no one else had. I'd never seen him angry. He'd always been the calm, collected type while Paul lost his cool right and left. To see him so furious…over something as joke-worthy as sex. It was frightening. All I could in my mind's eye was him just ripping off my face and tearing off my limbs. He looked _that angry_.

Well didn't that mean the whole 'I want her for sex' thing was out of the question? I mean, he had reacted so…_animalistic_ that it seemed quite far-fetched to think he'd acted. Either he was an amazing actor, like _fucking amazing_, or he really _hadn't_ been trying to have sex with me. Something told he had reacted way too powerfully to be acting.

The next question was, what in the hell did he want then? Could a person change so much in two weeks to suddenly want to be goody-goody, make up for his losses and damages, and become the savior of the world? It seemed hard to believe, but so far those were the exact symptoms Jared Hopewell was displaying.

I needed some serious Kim-and-Lenora time. She would know what the hell was wrong with him right? Of course that led to the question of where the fuck she was all day. Seriously, how does one just disappear? Unless Jacob had been right…where was the janitor's closet?

I rubbed my forehead.

What a _strange_ Monday.

**~*~*~**

**I think I was a little heavy on the f-bomb this chapter. Somehow it just came spilling out—everything, cussing included. I'll try to be more watchful of what I write IF it bothers anyone. If y'all are okay then I'll just keep my little cussing spree going. Sorry in advance, just in case.**


	8. The Unexpected Proposal

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer. I write this for entertainment purposes only and receive no profit from this work._

**Sorry to disappoint y'all but Lenora's disappearance isn't all that interesting! :O Really, I just didn't know what to do about her and Paul yet, so I made her disperse for a little while until I figured it out. It ends up turning out pretty logical, but I'm sure y'all were pissed anyhow. Sorry!**

**To **_Norwe gian_**: Hey there again! Yes, I know! Bella may describe Kim as 'a little shy' in the book but who's to say that she's always like that? Maybe she's nervous around new people but she's an ass-kicker elsewhere? No one really knows, which is why Kim is a wonderful character to do. I love every minute of her. She's a real teenager and I think Lenora has rubbed off on her. I'm planning on making Jared's courtship a long process so I hope ya don't get bored with me!**

**To **_Leah- lost_**: Hey there first timer! I know what you mean. Like above Kim is just a poorly described character overall which makes her a puppet in my hands. While Jacob may have said the poor girl wrote her name with Jared's everywhere doesn't mean she's pathetic and girly. I've liked plenty of guys and I'm no lay-down, take it face-down kind of girl. I think deep down she liked him but was playing hard-to-get to know he wanted it. Thanks for the opinion BTW.**

**To **_x. Clo .x_**: Aw! Thanks so much! I try to be a good writer but the harder you try the more it just sucks, ya know, so I'm glad you like it a lot. It makes me feel like all this hard slave-labor writing is going to more than just one-time reads and no reviews! Thanks for the reassurance on the swearing. Sometimes I just can't stop myself, too, and I get chided for dropping the f-bomb too much. SO-rry if there are no words to adequately express myself other than 'fuck', am I right? Hehe, my bad. Anyway, thanks a bunch for the review AGAIN and keep reading!**

**To **_Gold angel 1121_**: Aw, I'm sorry but Lenny's disappearance isn't that interesting! :*( I promise I'll try to add some real delicious drama somewhere in there, although it'll be hard because what's dramatic and surprising in a world filled with vampires and werewolves!? Thanks for reviewing and keep on reading!**

**To **_Embry a.k.a. Krys's Lover_**: Hugs to you again! I finally got some delicious Jared-ness in there but he's kind of like a loser right now because that's what imprinting makes you pretty much. And yeah, Lenora kind of slacked off in this chappy…funny how things are so less interesting without a simple, totally random OC…but now the boys are back and the party is just getting started! Thanks for the review and hugs!**

**!**

**To **_Eskimo Ba by_**: Thanks for the laughing! It means a lot to me, surprisingly. O.o Believe me, Jared is going to be working NIGHT and freaking DAY to get Kim over. But she's so kick-ass and awesome that it'll be worth it. Right now it's just hilarious watching him crumble. After what he said to her he should be six feet under IMO. Thanks for the review again and keep on reading—it's about to get a whole lot more interesting!**

**To **_Nick 1488_**: No! Thank YOU for reading and realizing she's not a simpering idiot! I'm thinking I really like this new Kim and not the pathetic one SMeyer portrayed a little bit in the book—what little of Kim there was, after all. If ever there is another Kim in anything on my profile she will be a badass, ass-kicking chiquita no questions asked! Thanks for the review!**

**To **_platowasa bore_**: Yay! My favorite ever (no offense to y'all out there)! I'm hoping I'm not making Kim too far-fetched. She seems pretty normal right…all things considered. And yeah, I did get rid of Lenora kind of for that reason. I mean, having Jared AND Paul imprint at the same time would be super confusing and all to take in at once. Not to mention so entertaining that I need to space it out a bunch. I'm still debating on the Embry/Paul thing, and I probably won't even choose until the very last second, but I'm not saying a word. Paul's good for her but I lurbs Embry, so…yeah, we'll see. It'll be a surprise to me as much as to you. Thanks for the demanding, it makes me feel wanted! TONS of hugs and more!**

**To**_ AZ Idol Fan_**: Thanks for returning again. Thanks for the opinion, too, on the naughty words. I'm a little over-excited sometimes! Seriously I don't even know where Lenny goes sometimes. She kind of does her own thing IMO. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now on to chappy 8. Man, it's amazing how fast the days go by! Enjoy!**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

"So he just…followed you around all day?"

"_Yes_. It was horrifying and scary and really creepy. I didn't know what to do. I kept yelling at him and being so mean and he wasn't even perturbed."

"Huh."

"Then I brought up how he insulted me and I thought he was going to go jump off a building. It was like he was actually _regretful_ or something."

"It does sound strange." Lenora said, blowing her nose and tossing a tissue in the trash can. "Since when does Jared Hopewell regret anything?"

"Exactly. Do you think it's drugs?"

"Drugs? Well…I don't think so. I mean, the council thinks so damn highly of Sam Uley, you know? He's like a God-send or something. He's probably under pretty close surveillance. I think if he was growing marijuana or something the council would know."

"Maybe they're in on it."

"Oh please, Kim. This is not some conspiracy. It's La Push." Lenora rolled her eyes.

"Small towns are best as they say."

"As _who_ says?"

"I don't know. They always send protected witnesses to small towns. Maybe Sam Uley is one."

"Right. Even though _both_ of our mothers babysat him because his dad was a douche bag. He didn't suddenly appear, Kim. He's lived in La Push his entire life. And I still say he's not involved in drugs."

"Then _what in the world_ is it? Jared didn't even notice me before. Now he won't look at anything else. I mean, I walked into English and he _waved_ at me. It was horrifying." Lenora grimaced right along with me.

"It is strange. I think the real problem here is we have no idea what they did those past two weeks. People think they ran off to get away from Holly Bender and her ho-ness but the fact of the matter is that they know diddly-squat. If we really want to know we need to find out."

"Find out _how_? It's not there's surveillance cameras all around town. All we have is that they were gone for several days, no one saw them, and suddenly they turn up, skipping school and hanging out with Sam Uley of all people. It sounds like drugs to me!"

"It's not drugs, Kim!" Lenora sighed, pressing her head into my bedspread. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation."

"Uh _huh_." I said in a disbelieving tone. "There is absolutely nothing logical about Jared Hopewell suddenly being interested in me."

"So he freaked out, did he?"

"Yes. I thought he was going to explode and little alien babies were going to splatter all over me. You know, like in the movie Aliens…and every other sci-fi movie ever."

"Sure…I'll take your word for it. You know I hate horror movies and I forget them as soon as I see them."

"Aliens was not a horror movie." I snorted.

"Whatever." Lenora waved her hand this way and that. "That's weird. Paul did the same thing?"

"Yep. Mr. Bunt was getting all on his ass for cussing in class and he started shaking like some kind of 70's car with an engine like an earthquake. It was unreal."

"Huh."

"If you don't have any better ideas I'm sticking with drugs."

"I'll need to think on it. I mean, how far-fetched do you want to get?"

"Uh…well…considering I don't think this is logical at all…hell, go into fairy princess if you want."

"Okay. My most far-fetched guess is that aliens are among us. They stole Jared and Paul and have messed around with them, making them hybrid humans or cyborgs or something to that extent. My most logical is…"

"Drugs?"

"No." Lenora glared. "My most logical is that they went on some 'finding myself' trip and they realized they're dicks. Paul's taken being a dick to a whole new level so he's having trouble stopping being a dick, hence why he was getting so angry and all. Jared is doing really well at not being a dick but everyone is so used to him being a dick that we all think it's strange that he's being nice. You see what I mean?"

"Uh…yeah." I nodded. "I think I'll go with the aliens."

"Me too." Lenora said, crumbling up the tissue box she had in her hand and throwing it away. "Now that that's all explained, what's the homework?"

"Pages 360 to 364 for Algebra." I mumbled, pulling out my textbook.

"Okay." Lenora said, pulling out a piece of paper.

We did homework together for about an hour and then Lenora left to go walk home. I had dropped by her place with the car but her dad was home saying that she had gone to _my_ house. She was waiting on the porch for me when we drove up and then I promptly took her up to my room to explain everything that had happened.

Of course, afterwards I had her explain where the hell _she_ had gone. Her day was far worse than mine. After making a billion and one copies for Mr. Bunt she ended up throwing up in the hallway just before the bell rang. She spent the greater part of second period in the nurse's office and then took off back home, trusting her backpack to me and knowing I'd bring it to her later that day. She had slept most of the day and then made her way over to my place in order to get homework. Of course, then it just led into my long rampage over how messed up Jared was acting. Like _really_ weird, messed up, strange he was acting.

Damn you, Lenora, for ditching. I wish I had the balls to do so.

When Lenora had finished her story and gone through a nauseous bout we returned to going over possibilities for Jared's…weirdness. Unfortunately this time around her guesses were as good as mine.

At dinner my sisters just had to bring it up.

"I saw Jared at your locker after school. And you were talking to him. Since when did you become buds?"

"Jared Hopewell?" My mom asked.

"Uh…yeah…" I mumbled.

"He's a good kid, isn't he?" Mom asked.

"Who have you been talking to?" Tiffany snorted. "He's an asshole."

"Language." Dad said.

"I'm serious though. I know we didn't tell you but two weeks ago KB bumped into him and he was an ass. He told her she should get a haircut and her pants were too tight." Tiffany said.

"He did what?" Mom asked, shocked.

"That's what he said." Brooklyn nodded. "Among other things."

"That boy…how dare he talk to my child like that!" Mom said, her eyes going wider. My dad locked at her and shook his head. "I thought he was a good kid. To say that to _anyone_, but my baby especially. Who does he think he is?"

"Well, Jared Hopewell on most days, which is good enough to get away with virtually everything." Tiffany snorted.

"He told me he was in a bad mood because of Holly Bender." I said.

"Oh, he tried to explain, hm? He probably lied to you." Tiffany said.

"And anyway, word about Holly Bender didn't even get out until the next day." Brooklyn followed.

"One of her friends told him so he would tell Paul. He knew Paul was going to be pissed so he was in a bad mood. He hadn't meant it personally and he said he would've insulted anybody he had bumped into." I explained.

"Really? What bullshit." Tiffany said.

"Language." Mom sighed.

"I'm just trying to give him a little credit so he's not a _total_ ass." I glared at her.

"But he _is_ a total ass. He insulted you, KB. That's ass enough for anyone here." Tiffany scoffed.

"Tiffany, I suggest you stop talking about Jared like that. He's going through some very rough things right now. If it was truly over Holly Bender then he had every right to be angry. Jared may not be…a saint but he wouldn't lie. He is a good friend to Paul and chances are that he really was worried. You shouldn't hold it against him." My dad said softly.

Recoiling I stared around the table. Brooklyn and Tiffany glared at dad like he was some kind of three-headed snake dog and dad stared back calmly and quietly. Mom looked between them like me, caught in the middle.

"Well either way he tried to make some apology. Kimmy shouldn't be expected to forgive him _completely_ but clearly he had other things on his mind." Mom said quickly, gathering up plates and standing up. "Won't you help me with the dishes, Tiffany?"

"Sure, whatever." Tiffany grunted, casting one last glare at dad before standing up. Brooklyn followed her just to look rebellious.

"Did something really happen to them these past two weeks, dad?" I asked. "You're on the council. Surely you'd know if something had happened. Like why they're hanging out with Sam Uley…"

"Sam Uley is a huge helping hand to La Push. You kids have no idea what he does for the community. You'd do well to give him some respect. He means no harm and means the greatest help, yet no one trusts him." Dad said, giving me a stern look, abruptly standing and exiting the kitchen.

"What the hell is his problem? God, he's acting like they're saints or something. You know what I hate nowadays? I hate adults who think that kids can do no wrong. We're in the twenty-first century, you know, and kids get into all kind of trouble. Jared and Paul especially. Girls, this, girls, this. Asshole, this, player, that. That's why I'm not surprised at all at the prospect of drugs. It seems logical to me that they'd just _worm_ their way into something else troublesome. And to think that Sam Uley has snuck them in right under the council's noses. I've never met the guy, but I'm sure I wouldn't like him. Nonetheless more power to him for being able to _so cleverly_—"

"Tiffany. Shut up." Mom said, scrubbing a dish. Tiffany paused from loading, staring at mom.

"I'm just _saying_—"

"Yes, you make it quite clear what you're saying, dear. The fact of the matter is no wants to hear it. If something was up your father would take care of it like it's his job, too. You should give him more faith. And really, is it any of _your_ business whatever Paul and Jared have gotten in to? You're not their mother, thank God, and you shouldn't push your nose into it. Think of it this way: if they are in something dangerous or bad, good thing you're not associated with them. Am I right?"

"Sure, whatever." Tiffany grumbled, distaste evident at being ganged up on.

"Well I'm glad we're all just _open_ and _polite_ to one another…" I said drably, drumming my fingers on the table. "I'm going upstairs."

In my room I pulled out all those stacks of Jared-related journals and flipped through them. Why? Hell, I don't know. They weren't interesting. Just repeats of absolute dumb shit. Mrs. Kimberly Hopewell. Mrs. Jared Hopewell. Mrs. Kimberly Connweller Hopewell. Mr. and Mrs. Jared Hopewell. Mr. and Mrs. Jared and Kimberly Hopewell. There were hearts in red pen, and the occasional pink one if I'd had such a color with me. There were lips kissing, and hands holding, and sorry excuses for people drawn up in the margin hugging each other.

Okay, gag now. Now, looking back at this stuff with a clear hope, it was almost laughable my obsession. Of course, there were reasons to make me believe that perhaps my crushing did have some better and true points—like the fact that he _had_ attempted to make an apology, and as a random side note he _did_ worry about Paul, though why anyone cared a horse's ass about him was beyond _me_. Perhaps that was what made the two such great friends. On any normal they wouldn't have seemed like friends. Jared was generally calmer and more people-friendly. Paul was temperamental, arrogant, obnoxious, and a generally incredibly sexual being. He took 'fooling around' to a whole new freaking level.

Vaguely, as I tucked the books back into my cedar chest, I wondered what would happen with Holly Bender. Was there a possibility that Paul really was the father? Well, yes, a possibility but how big? Was he really so downright stupid? And to do it with Holly Bender, too, who would be so immature and loud-mouthed about it, refusing help from anyone, and acting like a general whore that she would lose all her friends. Though I didn't _like_ Paul, I didn't think he deserved to be stuff with a bitch like Holly, either.

The next morning I walked downstairs at the first thing I noticed were wide eyes at me.

"What now?" I grunted, smoothing a hand over my ponytail and opening the fridge to get orange juice.

"KB…you look like…a _girl_."

"Oh snap. Call the paramedics." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at her though she couldn't see. "And?"

"It's just…wow. I think it's been months…" Tiffany said.

"Since before Christmas, at least." Brooklyn speculated.

"Geez, just leave it alone. It's just a top."

"Uh huh. So who's the lucky guy?" Tiffany asked.

"Uh huh…no one." I said, challenging with an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"Yeah, sure." I said.

Honestly, it hadn't even occurred to me that I was putting on an ironed button-down shirt until that exact moment when they mentioned it.

"You want me to take it off?"

"No!" Tiffany said hurriedly.

"Okay, then shut up." I said, sticking my glass in the sink. "Let's go."

In the front of school I didn't expect Lenora to be there, and she wasn't. I supposed she had gotten worse, or taken the day off to get better. Resigning myself to another day warding off Jared alone I entered school and made my way to my locker. I didn't get very far. Not with the large crowd standing right in the middle.

"I never fucked you, Holly!" Holy crap, was that Paul? Glancing over the shoulder of a statue-like student, I realized that yes, indeed it was. It seems Holly had finally gotten her grubby little hands on him.

"That's just like you Paul Lansing! You go through girls like tissues! I'm not surprised you don't even remember me!" Holly cried, her eyes tearful and shiny with emotion. Ugh, she made me want to vomit.

"I never _fucked you¸_ Holly! I have higher standards than that." Paul looked remarkably calm for being in a freak-out-worthy situation. Loud 'oo'ing filled the hallway.

"You're such a shit! I can't even believe you would do this to me. Whether you like it or not I'm carrying _your_ kid!"

"How many times do I have to say it? I never had sex with you. You're the one going around lying to people and saying that I did! I'm not sure if you're smart enough to know this, but you can't get pregnant unless you fuck and I _never fucked you_!"

Holly, on the receiving end of his anger, sniffled and rubbed her eyes. What a loser. How could she expect to raise a kid in a gossip-addicted town like La Push when she didn't even have any balls to withstand a little yelling?

"I want to get this cleared up, alright? If you're so sure that I'm the father, which is so fucking insane it's ridiculous, then get a test done. Yeah, _a paternity test_. If you're really going to fuck my life over so much then the least you could do is get a fucking test. I mean, you're so fucking positive you know what it's going to say, so what's it going to hurt to do so?"

"I…" Holly's eyes shifted back and forth over the crowd. Oh, girl, you're giving yourself away. "I can't afford it…"

"Fuck, then I'll pay for it! But I'd rather do that than just agree that I fucked you! It's not my kid and I can mother-fucking _guarantee_ it you dirty bitch!" Paul ended, his eyes digging graves for Holly.

"You _are_ the father!" Holly said weakly, bawling her eyes out now. She turned and darted off into the crowd, or tried to, but they were so thickly packed together that she had to fight tooth and nail to get anywhere.

She was gone for a while now, and people stared at Paul with wide eyes, expecting him to turn into Godzilla or something. But he just glared around the room until people began dispersing and finally everything was loose and back to normal. _Well_…at least word was out now and Paul and Holly were…_fixing_ it. Ugh, just their names together sounded horrid. Paul and Holly. Holly and Paul. Vomit.

When I finally found my way to my locker Lenora was there collecting her books. She looked like…well…_hell_. Her eyes had large bags under her eyes, and her cheeks and nose were terribly pink. She hadn't put on any make-up today, her eyes dark and dangerous without any shimmer or color around them. She was wearing a loose-fitting sweatshirt and warm slacks, looking so totally unlike herself I had to do a double take.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know. I look worse than I feel." She grunted, her voice stuffy and low.

"You must feel damn terrible because you look like _fucking shit_."

"Thanks. Really." Lenora sniffed, glaring at me weakly.

"Well, nonetheless, that display was vomit-licious." I grumbled. "Why do they have to have a quarrel in public?"

"Dunno." Lenora said and I glanced at her. She was smiling despite her outwardly appearance.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"What do you mean what's up with me?"

"You never smile for no apparent reason."

"I'm smiling?" She asked, glancing at me. Then she burst into a full-fledged grin, her rosy cheeks flushing further.

"Ah! My eyes!" I cried out mockingly. She tried to frown and slug me but failed and kept grinning.

"I'm just happy."

"Uh huh. Does this happen to do with Paul and his denial?"

"Maybe…" Lenora shrugged.

"As in yes. Girl, you are _sick_."

"Whatever. It's not Paul, moron. It's Embry. He asked me out."

"Nuh uh!" I gasped in surprise.

"Yep!" She giggled and then burst into a coughing fit. "This Saturday we are going to Port Angeles to see a movie. I'm so excited!"

"I didn't know you liked Embry."

"Because you weren't even paying attention. You know, he's tons smarter than Jacob and Quil _combined_ and he's super gentlemanly. He even—"

"Lenny, you don't _like_ gentlemanly people. Hence why you even liked Paul Lansing in the first place." I said matter-of-factly.

"Kimmy, let's face it, Paul Lansing is an unattainable object. I had to widen my horizons and when I did Embry was patiently drooling on the sidelines. I can't say I mind, he's really a sweetheart. It's our first date and I'm just going to judge what happens." Lenora said, staring at me sternly. "I like Embry, okay? So don't ruin it for me."

"I wasn't going to. I'm just surprised, is all." I muttered.

"Well don't be. They say opposites attract, right?"

"Sure, but the passion dies out. Those with similarities have longer lasting relationships."

"Those with similarities have no passion to begin with." Lenora snorted. "Forget Paul, he's a douche. Our tagline, right?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "I'm happy for you, by the way. Embry's probably going to be a great man when he grows up."

"Uh huh." Lenora smiled.

"So let's—"

"_Kim_!"

"Oh God." I sighed.

"Kim! Good morning."

"Hi, Jared." I said without turning around. Lenora gave me a shocked and appalled look. "You thought I was _kidding_?"

"Jared Hopewell." Lenora said, forcing a wide smile as she turned to face him. I did so as well. Jared was looking more put together today, his buzzed hair cleaned and gelled, his face was smooth and serene like he'd gotten a good night's sleep and his shirt was buttoned up. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. Kim—"

"Are your parents well?" Lenora asked.

"Yeah, good. Kim—"

"I hope you haven't been doing anything to disappoint them."

"Uh…no. Kim, listen—" He was looking a little irritated now.

"Well it's good to see you're back in school. We should be going now, bye!" Lenora grabbed my arm and dragged me away at top speed, charging us into our first period immediately where Jared couldn't follow with his…stalker-ness. "Jesus, you were serious!"

"Yeah, I was!" I scowled, yanking my arm free. "He's still at it! I thought maybe if he slept he'd be over it. He's still crazy!"

"Crazy would be an understatement my friend. I don't think it's aliens anymore. It's something way more powerful. Did you see the way he went all googly-eyed over you? Did you see the way he got irritated with _me_ for some small chit-chat? The boy is like…_obsessed_."

"I _know_!" I sighed loudly, stomping my feet. "I _know_."

"So you've finally realized that you have the worst friend in the world?"

"You know what, _Polly_, you better keep your nose out of our business before I cut it off and shove it down your throat!" Lenora growled, clenching her teeth and spinning around to face Paul, who was in the doorway, his towering frame blocking nearly every inch of the opening.

Strange enough, there was no retort. Paul's eyes widened to a ridiculous point, focusing in on the lines and features of Lenora's face. His hands, crossed over his chest, fell limp at his sides, and his mouth, gritted into a scowl, was relaxed enough to open into a wide shape, like he was completely in awe over something. His eyes glazed over and everything about him went still and composed.

"That's the drugs talking." I whispered to her.

"Uh huh."

But Paul didn't stay there any longer. He lurched forward a step, falling to his knees directly in front of Lenora and clasping his hands in front of him, raising them to her hips. His eyes, glazed over still, were more focused and alert and they blinked, meaning he was thinking and aware. But what came out of his mouth next could not even be described as Paul-like.

"Lenny, will you marry me?"


	9. The Unexpected Compromise

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series by SMeyer. This is written for entertainment purposes only and no profit is obtained._

**H-o-l-y shit. This chapter sucks. I don't even know what else to say. It's just really horrible. So many people said my last one was great. This one is boring, it's slow, and it's not even until the end that it gets even decent. Kim is such a hard-nosed bitch, though. She doesn't believe a damn word Jared says. Which I'm down with. About the only decent thing in this chapter.**

**To **_Gold angel 1121_**: Yes! Alien babies! Seriously, I am in love with the Aliens movie. I was watching them when I was like…8. I was DOWN with them. You will find me making references to several of my fav horror movies. I would go to horror movie raves if I knew where any were. I'm so DOWN with them. Yeah. Anyway. I like alien babies. They're my friends. I feel so strange right now. Thanks for the review!**

**To **_Leah – lost_**: Okay, honestly, I agree totally. A lot of people thought I did great but I seriously didn't like it. It was just a spur of the moment thing. No thought to it. It could've been done better. But Paul's a pussy sometimes so he just freaked out and proposed. Not the brightest crayon in the box, ya know? Your review was HILARIOUS by the way. I read the part about Jared and just burst out laughing.**

**To **_x. Clo .x_**: Aw! Thanks! I love making people laugh. And when your reviews make me laugh I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Which is exactly how your review made me feel! Thanks so much for the wonderful review!**

**To **_anna heyd_**: Bleh. Being a girl kind of sucks sometimes. People expect too much. Why can't I sit with my legs open or burp at the table? So unfair. But thanks for the opinion! I think I toned it down a lot in this crappy chapter you're about to read. Glad you laughed! Laughing forms crow's feet but they're the most beautiful signs of aging in the word!**

**To **_uncontrolable ranter_**: OMFG, I have no idea what to do with the bonfire. I'm freaking out right now. I have some ideas. Lenny is sick, you know, and Embry is going to be pissed off. I mean, he waited a long ass time to get Lenny on board the Embry-ship and now Paul is trying to be a little piss monster. Embry is NOT gonna be down with that. Uh uh. Not at ALL. So yeah. If you like a badass, wtf Embry then you'll like the next chapter. After this crappy one.**

**To **_Embry a.k.a. Krys's Lover_**: I know! I'm feeling really sad right now! I lubs Embry, ya know? Who doesn't? He's so shy and sweet and…friends with the ever obnoxious Quil and Jacob. I think about the only mistake he's ever made in his whole life. The other day I read his profile on the Twilight wiki and I got a little teary-eyed. He had NO dad and he won't tell his mommy that he's a wolfie! I felt super bad for him! Who can he confide in! SMeyer didn't even make him IMPRINT, LIKE WTF! Agh. Sometimes that woman…I'm sure in another one of my fics he'll be the bomb. Girls will be flocking to him like he's some kind of pimp. I'm sure of it.**

**To **_AZ Idol Fan_**: Honest to God I am in love with Quil. He would be like, my best friend EVER. I know I'm a girl but I love talking dirty and being all perverted so I think me and him would be like friggin besties. I hate being all girlish and doing toes. I want to get down and dirty and talk about all the sexual gossip. I think I was male in all my other lives. But yes, Quil is the shizzle in my nizzle. In everybody's nizzle, me thinks. Of course, Jake is like DA BOM, but everybody already knew that. Thanks a thousand for the review! You are so diligent!**

**To **_aj 1990_**: Thanks so much for the review! Don't worry, Embry is NOT going down without a fight. He's too badass for that. **

**To **_platowasa bore_**: Hey there! I love hearing from you so much it's insane! I wasn't quite sure what to do with Kim's dad but I decided to make him in on the secret. I mean, it's clear that Quil Sr. and Billy Black and Harry Clearwater were all on the council and knew about the wolves thing, so I just assumed that everyone on the council would know. And I can't imagine there's only 3 council members so I threw a few more in there, thus Kim's dad came into play. I'll bet he's gonna freak when he finds out a wolfie imprinted on his DAUGHTER. Lenny power to all!**

**To**_ Eskimo Ba by_**: I'm glad you liked the ending. It's good to hear reassurances on parts that I didn't particularly like! Poor Lenny is sick though. How is she going to deal with that kind of stress? I'd probably just faint to get out of the situation. I'm a loozer.**

**To**_ Mori kumo_**: Thanks so much! I'm stunned that you like it so much you use caps. Seriously, caps is for intense emotion, ya know? I figured the Paul/Lenora thing would irritate a number of people because lots of them are against OC's but I think it was just something that needed to be done to help the story progress to its fullest. I hope it doesn't bother you, or that you'll stop reading if something gets weird between them. It's hard to keep the rhythm going through different chapters, so the relationship might seem particularly annoying sometimes. There's nothing I hate more than generic, Mary-Sue-ish OC's which is something I try not to make anyone, canon or not. Can't say I succeed all the time. If you have any constructive criticism then please do tell, since you are kind of an outside source that has a previously neutral outlook and can see the goods and bads. Thanks again!**

**Wow. So many people to answer. Read on, my friends! So that you can get to the next one which is a lot better, I promise on my soul!**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

"Are you _insane_?"

"Lenny—"

"_Lenny_? My name is _Lenora_ to you, _buddy_. What kind of a _joke_ is _that_!?" Lenora looked furious. Through her sickness I could anger and humiliation in her eyes. She thought—or maybe she _knew_—that he was fooling around with her.

"Joke? It's not a joke! I saw your face—"

"And what? You suddenly saw the light? Bullshit, Paul. _Bullshit_. You got a lot of nerve saying something like in front of everybody." Lenora glared. Paul didn't even glance at the large array of eyes staring at the spectacle.

"Fuck them."

"I don't need to worry about that. You probably already _have_." Lenora spat, shoving by him and storming out of the classroom.

Silence reigned for a long moment.

"Lenora…" I heard Paul mumble.

"Yeah, Lenora, my ass." Lenora kept getting fucked over. Lenora kept getting played. Lenora was also currently sick and probably dying in the bathroom. "I don't know what you're playing at but you are so fucked up. Like, fucked up to a point of not even being capable of understanding. I know you guys don't get along, but to go _that_ far…you're a pig."

It was my turn to storm out of the room now, and I went in the general direction of Lenora. There were only so many bathrooms in the school and she had gone in the direction where only one could be. I didn't need any distractions, but Jared decided to make another appearance.

"Your friend is kind of annoying. I mean, I didn't do anything to her and she kept on _butting_ in."

"Listen, Jared, I'm really glad that you're all looking for me and shit, but _your_ douche bag of a friend just made _mine_ upset beyond belief. So why don't you go beat him over the head while I look for Lenora and make sure she's not dying. Capiche?"

"You mean _Paul_?" Jared asked in surprise, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, I mean _Paul_. What other douche bag do you know of?"

"He and Lenora again?" Jared asked me.

"_Yes_. I have to go!" I gritted out, turning and stomping down the hallway.

"Wait! Wait, one more thing!"

"Oh my God!" I said loudly, flipping around. "What!?"

"I just wanted to apologize…for yesterday. I didn't mean to get so angry. I was just being really defensive and—" He was unconsciously rubbing the toe of his tennis shoe against the linoleum floor and his eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"It's okay." I interrupted blandly. "I just assumed you were a dickwad. It was my mistake."

"If I had known how badly other people saw me—"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea how people see you." I chuckled breathlessly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Kim!"

"Ugh, I'll tell you later! I have to go!" I turned back around but Jared grabbed my shoulder and turned me around again. If I hadn't been so sure my hand was going to break I would've hit him in the face.

"You promise?" He asked me seriously.

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I do!"

"Say it!"

"What are we, three!? I promise. Now let go!"

"Okay. Bye!" He smiled and released me, and thoroughly offended, surprised, and horrified I darted to the bathroom at the end of the hallway.

There was a sink running and I considered it being some girl doing her make-up really fast until I saw Lenora leaning over it and washing out her mouth. She glanced at me blandly.

"Vomit tastes really disgusting, just so you know." She grumbled, turning off the water.

"Yeah, I know, thanks." I snorted, getting some paper towels and running them under the water. "Are you okay?"

"No. I would vomit some more but there isn't anything left to throw up other than my intestines. I guess I'm good for now." Lenora said sarcastically.

"It looks like Paul has taken a liking to you." I said with a chuckle.

"Funny. Just shoot me now, then."

"I wasn't kidding when I told you that."

"I should've known better. You are completely incapable of lying, after all. It was just hard to believe that Jared is so fucking strange so suddenly."

"Dare I say it, looks like Paul's on the same shit he is? Did you see the way his face changed? It was like some serious drug hallucinations or something." I said.

"Marry him? I wouldn't touch him, let alone marry him, or have a conversation with him, and sometimes I can barely stand to look at him!" Lenora grumbled. "Marry him? What a douche. And what a trick to play at seven-thirty in the morning on a sick, defenseless teenage girl."

"He couldn't have known, right? That you like him?"

"Maybe." Lenora shrugged, glaring into the mirror. "But we never talk about it, I never mention it. He must be so fucking incredibly observant it's disgusting if he did know."

"Hm." I said. "Well let's take you to the nurse's office so you can throw up all over her."

"Sounds like fun." Lenora laughed weakly and I grabbed her things and helped her to the office. The nurse ran her temperature, found it too high to be running around school, and called her mother to pick her up. She argued with her mom for a little while before agreeing to be picked up. "You can go back to class."

"And deal with _that_ situation? Yeah, right." I snorted. "I'll take my dear sweet time, thank you."

"So what do you think they're playing?" Lenora asked me, as she laid down on the uncomfortable benches they had in the small nurse's office.

"Who?"

"Jared and Paul?"

"I don't know. I try not to dwell on it too much. It's rather clever for them. I hope if I play 'fuck off' enough they eventually will."

"Jared looks like he really is infatuated with you. It must be a really well thought-out plan." Lenora coughed.

"Who knows? I could understand Paul being a douche to you but Jared didn't even notice me until yesterday after spending a whole lifetime together virtually. Maybe Paul made Jared do it first so it wouldn't look like he had set it up."

"You're giving them too much credit, Kim. They're both dumb shits. It's something else entirely. Something I am totally not in the mood to deal with. You want to come home with me?"

"And catch your sickness, too? No thanks." I snorted. "I guess I'll just suffer through another day without you."

"Sorry."

"Just get better. School has never been so boring without my best friend to suffer through it with me. That and you have a date with Embry this weekend. Can't be sick for that, you know?"

"If I can ever look at a male the same way again, then yeah, that would suck." Lenora said sarcastically. The nurse walked in telling her to get her things and with a weak smile and a wish for her to get better she left to go catch a ride with her mom. The nurse wrote me a note that excused my absence and sent me back to my first period class.

I was dreading it. Absolutely dreading it. For almost ten minutes I just stood staring at the door. If I entered would Paul make a scene? Hell, would Jared make one? Now that there were two of them who _knew_ the damage that they could do?

But I had to go in eventually. It wouldn't be very flattering for the bell to ring and everyone try to rush only to find me standing there like a _moron_. So I opened the wooden door and stepped into the classroom, handing the note to Mr. Bunt and making my way to my seat. From my peripheral vision as I passed by Paul I saw him looking visibly upset, his eyes flickering to the doorway constantly like he expected a panda wearing a whore costume to enter and start dancing the salsa. In other words, he looked alert and miserable all at the same time. Quite a feat.

Jared, still being Jared-ish, or in other words strange and stalker-like, relaxed and smiled widely at me as I sat down. I ignored him to pull out a notebook and _look_ like I was taking notes. I just doodled random pictures. Most of them involved me killing Paul in horrible ways. I especially liked the one where I shoved him off a cliff.

The bell rang and I ignored going to my locker just to avoid seeing Jared. Seriously, I needed a break from the guy. He was like a golden retriever that hadn't fetched anything but kept coming back anyway. But fourth period came sooner than I hoped, and while I wasn't surprised, I was irritated when I saw Jared waiting by my desk. The guy, in a single day, had memorized absolutely everything about me.

"Kim. You look kind of sick." Nice way to greet me.

"Maybe I'm getting what Lenora has." I said blandly, sitting down. I kind of wished I hadn't. Jared absolutely towered over my seated form. I felt vulnerable in a way I never had before.

"Should you go to the nurse? I can take you."

"It's not a big deal. I feel fine." I didn't mention that I was just thoroughly pissed, and totally confused, among several other minor emotions.

"Your health is a huge deal, Kim. Are you sure?" Jared asked me worriedly, his face contorted into the most perfect mask of concern.

"Yes. What did you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Lenora and Paul."

"Oh, no. Let's not."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm probably going to blow a gasket."

"Are you mad at him?"

"I've been mad at Paul Lansing since kindergarten. No big surprise there."

"He didn't know that she was sick."

"How in the hell could he _not_ know!? Did he look at her face? She was flushed, her voice was nasally. I knew he was a dumb shit, but that bad?" I scoffed.

"There's certain things that take place that…we don't notice other things other than that specific object. Sometimes, to our disadvantage, we don't even notice things about that thing we're fascinated with. Sometimes our obliviousness can hurt them or in the case of Lenora make us not realize their condition."

I stared at Jared with wide eyes.

"_What_ in the _fuck_ did you just _say_?" I wondered.

"I'm sorry. I've said too much—"

"_Au contraire_, you didn't say _enough_. What kind of riddle talk was that?" I asked irritably.

"I was kind of out of my element." Jared chuckled nervously. Huh.

"That or the drugs talking." I grumbled. "Look, can we talk after school, where there aren't so many people and class isn't about to start."

"Sure!" Ugh. Can you say _golden retriever_ a thousand and one times?

Jared gratefully left my seat and returned to his, beaming beside a disgruntled and upset looking Paul. Ha. I would've laughed if I wasn't so furious.

Lunch I had never been so immensely grateful for. I collapsed beside Embry with a grateful sigh.

"Lenora's sick."

"I know."

"How do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"She called me yesterday. She said she didn't know if she'd be in school today."

"Oh. She called _you_, huh?" I snickered. "So you really _did_ make a move on Lenny, huh?" I grinned, nudging Embry in the side. It didn't do a lot of good since I was so un-muscled and he was like…a young brick wall. That didn't mean he couldn't _act_ like a teenage boy though, and blush wildly like he did.

"Uh…yeah…"

"You know where you're taking her?"

"A movie. I don't know what she likes though. I was going to let her pick."

"You should choose beforehand. She likes men who make decisions." That wasn't a _total_ lie.

"Oh. Okay." Embry smiled. "What kind of movies does she like?"

"I do recall her being an _avid_ horror fan." I smiled back.

"Really!? She totally didn't strike me as that type."

"Eh. You know Lenny. She's kind of the keep-to-herself type." I snickered inwardly. I would _love_ to be there for that movie. If she acted anything like she did when we went, she'd be hanging onto Embry for dear life. Hehe. She could thank me later.

"Yeah. Great. Do you think that movie Daybreakers would be good?"

"Oh yeah! She'd love that!" I said loudly. Damn it. I really wanted to see that movie. Maybe Lenora could give me a review on it. Yeah, right.

"Awesome. Thanks for the tip."

"No problem." I grinned.

"What's no problem?" Jacob asked, collapsing into a sear across from me.

"Your face." I said.

"Oh, grow up." Jacob said, but he was laughing anyway.

"I was telling Embry which movie to see this weekend." I explained.

"Oh yeah? Which one?" Quil asked.

"Daybreakers."

"Sweet! Let's all go!" Jacob said.

"That movie sounded pretty badass."

"We can't go you guys!" I said loudly, waving my hands.

"Why not?" Quil pouted.

"He's taking _Lenora_." I said. It took Jacob and Quil a moment to understand until finally they grinned wickedly and nodded.

"I _see_. You bad boy, you." Quil chuckled, winking at Embry.

"Shut up, you guys." Embry grumbled, glaring at them, and then me, for bringing it up.

"Hey. I had to tell them. You don't want them showing up and ruining everything, do you?"

"They probably _will_ show up anyway." Embry grumbled.

"Nah, man! We care about your teenage relationships. It's important you have a girlfriend. I mean, what's the point to life without one?" Jacob asked.

"Oh really?" I wondered.

"Not like that." Jacob shook his head. "For Embry it's important, because he's a loser otherwise, you know?"

"Ouch. He just burned you." I supplied.

"I know." Embry grunted, glaring at Jacob.

The rest of lunch was pretty much the boys attacking each other, as teenage boys are supposed to every waking moment. I was packing up to leave when Quil grinned at me.

"What?"

"So you're coming to the bonfire tonight?"

"Oh, shit! That's right." I smacked my forehead. "I wish I didn't have to, but I guess."

"You're mean. I specifically invited you and you forgot!" Quil pouted.

"I'm sorry. The past two days have been really stressful." I said.

"It's cool. Just as long as you show up."

"I will, I will." I said.

For the rest of the day I managed to avoid Jared solely by never once going to my locker. I didn't have my book for Algebra, but luckily Mr. Becker didn't require it for any in-class assignments. Unfortunately, I couldn't hide forever.

"Hi, Kim!" Golden retriever. Golden retriever.

"Hi, Jared." I grumbled distastefully, shoving my books into my backpack.

"You said we could talk after school."

"Yeah, about that…" I said, slamming my locker shut and hiking my backpack onto my shoulder. "Let's go somewhere else." So when I kill you there aren't any witnesses. Hehe.

We went outside and back around to the gym side, which would be empty. It was. People cleared out of school pretty fast, and the gymnasium wasn't anywhere near the parking lot or the exit. It was a good place to rant.

"I need to talk to you about this whole _following me around_ bit." I said, clasping my hands together sternly. "You need to _stop_. And Paul needs to _not even start_ with Lenora. I'm glad that you two think it's _so_ hilarious to do that, but it's not. People are staring, Lenora's offended, and you two are acting plain _crazy_. I really think it's a good time to stop before this goes any further."

"Kim, I'm not joking. Neither is Paul. Sure we haven't gotten along—"

"Correction. You never even knew me before. How could we have gotten along or _not_ gotten along when we spoke maybe five words our entire lives. Which leads me to a whole new _round_. What the fuck is _up_ with you guys? This is not the way things should be! You're supposed to ignore me, and Paul and Lenora fight constantly. In some ways I wish it would stay that way, because this confusion makes me want to blow my fucking _brains_ out! Do you understand what this is doing to me!? Two days and I'm ready to blow! If you don't stop it right now I swear to God I will kill someone!"

"Kim…I wish I could tell you but it's too soon—"

"You need to stop it with that too! I don't want to be a part of your drug dealing, or your weapons manufacturing, okay? I want to be a normal teenager. You're not helping that at all. So _please_, good God _please_, just leave Lenora and I alone, okay?"

"I can't! Look, I know you don't approve of Paul or me for that matter, but we can't _stop it_. It just happens. We look at someone and suddenly it's like gravity relates to that person! It's impossible to stop!" Jared said, looking wild and flushed and totally out of his element.

"You're talking crazy! That doesn't happen! It never happens! I've never even heard of such bullshit before!" I argued.

"It's like this supernatural thing that's uncontrollable. It's beyond _anyone's_ power. No one can stop. Once it's done, it's done."

"Jared…we live…in the _twenty-first_ century. We have cars and computers and talking GPS systems. We don't have _uncontrollable gravity forces_ and…and _instant like-o-meters_, okay? Whatever is going on here it had better stop—"

"But it won't! That's what I'm trying to tell you! There's this force drawing me to you and it's uncontrollable! I hang on every word you say!"

"Okay, then I'm telling you to go away and stay away! You have to listen to me, right? This gravity bullshit makes you listen to me! I fucking _command_ you to go away!" I scoffed. "This is so ridiculous!"

"Fine. I will go away. I thought we could make this work, you know, so that we could both be happy, but it looks like one of us has to be unhappy."

"No, you moron! Just go back to ignoring me, like always! Then we can both be happy again."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I can't stop it! It happened and it is and it's not _changing_! And if you really want me to get away from you than I will. If it'll make you happy then I will."

I glared at him. He stared at me with a hopeless expression.

"Fine. Let's just _pretend_ that I even slightly, just barely actually _believed_ that this nonsense you're spewing does have some truth, and suddenly you have to listen to me and follow me and all that crap. What happens to you if I tell you to go away?" Why did that not sound good to me and I don't even believe in this shit?

"I…I'm not really sure. No one is. It's never happened before—"

"_Aha_! So this has happened before, huh?"

"Well, yeah. It's a generational thing…there's more to it but I can't say it now. But usually when this gravity thing happens our subject is pretty…_okay_ with it."

"Okay with it?" I snorted. "That's funny because I'm not _okay_ with it."

"Yeah, I noticed. But Sam _warned_ us, you know? He said that sometimes it wasn't easy and—"

"Sam _Uley_?"

"Yeah."

"Ha! I knew there was something up! Everybody knows Sam Uley is weird!" I said. Wow. Talk about sounding juvenile.

"That's because nobody understands what he went through." Jared said, his eyes narrowing.

"He never exactly welcomed people to share his problems with. Everybody thought he was freaky after dumping Leah Clearwater. The poor guy—I don't want to talk about Sam Uley. I want to talk about why the hell this is happening!"

"There aren't any clear reasons why. It just does. There's theories but…"

"Tell me some."

"I don't think it's—"

"I don't care what you think, specifically." I glared.

"Alright, fine." He sighed. "The main one is that we imprint in order to make ourselves stronger."

"Imprint? That's what you call it?"

"Yeah."

"To make yourself _stronger_?"

"Well, yeah. They say when you have something worth fighting for it makes you fight harder."

"What exactly are you _fighting_?"

"I can't—"

"Let me guess. You can't tell me."

"Not yet."

"When will it be 'yeah yet'?"

"When you actually believe me." He said, giving me an exasperated look.

"Fine. Fair enough. Back to the whole telling-you-to-go-away thing. What do you _think_ would happen if I never spoke to you again and you stopped being a stalker and being generally over-bearing?"

"Uh…I'd rather not."

"Why is that?"

"It's kind of…hard to imagine. I already feel so…nervous and tense whenever I don't see you…if I could never see you again, or talk to you it would be—well…" He shrugged and looked away.

"It's not like you're going to _die_." I snorted. His look said otherwise. "_Bullshit_, my friend."

"I'm completely and utterly at your will. It hurts not to see you like I said."

"That's why you're always rushing around looking for me."

"Right." He nodded.

"Ugh. This is so messed up." I sighed. He was smiling. "Assuming I _believe_ it in the first place! I mean, who comes up with this shit?"

"You'll be at the bonfire tonight, right?"

"Unfortunately."

"Then maybe you'll learn something."

"Not likely. The only thing those do to me is make me unbearably bored and miserable." I grumbled.

"I'll be there."

"Let's not _assume_ I want to be around you suddenly or anything." I snorted. "If anything, let's try to put things into perspective. So you looked at me and this _uncontrollable gravity thing_ happened to you. So now you're obsessed with me, following me around, thinking about me, etcetera?"

"Right." He grinned. That was creepy, too.

"And you don't even think it's strange?"

"Nope."

"Okay, then. You can't stop it and it hurts you if you aren't around me."

"Right."

"And you listen to everything I say and do and are pretty much my little dog to do what I please with."

"Yes!" He was grinning again.

"This would be so awesome if it wasn't me." I grumbled. "I want to be a normal teenager, you know."

"Believe me _I_ know. I'm not exactly rainbows and green plains about this. I would leave you alone if I could but I can't. If it would make you happier I would disappear and—"

"If this is going to be even slightly normal you can't like…_sacrifice_ everything just for me. You have to try to have your own will."

"I have my own will, unless you ask me to do something. I'm totally normal and in control until I see you."

"Then you what, drool on the floor? Because sometimes it looks like you'd do just that."

"Well, I can't help it when I see you. Everything about you screams 'perfection' and it drives me up the wall—"

"Okay, we have to stop it with that too. I'm going to lay down some laws. You can't stalk me all the time, as in don't meet me at my lockers and follow me around before and after school like a dog. Also, you have to have some opinions. I don't want you to do what I say because then people get suspicious like I'm black-mailing you or something. And for God's sake, stop making scenes in public. You're not supposed to talk to me, remember?"

"But Kim, I don't care what they think about us."

"Well I do. Normal teenager attempt over here, okay? So no more scenes and confessions of beauty, perfection, or anything related. And no pouting! You have to look like a respectable teenager. I mean, it's bad enough having a six foot, five teenager following me around, but one that's giggling and laughing and pouting and drooling is not helping. Capiche?"

"Okay." He smiled.

"And stop looking so girlish. This is real life, man! People don't go loopy over something so stupid."

"I'm just really glad you're trying to be logical about this and help me out."

"Yeah, well, it's not every day I have someone like you at my command, ready to die if they don't look at me."

"Speaking of that, don't I get some quality time with you?"

"Quality ti—what is wrong with you? No! We are not in any relationship whatsoever."

"But if I can't follow you around or be around you then what about my pain!?"

"Can't you like…look from afar?"

"I thought you didn't want me to be a stalker."

"Ugh! I'll think about it, okay! God, you're so weird! I have to go!"

"You'll be at the bonfire?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Bye!"

"Whatever." I stomped around the corner and made my way to the parking lot. Tiffany and Brooklyn cast me irritated looks, but it was nothing compared to what was on my face.

He was so _weird_, was all that I could repeat. There was no way stuff like that was true. It's not like he gave me a lot of solid evidence—if any at all. He had to be on something, or Sam Uley had _brainwashed_ the poor guy. But whatever was going on it would be sure to blow over soon, right? Except now I had him thinking I believed that bullshit. Really I just wanted him to go away. I mean, what kind of a person dies from not seeing someone else? That's what made me realize he was lying. Or maybe not lying but misinformed. He was _crazy_.

When I get home, I was taking a seriously _long ass_ nap.


	10. The Unexpected Demand

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series by SMeyer. This is written for entertainment purposes only and no profit is made from production._

**Wow. Okay. You can totally crucify me if you want to. I'm a day late. I feel terrible. Like bad enough to cry for y'all. I'm SO SORRY! This chapter was impossible to write. I wanted to make it long like the others—around 10 pages—without making it boring or redundant. Didn't succeed too much but oh well. I promise the next ones will be more interesting. I'm just kind of building relationships here and showing Kim the way of the wolf pack.**

**Oh and where the heck did all my reviewers go? SIX? That's the least I've had since like chapter 1. Made me a little sad. :*(**

**Here y'all go. SO SORRY again.**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

"I am so glad you three are here." I sighed, referring to Jacob, Quil, and Embry. "I'm bored to death and the night has yet to start."

"There's food. Would it make you happier if I got you some, my little rainbow?" Quil asked.

"No. I'd just vomit all over you."

"Oh…okay…" He grimaced. "Well, try to be happy. I mean, you do have _me_ after all."

"Har." I said blandly.

I sat down at one of the logs around the yet-to-be-started fire and looked grim. I would've kept doing so until Jared sat down next to me.

"This isn't considered stalking if we both happen to be in the same place, is it?"

"No."

"Okay, good." He smiled. "Here. You looked terribly bored. Or angry. I couldn't tell."

"Both, I suppose. Thanks." I took the drink he offered me and sipped it. I was more of a water fan, but the fizzy soda gave me a little boost.

"Is Lenora any better?"

"I called her but her dad said she was asleep. That's good. Unless she's dead. Then it's not." I said. "Do they have cookies up there?"

"I think so. Probably, actually."

"Can you get me a few?"

"Sure."

Hehe. Maybe this wouldn't be _so_ bad. As I was waiting for him to return with my cookies a young woman sat down next to me. I didn't recognize her at first, but when she glanced at me and offered a smile that flashed the disfigured side of her face, I knew instantly.

Emily Young wasn't a native of the Quileute Tribe. She was from the Makah reservation up north and had moved her for the sole purpose of moving in Sam Uley. For that reason alone she was considered strange, just like her fiancée. People knew that she was a second cousin to Seth and Leah Clearwater, and used to be a good friend of Leah's until well…the boyfriend-stealing started happening. It was around the time that Sam broke up with Leah that people started suggesting he had gotten into something shady. He had been gone for a couple weeks and suddenly showed up again, not saying a word. Naturally in a small town people had to talk.

Unfortunately for Emily and Sam the gossip didn't stop there. A while after that Emily was taken to the emergency room for a bear attack. At first no one had known it was a bear attack and there was _more_ gossip going on about domestic violence, since Sam's father wasn't known as the…most level-headed of men and there was no telling what type of man Sam would be. It was later on that it turned out to be a bear attack. People got some sort of sick fascination out of staring at her face, but I thought it was just unfortunate. She didn't deserve that, even if she had stolen her own cousin's boyfriend.

"Hi." She greeted me, totally at ease.

"Hey."

"You're Kim, right?"

"Uh…yeah." I said, confused.

"Jared's talked a lot about you lately."

"Oh. That's funny."

"Why is that?" She asked me softly.

"I haven't been very forth-coming. I'd imagine it's nothing but terrible things. 'She curses a lot and says rude things. She won't listen to what I have to say and mocks me.' Something along those lines."

"Oh. Well we never heard any of that. Just great things. That you're beautiful, and funny, and very intelligent, and stubborn, which is one thing he says he likes most."

"Huh."

"Not a big fan of him, are you?" Emily smiled knowingly.

"He's a bit…obnoxious. He's always hovering, and following, and interrupting, and being generally stalker-like."

"Yep! Sounds exactly like an imprint." Emily laughed. Then she frowned. "You know that, right?"

"Eh. I know the general idea. Can't say I believe in it much. I still think he's flown off his rocker. But whatever he wants to believe in he can go for it. Just as long as he eventually leaves me alone."

"I wouldn't count on that anytime soon."

"Oh really?"

"Imprinting is forever, you know."

I was silent.

"Well freaking _great_." I said sarcastically. "Why don't you just shoot me now?"

"It's not that bad. I mean, he _is_ a free slave." Emily smiled, winking her good eye at me.

"That's about it. I can't handle being constantly followed around. It's annoying to think that days ago he didn't even know I existed. Suddenly he's taking drugs supplied by _your_ fiancé and he realizes that a Kimberly Connweller does exist, even after we've spent all our lives in the same classes. I have a right to be pissed, right?"

"Wait. Drugs?" Emily asked in confusion. "You think Sam is supplying Paul and Jared with _drugs_?"

"Well what am I supposed to think? Nobody ever said what happened to Sam a while back, and suddenly Paul and Jared disappear too, acting all high and goofy and drooling on the floor like a dumb dog. It seems like drug-like qualities to me."

"I can absolutely guarantee you that there is nothing illegal about what's going on with them." Emily said, looking disgruntled.

"Then what is it?"

"It's not really my—"

"Let me guess. It's not your place to say anything?" I wondered.

"Yeah." She sighed. "This is difficult."

"I'm sure it is. Imagine how _I_ feel." I snorted. "I'm just trying to be normal and let him work out his addictions with whatever this is and myself. I'm thinking I'd prefer he ignore me."

"You want some advice?"

"Uh, sure. I guess." I shrugged.

"He's a teenage boy, right? He knows you don't particularly like him or have any attachment to him and he's worried. He's worried that if he doesn't keep a constant eye on you you'll just up and disappear. If you gave him some kind of reassurance that you won't suddenly kick him out on his ass then he won't be as hovering and over-bearing to you. He'll relax. Believe me, I _know_."

"Okay." I nodded slowly. "I guess that makes sense. But…I can't do any of that until _I_ know I won't kick him out. I'm still not sure, you know. Two days isn't enough to make a decision to hang around with _him_."

"Understandably." Emily smiled again.

"So you and Sam are…well, you know." I shrugged.

"I guess…if I know what you're speaking of. We are engaged. We are together. We are an _item_."

"Noooo! I meant like…are you…well…_in like_?"

"Ah…I see." Emily smirked. "We're in love, yes."

"Huh. Strange."

"What's strange about _that_?" Emily wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. You guys are _awfully_ young."

"What are you, my mother?" Emily teased.

"If I was I'd probably tell you not to date that boy." I said, grinning back.

"I really wish you could just _know_. That way you could understand Sam's not a bad person. At all. And if it wasn't for him _you_ would be—"

We were interrupted by several shouts that drew the attention of the entire party. Emily and I twisted on her spots on the log to peer back behind us, near the shore, where we spotted Embry and Paul. Oh boy.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you better sure as hell never go near Lenora again. After what you did to her, you should be fucking skinned alive." Embry shouted.

"Don't you ever fucking tell me what to do when it comes to her. I'll do what I damn well please and a scrawny pussy like yourself isn't going to have _any_ say in that." Paul scoffed.

"Here's what I'm telling you to do—leave her alone. Lenora doesn't need your attitude around her. She certainly isn't interested in going out with you. Not when she has me." Embry glared.

"_What_?" Paul hissed, his eyes lighting with some kind of fire I'd only seen when he nearly beat the shit out of someone.

"Embry! Stop it!" I shouted, standing up.

"This is between me and him, Kim." Embry said without looking at me. "I said, I'm going out with Lenora. I asked her and she agreed. I guess that means you _lose_, dick!"

"There's no way she's going out with you, you miserable little fucker. She's not _yours_!"

"And she's _yours_? Like I'll believe that in a million years. She hates your guts, I'd like to remind you!"

"I'll bet she's just going out with you because you're a pathetic little pussy and she felt bad for you. But I'd imagine that's all you _could_ be when you hang out with morons like Ateara and Black." Paul motioned to Jacob and Quil who were seated some ways behind Embry. That didn't particularly make them happy campers.

"There's nothing more to discuss, Paul. Lenora's not yours for the choosing. She can choose the guy she wants to go with, and that just so happens to be me. So fuck off before I make you."

Thinking of Embry fighting Paul was really very terrifying, mostly because I knew Paul could fight and had seen him in action too many times. In all reality, he and Embry were matched. Embry had grown so much and put on so much muscle that it was hard to tell who would actually win. Nonetheless, I didn't even want to be witness to one of my good friends fighting my arch enemy.

"Emily, they're going to fight!" I said to her.

"I know." She said grimly.

"Can't we do something?"

"I would not get in the middle of that. Paul has a temper, as you know." She said.

"And Embry's never fought a single time in his life! He's going to be ripe for the killing!"

"Don't be so over-dramatic, Kim." I turned to glare at Jared as he plopped down next to me, holding out cookies on a plate. "They'll survive."

"I'm glad they will! I don't want anyone injured either." I hissed. "Embry's my friend. And Lenora wouldn't want them fighting over her like this."

"It's okay, Kim. You might be surprised at who wins."

"I don't want to be surprised. I don't want to go to a funeral, either." I snorted. "Jared, I'm commanding you to stop them!"

"This isn't like Ella Enchanted." Jared said, taking a giant bite of a brownie. "Just because I say I listen to you at one time doesn't mean I necessarily will at a different time."

"You are an asshole!" I glared, waving obnoxiously at him.

"You're going to make _me_ leave? You're a pussy. You can't do anything to me." Paul chuckled, shoving Embry once in the shoulder.

"Don't touch me you dick! And yes, I _will_ make you leave. Nobody wants you here." Embry gritted out, refraining from striking out.

"Jake! Quil! Can't you do something?" I yelled to them. They jerked, probably just as surprised as everybody else that Embry was…well…_freaking_ out a little bit.

"I don't want to get in the middle of that." Jacob snorted.

"Jake! You idiot! Paul is going to kill your best friend." I glared. Jacob looked between me and the two fighting before sighing heavily and waving Quil up.

"Let's go." He said, walking towards Paul and Embry. "Embry, man, just drop it. It's not worth it."

"I'm not dropping anything until he leaves. All he ever does is cause trouble around here and I'm sick and tired of having to watch him be a dick to everyone he comes across. Maybe for once _he_ should leave and save the rest of us the trouble." Embry glared.

"Embry, just stop it." Jacob said, grabbing Embry's arm and pulling him back. Embry promptly shook it off.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jake."

"That's good. Because neither am I." Paul grimaced, baring his teeth. He grabbed a fistful of Embry's T-shirt in his left hand and yanked him forward. "Let's go, pussy. I want to see if you can fight."

"Paul, no!" I shrieked, running towards them. "Don't be a douche!" Probably not the best thing to say to an angry guy.

"Confound it all." I heard Emily say. "Sam! Where are you!?"

Maybe she _was_ right about the whole lap dog thing, because in less than a second after she had called his name, the intended showed up next to Emily from his spot speaking with the council members in a remote location with a concerned face.

"It's Paul! He's going to break Embry's neck!"

It's about time she realized that Paul really _would_ break someone's neck. It was actually rather funny to see the way Sam visibly relaxed, but then promptly run a hand over his face. He looked like he really didn't give a shit. I was interrupted from my musings by a loud shout and when I glanced back I realized that too late, Paul had already delivered a very nasty-looking right-hook to Embry's jaw. Yet Embry looked hardly confused or unsure and promptly grabbed Paul's shirt back and planted one right in his ribs.

"Hey! Both of you stop it!" I screamed. This was getting so out of control. "Uley! He's _your_ dog, do something!"

"Paul!" Thatta boy, Uley. Get him. "Stop it!"

That, unfortunately, didn't do much and they both crumpled to the floor, literally beating the shit out of each other. It was hard to tell who was who, they were tumbling so fast and sand was flying everywhere. I saw fists and feet and I heard growls and shouts, and finally, when there was a flash of blood in the midst, people took it seriously.

"**Paul**!" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the obscenely loud command from Sam, twisting to look over my shoulder at him. He was standing tall, looking like some kind of Native American statue at an unbelievable height. His face was contorted into anger and disappointment. His voice had been like a crack of thunder, immediately silencing everything.

Looking back to the fight, I was glad it had done something. Paul had Embry pinned, but his fist was hanging in the air. He wasn't looking at Embry, instead glaring over at Sam with eyes of hate and rage. Finally, he released Embry, stood up, and stalked away without another word.

"Christ, Embry!" I muttered, taking a napkin I had grabbed for my drink and holding it to his nose that was gushing blood. "You're such an idiot!"

"Seriously. Like no joke." Jacob grunted. "Fighting with Paul is like fighting with a hungry, wild wolf. It's not leaving until it has a meal."

"Well, if you really looked at Paul you would see he's going to have some beautiful bruises up on his face." Quil snickered, high-fiving Embry who beneath the red napkin was grinning widely.

"Don't move, idiot. Tip your head back." I commanded. "Jacob, get more napkins."

"Yes, ma'am." He said, disappearing behind me. I followed him and glanced back to see Jared trudging after Paul in the sand, looking very much upset. Emily was wildly using her hands to discuss something with Sam that left her face showing irritation and regret. Embry wouldn't have been injured if she had gotten _her_ lap dog here earlier. God. Teenage boys on the reservation were just sapping all of my energy.

"Are you still bleeding?" I asked Embry.

"I don't think so." He muttered, sounding stuffy.

"Did you break it?"

"Nah." He grunted, sitting up. I used some water from Quil's drink to wipe away the blood staining his face. "Once I get past how stupid you are I will thank you forever for beating the shit out of him."

"Hey, no problem-o. I've been waiting to do that since the third grade and he stole my lunch money." Embry chuckled.

"Do you guys want to get out of here?" I asked. "This is going to be boring and over-dramatic, at any rate."

"Sure. I'm hungry." Jacob said.

"No surprise there, bud." Quil snorted. "I want a burger."

"Oh, yeah, sounds good to me." Jacob and Quil helped Embry stagger to his feet and we trudged back up through the sand to the main road and headed to town. "I saw you hanging out with Jared."

"Hanging out would not be a correct term. Unintentional stalking would be more on target." I grunted.

"So that's what courting comes to nowadays? _Stalking_? You need to get rid of him, girl." Quil said.

"I'm _trying_. He's pretty dense most of the time." I explained. "He's playing this 'uncontrollable desire to see me' card that's getting on my nerves. Is there any way to logically explain why one day he has no knowledge of my existence and the next he's like a freaking golden retriever?"

"Not really. Well…" Jacob said.

"What?"

"Maybe he's a metrosexual."

"A _what_?" I cringed.

"A metrosexual. Basically, a straight guy obsessed with fashion and looks." Jacob shrugged.

"Or he could be gay. You never know." Quil shrugged too.

"I don't even know where this is going." I admitted.

"Maybe he's trying to make you all fashion-obsessed with him. He thinks you need a little makeover so he's going to attempt to _lure_ you into it." Jacob explained.

"A makeover? Seriously?" I chuckled.

"Well wouldn't that explain why he suddenly notices you. He left the day after he insulted you, then came back and suddenly recognized you. Maybe he was at some kind of fashion show."

"The only thing even slightly believable about that was the 'suddenly noticing' thing. You forget that when Jared disappeared Paul did too. I highly doubt Paul Lansing was at a _fashion show_." I laughed at just the thought. Actually, we all did.

"I think it's about as good an explanation as you're going to get." Embry said around napkins stuffed up his nose. "Frankly there's nothing at all logical about _stalking_, so just take the metrosexual thing and be done with it."

"Well even if that were true, and geez does it sound like the most incredibly ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life, what do I do about it? Would I have to suddenly become a diva—which let's face it is impossible for me—for him to go away?"

"Assuming that we were even slightly on the mark, probably yes. He probably has wheels turning in his head and they're going 'oh, she would look _so_ cute in baby blue Mary-Jane pumps from Christian Dior'!" Jacob said, imitating a girly voice.

"That's actually really horrifying thinking of Jared Hopewell thinking _that_." Quil laughed.

"Dude, how do you even know what Mary-Jane pumps _are_?" Embry wondered.

"Sisters." Jacob grunted, blushing.

"I guess that's about as good an explanation as I'll ever get." I sighed. "Do you guys think I need a makeover?"

"Kim, we hang around with _Quil_. We are hardly going to go around judging people when we're friends with _him_." Embry snorted.

"I find that offensive." Quil said, pouting.

"Of course you did, buddy." Jacob smiled. "You like being center of attention."

"Yeah, I do." Quil agreed quickly and whole-heartedly, puffing out his brawny chest and flexing his arms.

"Thanks for the advice guys. I appreciate it." I admitted.

"Great! Then you're paying!" Jacob slapped me once on the back. I felt something pop and glared at me. Chuckling nervously he smiled. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Uh huh." I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I will pay."

"_Sweet_! Two half-pounds and a basket of fries, bring them on over here!" Quil yelled loudly as he was entering the restaurant, causing several sets of eyes to land on us.

"Nice going, moron." I sighed. "This is going to be really expensive."

"I'll split with you." Embry said. "Since you did give me tips on my date with Lenora."

I laughed just thinking about it.

"Here's another one: she has the grip of an anaconda." I smiled.

"Huh?" Embry asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Don't worry about it, my friend. You'll have tons of fun. Believe me."


	11. The Unexpected Decision

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series by SMeyer. This is for entertainment purposes only and not profit is received._

**I'm not even going to try to explain myself. This weekend was horrible. Had plans, they ended up sucking, people are dumb, everything's jacked up, and suddenly my comfortable college summer has turned into screaming for classes and wanting to kick little puppies and set them on fire. Which is uncool. Because I love dogs.**

**Sorry for the wait. Like immensely. Like, more sorry than those religion fanatics when they sin. THAT sorry. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS Y'ALL! Got a crap load of them. That made me smile through the phone calls and the HATRED!**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

"Kim! Good God I hate you."

"What did I do now?"

"Do you have any idea how many times I had to hear Dad whine and gripe about you missing his _excellent story-telling_. 'I hope that girl isn't forgetting her father to hang out with _boys_' is what he said." Tiffany scoffed. "We all saw you walk away with them. You pimp, you."

"Puh-lease. We just went to Daniel's for a burger and fries. It was hilarious, too. One guy almost vomited after seeing Embry." I smiled.

"What?" Brooklyn asked in surprise, poking her head into my room.

"Embry was looking more like hell as the minutes passed. By the end of dinner he umm…seemed to have gone through a shredder." They winced.

"I'll bet a burger and fries was better than the leafy green shit they were serving at the bonfire." Brooklyn sighed. "Harry Clearwater has finally reached the stage where he's paying for that ice cream, fries, and greasy burgers he ate as a youngster. Sue managed to convince the council that the main courses should be healthy, cholesterol-free foods. Unfortunately the rest of us who have healthy bodies had to suffer."

"You eat like that you're going to turn out like him." I said.

"Hey, I'm a senior in high-school! Let me live a little."

"Wait! Before you guys go anywhere…" I said, marking my book and closing it.

"Oh boy! Gossip! Yay!" Brooklyn bounded onto my bed, staring at me with wide eyes.

"No, not gossip Brook." I rolled my eyes. "What would you guys think if I decided to get a makeover?"

They stared at me for a little while, then looked at one another and then finally back at me.

"You're kidding, right?" Brooklyn snickered.

"No. I'm not." I frowned, sitting up. "What's weird about that?"

"_My _sister, Kimberly Blair Connweller, asking for a makeover? Am I in Twilight Zone?" Brooklyn laughed louder.

"I'm _serious_." I said, frowning some more. "What's so strange about that?"

"KB, the last time you got your hair cut was in the sixth grade. I've been complaining about split ends for years now but you never budged."

"My hair is really thin." I explained.

"It's not about growing it long. It's about the cut and shape." Brooklyn said matter-of-factly.

"The last time you bought new clothes _for yourself_ was in the sixth grade as well, and it was a Washington State sweatshirt." Tiffany supplied from the doorway.

"I have a fat ass."

"Then you wear wide leg pants and patterned shirts. There's ways around every body type, Kim. You just didn't want to know that." Brooklyn shrugged.

"Well now I _do_."

"Uh huh. I'll believe that in a couple hundred years." Tiffany snorted.

"Let's just assume that you _are_ serious about finally looking like a _lady_. What in the world brings this change around?" Brooklyn wondered, sitting cross-legged on the end of my bed.

"Uh…I just think it's time to mature. I'm not going to get a job looking like dirt poor, right?" I managed a smile. Ugh, I was so horrible at lying.

"Sure…_sure_…" Brooklyn said, eyeing me critically. "This is about Jared, isn't it?"

"Wha—_no_—"

"I _knew_ it! I knew it! Ever since I saw him following you around and standing by your locker I knew something was up!" Tiffany said loudly, rubbing a fisted hand into her opposite palm. "That little SOB is going to regret ever talking to _my_ sister."

"It's not tha—" I tried to argue but Brooklyn butted in.

"Tiff is right. We knew he was going to be trouble. Kim, you shouldn't change who you are or how you dress for someone, especially a douche like that. You change when you're ready! Not when he says you are!"

"If you would just list—"

"And if he tries to bully you, you come to us and we will _take him down_!" Tiffany shrieked.

"Would you stop it already!?" I shouted, silencing all conversation. "I'm not doing it to impress him! I'm trying to get him to go away!"

"How is looking pretty and refined supposed to make him go away?" Tiffany snorted. "It'll be like moths to a light."

"If I look nice and whatever else then he'll go away. I'll have done what he said, taken his advice, and there won't be a reason to follow me around anymore, right?"

"So this is about _him insulting you_! Kim, you shou—"

"This _is_ about that. That's the only reason Jake and I could figure he's following me around. It's not like it suddenly occurred to him that he liked me, or that I was a good person and we should be friends. There had to be something else, and considering that he insulted me just before he left, couldn't that be it? If I do whatever the hell he wants—exceptions, of course—then he'll scat and I can go back to being lazy and androgynous."

Tiffany and Brooklyn stared at me with faces like deer. Their eyes displayed humor, disbelief, anger, and best of all, consideration.

"Well…if we decide to help you out then we'll need more than just a couple hours. I mean, your hair, and you need exfoliation, and a pedicure and manicure. Plus a lesson on fashion, hair-styling, make-up, etc. This could be a several day's long process." Brooklyn said, listing things off on her fingers.

"Gee, thanks." I grumbled. "I feel so beautiful."

"Not yet, but when we're done with you, you will." Tiffany grinned widely. "I'll go talk to mom."

"You can't tell mom!" I yelled.

"Why not?"

"She'll laugh!"

"No she won't. Anyway, how else do you expect to get out of school unless she helps?"

"We're cutting?" I asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yes. We need to hit Port Angeles for everything."

"Why not just do it at night?" I wondered.

"You can't keep going back to school looking more improved each time. You have to take off, get beautiful, and then go back and blow them all away! The effect is much more apparent that way." Tiffany explained. "Don't argue with me!"

"Fine! Fine! Geez." I held up my hands. "Let's not go overboard, okay? I just want something very simple. Noticeable, but not like eyeliner and dresses and crap."

"I'm thinking she needs some skirts, some sandals, and some eye color specific eye shadow. She does have nice eye color so we need to make it stand out. Oh yes, pedicure absolutely. I haven't seen her wear sandals since she was five." Tiffany and Brooklyn discussed in my doorway, completely and utterly ignoring me. I wanted to vomit.

"Can you guys like, I don't know, STFU and go away?" I sighed, waving them out.

"Hey, we're helping _you_. Don't treat us like that." Tiffany pouted but stepped out into the hall. "I think blue would look _fabulous_ on her as well!"

"And some cute little slip-ons with a yellow sundress! Adorable!"

I was really going to vomit. I leapt off my bed and slammed my door shut in their faces, locking it and then collapsing into the chair at my blank desk. This was probably a huge mistake and I was probably going to regret it for years to come. Like, lots of years. Maybe for the rest of my life. Probably the rest of my life.

Cleaning out my backpack and reorganizing it, I did my homework. As I dressed for bed I debated how much exactly it would cost. Too afraid to check the bag under my mattress for fear of telling _them_ exactly how much I had to _spend_ in the first place, I just laid down and closed my eyes.

Kimberly, did you really just give your sisters free reign? Ugh.

I woke to whispers by my ear and quiet giggles, followed by the shuffling of feet. Somewhere deep down in my gut I wished I could someday laugh about what was going to occur but I was only _hoping_ it wouldn't be that bad. I would've woken myself up, too, but it's hard to actually function when you don't wake up on your own and you could sleep for fourteen hours a day if possible. So when something between an elephant's scream and a spluttering, dying car engine sounded out in my ear, it was…well…shocking for lack of a better word.

Literally falling out of my bed to the sounds of howling laughter and whistles, I glared at the floor my face was having a conference with and grunted out anger. Sitting up, I rubbed the soreness out of my cheek.

"I. Hate. All. Of. You." I growled, grinding my teeth together enough to feel the chalkiness on my tongue.

"Aw, don't be like that KB. You're going to be beautiful once today is done!" Tiffany grinned at me.

"Uh huh. Do you think Belle told that to the Beast the day he became a handsome human again? No, probably not." I said, grunting as I stood up. "What time is it?"

"Seven." Brooklyn said. "Here are some clothes. Shower and put them on. We have to get to Port Angeles so we can _hopefully_ be back by noon."

"Fucking Christ." It was all I could manage as I limped to the bathroom. I was going to take my time, but ten minutes in Tiffany was banging on the door like some kind of ape and I finished shortly after that.

I had to drive to Port Angeles on nothing but a Nutrigrain bar, while Tiffany and Brooklyn sat in the back going through department store sales and "colors that would look _like amazing_" on me. My money sat heavy in my pocket. All those years of saving just to spend it on an asshole like Jared Hopewell. At least the idea of him being screwed over last night after going after Paul was kind of humorous. Uley had gained a brownie point or two by taking care of the dog fight, but the dude was still weird and…well, strange, I guess.

When we pulled into Port Angeles around nine-thirty I wanted to eat something, but like dogs attacking they "encouraged" me into an empty space and corralled me into some shop that I was sure to hate. The name alone, Necessities and Temptations, was frightening in so many ways. The mannequin wearing a pink dress with a breast of blue and indigo flowers, while _stunning _to some, was like a kick in the gut to me.

"This is _such_ a bad—"

"Oh my _God_! Would you _look_ at those _shoes_!" Tiffany squealed over a pair of…Jesus Christ.

"_No_! Oh my Lord, _no_." I said, holding up my hands.

"What? They're cute."

"No." I said again. Tiffany glanced at them, glared at me, and picked up the other one.

"This is _our_ day to do what we please with you." She grunted. "You're listening to me."

"Tiffany, no."

"Yes."

I grinded my teeth together but said nothing. Tiffany smiled with a pleasant glint in her eyes. As she turned away, the baby blue Mary Jane pumps grinned back at me. Jacob, _why_? Even worse, Brooklyn ended up finding a waist-fitted blue dress with an A-line skirt that just went "so perfectly" with the shoes that there was no way I was getting out of paying for them. The only thing that went even slightly well was that they paid for it that time.

"Here you are, madam." Brooklyn said outside, dumping everything into my arms.

"We're done, right?" I said, relieved.

"Done? Not even close! We're talking about replacing an entire wardrobe, KB. We've have much to do."

"But there's like…lots of shirts and crap in here." I argued.

"Yes, but you need more than five shirts, okay? And we're talking a wide range of events here from casual to formal. See what I mean?" Tiffany argued back, glaring. "I dislike your insolence."

"Please." I rolled my eyes. "Just hurry it up. I want to call Lenora."

"Don't worry about it. I already did. She's coming over after school." Brooklyn said, her eyes trained on several windows before darting inside another one. Ugh. I was saying that too much.

"Is she better?"

"Well, if being stalked by Paul Lansing while simultaneously cooing over Embry who looks like fucking shit, thus making Paul even more pissed off, is considered better, than yeah, she's better." Tiffany answered for her.

"I meant is she not sick anymore?" I glared.

"Sounded _better_ over the phone. Let's hope she doesn't revert. We're going to need her advice." Tiffany said, and promptly followed Brooklyn in.

It went like this for some time, and by the time it was eleven we had been to virtually every boutique in the entirety of Port Angeles. I didn't have to dish out too much money, unless it got expensive. Like the purses and the shoes. After buying a relatively reasonable coral-colored skirt and a black top I was forced to pay for the sixty dollar wedge-heel sandals. The only thing special about them? Bamboo soles. Because I really cared about that. Really.

When we finally went to eat I had to pay for that too but I was so starving and bored that I was okay with it. Tiffany was about to say something about my choice of a burger with salsa and tortilla chips, but I dug the heel of my wooden-soled sandals into her daintily clad foot and smiled sweetly as she yelped in pain.

"After what I do for you…" I heard her mutter, meanwhile Brooklyn ranted on about how pleased she was with our progress, and not even really noticing nobody was listening to her.

Arriving at home with a backseat stuffed with bags wasn't what I had in mind about today, but there wasn't anything I could do now. Tiffany grinned at me as she ripped up the receipts and stuffed them into the trash bin by the mailbox. I gave her the bird as I carted in bag after bag, dumping them on the couch and by the bottom of the stairs. Brooklyn was going through everything, making sure we had everything on the list. Tiffany was organizing everything by event and then sticking shirts together, pants together, etc. I tried to sneak upstairs but Brooklyn giggled madly and pulled me back down.

"Now, we begin the hair."

Ugh. I had always been sensitive about my hair. Unlike other Native Americans it was thin and soft, so it was wispy like I was some kind of decomposing corpse. I grew it long to make it seem like I had more, but it made it flat and bland-looking anyway. It had always been my one conundrum, and while I hated that I left it to Brooklyn and Tiffany, it was more exciting than _shopping_.

Watering my hair in the kitchen sink, Brooklyn wrapped a towel around my shoulders and opened the pantry door which had a full length mirror in it.

"You aren't going to not let me see it? You know, like in _What Not To Wear_." I grunted.

"Nope. You can watch. You need to know how to have it cut for future stylists. You're not going to live with us forever." Brooklyn said.

"Thank God." Tiffany and I said at the same time. "You two are totally like Stacy London and Clinton Kelly. Except meaner. A lot meaner."

"Aw, thanks KB!" Brooklyn said, picking up a pair of scissors from her make-up bag I always saw all too well scattered over the bathroom counter. "Are you ready?"

"No—holy mother!" I screamed as she clipped off an enormous chunk a little bit lower than my shoulders. "What in God's name are you doing!?"

"Cutting your hair." Tiffany grumbled. "You can't keep it long. Makes you ugly."

"Bitch." I sniffed, but glared at Brooklyn through the window as she snipped off everything, leaving my hair half a foot shorter. "I can't believe…all those years…this was such a bad idea."

"It's going to be _fine_, KB. You'll like it, believe me." Brooklyn said.

"That's what you said about Christmas when I was eleven. I got a _calculator_." I sneered.

"That was an expensive one. TI-89."

"Yes, because I love advanced physics and mathematics _so_ much." I said sarcastically. I hated that Christmas, FYI.

"Shut up and stop moving." Brooklyn said, referencing my waving hands.

"Sorry, _master_."

There weren't many more snips to do since she didn't do a lot of layering except over my ears and to shorten the front into side swept bangs. The only thing I could say I actually _liked_ was the fact that it hid how wide my face was. Like pregnant woman wide. Yeah. It was as I was fingering the fresh ends and Brooklyn shook the towel off that the doorbell rang and Lenora let herself in.

"Kimmy B Connie! Your hair!" Lenora screamed, her hands outstretched to her mouth in shock.

"I noticed, thanks." I grunted, standing up.

"It's amazing!" She screamed again, giggling madly.

"Why thank you." Brooklyn said smugly. "I think I could be a cosmetologist."

"I think I should go vomit now." I said, raising a hand.

"Shut up and sit down. We're not done."

"How much more do you want to _ruin_ my life!?" I cried out, collapsing back into my seat.

"We still have make-up—"

"No."

"Kimmy—" Brooklyn said.

"No. I will do many things, but looking like a Vegas prostitute is not one of them." I argued.

"Ugh. It's not hot pink and indigo. It's just browns."

"_Plus_, I don't want to spend hours on end doing my hair and make-up _every morning_."

"It'll just take minutes."

"Can't I just use mascara? It takes three seconds." I said.

"Why use mascara on perfectly good lashes. They're like a giraffe." Lenora said, waving her hands wildly.

"A _giraffe_? Really? _Really_?" I glared.

"I saw it on Animal Planet. They're insanely long." Lenora grinned.

"Gee, thanks. When I was little I one day wished to become a giraffe, too." I grunted.

"You're so negative." Tiffany said, handing me a mirror and eyeliner.

"No." I said, holding them away from me.

"Kimmy B Connie, I will never talk to you again." Lenora said.

"Oh really?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Christ! I forgot the eyebrows!" Brooklyn said, snapping her fingers. "Wax, Tiff."

"Sure."

"No! Not wax!" I howled.

"It's faster than tweezing and lasts longer."

"It hurts."

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice to be _beautiful_." Lenora explained.

"Can't I stay ugly?"

"Not anymore you can't." Brooklyn said, grabbing me in a headlock while Lenora popped open a make-up canister and picked up a brush.

I screamed as loud as I could, trying to struggle free from Brooklyn's insanely tight grasp—like tight enough to strangle me to death—but Lenora was able to get _something _on me before I threw myself to the ground and screamed some more.

"You're so dramatic." Tiffany said, nudging me with her shoe and sticking a can of wax into the microwave.

"How do I look? Uglier?" I grunted, sitting up.

"Good." Lenora nodded solemnly. "Your eyes are more golden."

"Like a gazelle, or do you mean a giraffe?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up and get up here." Tiffany said, fingering a popsicle stick.

"Why?"

"Eyebrows." She said matter-of-factly.

I huffed angrily and thought about arguing but thought back. Jared had _specifically_ insulted my eyebrows. They had never grown in straight, and a poor attempt at plucking them when I was younger had meant some spots had never grown back. They did look pretty poor. Some areas were bushy and some were…bare. It looked horrible actually. I sighed and got up, plopping into the seat.

"Another thing. You need to be more graceful. You can wear a skirt and heels but if you thud around and grunt all the time the illusion is ruined." Brooklyn said.

"Sure." I grunted, grinning as Tiffany combed up my eyebrows and snipped them slightly. She tweaked a few here and there to get a shape than using the stick applied hot wax. I thought about being dramatic again and screaming, but then decided against it, instead opting in for painful moaning and groaning.

"Are you ready?" Tiffany asked.

"I gue—" Followed by a scream. Why in the _hell_ were my siblings so against waiting for me to finish my _sentence_? "I hate you! I hate all of you!"

"Hey, that looks pretty good." Lenora commented.

"Why thank you." Tiffany smiled, patting down a piece of rippy-crap on the other eyebrow. "Ready?"

I glared. She snickered and ripped it off. I winced but didn't scream this time, and gingerly felt my eyebrows. I expected them to be bleeding in streams, but nothing came back on my fingers. Tiffany wiped them down with a wet rag and applied some aloe vera cooling crap and showed me them.

"Oh." I said with a shrug. She glared and knocked me one between the shoulder blades. Hissing in pain and rolling my shoulders and I looked closer. "They look good."

"I know." Tiffany said haughtily, cleaning up.

"Will you please do some make-up?" Brooklyn pouted.

"Well, I'm already out of Kansas, Toto, so why not?" I said, sitting down and peering at the colors. There wasn't any indigo or hot pink, I'll give them that.

"Okay, so you use the lightest color under the eyebrow and the middle color on the lid, then use the darkest in the crease. Usually I apply eyeliner last so it doesn't smear. Go ahead." Brooklyn said.

I shrugged and attempted and after several laughs and the use of eye makeup remover over and over, I finally got it looking decent and more natural looking than before. It wasn't all the out at my temples making me look like an Egyptian queen, and the eyeliner wasn't as thick as a brick anymore.

"Kimmy, you're so cute!" Lenora cooed, hugging me hard enough to feel something crack in my spine.

"How wonderful." I said, peering at the face in the mirror. Still wide, still boring, still lifeless. But better, I guess. Maybe a little.

"Are you going to give us a fashion show?" Lenora asked.

"Ha—no." I said, standing up. "Well I'm tired. I think I'm going to take a nap."

"You're just going to take off?" Brooklyn glared.

"Yep. Anything else?"

"You have to try on _something_. So we can get the full effect. See if anything else needs to be done."

"What else in the entire _world_ of fashion and obsession could you _possibly_ need to do to your pathetic little sister?" I wondered.

"Ugh, pedicures and manicures, hair styling, and what to wear with what." Brooklyn said matter-of-factly like I was the dumbest person in the world.

"Huh." I said, sighing heavily. I glanced at Lenora. She smiled encouragingly and nodded. "Yeah. _Whatever_."

"First things first—show me your feet!" Brooklyn said, baring her teeth.

"Sure. I'm going to warn you though. Remember _Bridge to Terabithia_ and the giant had the fat toes with all the hair and mold on the top and everything? Well think of that, but smaller. A more condensed version."

Heh. I wanted to laugh a little. Green didn't suit Brooklyn at all.


	12. The Unexpected Query

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series by SMeyer. This is for entertainment purposes only and no profit is made from this story._

**Okay, since the last chapter was so fucking horrible I just wanted to gut myself—seriously, not even a joke y'all, so y'all weren't the only ones shedding tears and going 'what the fuck happened to the quality of the chapters?'—I present the next one which I just pumped out in say…two hours, typing on and off because I like singing along to music.**

**Speaking of music, I AM IN LOVE WITH PATRICK WOLF. Nuff said. Here's chapter 12.**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

"Are you sure I look okay?"

"Kim, you asked me that five minutes ago and I am so sure nothing has changed."

"I did eat toast. Could there be anything on my face? My teeth?"

"Kim. Stop. Like seriously." Tiffany glared. She had been doing that a lot for the past two days. I couldn't blame her. I had been really annoying. It was natural for a girl to be nervous, right? Yeah, sure.

"There we go. Deep breaths. Now hurry the fuck up. I'm meeting Darren before school. Chop, chop!" Brooklyn said loudly, clapping her hands and throwing a coat at me.

"I know, I know." I sighed, tugging on a jacket and grabbing my backpack.

Brooklyn drove today, since she was in _such_ a hurry. We had been parked for barely a minute and she had exited the car, darting around the side of the building. I shuddered to think of what she was going to do in such an empty space. Stepping out of the car I glanced down. Maybe if I wore the coat all day—

"Good luck, kiddo." Tiffany said, smacking me hard in the shoulder and disappearing around a truck.

"I could so punt you right now." I said to thin air. "It's no big deal, Kim. Plenty of girls dress all nice. You won't even be noticed. Precisely how I like it."

I made my way to where Lenora was…or…_should've_ been. The minute I saw Paul sitting there with his head in his hands I knew she wasn't going to be there. Obviously.

"Alright Lansing, what did you do with my best friend?" I asked, my voice sizzling. What the fuck was his problem lately?

"She went that way." He pointed to the left without looking up.

"What did you do _exactly_?"

"Look, I'm having enough problems with a bunch of other shit and I really don't need her best friend to tell me what a moron I am."

"Hey, you don't need _me_ to tell you that, buddy. But brownie points for knowing who I am. Toodles." I made a move but he looked up then with such depressed, pathetic eyes I had to pause. "I hate you but here I stand."

"You were just going to walk away?" He sounded hurt. What the _fuck_?

"Uh, yeah. We aren't like _friends_, you know." I snorted.

"But you're _Lenora's_ friend."

"Which means the more you guys don't meet the _better_." I said matter-of-factly.

"I'm that bad?" He frowned.

"Seriously? Like what am I supposed to say? Do you want me to lie?" I said.

"So there's no hope, is there?"

"Of what? You talking to a dolphin? No, sorry."

"Man, you're such a bitch. I can't even imagine what Jared sees in you." Okay, now we were getting somewhere. Arguing with Paul was so much easier than staring wordlessly at his pathetic face.

"Well, I think points have been made. In that case, it's a good thing Lenora doesn't see _anything_ in you, you pathetic, miserable, rude, self-centered, arr—"

"Hey, Kim!"

"Now is not the time, Jared." I snapped, holding up a hand which was kind of difficult because my hand didn't really reach that high… "As I was saying, you are an arrogant, _stupid_—"

"What's going on?" Jared wondered, looking between me and Paul. "Paul, you piece of shit, did you say something to—"

"Why yes, he is a piece of shit, thanks. _Stop interrupting_! I'm trying to make him realize exactly why everybody hates him and exactly why in the hell Lenora will never, in a billion, million, trillion years ever look at him or _anything_ he has to offer because he's is pathetic and way too _undeserving_ for her. Enough said."

Turning around I walked to the other side of the building, planning on entering from the second entrance. Screw being around Paul for any longer than I needed to be. But somebody was following me. Funny how I didn't even need to guess. I just knew.

"Jared, stop following me." I said simply, walking faster. Bastard could keep up though, with six, five bodied legs.

"What else do I do?"

"Go make out with a brick or something."

"You're really weird. You didn't do anything weird yesterday did you?"

"Uh, no." I snorted.

"How was I supposed to know? You weren't even in school, thanks much. I was worried _sick_—

"What are you? My _mother_? Wait, don't answer that. Don't even _think_ of answering that." I sighed, stopping and glancing back at him. "Didn't we agree on the whole separate lives thing while in school?"

"Sure, but you skipped yesterday so I get extra time." He grinned. Damn him for being so gorgeous!

"No way. The deal never said you could make up for lost time."

"Never said I couldn't, so _there_." He snorted. "I'm not _that_ bad. Well, not as bad as Paul, at least."

"I'll agree to that." I said, walking again. "But you can't follow me around all day. I'll just beat myself in the head with a rock."

"Kim, that's not funny." He said. He made me believe it wasn't. I shook my head. It was damn hilarious, actually!

"Sure it is."

"It's not, Kim! I thought something had happened to you! I was nauseated! I tracked Lenora down all day until she would tell me that she had talked to you! I was going to break into your house, Kim! I was going to find your mom or demand to talk to your dad—"

"Okay, okay! Calm down! Geez!" I said, hurriedly waving my hands in a "what the fuck, calm down you maniac" manner.

"Do you understand now?" He asked, letting out a deep breath.

"Unfortunately, yes. You are _out_ of your _damn_ mind!" I said, waving my hands to the sky.

"_Kim_! Stop kidding!"

"The thing is, I'm not." I snorted, turning around and running up the stairs to the school. I ran all the way to my locker, which was the long way since I didn't take the normal route.

"Hey there, chiquita. How goes the first morning as a new woman?" Lenora asked me.

"Fuck me up and beat me down."

"Ouch." She said.

"I hate Paul Lansing."

"I think we should make a club!" Lenora snickered. "Lansing Hate Fest!"

"That douche called me a bitch just because I stated the obvious and called him an arrogant, pig-headed, self-centered, stupid, ill-mannered, rude—"

"Those are the same things, you know." Lenora said, chewing on a granola bar.

"Lenny, shut up."

"Right, sorry." She smiled. "You were saying."

"He's pathetic, moronic, arrogant—"

"Already said that." She said, chewing some more.

"_Lenora_!"

"Kimmy, you aren't saying anything we don't already know!" She said, shrugging.

"What did he do this morning anyway?"

"Punched Embry in the face."

"What!?" I gasped, shocked.

"That's what I said. Well, it was more like a 'what the fuck is wrong with you, you crazy son of a bitch' but same difference."

"Is Embry okay?"

"Nope. He's at the hospital right about now. His nose wasn't broken before, but it is now." Lenora smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Well, I like Embry and all, but he was kind of a dumb shit for telling Paul we were going out. I mean, when you're fighting over somebody, don't go taunting your opponent with the fact that you're dating his infatuation. You know?"

"I thought Embry was dumb Tuesday night and I think he's dumber still. How many more IQ points can the men drop around here?"

"Don't say it, Kimmy. There might be plenty more."

"That would be assuming they were intelligent in the first place." I scoffed.

"True thing." She said.

"Did Jake or Quil go with Embry?"

"Jake did. Quil was laughing too hard."

"Laughing?" I sighed, shaking my head. "Some friend."

"It's Quil. Like we expected anything else. Listen, I'm going to go see somebody really fast and I'll meet you in class. Cool?"

"I don't control you, Lenny." I snorted.

"Good point. Sometimes I forget."

"Clearly."

"Toodles!"

"Sure." I finally opened my locker and began rearranging books and folders. Lenora liked to keep everything her way and I liked things my way, so things were always changing in our locker. Surprisingly we never argued over it.

"You sure do take off fast."

"Jared! I will castrate you with a rusty spork!"

"Sporks are only plastic." He said with a grin.

"Argh!" I slammed my locker shut and spun to glare at him. "I will kill myself! I will shoot myself in the head with a pistol! Will you take me seriously now?"

"Alright, alright. I get it. Does it irritate you that much?" Jared pouted.

"If I wanted a dog I would've taken in the stray I found when I was six."

"You left it there?" He said in shock.

"My mom hates dogs."

"You could've taken it to the pound."

"Because there's so many in La Push."

"That's cruel, Kim."

"I'm a terrible person inside, sue me. Will you leave me alone now that you know I'm the epitome of evil?" I asked blandly.

"Let me think ab—nope."

"Right, of course not." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Are you seriously following me around just for an eyeful?"

"Well, you _are_ an eyeful, so I guess that's one of many reasons."

"Jared, I am so warning you right now."

"I know. But I had a reason for finding you again. I could've just seen you in class—which is still an incredible realization—but I had something to tell you that would be better with a little alone time."

"This is going to be bad, isn't it?"

"Nope!" He smiled, leaning closer. Which was really unfair because he was like a steel wall closing in around me. Well, at least once he put his hands on either side of me. He wouldn't rape me in a crowded hallway, would he? "I just wanted to say that you look _especially_ marvelous today."

"Oh." It had been forever since I had blushed. But it was back now with the vengeance of the sun itself. I thought I was going to burst into flames. He was grinning wider, which meant he saw it, and _knew_ it, and was just being a jerk about it. Ass. I shoved a hand into his face and ducked under one of his impressive biceps. "That's very good for you, dude-with-eyes-who-therefore-should-notice-my-attire. Go away now. I have to get to class."

"What a coincidence that we're heading in the same direction." He snickered. I glared.

"You're really annoying."

"So you _say_."

"Yes, because I so very much enjoy being stalked and hounded like some celebrity."

"I think you're a celebrity."

"You're missing the fact that it's everything I've never wanted."

"I just learned something new about you."

"How funny. Especially that there's still so many more things you _don't_ know."

"Speaking of getting to know you, I wanted to ask you something."

"Later. I'm all 'asked out' by this point."

"After class 'later'?"

"Sure."

"Great! I'd like to get an answer early, so I can plan my schedule." Oh God, that didn't sound good at all. "I hope you'll wear something as insanely adorable tomorrow like you are today."

"You noticed?" I paused.

"Definitely. It was hard with the coat on, but once you took it off. You really do look like a celebrity."

"Ha ha."

"No joke." He said, raising his right hand. "Is that what you were doing yesterday?"

"Unfortunately."

"You skipped for a makeover?"

"Biggest mistake of my life."

"I like it."

"That's too bad." I said.

"Why?" He frowned.

"It was supposed to make you go away?"

"Huh?"

"Jacob proposed that maybe if I took your advice and dressed appropriately than you would leave me alone."

"That's stupid. I just like you even more! Not that I didn't like you before! I _really, really, really, like God damn really_ liked you before, but now you're so pretty I can barely take my eyes off of you. It's like moths to a light!"

"Heh. How familiar." I said, my eye twitching. Yep, one of your worse ideas. At least I didn't pay for _too_ much. Free clothes. Whoopee.

"So after class. Wait for me, okay? It's really important."

"That's what everyone said in elementary school when all they wanted to do was sit together at lunch."

"That's how important it is!" He said with a smile. I had to laugh a little bit. He was being so childish it was amazingly strange yet humorous.

"Fine, fine." I said, walking into first period. "Don't _you_ take off."

"I don't think you need to worry about that."

"Good. We have a deal." I said, dropping into my seat. Lenora followed me into the classroom with the hugest smile on her face I thought her face would split. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." She giggled, sitting down and turning to the doorway where Paul followed only shortly after, his cheek suspiciously pinkened.

"You hit him." I said matter-of-factly.

"It hurt like a fucking bitch. It hurt me more than him, me thinks. But we have an understanding. He won't ever touch Embry again and I'll hear out the bullshit he's going to spew after school."

"If it's anything like what Jared spewed to me, then you'll have _tons_ of fun. It'll be like a water park on a hot summer day." I said sarcastically.

"I'm going to have lots of fun, mind you. Because I want you to be there." Lenora grinned.

"What?" I glared. "I don't want to be in the middle of your little love quarrel."

"Well if Jared's said the same crap than you can translate."

"I understand it less than you will, probably."

"Two heads are better than one. You'll be there, right?" Lenora asked me hopefully.

"Oh God. I suppose I can't refuse this kind of spectacle."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Lenora said, turning to throw a beautiful, girlish smile at Paul who gave her a dirty look that wasn't anything _close_ to what he _used_ throw her just a few weeks ago. I needed to master _that_ smile. "How are you this morning, Paul? I hope you didn't experience anything unexpected."

"Just something I suppose I deserved." He grunted, refusing to look at her.

"That's more like it." Lenora said under her breath, smiling straight ahead at the chalkboard. I shook my head. Oh my God. My best friend was some kind of assassin/bouncer/dominatrix.

"You wouldn't ever do that to me, would you Kim?" Jared whispered to me.

"Nope. It'd be more permanent." I said without looking at him. "Now stop talking."

The bell rang and English class started. I hadn't missed much, mostly just reading chapters which I was already ahead in anyway. I doodled on a couple pages of my notebook and then used highlighters and pens to draw a picture of Lenora in a leather outfit with a whip. She fit that image really well, actually. Scary.

When the bell rang I ripped up the picture quickly so no one else could see—especially Lenora—and headed out the door. I was going to be a regular student and take off, but then I remember I had promised my ever faithful golden retriever friend to wait, and unfortunately it was one promise I couldn't quite break.

"You waited." Jared said with a huge smile on his face.

"I guess so." I said blandly. "So?"

"Let's walk."

"You go that way." I said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"It's okay. How do you know?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just noticed." I said hurriedly, fighting back a blush. I don't think he needed to know I had memorized his classes _and_ routes to each one the first month of school.

"Oh. Well, I'm not doing anything this weekend and—" Great. Fucking great. I could've gone lifetimes without being in this situation. "—but if you're busy than it's no big deal. There's a new movie out and I thought it was something casual and fun to do. You like horror, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked in surprise.

"I heard Lenora talking."

"Huh." I snorted. Unsurprising. He stalks me and everyone I know.

"So will you?"

"Wait, what was the question?" I asked, shaking my head.

"I was _curious_ if you would go to a movie with me this weekend." He said with a nervous look over to me.

"Let me get this straight. _You_, Jared Hopewell, want to take me, Kim Connweller, out on the weekend? To a movie?"

"And maybe lunch or dinner. Depending on when we go. My treat, of course." He said.

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Like a date."

"You didn't need to say that." I said, stepping back.

"Did I kind of ruin my chances?" He sighed.

"I don't want to date you, Jared." I said matter-of-factly, frowning when he winced and withdrew immediately.

"I figured. Everything's kind of messed up anyway, and nothing makes sense, so it's only _natural_ but I was just really _hoping_—but it's no big deal. I totally don't want to force you and it's not like it's the end of the _world_ or anything! It's just a movie! There's plenty more! Who knows, maybe next weekend. Or the one after that, or the one after _that one_…or a couple months, of just _whenever_ you want to, because it's just about you and it's you're not comfortable than I'm totally not and—"

"Jared. Stop. Talking." I said, holding up a hand.

"—because you're like so amazing, and I wouldn't _force_ you or _try_ to pressure you or _offend_ you in any way, and anyone who did would be dead like the bodies in the cemetery! But it's not about that, I just wanted to know, thinking maybe you had changed your mind, not that I think you're that fickle or anything! I just thought I _might've_ made a better impression but I'm just really horrible all around so I'm not surprised—"

"Jared!" I said loudly, reaching up and placing a hand over his mouth, effectively silencing. "Shut up for God's sake! If you would let me talk instead on rambling on with no line of thought than you would've heard ten minutes ago that I'll _think about it_. Okay? But no promises. Because spending more time with you than I have to is like voluntary living in a pitch black room when we obviously need sun to survive. It's 'what the fuck' crazy."

"You'll…you'll think about it?" He asked hopefully from behind my hand.

"Yes. Don't ever ramble like that again. It was scary."

"Okay." He nodded vigorously.

"Good." I said, dropping my hand.

"You'll really think about it?"

"I may leave dogs on the street but I don't ignore what I said I would do, alright?" I huffed.

"Yes! Finally!" He yelled loudly, startling a group of girls walking down the hallway. Jared grabbed me around the middle and yanked me up in what I supposed what his idea of a hug, but just let me a foot of the ground and totally pissed.

"_Jared_! _Floor, NOW!_" I screamed.

"Oops! Sorry!" He said quickly, setting me down and smoothing out my dress. I slapped his hands away and did it myself, glaring at him.

"Happy enough?"

"I can't even put it into words." The sad thing was, I could tell he was too happy for words. We were both pretty pathetic, actually.

"Fantastic." I said. "I have to go to class now."

"Okay! I'll walk you!"

"No. It's okay. I need time to think, right?"

"Oh, right! Yeah! Totally! You do that! Good with me! Definitely! See ya, Kim!" He grinned widely, his teeth perfectly straight and white and his smile obscenely stunning and _way too good for me_ and hurried the other way down the hall.

Why was it that everything I agreed to with him felt wrong on so many levels but never made me anything but happy?


	13. The Unexpected Declaration

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series by SMeyer. I write this for entertainment purposes only and receive no profits from this publication._

**I uploaded it then forgot to say something heart-warming to y'all. So I deleted this chapter and am writing this currently RIGHT BEFORE DINNER. YAY TURKEY SANDWICHES. I'm going to be super random and repeat that I am in love with Patrick Wolf. But today I'm also drooling over James Morrison. Hearts and hugs to both! **

**By the way, I am SUPER FRIGGIN HAPPY with this chapter. I don't know why. I just REALLY like it. I think there's a good flow and everyone's more in character. Plus it's got a super depressing and dramatic ending, which I like. I hope y'all like it as much as me! I know the past ones have fucking sucked hairy, dirty ball sacs (pardon my crude but very true language) so I REALLY hope this makes y'all more interested in the story. I say this because my REVIEWERS have disappeared again. But I won't complain. Nope. I know I've been sucky lately. So here's my apology and PLEASE LIKE IT and COME BACK TO ME! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**P.S. The few of you who did review I am like so in love with you I am going to hunt you down and hug and kiss you until you vomit! Better watch your backs suckas!**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

"Before Embry was literally swept from his feet by the ever lovely white knight Paul Lansing, he mentioned something about taking me out to a horror movie. He said he already had the tickets and everything! I was horrified! I don't know where in the hell he got that idea but I thought maybe you would know Kim?"

"Damn! This parfait is just delicious as can be!" Would that make her less suspicious?

"I knew it was you! You little bitch! How could you do that to me?" Lenora glared. "You know I hate horror movies but then you set me up for one _and_ lie to Embry. You're cruel."

"I thought it would be a good opportunity to hang all over him." I shrugged innocently.

"Honey, I don't need a horror movie to do that, may?" Lenora snorted, flipping her hair.

"Oh snap. You just got served." Quil said to Lenora's right. She promptly elbowed him in the gut.

"That's for laughing at your best friend bleeding from the face." Lenora said, frowning at him. "Really, Q, I was disappointed in you."

"Using the past tense implies you aren't anymore."

"Not currently, but I'm sure you'll do something just as stupid and horrible fast enough to make up for that." Lenora said, turning back to me. "So after school meet at the locker, okay?"

"For what?" I asked confused. "Not that we don't meet at the locker everyday _anyway_."

"Because we're going to meet Paul outside school!" Lenora practically shouted.

"Oh, right! Could you say it any louder?" I grunted.

"Whatever. They're just jealous." Lenora sniffed.

"Yeah, totally. Because everyone wants to be in the immediate vicinity of a psychotic teenage boy built like a steel wall and practically indestructible."

"It gets you kind of mushy inside, doesn't it?" Lenora chuckled.

"As shit like that always does. Have you heard from Jake, Q?"

"Jake's back at his place, but Embry's still at the hospital, you know, getting a cast…for his _nose_." Quil choked out a laugh that Lenora glared at him for.

"But now I _have_ to go to the movie because he already bought the tickets and thanks for making me miserable, Kim!" Lenora huffed.

"It won't be that bad. There's only one horror movie out and it's probably not even as scary as they make it look." I shrugged.

"There's nothing scary to you, you freak."

"Clowns are scary." I said.

"God I hate clowns. They're freaking terrifying. Well…not as terrifying as you, my beautiful pot of gold." Quil grinned at Lenora.

"If I'm the pot of gold you're the leprechaun, so go back over the rainbow you came from and leave me alone." She elbowed him again. Once more, he didn't even wince.

"Hey Lenny, you know that knife you carry in your pocket?" Quil asked.

"Yep."

"Well you just shoved it into my heart and twisted it all around!" Quil cried.

"Clean it off, would you?"

"You carry a knife with you?" I asked in shock.

"It was a figurative knife, Kim." Lenora laughed.

"Oh, right." The rest of the lunch Quil told a story about a carnival he went to in Olympia when he was nine and the horror of it from start to finish. It was mostly laughable, but Quil actually had the decency to play the terrified little kid right.

The three of us walked to fifth period only because Quil's class was just two down from ours. On the way, however, we had a little run in.

A group of three to four girls—they looked so much like the other walking through the hallway it was hard to keep them separated—came at me from both sides, halting me and sending Lenora and Quil a few ahead of me. They paused and glanced back at me, a little shocked themselves. It was like some kind of perfectly formatted attack.

"Hey, Kim." One of the girls, wearing a blue skirt and a hot pink tank top said to me. Did that even match? No, not really.

"Uh…yeah?" No point in being nice to the bitches that were never nice to me, right? I wasn't picked on, but being ignored was pretty much the same around here.

"You look super cute today. Where did you get that dress? It's like amazingly cute." She said with a smile, crooking a French nail at it.

"Uh…" I glanced over her shoulder at Lenora, who shrugged helplessly with big eyes. "It was from…a boutique in Port Angeles."

"Oh really!? I thought they were expensive."

"Not really."

"That's so cool! Your makeover looks totally great."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to, like, come with my friends and me to Port Angeles this weekend? We were going to, like, shop and go to the pier and stuff. It was fun for you, right?" She asked, smiling sweetly. She wasn't a bitch, but being dumb didn't exactly make her that much more enjoyable.

Over her shoulder Lenora shook her head wildly, jumping up and down.

"Port Angeles, huh?"

"Yeah. Maybe we'll see like a movie or something." I didn't even know her name. Why did she know mine?

"That's really nice of you to offer." Lenora was pleading with her hands clasped. "But I have plans."

"Plans? With who?" The girl wondered, her thin eyebrows drawn down.

"Uh…" Lenora was trying to form something with her hands that looked something like a backwards J… "Jared Hopewell."

"Jared _Hopewell_?" The girl asked, her face instantly turning sour and her heels clicking as she took a step back.

"Yep. He asked me to a movie." I nodded.

"He asked _you_?"

"Uh…_yeah_." I said, glaring at her. What was so bad about that?

"He was serious?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Lenora growled, stepping up behind the pink girl.

"N-no! Of course not! You look so nice today, Kim, bye!" With that said she took off after her friends and disappeared down the hallway.

Lenora was obviously like the female Paul Lansing—people were terrified she was going to shove a stick up their ass and that fear wasn't too far from the truth.

"Who would've thought that Jared Hopewell could save my bestie from a gruesome weekend with those white bread hussies?" Lenora grinned wickedly.

"Lenny, baby, you were kind of turning me on right there." Quil chuckled, slinging an arm around her shoulder which she promptly knocked off and twisted behind his back.

"Go find a locker to molest." Lenora said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along. "How much you want to bet by the end of school everybody is staring at you?"

"I'm not betting anything because it's the truth. I never should've said that. It was all I could come up with. Now he's like…going to expect me to _agree_ or something." I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Well…it could be worse, like stuck going out with Quil." Lenora snorted.

"I feel sorry for the chick that ends up with him." I agreed.

"Unless it's someone just like him." We shuddered together.

In class Jared was already in his seat, looking innocent and pathetic all at once, clearly no idea that rumors would be afloat about him in no time at all. I almost felt a little bit bad to be rumored going out with _me_. Not that he exactly helped quell that belief. Ugh, moron.

"Hey, Kim!" He said to me lightly, and I managed a slight nod before taking my seat. I wished I sat closer to Lenora so I could hear what was going on that made her laugh so loudly, slug Paul once, twice, three times in the shoulder and then collapse into her chair. He liked a lost puppy, pathetic and hopeless, but stared at her with eyes like Bambi that made most everybody in the vicinity want to vomit. It was even sicker for me because Jared was going the exact same thing. I cast him warning glare and turned ahead, ignoring him for the rest of class.

In science CC sat down next to me and began twirling a pen in her fingers.

"So I heard that you're…_dating_ Jared Hopewell." She said nonchalantly, because that's a topic of conversation we go on _every freaking day_. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"It's not a date."

"Because you just always go out with Jared Hopewell in your free time."

"How would you know?"

"Sweetie, everybody knows what he does in his free time, and it's _not_ hanging out with people like you."

"People like _me_? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Well let's face it, two days ago you dressed like a homeless person. I mean, it's obvious you started to dress nicer just so you could catch his attention, but the fact of the matter is you should wait until he actually agrees to a date before saying you _are_ dating him."

"I wasn't making shit up, idiot. _He_ asked _me_. I _agreed_. Obviously you don't know Jared that well. Not that you would, since all you ever listen to is rumors made up by popularity whores like yourself." I snapped, the pencil in my fingers breaking in two. God damn it. That was my last one.

"Look, you don't need to be angry over it. I mean, everybody wishes they could date Jared Hopewell, and it's only natural you make something up here and there. I just wanted to let you know that everybody knows you lied and I was preparing you. But it's okay, because in freshman year I made it up that I dated Paul Lansing. Really I just exchanged textbooks with him because his was all fucked up and I didn't want him to pay the fine." She said, her eyes dreamy and her face curved up with a smile.

"Oh. My. God. You're dumb." I said under my breath. "Listen you dumb ho, Jared asked me out, not the other way around. I'm not making bullshit up, and why don't you learn some God damn manners in the first place and not go around asking fucking stupid question, assuming stupid shit, and act like a slightly _intelligent_ and _mature human being_. And by the way, _stop calling them by their whole names_! They _are_ people you know, and I don't go around fucking calling you CC Luis and your friends Kristine Valton and Nora Conner, _okay_? Stop making them so high and mighty, because I can fucking guarantee you that they are nothing but assholes, jack-asses, and pretentious _boys_ who are dumb as a rock and treat girls like crap, _al-the fuck-right_!?"

I turned straight ahead and glared at the board, the writing end of my pencil in my hand, snapped in two. I dropped it, several pieces of pencil rolling around on the table until I dropped them into a trash can at the end of the table. CC was staring at me with wide eyes, and when I glared long enough she quickly shifted in her seat and stared ahead, her mouth open in the shape of an "o." She didn't move for the rest of class. I don't think her mouth closed either. I hope that fly in the room didn't get in.

Before the bell even rang I was stuffing my things into my backpack and getting out of my seat, and the first one out the door when the bell rang. I stormed down the hallway and right in between a group of moronic jocks talking about some indie music band that was popular on the radio. Oh, the topic of conversations nowadays. I tried to remember where Jared's locker was, mostly because it had been a long time since I'd stalked him and usually he was always at _mine_ by the time I got there. I had caught him early enough though, shoving some textbooks into his backpack and replacing some others.

"Jared." I said simply, standing behind him.

"Kim! You came to meet me!" He cheered, his face so hysterically bright I was momentarily stupefied.

"Does your offer still stand?"

"My offer? Oh you mean like over the weekend?"

"Yeah."

"It stands as long as you live." He nodded. "But it's just dinner and a movie, nothing special. I mean, you know, as long as you're good with that—"

"Don't ramble. I'll go with you. All the shows are at seven, right? Pick me up at five, on Saturday night. Don't be late. I hate it when you're late. Try to look decent, okay?"

Jared stared at me, his mouth hanging open. What the hell was with everyone today!?

"Okay!?" He nodded vigorously, breaking out into a smile that was sure to blind me and I took off before he could, charging to my locker to meet Lenora. CC was standing by Kristine and Nora, their faces akin to shock. "How's that for a rumor to spread?"

"Ola my best friend ever Kimmy B Con—what the fuck is wrong with you?" Lenora greeted.

"CC Luis was trying to give me a little pep talk that I shouldn't make rumors up that Jared Hopewell would ever want to date little, old _me_." I snorted bitterly. "I suppose I just had to show her. So I went up to Jared, told him to pick me up at five on Saturday and walked away. That'll show that fucking bitch of a whore to never doubt _me_. I may not be impressive but I don't _fucking lie_."

"Calm down, Kimmy Con." Lenora said. "CC's a dumbass, everybody knows that. The only reason she's friends with everyone is because she puts out for _everyone_. It's nothing to be upset about."

"I am upset, Lenny. I'm upset because I never knew I was so pathetic and stupid to everybody else."

"I don't think you're pathetic and stupid." Lenora supplied.

"Thanks, I hope not bestie." I snorted. "Can we get this Paul and shining white knight bullshit over with?"

"Agreed." She said, hooking arms with me and taking me down the hallway. "You looked really nice by the way."

"Glad you finally noticed."

"I did notice, but I thought you didn't want attention so I didn't say anything."

"It didn't work, FYI. Jared's still a golden retriever and I'm the master with the Frisbee."

"At least you're master of something. I just have men fighting over me like infected dogs."

"Usually girls like it when men fight over them."

"Eh. Too much work." Lenora said. "I just want him to lie down so I can do what I want with him."

"That sounded dirty."

"I know." Lenora grinned wickedly. "Hey there, Paul and Jared. Come right this way."

Lenora, as smooth as she was, walked right by the two and waved them forward.

"Glad you brought Jared."

"If you get to bring Kim I get to bring Jared."

"Fair enough." Lenora smiled softly. There were several roads that wove in and out of the school lots for loading and unloading trucks and cars, and Lenora sat down on one of the curbs and waited, glancing around for company before smiling up at Paul. Her eyes spoke terror. "You may begin at any time you deem necessary."

I sat down beside her and waited, frowning at her. Why was she being so nice? The Lenora I knew would be making snide ass comments and verbally twisting Paul's balls into a nice little donut twirl.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to her as Paul turned his back to us and contemplated something or other.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm waiting for him to do something." Lenora smiled some more and shrugged slightly.

"I just don't even know where to begin." Paul said, raising his hands and rubbing one into the muscles on the back of his neck. It looked like it hurt.

"Well I've only got about an hour, you know. I _do_ have to visit Embry. You know, to make sure he's not _dead_ after what you did to him." Lenora smirked at me. I shook my head. I didn't know if she was just _that_ insanely confident or if she was really in fact _dumb_ and I was just now figuring this out. Obviously that wasn't really what Paul wanted to hear, and I saw his hands clench white enough to break bones before they relaxing only a miniscule amount.

"Can we not talk about that annoying little shit?" Paul grunted. Lenora glared at him momentarily and opened her mouth, sure to say some dumb remark that would end with nothing but a shouting match. But she closed it like a good little girl and said nothing, her glare replaced by a neutral look.

"That annoying little shit doesn't go around hitting people for no apparent reason."

"Oh there was a reason alright. The reason is that I'm not going to let him even come within twenty feet of you while I'm around!" Paul spun around, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Like you even have a _say_ in the matter! When did you become my father? My bodyguard? My advisor? Never, I recall. So don't tell me or Embry what to do, and frankly, _you_ are the one that shouldn't be near me, not the other way around!" Lenora said, rising to her feet, but then she held out her hands, let out a breath, and sat back down.

"We're getting off track, guys. Let's try to keep this civilized, alright?" I said, waving my hands around. "Paul agreed to explain matters, and let's keep that in mind, yes?"

"Agreed. Now please say something intellectual before I blow a gasket." Lenora said, rubbing her forehead.

"Jared? Can't you start?" I wondered.

"No way, man. _I _want to do this." Paul said, holding out a hand to keep Jared back.

"Get started. Lenora's not got a whole lot of patience left." Jared said, waving in her direction.

"I know, I know! It's not like this is easy." Paul grunted. Lenora rolled her eyes. Paul turned his back to us again and shifted from foot to foot. For long minutes nobody said anything. Jared opened his mouth to say something, but at that exact moment Paul spun around and stared at Lenora like she was the only thing in existence. "I don't know how to even begin or go about explaining it so I'm just going to come out and say it."

"Oh boy." I muttered under my breath.

"Lenora." Paul said, stepping closer. Oh boy. "I'm a werewolf."

Silence. Wait. What did he just say? I gaped at him, just staring. What else could one do? I glanced at Jared. His head was in his hands and he was shaking his head. I only vaguely heard a "Paul, you are so fucking dumb it's pathetic" before my ears were filled with a deafening buzzing sound.

Had he just said…wait a minute…no he didn't…_oh my God_ _he did just say that_! A werewolf? Wasn't that like…elementary school-ish? I couldn't help it. I just couldn't. A _werewolf_. So that's why I burst out laughing.

I just howled and howled, clutching my sides, tears filling my eyes. A _werewolf_! A mother fucking _werewolf_! It was true! Paul Lansing was so _off his rocker_ it was _petrifying_!

"A-a w-w-erewolf! Ah, really!?" I wheezed, shaking my head and wiping my eyes. "That's the funniest thing I've heard since learning that Santa Clause doesn't even exist! You, Paul Lansing, are _crazy_."

"He's not kidding." Jared said, holding a hand over his mouth, his eyes shifting back and forth, not looking at anyone or anything.

"Oh, my bad. I meant you _two_, Paul Lansing _and_ Jared Hopewell, are _crazy_. I apologize for my _slip of the tongue_." I said sarcastically. "You're fucking _insane_. I am so out of here."

I stood up to go, not really thinking of Lenora, but at the same time I stood up, she shot up out of her seat, and with a step like an earthquake, she moved to Paul and slapped him so hard in the face I thought she broke her hand. It was no surprise that he seemed unhurt, other than the fact that shock overtook his face like a tidal wave.

"You're pathetic." Lenora hissed. She turned her gaze to Jared and took a step towards him too, but then thought better of it. Jared winced and recoiled. "And you're despicable, not only doing this to me, but _Kim_, all the goodness of the world, too."

"Lenny…" I said quietly, reaching out to her. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me back with her.

"Don't _ever_ come near us again, or I swear to God next time it won't be you hitting Embry. It will be him, and every one of his friends beating the shit out of _both of you_. And I mean it. Now let's go Kim." She said, turning away and walking with deliberate, fast-paced steps.

Paul stared unseeingly at her retreating form, unmoving, unspeaking. His looked…lost.

"Kim…" Jared said, raising a hand.

"Sorry, Jared. I really am." I said with a shrug, holding my hands up to stop him. "See ya."

I turned and began to follow Lenora's distant form, who was obviously moving much quicker than I was.

"Kim, wait! Don't walk away! Please, let me explain! Just give me a chance! I promise it's not crazy, it's not unbelievable!" Jared said, following me, coming around and stepping in front of me.

"Jared, you've had a lot of chances. And you haven't put any of them to good use." I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm _sorry_, but I think it's just better if we stopped playing around. I mean, Lenora didn't _say_ it, but she's right. This has _got_ to end. How stupid do you think we are?"

"It's not about that! We're not _playing_, Kim. We're not _joking_, or _laughing_ behind your backs. I can show you! I can show you it's true."

"Please don't." I said, holding up my hands again. "I have to go." I curved around him and made a move to keep on going but he was really persistent.

"Kim, _no_! What can I do to get you to stay and _listen_? To _believe_!" He shouted, stepping in front of me again.

"_Jared, just stop it_!" I shouted, stomping my foot. It would've been childish anywhere else. "Did you really think I was going to choose you over Lenora? I mean, _really_. Let's not kid ourselves anymore! Our spheres of influence don't even touch! You were a fool to think this would be like eating cake! And I was a fool to think you were actually, _maybe_, possibly a little interested in me."

"But it's not a joke! I really do want to be around you, Kim!"

"That may be true, but there's something else entirely promoting that. And what Paul said today is just one testament to that."

"I'll admit it sounds weird, and Paul shouldn't have said it _quite_ like that, but it's the truth! I swear on my pathetic, miserable soul! I swear, Kim!" Jared pleaded, practically on his knees begging.

"I'm going to tell you something, Jared, and I don't want you to be offended." I said, leaning closer to him. "You are out of your mother fucking _mind_. Out of it. Totally gone into outer space. Werewolves? _Really_? I mean, _fucking really_? You have got to be on some major drugs to be _that far out there_. Hell, it may not even be drugs. You just may be _that weird_. And I'll admit, yeah, you were more subtle about it then Paul was, but I'm going to tell you something else. Paul is all the way to Pluto he's so out there. He's got to be the craziest person in the western hemisphere. You are Paul's _best friend. _You are _unerringly_ by his side. Therefore you are _equally crazy_ by association. So _please_ stop trying to initiate me into your cult and _leave me ALONE_."

I hoped that would work to make him stop following. I heard nothing. No voices, no sounds, no sobbing, which I took as a good sign. Don't look back, Kim. Don't you dare look back. If he's looking he'll know you care. That you might even slightly give a damn that you feel bad. Fuck, I looked.

Jared had his heads between his knees, his hands clamped over the back of his head since there wasn't really any hair to grab. I stumbled in my stride and almost turned back. What had I done? Or the correct question would be, what in the world had happened that I felt bad for crazy ass people on the loose? I turned ahead and tried to ignore the pulling in the chest.

Lenora was waiting for me on the sidewalk in front of school, and we didn't say anything to one another. The minute I caught up we began walking towards our houses, without a word.

"So…what now?" I asked softly.

"I don't mother fucking know, Kim! I'd rather just shoot myself in the fucking head and be done with it! How about that for what's God damn _next_." Lenora said loudly, flailing her hands, looking so furious I thought she might literally go into the next house and kill everyone in it. She had never used that tone with me. I flinched. "Ah, sorry Kim. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you—"

"It's okay, Len. I'm not exactly rainbows and butterflies at this point in time."

"You look a lot more put together than me."

"Jared's been following me around with his craziness for a lot longer than Paul has." I said. "Or it seems like it's been a long time. Barely a week, actually."

"Stalking usually does seem to consume your life." Lenora muttered. "I'm sorry I invited you. I didn't think he would be quite that…outlandish, ridiculous, bizarre, odd, weird, and eccentric. As well as any other synonyms to those words."

"It's okay. It was kind of badass. If I was a guy I'd be all over you like white on rice." I snickered.

"Gee, thanks. If I didn't know better I'd say I've sworn off men."

"Nah, you still have a date with Embry, remember?" I reminded.

"I'm too tired to go on a date with him. Anyway, his nose is broken. Do you think he wants to go out with a broken nose?"

"He's not a chick. He throws on pants and a T-shirt that doesn't smell like dirt and piss and he's good to go." I laughed.

"He's dressing to impress this time around Kimmy Con." Lenora said.

"Well, if he decides not to go out then _we_ will. I'll take you to some of the boutiques around Port Angeles."

"You know I can't afford to go shopping." Lenora said, eyeing me sternly.

"I know. And I'll pay. I feel in the mood for seafood, too." I said, clapping my hands together.

"How thoughtful of you, my Lord and Master." Lenora grumbled. "I'll probably just sit on the couch, eat ice cream, and gain twenty pounds by Monday."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I wondered.

"Talk about what?"

"Well surely there's a reason that Paul's remark upset you so much. It's one thing to laugh at a guy saying he's a werewolf, but a whole other to slap him and scream." I said with a shrug.

"I can't believe you were laughing, by the way."

"Well it was damn hilarious until you over-reacted, honey." I snorted.

"I over-reacted?"

"I guess not. We reacted in _different_ ways. Maybe if I was in your position I would've done the same thing." I shrugged.

"I don't know why I freaked out. It took me a second to register it, and then you were already laughing so I didn't really know what to do. You took the words right out of my mouth. Once you stole _that_ response all I had was anger. I suppose it was just anger over the fact that this guy who I've crushed on for eternities start displaying this possessiveness and infatuation that really gets me thinking he's starting to return my feelings, or experiencing something different than hatred displayed through verbal quarrelling and glaring matches. I started to think maybe it wasn't drugs, or some other influence. Then he just…makes this comment like we're supposed to just go along with it and accept it and be totally okay with the fact that he _thinks he's a werewolf_. And I blew. I blew thinking that he thought we were _that_ stupid, and pathetic, and that desperate to be surrounded by him and his stupid friend Jared and whatever the hell they're involved in. I just couldn't stop thinking 'who do you think you are' over and over again. To treat us like that, like we're no-good cheap whores. Like we're just as insane as them. I mean…_werewolves_. The nerve! And I was angry because I was wrong…_again_. Like I always am. Always will be." Lenora sighed and slumped forward.

"You'll disfigure your spine if you walk like that."

"Maybe I'll be stuck in bed forever and never have to leave."

"And leave your mom to support you _and_ your dad?" I said, raising an eyebrow. That made her walk straight up. "I guess I can see where you're coming from. I would've gotten mad, but my anger isn't anything like yours. I would've just cried. I would've thought it was _my_ fault for letting him think I was that pathetic. Anyway, I've already tried being mad at Jared, and he just keeps on coming back. Laughing seemed better. A way to mock them, really."

"I thought it was pretty good. It was really dramatic, so it seemed like you really didn't give a shit. And that's your problem, Kimmy Con. You can't let people turn it back on you. You have to be confident that it's always _their _ fault. You'll get a lot farther and be a lot happier."

"Thanks for the _degrading_ advice."

"How is that degrading?"

"You pretty much just bombed on everyone I will ever come in contact with." I grumbled.

"Oh, you haven't met most of them yet. You'll forget my words of wisdom by then."

"Sure." I said. "Nice job, over all, I guess."

"You too."

"I guess we're free from the Terrible Two."

"Maybe for a while. I think I did a good job warding off Paul. But Jared's just dense enough he might show up again."

"I wouldn't worry about him." I said, lowering my head.

"Oh. Did you say something to him?"

"It wasn't _say_, like in a respectable manner. It was more like I treated him like a mad, raving dog and told him he was a crazy fucker and to end the charade and back the hell off."

"Oh." Lenora said again, staring at him. "Snaps for you."

"Thanks."

"Well, here's my place. See you tomorrow." Lenora said, walking up the steps to her old rickety house.

"Bye." I said.

"Don't dwell on it too much. I know you got a little attached to the golden retriever."

"I didn't get attached."

"No, of course not. Even though that's what _every_ girl says."

"You're acting like we broke up."

"Well you did, in a way, now didn't you?" Lenora wondered, raising her eyebrows.

I said nothing, glaring at her until she shrugged and entered her house without another word. I turned away and began walking to my house, only a block away. Trying not to dwell too much, I focused instead on Embry, and his condition. But that just led me to Paul, who put Embry in that condition, and then it led me to that horrible look on his face, which led me to pondering how amazing it was that a guy with a fuse like a bomb and a temper to match one could go from beating someone up to looking like everyone close to him had been tortured, skinned, and burned to ashes.

And then I thought about Jared, because he looked _exactly_ the same. And then I realized that Lenora was right.

It felt like I had just broken up with someone very close to me.


	14. The Unexpected Seizure

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series by SMeyer. This is for entertainment purposes only and no profit is received from this._

**Hey! Sorry I'm late! Okay, so I was writing a chapter but it got to be like 30 freaking pages long, so I cut it into two. So this is the first half of the 30 page document. It's a MAJOR cliffhanger, but since I'm two days late…**

**I GUESS I'LL UPDATE PART 2 AS WELL. Teehee. I'm so nice. You can thank me later. I should leave you to suffer, but I figure…well…I'm too nice to be that cruel. So yeah. This is the first. The next chapter is fucking awesome IMO. It's my favorite one so far. Like really. Seriously. So PLEASE READ ON AND LOVE IT. Thanks y'all!**

**HUGS AND KISSES to my reviewers from last chapter! You guys make me mushy inside!**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

"Wow, Embry. You look like you had a run in with a bear." I chuckled. "You told me he had a broken nose, Len. Not that he had been brutally smashed against the pavement."

"I thought it was…unimportant." Lenora grumbled, glaring at me.

In reality, it was kind of…well, important. Embry not only looked like he'd been taken to hell and back, but he looked like he'd had a chimp with a hammer banging him on the back of his skull the whole time. His nose, casted, was brushed all the way out to his temples, his red skin slightly indigo-colored all around. One of his eyes was virtually closed it was so swollen, and there were several scrapes and cuts down one side of his neck and the back of his head. I whistled lowly and shook my head.

"I thought this was like, one minute you were sitting the next your nose was bleeding. I didn't expect it to be one minute you were sitting and the next your life was slipping away from you."

"Kim, come on." Lenora sighed irritably. "He's not feeling too hot."

"Are you getting sick Embry?" I wondered.

"He _is_ running a fever but he says he doesn't feel sick, just _weird_. Whatever the fuck that means. It's probably the pain killers he's on." I winced.

"Lenny, I'm _fine_ for the billionth time. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, so drop it." Embry said, rolling his good eye.

"Fine, fine." Lenora said, holding up her hands. "But if you cancel on me tomorrow then I'm going over to your house and I'm going to break both your arms."

"I'm not cancelling!" Embry said, smiling as well as he could. "I have tickets, remember?"

"Unfortunately." Lenora grumbled, glaring at me.

"Would you look at the time? I'd better go to my locker." I smirked and walked up the steps past them.

"Like that wasn't _so_ obvious." Lenora grumbled after me.

As I walked alone to my locker I started to get slightly nervous. What if Jared thought I was kidding? What if he was standing there waiting for me like every other day this week? What if he _had taken me seriously_? Would he be standing there? What would he say? Would he be insulted? Would he insult me? How could I react to that after so many days of hopeless infatuation on his part only to be crushed like a soda can once more?

I saved from this lack of decision when there was no one at my locker. For a moment I just stood there, not quite believing it myself. But then I shook my head and rose my eyes to the ceiling. How could I expect him to be there? If someone had said what I said to _me_ I wouldn't want to hang around with them anymore either. I had been rather cruel…but then I shook my head and reminded myself that I was prepared for this. This was what I _wanted_ after all—to be _left alone_.

When I neared the door to first period I became nervous again. Maybe he was running late. Maybe when I walked in he would smile and wave like always. God knows he probably slept every last minute he could. He might not even show up until halfway through class. That was a possibility.

But that wasn't the case when I walked in and immediately looked in Jared's direction. He was sitting there, his head in his hand, staring out the window. I thought maybe he hadn't seen me, but then his head turned and his eyes glanced at me before he immediately looked away.

My heart dropped into my stomach and for the rest of class I stared at the blackboard with unseeing eyes, wondering why in the hell it bothered me so much that we had gone back to exactly the way it was before. Oh right. Because now I knew what it was like to have the Jared Hopewell following me every moment of everyday. It was annoying but also flattering. Now I was back to being the unflattering Kimberly Connweller. Not so different than before. I'd done it, I could do it some more. Then I reminded myself how I wanted this to happen, and how pathetic I was that I couldn't stick to my word, and I demanded myself not to think of Jared Hopewell again.

When I walked with Lenora to our locker after class she brought it up, as only she could to me and I could only do to her.

"You seem kind of down."

"I am." I agreed.

"Is it because of Jared?"

"I guess."

"I have to admit, whatever you said to him yesterday was good and harsh, because he didn't even glance in your direction once."

"I don't know why I'm so upset. I wanted him to go away. I got my wish. It should be empowering to have told Jared Hopewell off."

"Maybe you feel guilty over what you said."

"I don't." She glanced at me. "Okay, maybe a little. I wish there was a way I could've gotten him to let off without practically ripping his heart off, stomping on it, and setting it on fire."

"Sizzle, sizzle, baby." Lenora whistled. "He can handle it. He's a _werewolf_. Remember?" She chuckled at me, wiggling her eyebrows. I managed a weak smile to placate her, but my insides felt like icy steel. Consequently, I felt like the biggest ho in the entire world. "Don't worry about it, Kimmy Con. Back to the good old days, you know? Except we have the stupidity of Q, Jake, and Embry to keep us company."

I latched onto the new subject like it was my lifeline.

"So is Embry going out with you or what?"

"I have no idea. I think I'm going to cancel."

"Too bad."

"Yeah, but I'd rather he not die so maybe we could go another time. He says he's fine but he's being a stubborn bastard."

"Well you'd feel like crap if you were beaten so hard that your guts nearly came out your mouth."

"Kim, why do you keep explaining it in the most gruesome detail possible?" Lenora sighed.

"Because I can't believe Embry didn't fight back."

"Like you could totally come back after being beat up on when you didn't even see it coming! It's not Embry's fault. It's Paul's! And that shit should be glad he's not here or after seeing Embry I'd have something else to say to him and it would be along the lines of an Amazonian scream as I tear off his balls and set them on fire!" Lenora said, her hand clenched around a book so hard her skin was white.

I stared at her with wide eyes, blinking slowly. She had slowly but surely gotten more angry and ferocious as she had spoken, and her eyes were narrowed and unblinking at the line of lockers ahead of us.

"Calm down, Lenora. You shouldn't waste your time with Paul. Either of them, really. We're done, remember. Totally done."

"Right. Done." She sighed and relaxed. "Anyway, Embry is probably going to take tomorrow off. But I have a report to write so you don't need to worry about keeping me _busy_."

"I have to clean house. I haven't done anything all week, and I have to do Tiffany's and Brooklyn's too, since they helped me _become beautiful_." I gagged and rolled my eyes.

"Consider yourself lucky you have siblings to help you _sometimes_. I'm all alone in my fight, girl." Lenora said.

"I know, I know." I sighed. "Well I have to get to class."

"Me too. See ya."

"Buh bye."

It was actually easier to focus on my next two classes after talking with Lenora, and when I entered fourth period I looked in Jared's direction but didn't feel quite as biggest-evil-bitch-in-the-world as before when his eyes never met mine. I sat down and chatted with Lenora about her report she was brainstorming on and then started class.

When Lenora and I sat down at the usual lunch table and Quil and Jacob were already there, but Embry wasn't, Lenora was instantly resigned.

"I _knew_ he was sick. I _knew_ it. He was such an idiot for coming to school. I should go to his house and just beat the shit out of him. But I _won't_, because I'm a good person."

"Yeah, right. You won't because it may kill him and you don't want to go to jail." Quil grinned. "But don't worry, sweet cheeks. You can _manhandle _me any time."

"I'm going to go drown myself in the toilet now." Lenora grimaced.

"Hey, don't be like that. You don't even _know_ how good I am."

"Yeah, because you have _natural_ skills." I rolled my eyes. "I don't know how I didn't notice it before in the grace of your stride and the strength of your stance."

"How poetic." Lenora grunted.

"Embry really did look like crap, though. It's a good thing he went home. He was all woozy and delirious, plus he was running a major fever. He seemed to be able to talk fine, but he wasn't catching onto what we were saying, so we took him to the nurse's office after third period. Haven't seen him since and we share lockers." Jacob explained.

"Huh. Maybe he got what you had, Lenny." I said.

"I wasn't woozy and delirious in my sickness."

"No, that's just your natural state." Quil remarked.

"I swear on my life I will castrate you."

"Okay, okay! Just stay five feet away from me at times!" Quil said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"You know I haven't seen Paul Lansing around at all today. And Jared hasn't been following you around either." Jacob noted.

"How do you know that?" I challenged.

"Kim, my locker is four down from yours. I practically always see him standing by there, even when you're not. Like he's _waiting_ or something. Pretty God damn creepy if you ask me." Jacob shrugged. "He's acting like his dog died or something. That and Paul isn't here to pick fights with anyone."

"Good riddance, too. I hope it's not like you _enjoy_ having that asshole in your immediate vicinity." Lenora said venomously.

"Not at all. Just strange. Just _noting_." Jacob said, peering at her suspiciously.

"Well I know I'm going to be cleaning house all weekend. What about you two?" I said, immediately changing the subject.

Lenora was bristly the rest of lunch, while Quil and Jacob chatted about going to First Beach and cliff jumping since the weather was _supposed_ to be nice. They had other plans, too, though since the weather around here could change with a snap of your fingers.

I didn't really _want_ to walk with Lenora, but I knew I couldn't say no since it was our routine, but she was in such a bad mood it was like walking with darkness itself. It was rather amazing how quickly her mood changed, but I just assumed it was a mixture of the situation and PMS and ignored her the rest of the time.

This time I didn't look at Jared when I entered the class, trying to look uninterested and unperturbed. But it was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I was really glad I sat on the other side of the room. This way if I glanced…it might not be _too_ noticeable.

In science CC didn't say a word to me, instead spending the few minutes before the bell rang with her friends, whispering and giggling as girls do. She came and then sat down next to me when the bell rang and as the teacher got her crap together to begin the lesson, CC glanced at me and looked up and down.

"So…I haven't seen you hang out with Jared today. Are you two _fighting_?" She wondered.

"We're not fighting. We…broke up." I said, for lack of a better term.

"I see. He finally came to his senses then?" CC sneered.

"No." I smiled sweetly. "I finally came to _mine_."

CC grimaced at me and then turned forward, ignoring me the rest of class. The only thing she did to vent her anger was shove my chair when she was leaving after class. This bothered me little. It was, after all, the best the whore could do, which was saying she really couldn't do anything at all.

"You look horrifically smug." Lenora said.

"I'm sure I do." I snickered.

"I won't ask."

"Okay."

"I'm coming over to your place, okay? We can do homework together? It'll keep me from being tempted to go visit Embry." Lenora said.

"Sure." I said, grabbing my books. "You can ride with us."

"I hope you weren't planning on making me walk." Lenora snorted.

I smiled at her.

Lenora and I did homework up in my room while eating pretzels since it was Lenora's weakness along with Sun Chips and she stayed for dinner. My mom and I were doing the dishes while Brooklyn and Tiffany kept Lenora company in the living room when the phone rang.

"Well good evening to you too, Sam. I hope you're doing well?" Mom said. I immediately knew she was talking about Sam Uley. I mean, how many Sam's could there be in a town of three hundred? Plus, my dad was on obscenely good terms with the kid, so my mom was expected to be, too. "That's excellent. Very nice. Yes, Jason is in the other room. I'll get him for you."

Mom held the hand over the phone and pushed into the living room, waving my dad in and then disappearing into the living room to discuss something with Tiffany and Brooklyn. Dad glanced at me and then spoke into the phone before disappearing into the dining room. Unable to help my curious, I snuck up to the swinging door and listened closely. It was kind of hard because the TV was on in the living room, but I was determined to figure this out. I did hate Sam Uley after all, and I was positive he was doing something wrong. What better way to decide?

"Embry? Hmm…I expected Jacob to be first. But I suppose this means he and Quil can't be far behind. Yes, I'll talk to the council tomorrow." There was silence for a moment. I freaked, wondering if he was going to walk through the door and figure me out. "_Where's_ Paul? Up north? _How far_ north? Jesus Christ. What brought that on? Hayden? As in, Kimberly's friend? I see…this is unfortunate. Very unfortunate. She was dating _Embry_? This is not going to be good. Sam, you need to keep those two from killing each other. I understand that! But you're dealing with hormonal teenagers who are fighting over a girl. It's just better that way. I know you'll do the right thing. I trust you to do just that. Yes, tomorrow. Alright, good night."

Okay. That good night definitely meant the conversation was over. I sprinted back to the sink and began furiously scrubbing at a dish, keeping my head down and focused ahead when the door swung open and my dad came back in.

"Hey there, Kimmy." He greeted me, setting the phone down.

"Hey, dad." I smiled at him.

"You didn't talk much during dinner."

"Oh…I'm…not feeling too great."

"That's too bad. Is it serious?"

"Nah. I think it's just going around. Embry left school early today and I think he has what Lenora had. Now I think _I'm_ getting it. It's no big deal though. I never get sick." I said, waving my hand dismissively. "What about you? Was that work?" Time to play him and see what I get.

"It was Harry Clearwater. He invited me over tomorrow to discuss work and the council. That was all."

"Ah, I see. What time do you think you'll be leaving?"

"Oh…probably around noon. Why? Are you planning on having a party while I'm gone?" Dad teased.

"No…but I _was_ planning on making your favorite; chocolate pecan pie."

"Oh dear. You're making me sweat, Kim. What are you going to ask me for now?"

"Ha, dad. Real funny. Can't a daughter be nice to her dad nowadays?"

"Honey, after raising six daughters before you, I've come to expect nothing but the worst." My dad said.

"Well it _is_ no-strings-attached chocolate pecan pie. So there." I said, sniffing and placing a dish in the dishwasher.

"Then you must be my new favorite daughter."

"Good." I nodded, smiling.

But the minute he left the room I frowned, finished the dishes, and turned off the water. For some reason my mom had taken off, so I wiped down the counters alone and then waved Lenora up to my room.

"God, Tiffany's more of a bitch than I remember her to be back in middle school."

"It's all the make-up. It's sunk into her pores and clogged her neural connections. She's become bitter and unintelligent."

"Like that makes so much sense." Lenora snorted and chuckled. "So why are you looking all contemplative?"

"Hmm…" I said, sitting down with my back against my headboard. "I think…Sam Uley is attempting to make a drug addict out of Embry!"

"What…in the world are you on, girl?" Lenora snorted, laying back on my floor. "Embry is too good to hang out with guys like Sam and specifically Paul."

"Maybe he's slipping it into his food."

"You're crazy."

"So you think." I sniffed.

"What brought this on?"

"I heard my dad talking. Sam Uley called."

"More like you eavesdropped."

"So what? Sue me. The point is, something is happening to Embry that Sam is involved in, and Jacob and Quil are expected to join soon as well. It's really scary. My dad said he would talk to the council tomorrow. Then when he came out he said that he was going to Harry Clearwater's."

"Harry Clearwater _is_ on the council, Kim."

"But that's not what it sounded like he meant!" I sighed.

"You're overreacting. Sam Uley is weird, and I think the trust they have in him is totally unfounded and illogical, but what can you do?"

"Oh, and Sam knows about Paul liking you. Apparently he drove up north."

"The only north above us is ocean and Alaska. He probably went to Neah Bay to annoy some innocent Makah girl there."

"That's not what it sounded like—"

"I'm sure, Kim. And you sound crazy, so let's stop talking about it before I start to think that Paul and Jared's craziness has rubbed off on you. Deal?"

I glared at her. She shrugged and turned away, going through some CDs on my bookshelves. I agreed, though I didn't want to, and we spent another hour or two listening to music and talking about the latest news in the Cosmo magazine on my floor. Then at ten I drove her home and came back, locking myself up in my room and closing the blinds, locking the window, and turning off my light. I wasn't a heavy weekend partier.

Instead I laid on my bed and thought about…well…everything, kind of. I thought of how weird things had gone in the last week. My dad was definitely in on it, and obviously didn't see fit to clue everybody else in on the big secret. Whenever I said Sam Uley was on drugs it was mostly a joke, because I knew he wasn't and I knew the council wouldn't tolerate it, but it seemed like the only logical—though hellishly far-fetched—explanation for anything happening. Now, Embry. I _wanted_ to believe he was just getting sick, but now I was suspicious. Just like I _wanted_ to believe Jared was just playing me for a fool and not really interested in me at all. Just like I _wanted_ to believe Paul was a total jackass and only spoke to Lenora in a semi-civilized tone because he wanted to set up fights to watch her blow herself up over him. For some reason I _wanted_ people to be worse than they were seeming to be lately. Being a horrible person was the only thing I could really believe in.

I comforted myself knowing that Lenora would be at Embry's place as early as deemed fit for human interaction, and that chances were Embry was dying in bed but would be there Monday morning to make everything seem a bit more normal. I hated weekends, for the sole fact that nothing seemed to move fast enough while everything moved too fast for my lazy, uncaring teenage mind deemed good and well. I would comfort myself with cleaning house tomorrow and then perhaps brainstorming the project that my science teacher was assigning to us Monday. Might as well get ahead with nothing else to do.

The next morning I woke up with bright red numbers blinking back at me, telling me it was nine in the morning. Which meant I slept ten hours. Which meant Tiffany and Brooklyn had probably already taken off to do their respective "girl" business. I was surprised no one had woken me up, as they were likely to do because they were rude and uncaring to the fact that _some_ wanted to sleep in on weekends after five days of waking up at ungodly hours of the morning. A.K.A. Tiffany and Brooklyn were evil incarnate.

But at least that meant I wouldn't have to deal with them. And Lenora had likely gone to Embry's to determine his condition. I cleaned my face and went downstairs, pouring myself a bowl of Chex cereal and eating it quietly and slowly. Might as well enjoy the silence. Surprisingly my mom was gone. Grocery shopping? I knew my dad was. Must be that "meeting" with "Harry Clearwater". I dialed Lenora's number and waited for it to ring up, and Lenora picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Len, it's Kim."

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Lenora sniffed. "I was up at seven I'll have you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Good for you. Did you go see Embry?"

"I _tried_. His mom said he _wasn't home_."

"Huh."

"No, not just that. She said he never _came home_ yesterday. She said he came home early and she thought he'd be in bed when she got back from work, but he wasn't there! She assumed he was staying at a friend's house and didn't call. Of course she trusts him like he's God himself, so she lets him get away with virtually anything."

"It's not that bad. Embry is like…the single most responsible person on this side of the world. I'm pretty sure his mom has no reason to worry over him." I stated.

"I know! It's just…ugh, now what do I think? Was he or was he not? If he was sick—which it sounded like he really was—then he shouldn't be out and about hanging with his friends! He should've been in bed! If he wasn't sick, then why was he lying? I'm really pissed at him right now! Who does he think he is, making everyone worry like that?"

"Lenny, you're the only one worrying."

"Well his mom is! Once I told her was sick and he never came home she was saying she was going to call the police. I had to calm her down, but Embry better turn up real fast!" Lenora sighed heavily.

"Sorry." I stated sincerely. "He _is_ being an asshole."

"I don't know what got into his pants but it's not cool. I don't need any more dipshits on my hands." Lenora said.

"No kidding. So what are you planning on doing?"

"No clue. I'll probably watch bullshit movies with my dad, clean, homework. You know. The boring shit."

"Me too. Cleaning. Then probably cleaning. Cleaning until at least dinnertime."

"You guys aren't _that_ filthy."

"Not outside the bathroom. The bathroom will take hours alone. Do you have any idea how many layers of mascara is caked onto the counters? It's not even funny. I guess I should go and get started."

"Listen to some music! It'll make it go faster."

"Well, since nobody's home."

"Oh, sounds dirty. Maybe I should invite some of my buds over to your place."

"Yes, because you have _so_ many."

"Don't be hatin'." Lenora snorted.

We hung up shortly after and I started on the kitchen, bleaching counters, shaking out rugs, scrubbing the floor, shining the cabinets, cleaning out drawers, and reorganizing shelves. Slowly I made my way out into the dining room, dusting the hanging light, cleaning the chairs, and spraying the blinds that did nothing but collected dust. Until about one I kept on cleaning, finishing downstairs, but then Lenora called me, wanting to talk about Knowing, which she had just seen with her dad. I had never seen it, but apparently, even after several times of telling her I hadn't, Lenora didn't care and proceeded to spoil every part of it. Meanwhile I ate lunch and halfway through my mom returned with groceries, leaving food crumbs all over the counter that I sneered at her for until she wiped them up with a look of surrender.

At two Lenora let me go, and then I went upstairs to begin cleaning. I ignored bedrooms, since that was always a no-no. After years upon years of having six other female siblings I learned never to step into their territories or touch their things. I cleaned both bathrooms upstairs, then my room. Halfway through Lenora called again, complaining about how miserably bored she was, and I showered and went to meet her for a shake at the local diner.

She failed to mention she invited Jacob and Quil, too, but at least it made things more interesting. Jacob did most of the talking about a girl he was meeting with lately from Forks. I didn't get a lot of info out of him, just that he was crazy into her. I recommended he let us meet her sometime, and he agreed wholeheartedly—apparently she _needed_ a little human interaction—before taking off to meet her at his house. They spent too much time together in my opinion.

We were stuck with Quil for another hour who seemed particularly quiet. When Lenora asked him he said it was about Embry.

"I'm kind of surprised. His mom called me and asked if I knew where he was! But he never came to my place or to Jake's. We have no idea where he is! He's kind of being an asshole."

"My thoughts _exactly_."

"He's kind of acting like Jared and Paul did a couple weeks ago." I said. They stared at me. "Well, think about it. They both looked kind of horrible, they left early from school because they were 'sick' and next thing I know nobody could find them and they all just assumed it was because of Holly being pregnant. It does sound a little suspicious."

"So what…you think Paul and Jared are involved?" Lenora asked, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe not specifically. The only thing that would come out of Paul being involved would be _someone_ dying. But Paul and Jared are hanging around with _Sam Uley_ who is, all alone, the weirdest person I've ever met."

"So maybe it's Sam, is what you're saying?" Quil asked.

"Doesn't it seem to fit?"

"Well, the whole situation fits, but there's _still_ no explanation as to what's creating it." Lenora said. "I mean, drugs? Cults? Rebellion? What's the most likely that would involve people as different as Paul and Embry?"

"It's not like beforehand Sam was friends with _everybody_. Now he's suddenly hanging out with Jared and Paul like they've been besties forever." Quil said. "It's something that they all can relate to."

"Rebellion seems to pay the bill." I said. "Let's think about it for a second. It started off with Sam Uley, who everybody knows his dad was a freak and an asshole and what not. Usually this leads to disturbed or anxious individuals. Then you have Paul and Jared. Paul's been an asswipe since the day he was born, always trying to do things against the law or looked down upon. Jared has always wanted to follow whatever Paul is. Not that he's been rainbows and butterflies his whole life. Now we have Embry. Okay, I know, it's not cool to relate them, but we have to consider the fact that Embry has never had a dad, his mom lives alone and _is_ alone, and the only friends he's ever had are Jacob and you, Quil. Maybe he's going through this teenage crisis thing." I explained.

"It…would make sense." Lenora said. "But then why is the council condoning everything they do?"

"Trying to protect them? They are the future generation. Plus they probably don't want to look bad." Quil said. "Believe me, I know they take the council seriously. My granddad is on it and it's like hell freezes over if I say one wrong word about it."

"I'll agree to that." Lenora nodded. "So, assuming this is the problem, what do we do?"

"Uh…just try to talk to Embry? Make headway? I mean…surely he can't be taking it too seriously. He's too good to be involved in this kind of bullshit for too long." I shrugged.

"Just thinking about him hanging out with Paul, Jared, and Sam makes me want to vomit." Lenora grimaced.

"I wish you cared about me so much, Lenny-baby." Quil said, looking sad.

"I do. But in a different way, honey-bear." Lenora said sweetly. They cooed at each other in a joke-worthy way before I cleared my throat.

"Well, I have to take off." I said, gathering my things and laying down some money for my drink. "I'll see you guys Monday."

"Alright. See you later, you sweet thing." Quil winked at me and I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Creeper." I muttered.

Back home my mom and dad were home, while Tiffany and Brooklyn were going out to dinner with some friends. My parents agreed to go on their own "mini date" thus leaving me home alone. I ate a sandwich while watching a horror movie on TV—one I'd seen too many times. When it ended and I realized just how bored I was, I went upstairs and determined that I definitely needed to do something tomorrow. I'd perish if I did nothing.

Shortly after my siblings came home and invited me to watch a movie downstairs. The same exact horror movie I'd just seen. I agreed for the sole need to do something. They were both pussies though, and watched only an hour of it before going upstairs to their respective rooms. I finished watching the movie.

"I'm so boring…" I said to the TV guide as I searched for _something_ worthwhile. I had read pretty much every book in the house…no homework. Well, there _was_ Cosmo magazine. I never thought I'd see the day where I would willingly read it.

So now, at close to midnight, I was flipping through magazine after magazine. I was astonished at how many articles were alike—how to get thin, how to eat well on a tight budget, how to please your man, how to apply the "smoky eye" shadows. It was ridiculous. And definitely not my thing. I was still bored.

I went to bed in total darkness, laying on my back and staring at the ceiling. It still had those glowing stars stuck to it. This room used to belong to my older sister Michelle, who was a weird astrologist kind of person. She was in Tempe, Arizona studying for her astrology major. They _do_ say that what you do as a child influences your future career. They weren't so annoying that I would take them down, and at least they gave me something to stare at while I tried to sheep-count my way into slumber.

When I fell asleep I couldn't exactly say, but I _was_ awoken by a icy chill that swept over me. I groped for the blanket at the end of my bed to pull over me, but realized that I had put it away because it was supposed to be _summer_. Not that the weather here was anything reliable. It was utterly irritating to be woken up like that, especially at…two-thirty in the morning. The latch on my window had never been strong, and even the slightest breeze could open it. I had forgotten to nudge a couple books to keep it closed.

Getting up I closed it again, locking it, and pulling the curtains closed. My throat was unexpectedly dry—I had a tendency to sleep with my mouth open, so yeah, drool was occasional—and I decided to go downstairs for a drink of water. I filled the glass, drank it down in one breath, and then drank another half a glass. Bad idea. It would probably slosh around in my stomach all night. Not exactly a pleasant sound _or_ feeling. Like being pregnant with water. Ugh.

I tiptoed up the stairs, avoiding the creaky ones—and boy were there a crap load of those—and creeping my way to my bedroom. I didn't _want_ to sound like a burglar, but I did. But I couldn't very well go stomping around. Oh no. Not with the wrath that was Tiffany when she was woken up from her "beauty sleep."

Down the hallway I went, and I could've _sworn_ I felt something brush by me. Pausing, I glanced in that direction, like it was going to do _so_ much good in _pitch-black darkness_. But there _was_ something there and I was _going_ to scream. Something bubbled up in my throat, unbelieving that we were being _robbed_ in _La-freaking-Push, Washington_! A hand went over my mouth, and I screamed as best I could, while thinking "holy mother fuck I'm going to die! I'm going to _die, God damn it_!"

**~*~*~**

**OMG. I think she might really. I'm tempted to kill her off. She's being a bitch to everybody. Hehe. But J-baby would be mad. **


	15. The Unexpected Response

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series by SMeyer. This is for entertainment purposes only and no profit is received from this writing._

**Yay! Two updates in one day! I love this chapter. It's amazing!**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

"Don't scream, Kim! It's just me. Me, as in Jared." It took a moment for the words to register. Well. I think I would've preferred a burglar to _him_.

"Mmmphmmrrrmm…" I grunted out beneath his hand, which were large enough to cover half my face. He could so kill people for a living.

"What?" He whispered to me. I wished I could see his face…I would've mother fucking killed him.

"What in God's mother fucking holy name are you fucking doing in my fucking house at _three in the fucking morning_!?" I scream-whispered, slapping his hand away with as much force as I muster.

"Shh, shh!" He said in the darkness.

"Don't 'shh' me. You _broke_ into my _fucking house_, you _crazy mother fucker_!" I hissed. I wanted to kick him, but was afraid I'd be an idiot if I missed.

"Kim? Is that you?" I tensed, hearing Brooklyn's voice behind me.

"Y-yeah." I said, my voice stuttering.

"Why are you up?" She grunted tiredly.

"Water…"

"You're fucking noisy." She sighed.

"There was a spider." I lied.

"Well I'm not getting it for you."

"I didn't ask you to. Now go back to bed, bitch." I snapped. Whoops. That one slipped out. But I heard her door click shut, and for once I was glad she was practically deaf and dumb when she was half-asleep.

"Ouch and burn. You're mean." Jared said. I finally realized I wasn't dreaming.

"Jesus Christ." I said again. "Come here."

I stumbled my way to my room and closed the door behind the massive figure. Wow. If I hadn't known it was Jared I would've fucking _flipped_. Not that I wasn't going to anyway. I flipped on a lamp on my desk on the low setting and glared at the offender.

"You _mother fucker_." I hissed, careful not to be too loud. The walls weren't _that_ thick.

"Come on, Kim, don't be like that." Jared frowned, waving his hands around.

"Don't be like what? Pissed off that you _broke into my house_? How did you do that anyway?"

"You should replace your window. It's not safe, you know." He said, sidestepping the question. I glared.

"You _crawled_ in through my _window_?" I asked lowly.

"How else was I going to get in?"

"What the fuck are you on!? I didn't invite you in! You don't just fucking enter people's fucking houses in the fucking dead of night!" I wanted to scream. And then castrate him. Then hang him upside down and rip out his guts. Then skin him alive. Then set him on fire. Then feed his roasted, toasty body to starving hungry dogs and gives the remains to vultures. Yeah.

"I had to talk to you."

"Well that's a wonder-fucking-ful reason! Why can't you be a _normal God damn person_ and call during the _daytime_?"

"Because you wouldn't see me or talk to me. I had to do it unsuspectingly and corner you."

"No kidding. I thought I was going to be murdered! You have got to get the fuck out. Now!"

"No, I came here for a reason, Kim. That was to talk to you."

"We already did talk. And I recall telling you to _leave me the fuck alone, you crazy SOB_. I didn't mean leave me alone until Saturday night when you can crawl through my window at three in the morning like some kind of rapist!"

"_Kim_, I wasn't that bad." He whined, his face dropping.

"Yeah, you were. And because you're a stupid, arrogant asshole, I'm still not talking to you. Now get _out_!" I pointed to the window. Might as well hope he breaks his neck getting out.

"Kim, I am _not_ leaving until you hear me out." Jared said seriously.

"I'm calling the police."

"Go ahead." He waved his hand.

"I'm serious."

"Me too."

"Jared, why do you have to be so _uncharming_ about everything? Seriously. Why can't you be a normal guy and buy her flowers with a card that says sorry?"

"Puh-lease, Kim. You'd probably set the flowers on fire in your front yard while laughing madly. I can't go about courting a girl with _normal_ tactics when the girl is hardly normal herself."

I glared.

"Courting? Really? That's wrong on so many levels. Get out!" I said again, hoping he'd maybe take the hint. Although the idea of setting _something_ on fire was incredibly appealing.

"Like I said, no."

"Then hurry the fuck up and talk or I swear to God I will make every day you live misery."

"Can't be misery when you're around me, darling."

I gagged.

"Talk faster, moron." I said, waving my hand. "God this is so fucking weird. You have no fucking idea how fucking furious I am right now. Who the _fuck_—why the _fuck_—what in the _fuck_—Jesus Christ I can't _believe you would do this_!"

"Holy crap, Kim, you have one of the dirtiest mouths I've ever seen." Jared said, looking horribly surprised, his eyebrows in his hairline.

"Wouldn't you be pissed if somebody you didn't like one little bit crawled in through your window and wouldn't leave?"

"Hey, you can crawl through _my_ window anytime. I wouldn't mind." Jared shrugged.

"You're missing the point!" I cried, collapsing against my pillows. "Oh my mother would be so ashamed of me, letting some _outrageous _teenage boy in my room at this time a night. You taint me!"

"You're kind of funny at night." Jared chuckled, winking at me.

"You still haven't _talked_, like you said you came here to do."

"Right, right. Okay. So you're going to listen to me, right? And not let it in one ear and out the other?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow and taking a seat at the end of my bed.

Lord Almighty, I never thought I'd see the day Jared Hopewell was sitting in my room, on my bed, surrounded by my things. It was a strangely horrifying yet fascinating sight. It made my stomach twirl and flutter like it had butterflies, but it made me feel sick and want to vomit, too. I hated the fact that he made me question myself, like _I_ was the one who couldn't make up my mind or was doing something wrong, when _he_ was the one who hadn't done a damn thing right since I'd met him.

"I suppose." I shrugged.

"Kim." He said, giving me that look my mother would when she was exasperated with me. I shuddered.

"Yes, _mother_, I'm listening."

"Good." He smiled. It was sickening, too, the things that got him to smile. Usually I was the one who did them. It made me feel special. Too special. "Well, where to begin. I suppose I should just be blunt and work from there. Kim, you've kind of been a bitch."

Wait a minute. He was calling _me_ a bitch?

"Ex-fucking-cuse me?" I said in shock. "_I've_ been the pain in the God damn ass—"

"Okay, so not even kind of. You _have_ been a bitch."

"Jared, that is _it_—"

"Let me explain, Kim." He said, holding up a large hand to silence me. I glared at it and then him.

"_Please do_."

"I've been trying my best to make you happy since I…since I, well, _imprinted_ on you. But you've been shooting me down without even glancing in my direction. I don't know what else you could possibly want from me, so I was waiting until maybe you made the next move. But you just keep on following Lenora around, taking her advice, and following her actions. It's not giving me an opportunity at all! Why can't you let Lenora and Paul work their shit out without hurting us as well?"

"_Us_?" I asked in surprise. "There is no_ us_ to work out, Jared. Which is exactly why I've been giving you nothing but 'drop dead' since we met. I don't want there to be _us_, at all. Ever. Never. Forever never ever. Do you get it after a week?"

"But _why_, Kim? What have I done that's made you hate me so much?" Jared frowned.

"I don't _hate_ you, Jared. More like an intense dislike that borders on the intent of murder. But I understand what you're asking. Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Well, for starters, you've _ignored_ me our entire lives just until last Monday. That made me suspicious, and it made me feel pathetic. I couldn't snag your attention over the span of sixteen years but suddenly you see me and you want it to be all butterflies and rainbows? I want _you_ to wait sixteen years _for me_. I believe on evening the playing field, which is exactly what I've been _trying_ to do. I know you've been trying to be nice for whatever reason, but that doesn't make up for the fact that you ignore me, then start to notice me, and give me no explanation as to why I'm suddenly the new superstar in town. Get it?

"Second, you haven't been doing _that_ great a job on making me interested. Following me around like a lost puppy is not flattering _on_ anyone or _for_ anyone. It makes you look pathetic and me look like a bitch. Which, according to you, isn't too far from the truth, but still. I don't want someone to follow me around like a little kid. You know when I liked you best? At the bonfire, when you refused to break Embry and Paul up because you were too busy stuffing your face with a brownie. Why did I like your laziness? Because it was actually _you_. I mean, seriously, I'm glad you're all willing to get me whatever I ask for, but I don't want you to _stop being Jared_ in the meantime. And I didn't like that you ignored _my friend_ getting the crap beat out of him, but all in all, you were the best right then. What I'm saying is, you've been super overbearing, and that's not a trait I _like_. Get it?

"Third, you act like you're absolutely, bat shit insane. Werewolves? Imprinting? God, do you have any idea how _crazy_ you sound? I'm fine with you doing whatever in the hell you're doing, just as long as me and my family aren't arrested _or_ murdered. But just _stop_ talking about it in code or riddles like you are. It makes you look crazy, me feel awkward, and everything gets a lot worse between us. Get it?" I explained, waving my hands around wildly.

"Yeah, I get it. And that leads me to _another_ thing you're being a bitch about. For God's sake, why won't you listen to me and _believe_ me? I _know_ it sounds weird—the werewolves and imprinting—but it's _the truth_. And if you would listen to me, or let me show you, then you wouldn't think I'm crazy and things would be a lot less tense between us." Jared sighed, eyeing me crossly.

"Right. How exactly would you _show_ me you're a werewolf?" I asked, speculative and disbelieving.

"I would phase."

"Phase?"

"Yeah. As in _turn into one_." Jared rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I'm sorry I don't know _werewolf lingo_." I snorted. "So you would 'phase' in order to show me?"

"Yeah."

"And how would you go about phasing?"

"Well, it's not easy, because I haven't perfected it yet. But I'd take off all my clothes and—"

"Okay, _that right there_ is exactly why we don't get along!" I glared, leaping off the bed and walking to the other side of the room.

"But it's the truth. If I don't they get all ruined when I phase." Jared said with a shrug, like this was an everyday occurrence.

"Right." I said, nodding like I was in agreement. "Can't you see why I think you're crazy?"

"That would be fixed if you stopped being so afraid." Jared scoffed at me.

"Afraid? As if."

"Well isn't that it? You're afraid that maybe I really am? That maybe that mythical stuff _does_ exist and everything you used to think isn't real, or was just a façade? Otherwise, you wouldn't be so against _actually believing me for one God damn minute_." He looked angry, glaring at me, then the floor and the ceiling, like he didn't want to glare at me even though I was the one that made him angry.

I stared at him. Well. He _might, possibly, maybe, even slighty_—okay, so he had a _huge_ point there. It was a little scary. He believed it _so strongly_ that I wondered how it could not be real. Here I was, debating actually believing him and thus being estranged from everything I once knew and everyone I knew who still believed in that, or being totally "normal" and uncaring to anything else in the world, ignoring Jared and what he honest to God believed was true—

"So maybe you're a little right." I shrugged. "Sue me that after years of believing that life is so black-and-white and this-or-that I find you _outrageously_ strange."

"So…you believe me then?" Jared asked hopefully, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Let's not jump the gun, of course. I don't know exactly how far you mean. I mean, do you grow fur and crawl around on all fours, or are you bipedal, or do you literally turn _into_ a wolf? There's so much variety and all and—" I began to burst into laughter before I could stop myself.

"What's wrong?" Jared cut in worriedly.

"N-nothing." I wheezed, waving my hand dismissively. "I _cannot_ believe I am standing in my bedroom with Jared Hopewell and talking about _werewolves_. Have I gone crazy or is this really happening?"

"Well, it's a start." Jared shrugged, still at ease, smiling even. "I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

"Jared, you can't just assume I believe you."

"I know, but at least you aren't screaming 'bloody murder' anymore, calling an asylum, and calling me words I'd not like to repeat." Jared grinned.

"Er…sorry. Sometimes my temper gets the best of me."

"It's cool. I can't stay mad at you, Kim. It's impossible." Jared chuckled.

"I wish everyone could be forgiving." I frowned. "So…I mean, what _was_ the point of this visit?"

"Well…mostly just to call you on your bluff. I didn't like not speaking to you, or the fact that you ignored me, _or_ the thought that maybe you were serious and we really were never going to speak again. It was scaring me, so I had to take a stand, you know?"

"Uh huh." I said, hands on my hips. "Did you get what you wanted?"

"It depends. I mean, I think so. You're finally treating me like a normal human being, and listening to me, and not screaming or cursing at me. I think that's definitely a step up."

"You make me sound horrible."

"Not to _burst your bubble_ or anything but you haven't been—"

"I know! I get it."

"Good. And what about you? Did you get anything?"

"That depends. Will you explain to me what's going on with you? And Paul and Sam, for that matter. You're all in it together, right?"

"You're observant." Jared grinned. "Yeah, we're all in the same situation. And I will explain once you're ready to believe it one-hundred-and-fifty percent."

"And you'll stop being a lost puppy and start acting _like Jared?_" Because that's the Jared I liked up until three weeks ago. Not that he needed to know that.

"I thought you'd never ask. Yes, I definitely will." He nodded vigorously.

"Good. And until I'm ready to listen you'll stop talking about werewolves and imprinting and all that crap?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then I think we're settled."

"Wait! One more thing!" Jared said quickly, standing up. "Promise me that you'll stop being rude to me just because Lenora is rude to Paul. You have to let them work it out on their own. I really want to be with you and I hate that whatever's going on with _them_ influences you and me. Please, Kim. I'm really begging you. I don't know what else to do but _please_ don't let them do this to me. Honestly, I want you to be friends with Lenora, but following her every lead isn't it and definitely not the independent Kim I really, really, _really_ like."

I stared at him. Then I stared some more. And then some more. Jared stared back at me with wide eyes like I was some kind of animal of display. I would've been offended any other time, but then something occurred to me. I had been doing nothing but treating _him_ like an animal.

I mean, here's a guy, who for whatever reason has been honest to God trying his hardest to be nice to me and get me to do the same. But I've been cutting him down in any way, ignoring his feelings, and just focusing on mine that had been building up for the last sixteen years. I know I've been ignored constantly by him, and that's it not necessarily fair to me that he suddenly wants to be friends, but how could I be _quite that mean_ in totally ignoring him? I didn't need to be best friends, but being nice to him wouldn't hurt. He was _so right_ in that I was a bitch. I never treated anyone like that—not even people I hated. And I certainly didn't hate Jared, so he certainly didn't need to be treated like that. Now I understood why I always felt sick to my stomach every time I was rude to him! It was because I had always tried to be fair and nice to others and I was being the Devil himself to Jared.

"Hey, what the—Kim, you don't need to cry! Why are you crying?"

And I really was too. It was pretty crazy how one moment I go from totally alright to just bawling my eyes out—although significantly quieter. I wiped them away and tried to suck them back into my eyes—one didn't want to look horrible, after all with a cute guy in their bedroom. And what with legs as long as a Redwood tree Jared was standing in front of me in only three steps, and he gathered my hands into his. He was unbearably warm—like a boiler room or furnace.

"Kim, don't cry. I'm really sorry." Jared said softly, holding my hands tightly in his.

"You don't need to apologize, Jared. I just realized I've been the biggest bitch on the face of the planet." I grumbled, sniffling.

"It's okay—"

"No. No it's not. Not really. I've probably been giving you the worst impression ever. I'm not normally like this, you know. I'm usually fair and I give people support but I don't actually involve myself in their affairs. But I've been horrible to you, and I've been messing with Lenora, Embry, and Paul's little affair they have going on, and I've been _totally_ unlike myself. I know people go through phases but what I've been doing has been _so_ uncalled for, and now you probably think I'm horrible down to my very core and—"

"Kim, you can stop talking now."

"Well ex_cuse_ me." I scoffed at him.

"Hey, you said I can't ramble. So neither can you. Although it _is_ cute, seeing you all helpless and _vulnerable_ and—"

"You can get out now." I glared weakly. Hard to do with tears in your eyes.

"After such a heartfelt conversation you want to just throw me out?"

"You know, I've gotten like three hours of sleep, thanks much. And I get emotional when I'm tired, so if you don't want me to start _screaming_ or worse yet, _weeping uncontrollably_…" I left the rest unsaid.

"Oh, fuck! I'm so sorry! I meant to be in and out, but you were just so cute that I couldn't help but make myself a little comfortable." Jared said, glancing at the clock that was close to flashing four in the morning. "I didn't think you'd ever let me in your house again after this incident so I thought I'd take advantage."

"Just because I go through a mental breakdown in your presence doesn't mean you're off the hook for _breaking_ into my house." I glared, yanking my hands free and folding my arms stubbornly.

"Hey, you would let Lenora off the hook."

"Wrong. If _anyone_ did that I'd shove my foot up their ass. Even Lenora."

"Well you'd let Lenora off a little easier."

"True."

"And since I'm your favorite stalker ever, you should do the same to me."

"I did. I didn't call the cops on your ass." I snorted. "I really think it's time for you to go."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry again." He said, making his way to my window.

"Uh…you can just leave through the front door."

"Do you really want to risk the neighbors seeing me?" He snickered, winking at me over his shoulder.

"Well you were sneaky enough to _get through my window_. Use your ninja skills to get out the front door." I snorted.

"Real funny."

"Seriously, though, Jared. What if you break your neck? I don't want that on my conscience." I said, following him to the window.

"Don't worry. I'm hardly breakable."

"Fine, what about your leg?"

"_Don't worry_, Kim. I'm honored, really, but your worry is totally pointless. Just trust me."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, watching as he unlatched the window and opened it. I shivered as a cold wind came through. "Why the hell aren't you wearing a shirt?" Why had I _just_ noticed that? I must be insanely tired.

"I was out doing stuff." He shrugged, grinning at me.

"Stuff? At three in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"And you aren't tired?"

"I slept all day."

"What is 'all day?' Like, until three?"

"Nope. I got up at midnight, I think."

"Oh my God! How long do you sleep?" I asked in total shock.

"I didn't go to bed until nine yesterday morning, and I always sleep twelve hours on the weekends. To rejuvenate, you know?"

"What were you doing until nine in the morning?" I asked, growing suspicious.

"Stuff." He grinned again.

"So you do this stuff every night?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"And you go to school after being out all night?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"That's why you look like the walking dead everyday?"

"Pretty much."

"That's not cool, Jared. I said it's okay to do you illegal activities but not if it's going to kill you." I frowned.

"Hey, don't worry, again. I have it all under control. But, you know, I think I'd sleep a lot better if I could drop by every once in—"

"Are you trying to talk me into occasionally letting you into my room in the middle of the night?"

"Is it working?"

"Good night, Jared." I glared in answer.

"Wait, wait! One more thing!"

"What?"

"I'm really glad we talked. It feels a lot better that we're not angry at one another." Jared grinned at me, hanging outside my window. God it looked like a long fall to me…

"I know." I smiled. "For once you being an inconsiderate jerk had its ups."

"Why thank you."

"Good night."

"Wait! One more thing!"

"Jesus! What now?" I sighed.

"Can't I get a good night kiss? I mean, after comforting you in a time of emotional distress I deserve a little love back, you know?" He winked at me.

"Jared."

"Yes?" He smiled.

"No."

"Kim! Come on! You're killing me here!" He whined, pouting at me.

"Just because you're a horndog doesn't mean I'm going to put out." I frowned.

"Ugh. Fine. But one of these days…" He warned me.

"Yeah, right." I snorted. "Good night."

"Wait! One more thing!" He started laughing at the look on my face. "I'm sorry. I keep remembering crap. This is the last thing."

"It sure as hell better be." I hissed.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I never got to take you out on Saturday."

"I see." I nodded. "It depends on what you want to do."

"Nothing special. I would rather hang out with you during the daytime. I don't like that you make me feel like a stalker."

"Well you _are_ acting like one." I said matter-of-factly. "But I suppose I'm free."

"Great. How about I pick you up at…two? I need my sleep, you know?" He grinned.

"You just woke up."

"Well you stress me out." He huffed.

"Whatever. I'll meet you at…"

"Rialto Beach?" He wondered.

"Sure. Three." I corrected.

"Why can't I pick you up?"

"Because my sisters hate you and they'll castrate you on the front porch. Just trust me on that. Rialto Beach, three, tomorrow. Okay?" I said. "Now go home you stray."

"Yes ma'am. Good night, Kim."

"Good night, Jared." I said.

"Sweet dreams."

"Mmhmm." I rolled my eyes, and watched as he crawled down the metal trellis against the side of the house. It was a really good thing it was metal or the bastard wouldn't crushed it trying to crawl his big ass up it. I giggled thinking of Jared and his ass. It wasn't big at all. Nope. Just nicely rounded, and probably firm and smooth and—

I'm going to bed now.

**~*~*~**

**Holy God. Jared is like…fucking amazing. I fell in love with him all over again. If I ever met him—figuratively of course since he doesn't actually…exist…and now I'm going to weep—I would literally be like "whisk me away with you, I'll be your slave and everything you'd ever want." Yeah. I'm pathetic. But he's awesome. I love that he FINALLY TOOK A STAND and acted like a man. He's too hot and big and buff and smokin' to be all pathetic and puppy-like. Anyway, I'm really happy with this chapter. Let me know if my quality is getting any better after those few that just…were really bad and I don't think I'll ever recover from.**


	16. The Unexpected NoShow

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series by SMeyer. This is for entertainment purposes only and no profit is received from this writing._

**I'm not one of those people who is run by reviewers. You aren't taking away my inspiration, but reviews are nice just the same. So if you DO have any time, just write a sentence or two. All I got last chapter was what a bitch Kim was. Well, I like a bitchy Kim. You'd be a fool to think you'd actually be like Bella, who accepted the fact that Edward a vampire with a smile and a hug. Exactly why I don't like Bella. At all. Seriously, a normal girl would be freaking out and be really upset and suspicious. I would be. So yeah, I guess Kim is based on me a little bit. But she's not a Mary-Sue nor am I putting myself in her. If y'all had a problem with me making her too bitchy then…well…whatever, I suppose. I know y'all are reading it, and I hope you're enjoying the story and not getting to chapter 15 and saying "wow what a shitty story" and then never read it again. And if you are then seriously…you need to give me some hints as to what's wrong. I know it's taking a while to get them together but would you prefer I had Kim leap into Jared's arm in the third chapter and have wild sex with him? Why am I bothering writing this then when there are several others exactly like that? Just thought I'd do a little bit of diary-writing…a little pondering why the sky is blue. Toodles.**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

The clock was saying noon. Why in God's name was it saying noon? Had I really slept until noon? I never sleep until noon. Well…I suppose I could sleep until noon when I have difficult werewolf boys creeping into my room through my window. Since it didn't give me a heart attack—though he was close to doing just that—I was tired beyond belief. Still felt like hell, too.

Downstairs, when I managed to drag myself out of bed and get to the bathroom, my mom was making some kind of sauce for dinner tonight. It smelled heavenly, but she was guarding it like gold.

"Well would you look at that! We all thought you died, sweetie. But we were too afraid to check to see if you were alive." Mom answered.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"Huh, alright. I thought you were acting strangely. I mean, you've been so quiet the past couple days and you didn't sleep in like you normally do."

"I slept until nine and went to bed early enough."

"You also didn't say anything at dinner and just stared at the TV last night without really watching it. You didn't even go out and do anything fun."

"I met with Lenora."

"Uh huh. Even though you usually go down to the beach, go swimming, go hiking, or head up to Port Angeles for a movie."

"Lenora was busy." Wow, what a lie. She called me too many times out of boredom yesterday.

"You don't need to lie to me, sweetie." My mom chuckled.

"Whatever."

"What time did you go to bed anyhow?"

"Uh…one?" I said, hoping that was a believable time.

"Well that's surprising. You're an early sack-hitter on weekends among the rest of us. What had you up?"

"Reading…"

"What book?"

"Er…Catch 22?" I wondered. Fuck. We didn't own that. I had checked it out from the library some weeks ago and returned it just a few days ago.

"Uh huh." My mom said. She knew I was lying. "You don't need to lie to me, honey. I heard you talking last night. And I know it wasn't the phone."

"It was Lenora." I said quickly.

"You never use that tone of voice with Lenora. I just said you didn't need to lie." My mom smiled.

"Uh…" How the fuck did I get into this situation. "What were you doing up?" Ha. Change the subject and win.

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you sat outside my door listening to me?"

"No, honey, I'm not that desperate." My mom laughed. "I happened to hear you talking and might've…listened in for a minute. I didn't stand outside your door. I just stood at the top of the stairs."

"What did you hear?" Oh God. Freaking out would be nice right about now.

"I couldn't make out much. Except it was a male." She whistled. "To think, my own daughter is allowing a sexually-driven male teenager into her bedroom. I thought I raised you better."

"Mom! It wasn't like that!" I said hurriedly.

"I know! I'm just kidding honey." My mom chuckled. God she was evil.

"Jared just came to apologize—"

"Jared? Jared Hopewell?" My mom flipped around to stare at me in shock.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You let _Jared Hopewell_ in your bedroom?" She screeched, throwing her spoon into the pot.

"He didn't do anything! He just apologized!"

"That boy is nothing but trouble! Everybody knows he's…he's a _player_ as you young ones say. My own daughter!" My mother said in disbelief, fanning herself.

"Mom, just listen. He would never do that! And I would never allow that. What do you think I am?" I frowned.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything? I can understand you being curious, but please just tell me and I'll help you get birth—"

"Mom! Stop it! _Nothing happened_! God. Jared and me doing—ugh, don't make me vomit." I shuddered.

"Well, the boy _is_ mighty good-looking…" My mom chuckled.

"Like I said, _stop it and nothing happened_. Just let it go." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"If you're sure you're not doing anything…"

"I'm sure. I think I would know if I was having sex. We learned about the birds and the bees in fifth grade, mom. They specifically said where everything went. So yeah, I think I would _know_. You can't really _sneak_ up on someone and have sex with them, alright?" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, calm down. Don't get so pissed off. You can't blame a mother for being worried…the minute that boy comes up in conversation everything takes a turn for the worse."

"And thank _you_ for linking me with every other whore in town whose dumb enough to be involved in those conversations." I huffed.

"Don't be offended, sweetie. I remember when _I_ was your age I—"

"Is that my bed, asking to be made? I think I'd better go. I'd really love to hear all the dirty nasty things you've done so I use them against you for black-mail when I get into trouble, but I'm such a good daughter that I won't use you like that. So instead I'm going to go upstairs, be a good child and make my bed, and clean up, and come down to share some quality, caring, heart-warming time with my mother." I smiled sweetly, fluttering my eyelashes and exited the kitchen to run upstairs.

Usually whenever she started with "I remember" it went into some sexual activity she'd been in, or how she'd tried a little dope and ended up tripping and falling off a cliff into the water and almost drowned. Ugh. Sometimes I was really ashamed to be related to her.

Upstairs I made my bed and laid across the quilt on the bottom, flipping open a fantasy book I had been trying to read several weeks ago and reading a couple pages. Then I remember why it'd been so long since I'd read it. It freaking sucked. I tossed it into a basket by my desk that had several useless knick-knacks in it and then decided to debate on what to wear.

My closet was a mess because I kept it mostly unorganized and didn't care whether or not I could find anything. I sorted through clothes and tossed the ones I might want to wear onto the bed behind me. But as I continued to do it, the more involved I got. Next thing I knew I was hanging the expensive clothing and the ones that wrinkled, ordering them by color. The built in drawers were stuffed to the brim with shirts that I proceeded to refold and tuck back in. Stepping back and admiring my neatness, I frowned. Holy crap. I was turning into Tiffany. I proceeded to grab everything, unfold it, unhang it, and throw it all back on my ground, draped over different pieces of furniture. Much better. There were certain things I liked to be neat and certain things I didn't.

At one-fifteen I decided to shower and walked into the bathroom only to be greeted with Brooklyn in her undergarments and applying make-up.

"Holy mother of God, can't you put some clothes on?" I shrieked.

"Please, Kim, I'm your sister. And a girl. I don't have anything you don't. I hope." She gave me a once over that I scoffed at.

"I need to shower."

"Should've done that when you first got up." Brooklyn smirked, carefully applying eyeliner.

"Why can't you do that in your room?"

"There's better light in here."

"Bullshit there is." I snorted.

"Don't be jealous that I'm beautiful."

"Believe me, I'm _not_." I said, smiling wryly. Brooklyn gave me a sideways look that made her look confused and I thumped my head against the doorframe. "I'm meeting Quil and Jake to go cliff-diving at three."

"Uh huh. You, cliff-diving? Like I'd believe that."

"You should. They invited me. Since I have nothing else to do…"

"Then why are you showering beforehand? You'll just want to take another afterwards."

"I don't want to look like shit when I meet them. I'll shower again when I get home. Now _get out_." I sighed loudly.

Brooklyn looked me up and down before sighing and picking up her make-up bag, brushing by me.

"Jacob Black and Quil Ateara. Who would've thought…" I heard her mutter just before she slammed her door shut.

With a sigh of relief I entered into the bathroom, closing and locking the door—too many times had I been walked in on—and showered. Afterwards I applied mascara. I had to reject eyeliner, since I was pretending that I was going cliff-diving, and why would one wear smear-able make-up when you're dumping yourself into water? In my room I sifted through the stack of decent clothing on my bed and chose something simple and water-friendly…since I was going cliff-diving and all. With sequined flip-flops to finish the look, I went downstairs to eat some of the leftovers from last night.

"Hello there, dear." My mom greeted me again, winking at me and my attire.

"Hi." I grumbled.

"So you're going out with Jacob and Quil?" Brooklyn wondered suspiciously.

"Why are you so questioning all of a sudden?" I demanded, glaring at her over my shoulder.

"Just wondering…I mean, you've never gone cliff-diving with _us_."

"Because you're bound to shove me off the cliff and drown me. Jake and Quil are far more sensitive than you guys about my fear of cliff-diving which is pretty dang funny, because they're teenage males." I replied wildly, nearly hitting my mother in the face with a Tupperware full of rice.

"Huh." Brooklyn said. "I can't understand why you're so afraid. It's just a little bit of water."

"Atmospheric pressure on the Pacific Northwest coast is highly unstable and difficult to predict. Because of constant storms and air movement waves are considerably more active and powerful than elsewhere along the coast. The water is also significantly colder than, say, California, and it's a well known fact that colder water makes you slower and easier to overpower. All it takes in order to drown is to jump at the exact wrong time, with an incoming storm—or even air movement not associated with cloud cover—and to be immobilized by the water. Can you understand why my fear is so well-founded?" I said matter-of-factly.

Brooklyn stared at me with wide eyes, her mouth open. My mother cleared her throat and managed a smile.

"You're still going cliff-diving?" She wondered.

"It's a relative term. I'm going to watch them cliff-dive. They will be doing the jumping."

"Shouldn't you tell them _your_ statistics? Maybe they won't want to do it either." Brooklyn scoffed.

"It's not my job to tell them what to do. If they really cared they would've paid attention in geography Freshman year." I snorted.

"Uh huh. I guess that's my clue to take off. Thanks, Kim. You really know how to make a girl feel dumb."

"Just doing my duty as a more intelligent being of our species." I said blandly as Brooklyn dumped her dishes in the sink and disappeared upstairs.

"You're not _really_ meeting with Quil and Jacob are you?" My mother chuckled under her breath.

"Yes."

"I can't believe you are going to try to get away with this. Someone's going to notice you around with Jared." My mother chuckled, totally ignoring me. She knew me too well.

"It's not any of their business."

"You're right, it's not. But maybe you should've just said the truth, because once she figures it out she's going to be pissed."

"How does she know the truth? Maybe I was walking to meet them and I changed my mind? Maybe they decided not to? Perhaps Quil got sick, or Jacob decided to meet with that Bella girl from Forks. Brooklyn can't judge me. Not when she changes her mind quicker than the wind can blow."

"Alright then, Miss Pissy. I can see you're in a wonderful mood today." My mother joked.

"I just don't understand why everyone has to make something out of what _I_ choose to do. I mean, I _am_ intelligent. I don't need you guys to look out for me. And if I decide to hang out with Jared than I will. If I choose to kick him in the balls and take off like a bat out of hell, than I will. And if I decide to _go steady_ with him or let him _take me out to dinner_ than that's my choice too. So Brooklyn needs to butt the hell out and go be her own self-serving person she usually is and get out of my business."

My mother stared at me for a long while, her hand hovering over a covered pot. It began to fizz and overflow and she quickly pulled it off and stirred it, turning down the heat.

"Alright, then. Fair enough. I understand you." She said, holding up a hand in surrender. "I couldn't agree more."

"Good, then you won't be upset to be told that I _am_ going to meet Jared today, and I _am _ going to walk around with him, _and_ be seen with him. And if someone feels the need to report this back to dad like the good little golden retrievers they are _then fine, let them_. That's all I have to say on the matter."

"Well I can't imagine your father will be too upset. He likes Sam _a lot,_ and I suppose that since Jared is now one of Sam's friends, Jared is also one of your father's friends. I can't say you'll have much problem from your father. I'd be more worried about your sisters. They are absolutely bound and determined to show you that Jared is the Devil himself. I can't say I agree…he's nothing like Paul, who seems to be on better behavior nowadays, too. And all things considered, it's none of their business anyway. So you won't have any problems from me, honey. I would be more worried if it were Tiffany. She's so shallow he could be selling ecstasy right in front of her and she'd stay with him because he's good arm candy."

"Then can I go? Do we need to talk about this anymore?"

"Just one more thing. You're father may like Jared _now_, but a father will always like a man until that man begins to date his daughter. Then you're playing a whole new game so—"

"We're not dating, mom. Jared owes me something." I said. That was the truth, actually.

"He owes you something? What? Did you do his homework for him or something?"

"No. The shit can do his own homework. He owes me something and that's all I'm going to say."

"Is it drugs?" My mother wondered.

"No! God you people are obsessed with drugs!"

"Well it's a big problem in small communities." My mother shrugged. "And I know there was a lot of controversy over what happened with Sam Uley and I was wondering that maybe there was some truth in it and Jared's involved and—"

"They are _not_ on drugs! They're completely clean! They are normal, bland, boring teenage males! They are not even one-tenth as fascinating as you all seem to think they are. Now can we _please_ stop _butting_ into _my_ business and let _me_ deal with _my_ problems and _my_ situations? I am hanging out with Jared because he owes me something. You don't need to know _where, how long, what we're talking about, what he owes me, who he's with, why we're meeting, or how we got into this situation_. Okay?"

"Okay, okay." She said in surrender, her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry. I just hate being treated like a child. I know I'm the baby of the family, but I'm not an _actual baby_. Just trust me. And if it turns out Jared's involved in drugs and he takes me on a wild car chase and I end up in jail for ten years because of association, then it'll surprise me just as much as you." I said.

"Sounds fair." My mom nodded. "Have fun, or whatever it is you do when you're with a boy like Jared."

It would be a lot easier to just tell my mom that what Jared owed me, exactly, was an explanation on his werewolf happenings. But then I'd probably be sent away for being crazy, or she'd ban me from seeing him at the least. Why couldn't everyone just know he was a werewolf? That would make things a lot easi…well, I suppose my dad knew. He _was_ on the council, and he _was_ involved with Sam Uley, who obviously is the first one to have phased, so it was pretty much a given that he was in on the "our community is actually made up of several generations of werewolves and we currently have several teenage ones running around, while the other townspeople have no idea and are at risk of being attacked, or terrified, at least, but this secret is just too big to let out because God forbid we should be honest people" thing. To put it simply.

But my dad could always be a…last option if this thing with Jared didn't work out. Which I couldn't imagine why it couldn't. Jared seemed all too eager to give me the juicy details of his werewolf-ness. He was just waiting for me to "believe" it so he could tell me all the gossip. And if anything, he could tell me way more than my dad ever thought of. He was the one _phasing_, after all.

"Believe me, it's not going to go at all how I expect." I muttered to myself and went upstairs to my room with a bag of Chex Mix. I put a bunch of crap in a small purse/backpack and borrowed a pair of Tiffany's sunglasses and a watch. I also took a book with me, since I was leaving earlier than I needed to.

It was around two-thirty when I left home, and two-forty-five-ish when I reached Rialto Beach. It was a magnificent day, with the sun shining, and a cool breeze so the light wasn't too intense. Only a few people were in the water—mostly kids who were too stupid to realize how cold it was—but there were plenty having picnics, playing volleyball, and walking their dogs. It was rather lively and it brought a smile to my face. I sat down on one of the driftwood logs that littered the beach, spread out my legs, and pulled up my skirt some so the sun could reach my thighs. It felt really nice.

I pulled out another book that I had—but had not yet read—and began to read until it was three. It was around this time that the sun hanging over me was blocked out by a massive black shadow. I thought it was Jared, and looked up with a pretend glare, but was greeted with the wicked smiles of two very wet Jacob and Quil.

"Hey there, guys." I greeted.

"What are you doing out here looking all girly?" Jacob wondered, a sopping wet T-shirt in his hand, and a all-wet-too-used towel hanging around his neck. Thus leaving him shirtless. Man, somebody has got to set up an ordinance saying to wear shirts in public. Seriously.

"None of your damn business." I glared.

"Me-ow!" Quil laughed boomingly. "Waiting for a date sweet thang? Because I'm free."

"I don't date scrawny things like yourself." I teased. Quil was anything but scrawny.

"Ouch! You just got burned at the stake, my friend. That must mean I'm your kind of guy, Kim." Jacob smirked, shaking his hips. "Just tell me where you want to go, baby, and I can take you."

"Nowhere, actually, as a matter of fact. I would like to sit here and read my book." I said sternly, glaring at them which was rather hard with sunglasses on.

"Okay, fine. Well you really missed, Kim. Cliff-diving was _awwwwesome_!" Quil laughed, high-fiving Jacob. "I did this crazy flip and—"

"Belly-flopped." Jacob howled with laughter. I winced. Falling from that height…not fun.

"It wasn't a belly-flop totally. It was a…diagonal-flop. But my flip was _sooo_ badass. Next time, Kim, we're taking you. We're dragging you kicking and screaming by your ankles!" Quil grinned, winking at me.

"You won't be seeing me for a long time." I said.

"It's not that bad, Kimmy. It's perfectly safe—"

"Did you know that the atmospheric pressure in this region of the country is extremely powerful and extremely common? We have so many storms that it causes tidal waves to be unpredictable occurrences and often with unpredictable heights—"

"Okay, so geologically speaking it's dangerous. Who gives a crap? It's _fun_!" Quil said.

"Uh huh." I disagreed blandly. "Have you guys heard from Embry?"

Almost immediately both their faces fell. They glanced at each other, then back at me, and they shrugged.

"Nope." Quil said. "His mom called me last night…twice…and this morning. There's probably messages from her at home. She was literally _freaking out_. She hasn't heard from him at all. Neither has anyone we know of, for that matter."

"Huh. This is so strange. Should we be getting a search party together, or something?" I wondered.

"I'd hate to think it's that bad. This isn't like a hiking trip gone wrong, you know? This is him being sick, or lying about being sick, and disappearing because he's being a douche bag and trying to scare the shit out of everyone. I don't think he's injured…" Jacob said.

"I think he's just hiding something." I stated clearly.

"Agreed. But what could Embry have to hide that he couldn't tell us? I mean, we're a thousand times more likely than him to get involved in drugs or whatever. He's a really good kid. Plus he's all dorky and pathetic. He'd be too chicken to get involved." Quil said.

"Yeah but think about his home life. I mean, he doesn't have a dad…and of course there's talk about the whole 'whose half-brother is he' game show bullshit, his mom works two jobs to support them, and…the only friends he has is you guys. Which isn't a bad thing, necessarily, but maybe he's different than you thought he was." I explained.

"So this is like a…go and find yourself type of thing?" Jacob asked.

"I thought you went backpacking in Europe for that stuff." Quil joked.

"Nah, you go backpacking in Europe to pick up hot babes." Jacob said matter-of-factly with a smirk.

"Dude, when I graduate that is _so_ where I'm going."

"I hear they like Natives, too. We're dark and mysterious to them." Jacob snickered.

"Yeah, real mysterious." I rolled my eyes. "But I think there's something weird going on."

"I have to say I agree." Jacob nodded. "Sam Uley stopped by my place yesterday. He asked me if I was feeling okay and started feeling my forehead, then my dad sent me away and I heard them talking downstairs like some kind of CIA, undercover operation bullshit. I mean, I didn't do anything because I'm supposed to be all polite and my dad thinks he's God or something, but I really just wanted to break his arm off."

"People get stranger and stranger every day." I mumbled.

"No kidding. I'm thinking of renting a hotel room in Seattle and staying there for a while." Quil said. "My granddad came by the other day and was asking me how I felt too. I was like…dude, what is going on? Is there some kind of bubonic plague epidemic going on that I don't know about?"

"Bella offered to let me stay at her place. I could barely resist it. My dad is so over-bearing lately. He's always watching me, staring out of the corner of his eye."

"Well maybe it's just because you've been getting so big. He's probably thinking he's going to need a bigger house soon." I joked. "Both of you, honestly."

"I've always been buff, baby." Quil snickered.

"But you have to admit, you guys have been putting on some serious muscle. And eating _a lot _more too. If I ate anything close to you…I'd balloon. There must be something in the food that teenage boys are eating because all of you are getting massive. Even Seth Clearwater, that little runt of a kid, has packed on some serious muscle and he's what…a freshman? At this rate you'll be steel walls by the time you stop growing." I said.

"Didn't Embry put on like…twenty pounds of muscle before he disappeared?" Quil wondered.

"He did. But so did Jared and Paul before they disappeared from school for a while. Then they came back and they can barely fit in the desks the school provides." Jacob laughed.

"It's not barely. They _can't_. They need like three feet of space in front of them for their legs alone." I snorted. "It's ridiculous."

"But doesn't that sound reminiscent of something else? Wasn't that what happened to Sam Uley? He disappeared for a while, and he's been built like a body-builder ever since." Quil said, running a hand through his hair.

"So what's your explanation for it?" I wondered. "Drugs? Drugs seems to be the big idea here."

"Nah, it can't be drugs. Embry wouldn't get into drugs. It's something that's bad enough for Paul to be into, but not bad enough that Embry would be interested, too. I gotta brainstorm, dude." Quil said, tapping his temple.

"Yeah, good luck with that." I said. "I say we let shit roll out and when Embry shows up we throw him into a locker and demand answers."

"If he'll fit by then." Jacob grinned. "I have to take off. I'm meeting Bella at my place and I don't want to be late. See ya later, guys."

"Bye, Jake." I waved. "Where are you off to, Quil?"

"Dunno. Maybe I'll go home and be a couch potato. I'm kind of spent. It takes a lot out of you to fall dozens of feet."

"And belly flop."

"Aside from that." He glared at me. I laughed.

"Is Jake okay? He seems like of…blah." I said.

"Oh. He's just a little worried. I mean, his dad's not helping him out at all. He keeps saying 'oh, Sam Uley is God and he's good for the community and he's not into drugs, blah, blah' and Sam keeps on coming around and…getting all up in Jake's space. It's kind of scaring him. He's used to being left alone, you know? His dad is considered really important on the council, as I'm sure you know since your dad is, too, but he's never taken much interest in it. Suddenly everybody's talking about 'Billy's kid' and the next 'tribal leader' and Jake is just kind of like, what the fuck is wrong with you people? Sam is following him around like some kind of stalker, and nobody is really giving him any answers or explaining anything. Now Embry's disappeared off the face of the Earth and it's just me and him and we're both kind of…freaked out. We were kind of hoping the tide might sweep us down to California."

"That would be awesome. I don't think California has ever seen a Native before." I snorted. "But it's sunny and warm there. Way more enjoyable than everything here."

"What's up with you?" Quil wondered, tilting his head at me.

"Oh nothing, I'm just agreeing with you. My dad's been acting weird, too. I…heard him talking on the phone the other night…to Sam Uley. I didn't even know they were such excellent _friends_, but apparently Sam is free to call my house for some damn reason. He was talking about how Paul disappeared up North, wherever the hell that is, and something happened to Embry but he…he thought Jacob should've been first."

Quil's face contorted strangely and he glanced out at the ocean.

"Hmm…so you meant you eavesdropped?"

"Hey, sue me." I blushed and shrugged.

"Have you asked your dad about it?"

"No! I'm not even supposed to know, idiot."

"But if it's something dangerous shouldn't you take the consequences to learn the truth?"

"Are you so sure it's dangerous? I mean, sure it's _strange_, but if it's dangerous than the council would've taken care of it." I explained.

"Maybe Sam Uley is what's dangerous and he's black-mailing the council." Quil shrugged.

"Hardly. What is there to black-mail them about? We're poor, stuck on a tiny reservation in the middle of nowhere…I mean, really." I snorted.

"Okay, good point. What do you think he was talking about with Jacob being first?"

"No clue. But…wouldn't that explain why Sam is so interested? Why his dad is being so uncharacteristically pleasant towards Sam. It makes sense to me." I shrugged.

"Yeah, it does. Unfortunately my granddad is really quiet about this stuff. I can't squeeze a single word out of him! He takes this council stuff seriously."

"There must be a reason for that. Something that…"

"We're not supposed to know." Quil whispered, eyebrow raised. I nodded. Then I giggled.

"This is like some kind of conspiracy." I chuckled.

"No kidding. Man, I think of my granddad doing something illegal and I have to burst out laughing. The dude can't even _walk_. I'm worried, but I guess I shouldn't be _too_ worried."

"Exactly." I nodded with a smile. "But if you _do_ hear something from Embry tell him I think he's a douche bag and Lenora is going to mother-fucking _castrate_ him."

Quil winced and nodded.

"Phew, glad that's not me." He grinned. "I'm gonna take off and see if I can ring Jake at home. Tell him all the juicy details."

"Sure, if you so desire."

"I do, fair lady. Don't stay out in the sun too long. You'll get skin cancer."

"I'd have to be out here for like…_years_, Quil." I snorted.

"Not necessarily." He said intelligently. I stared. He grinned, then turned and skipped away. Weirdo.

I checked the watch on my wrist. Three-twenty-five. Okay, twenty-five minutes late. That's not too bad. I began reading again, but as the minutes by I felt more uneasy. I checked my watch again. Three-thirty-five. I read again but my eyes scanned over the same sentence without understanding it. I marked my place and closed it. I stared out at the ocean and checked my watch. Three-forty-five. Watching it for a bit more, I pondered it.

On such a sunny day it looked very beautiful. Very captivating. Very _warm_, actually. But I knew the truth. It was ice freaking cold. It was full of betrayal. Hey, kind of like Jared. Sure he was gorgeous, and sure he _seemed_ nice, but that was until he left you on the beach, forty-five minutes late after going through the trouble of crawling through your window like some kind of animal.

At four I opened up the book again and began to read. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to think he had actually stood me up. But I _still_ couldn't read, so I marked my place again and picked up my things and began to walk on the beach, feeling the evening tides begin to start up. The water lapped at my ankles, calming despite my anxiety. My toes felt seashells underneath me, and I paused to look at a few, keeping the good ones, and tossing the others back into the ocean. A lot of them were just rocks, too, but beautiful colors of terra cotta and sea foam green. Probably swept out from a tidal pool.

At four-thirty, I knew what had happened. I promptly sat down in the water, letting it sweep by me, splattering over my top, and then sink back down into the sand. I rubbed my fingers over the yellow and orange striped ragged-textured seashell I had found. It had small, dull spikes on it that were interesting to note and look at.

At five I tucked the seashell into my backpack, stood up, and walked home.

I opened the front door after wringing my skirt out on the porch, and wiped my feet on the mat. There was a used towel on the floor that I used to quickly wipe down my feet and my legs. As I walked up the hallway to the stairs, my mom peeked her head out of the living room.

"Hey there, sweetie. How did it go?" She whispered. I stared straight ahead and then glanced at her.

"Can we not talk about it right now?" I whispered back. She frowned.

"What happened? Did he say something?" She asked, instantly worried, reaching out for my shoulder.

"He can't say something if he never showed up." I said fiercely, ignoring her hand and running upstairs into the bathroom. I kept true to my word and showered again, before collapsing onto my bed in my room and staring at the ceiling.

Wow. Talk about _two-fucked-faced_. All that trouble of crawling through my window, calling me a bitch, and making me _listen to him_, plus begging for a chance to sit and talk the next day, and he doesn't even show up. I know I deserved to be treated poorly, but to be stood up, when I'd never been asked on a date before...when I'd never been _asked out_ by anyone I'd ever liked. He was cruel. He was really, really cruel. And he was good at making me forgive me so that he could do it again.

I went downstairs into the garage and grabbed two nails and a small piece of chain, a hammer and pliers. Upstairs I nailed the two nails into the edges of my window and using the pliers I attached the chain to both nails. I tried to open the window. It only slightly budged. Maybe he would get the point now. Assuming he even tried to get in. Maybe he figured his point had been made and his friends could all laugh together now.

Hell, maybe they'd been watching me from the trees for two hours. Watching me sit in the ocean. Watching to see if maybe the tide could carry me down into California.


	17. The Unexpected Accusation

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series by SMeyer._

**Wow! Yay! Eight reviews! I love ALL of you, even those that didn't review! Mostly because I'm insanely happy with this chapter. Well, kind of happy. The fight scene coming up didn't come out exactly how I wanted. But it was what I wanted to put in, at least. Phew, Jared is just turning me on left and right. JARED I LOVE YOU! I hope the dude playing him, Bronson Pelletier plays him good. If not, I'm going to have to find him and tie him up and beat him into Jared-character. Yeah…hehe. Maybe…touch him a little bit. OKAY THEN, wowzors. Talk about creepy. Or…maybe he likes that kind of creepy stalker stuff.**

**On a more serious note, I love drama. Like seriously. I LOOOOVE making people yell and scream at each other. Which this chapter is just chock full of. So…yeah. Hope you enjoy it. And for **_plato wasabore_** I'm sorry but next chapter I'm going to make Kim apologize. She's definitely NOT going to cry, but she's going to apologize. Because somewhere along the next chapter she's going to realize that she's being a little unfair. And relationships don't work out without a little work from both sides. I hope you don't mind! Hugs!**

**Please keep the reviews coming, y'all!**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

"Kim, we can never do that again. I can't tell you how bored I was. I wanted to go to that diner in town just to stuff my face full of cheesecake! And you know I hate cheesecake and it's so chocked full of calories. But I wanted to do it anyway! I wanted to eat it, Kim! Can you understand that?" Lenora was sobbing into her arms while I exchanged books in my locker.

"I'm sorry." I said dryly.

"You're not listening. Kim, I was going to give my father a pedicure I was so bored!"

I winced.

"Yeah, that's right. Give a man a _pedicure_. I would have nightmares for decades. So next weekend we are _so_ going to a movie or…_something_. Hell, let's go freaking whale hunting, cliff-diving. Something to make me not go insanely insane. Capiche?"

"Lenny, calm down. Seriously. It was two days. Not years of isolation." I commented.

"It sure felt like it. What did you do all weekend that left you settled in your rocker?"

"Let's see, Saturday I talked to you, what, _seven_ times over the phone? You ruined two movies for me, twice gave me gossip in town, and three times exchanged recipes that you'll never make in your entire existence."

"You don't know that. Maybe one day I'll have a craving for…picked pig ear's…or alligator jambalaya…or a peanut butter, mayonnaise, bacon, and banana sandwich." Lenora looked like she was going to vomit.

I chuckled a little and then quickly hid it.

"I made the last one up." I giggled.

"That's horrible but not as horrible as the fact that the alligator jambalaya is true." Lenora sighed.

"Remember, it tastes like chicken." I replied.

"Kim, you're a real unfeeling bitch this morning."

"Well you know me."

"Yeah, generally you'd be miserable like me too."

Well, Lenora, Jared Hopewell crawled in through my window Saturday night-slash-Sunday morning, called me a bitch, made me cry, and invited me on a date the next day. Sunday I rushed to the beach, talked with Quil and Jacob and found out Embry is still missing, there's some kind of cult in La Push, they're in danger as well, no one will tell the truth, and we're all blind as a bat right now. Then I was stood up after wasting two hours of my life being miserable on the beach, and I went home and was miserable with Tiffany and Brooklyn who are the most unfeeling whores in all existence. My weekend was a little bit drab. But I guess so was yours.

Yeah. That would go over _so_ well.

Not only would Lenora be thoroughly pissed that I allowed Jared Hopewell to _survive_ after not only breaking into my house but also _standing me up_, she'd be furious that there was no word on Embry and terrified that something weird was happening. There's no way we'd get through the day without some kind of confrontation or freak out.

"So what did you do Sunday, where you didn't speak a word to me?" Lenora wondered.

"I met Quil and Jake on the beach." I replied smoothly.

"Why didn't you invite me?" She pouted.

"It was totally random. They went cliff-diving and I was reading. They stopped and talked, but Jake had to go meet this Bella chick."

"Huh. Find out anything interesting?"

"Uh…just that the council is crazy. Like…literally. Not, they want to do a spring festival but it's not spring crazy. I mean like, they're sacrificing dogs on a throne of bones and drinking goblets of virgin's blood, crazy." I explained, giving Lenora a serious sideways look.

"Oh…" She said slowly, staring at me with wide eyes. "You should become a children's story teller. Either you'll inspire the next Mozart and Copernicus or…you'll give them the nightmares for eternities."

"Why do you say that?"

"Kim…your explanations give me the goose bumps. I do recall a 'beaten so hard that your guts nearly came out your mouth' moment when we were talking about Embry. Now you're into 'sacrificing dogs on bone thrones' and 'drinking virgin's blood.' You are _sick_ on so many levels."

"Well, _sorry_. You know I like horror movies."

"Yeah, and I think you need to see a psychiatrist for that."

"Ha ha. I'm normal as normal can be. You know, other liking horror movies, being involved with a werewolf, and having the most evil, superficial, bitchy best friend in existence."

Lenora stared at me. Then she glared. Then she huffed, rolled her eyes, and stormed towards class.

"Also the most sensitive." I grumbled to myself and followed her.

By the time we got to class she was telling me about a TV show she had taken to watching during the weekend. Apparently it was about vampires, which was why she watched it, thinking it was something I would really like.

"I mean, it's set in the south, and those people are weird as fuck, but it's so…true to me. I think it's a really good depiction."

"What's it called again?" I wondered as I sat in my seat behind her.

"True Blood. God, it's _so_ good Kimmy Con. I think it's awesome. You could probably download it off the internet." Lenora smirked. "Too easy nowadays."

Lenora went on about the characters, developing them in…a little bit too much detail. Apparently one was the biggest man whore in existence, like he was a sex addict, a nympho or something, which I could've gone without knowing. I doodled on the inside of my notebook with a purple pen and nodded or hummed occasionally, only half listening.

There was about seven minutes left until class started when the door was thrown open. Most everybody stopped, just because there was no real reason as to why somebody needed to go around throwing open doors. Hell, even when Paul was pissed he didn't go around slamming doors. But well, everybody was even more surprised when Jared came storming in like somebody had just killed his entire family with a shotgun and he was looking for revenge.

Lenora gave me a look over her shoulder, complete with an eye roll. Then she plopped her head in her hand and watched as Jared came down the aisle to his seat. We both expected him to just fall into his seat like Paul usually did when he was in one of his moods, but instead Jared turned to me, leaned over the desk and talked to me. Ugh. Go _away_.

"Kim, we need to talk."

"No, I don't think we do." I said nonchalantly, with a lilting voice, my eyes focused ahead of me.

"It wasn't an option, Kim. We _are_ going to talk."

"Really? Is that so?" I said, still using a pleasant tone, so he didn't know how mother fucking ass-kickingly _furious_ I was with him. "Well how about after school? Class _is_ going to start soon."

"I _said_ it wasn't a fucking option, Kim. Let's go. We're talking _now_." He said, and reaching out across _my_ aisle, he grabbed me by my arm just under my shoulder and yanked me up and out of my seat.

"Hey! Watch it you fucker!" I shrieked, trying to pull free, but his grip was like a steel clasp and I couldn't budge a finger. He was tall enough that he could keep a good hold on me all the way across his seat. Tall mother fucker.

"Jared! What the fuck! Let her go you asshole! She said she doesn't want to talk!" Lenora snarled, shooting up out of her seat.

"Don't interrupt, Lenora." Jared glared at her.

"Like fuck I won't interrupt! Let her _go_, Jared." Lenora glared.

"Lenora, it's alright. I'll take—"

"Lenora, I am really glad you're here for Kim, and really glad that you're such an excellent friend, and always looking out for Kim's best interests, but for _once_ in your fucking life could you _shut the fuck up_ and let Kim make her _own fucking choices_? Jesus fucking _Christ_." Jared snarled, so ferocious and so heated that I winced.

Lenora's mouth dropped open and her eyes stared unseeingly at Jared. For a long moment no one said anything before Lenora finally turned, sat down, and said not one word more. Next thing I knew I was being dragged up the aisle and when I was finally out of the aisle Jared pulled me up against his side, not relinquishing anything, and throwing the door open again and yanking me outside.

"You dumb shit! That _hurts_!" I screamed, trying to kick him in the leg, but he had already pushed me against some lockers and I was out of reach.

"That's _good_. You know what else hurts? The fact that you weren't even there yesterday!"

"Really? Well _fuck you_ because I waited for two hours you _asshole_!" I yelled back, pointing a finger at him.

"You should've known I would be there eventually. Sorry if I have _other responsibilities_."

"That's the thing, Jared! I _don't_ know! I don't know a God damn thing about you! The only thing I know is that you are the biggest jackass in the entire world and all I could think is that you get some kick out of climbing in through my window trying to play the nice guy and then _standing me up_!"

"You've had _a lot_ of chances to get to know me. But no, you're so caught up in being a stubborn _bitch_ that _I'm_ the one who gets blamed every time something goes wrong. You know what, I don't even know if it's fucking worth it. Nothing _ever_ works out, and it feels exactly the same as when I'm not around you! I think I'll just save myself the fucking trouble and stop this bullshit."

I stared at him.

"Do you fucking get that?"

"Yeah. And it's about _mother fucking_ time. I've done nothing but tell you to get the fuck out of here from day number fucking one! It took long enough for it to get through your thick fucking skull but Jesus Christ am I ever glad it _finally did_!"

"The only reason I even kept trying was because I thought maybe you were just really pissed off at me. I thought being nice and polite would stop that but now I realize you're just a _bitter, evil, ugly whore_ and no matter _what_ I do you're going to stay that way."

"Oh, I'm the whore? Then I laugh to think what _you_ are! Because according to others you're _worse_. Yeah, Lenora thinks you're the biggest dumb fuck in all existence, my sisters think you are worse than _scum of the earth_, and my mother thinks you are the hugest _horndog man-whore_ in the entire western hemisphere."

"That's nice and well. And what the fuck do _you_ think of me? I'd really like to hear this one." He snarled, stalking closer to me, flattening me against the locker with a look that could fry eggs.

"There are no words _vile_ and _filthy_ and _disgusting_ enough to describe how I _feel_ about you, asshole." I said back slowly.

"That's good. That's really fucking good, Kim. Congratulations. I guess you win." He glared, stepping and turning to leave.

"I forgot one thing. My father probably thinks you are the craziest shit in the entire world, who thinks he's a fucking _mythical creature_. Do you crawl up walls to? Do you turn into a bat? I wish I had some silver bullets on me right now." I said sarcastically.

Jared stopped mid step, paused for a moment, and then spun around to give me the darkest look I'd ever seen. He walked back up to me, and he towered over me, his green eyes black with anger.

"Do you want to know why I was late yesterday?"

"No, I don't, fucktard." I snorted, pushing by him.

He grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me back against the locker.

"I didn't say you could leave."

"You don't tell me what to do!" I yelled.

"Now I do! Shut up!" He yelled back, his voice halfway to growling like some kind of animal. "I was late because _your_ friend—yeah, Embry, remember _him_—won't phase back! Yeah, think I'm crazy. When you never fucking see him again because he's stuck as a wolf then we'll see who's laughing."

"Embry? What the fuck did you do to him!?" I demanded, tearing his hand off my shoulder.

"I didn't do anything to him. He's doing it to himself. He's being a stubborn and won't turn back and the rest of us have done nothing but try non-stop to talk him into it. And you know what happens when we stay as a wolf too long the first time? We forget how it feels to phase and we _can't turn back ever_. So yeah, you're _friend_ is running around like a fucking moron. And you're sitting here being a bitch—like that's anything new."

"Oh fuck you. You're such a crazy piece of shit. Get away from me." I scoffed, shoving him once in the chest. His shirt, which was hanging open like usual, clung to a spot over his ribs and shortly after fell away, showing a row of angry, red, blood-spotting marks running down his side. "What the fuck happened to you?" I demanded, pointing at him.

"It's nothing." He glared. "Since when do you care anyway?"

"Since it looks like you got mauled by a fucking bear!" I yelled, waving my hands at him.

"Embry's a fucktard, just so you know. He's really pissy, too. Probably been hanging out with you too much."

"Embry did that?" I chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, and I did it back. The little shit won't think about doing it again." My chuckle turn into a grimace.

"You've made your crazy point. You can go away now."

"I suppose I can." Jared snorted, turning and heading down the hall, towards the exit.

"Where are you going? Class is going to start." I yelled.

"I can't come back until Embry phases back." Jared yelled back to me.

"You're fucking crazy, Jared! Just let it go!" I screamed after him.

"I'm not crazy, Kim! Fuck you!"

"God damn it! You dumb _fuck_! I can't believe you, Jared! I _hate you! I hate you!_" I shrieked as loud as I could, slamming my foot multiple times into a locker until it hurt and I felt a little more clear. He had already left the building, the door closed behind him. Every single pair of eyes was staring at me, in shock, that shy little Kim had just cursed a sailor to hell. "What the hell are you staring at?"

A large group of people standing in the middle of the hallway ran off down the hallway to their classes and I wiped a hand over my forehead to cool off. There was no way I could go back to class…not that everyone hadn't heard it anyway.

"Miss Connweller." I paused. Fearful I turned to face the voice. Mr. Hackley. The principal.

"Good morning, Mr. Hackley." I said, managing a weak smile.

"Why don't you come with me to my office?" He said, his face grim.

"…Yes, sir." I sighed, hanging my head.

I sat outside Mr. Hackley's office for a whole class period before he brought me in and had a short chat with me about my attitude. He said that he understood being a teenager was difficult, but having a debate in the hallways was totally uncalled for, and the language I used only guaranteed myself three days of after-school detention. My mom showed up halfway through, looking grim and disappointed, but she gave Mr. Hackley more looks than she did me. Which was a pretty good sign, actually. He debated with my mom for a while, she trying to excuse me and he saying that what I did was not excusable at all. Eventually I got away with three days of detention and I exited with my mom.

"You're first detention in all your years of school. It's about time. I had my first detention in elementary school." My mother snorted proudly outside his office.

"Thanks, mom, really." I said drably. "I should probably get to class."

"Now hold on one minute, dear. Don't you want to talk about it?"

"Oh, not really. I think I talked about it enough with Jared. You know, all the 'fucks' and 'I hate yous' really got it out of my system." I shrugged.

"Well don't you want to talk about it with someone other than Jared?" She snorted.

"Nah. I'm good. It's taken care of. He finally admitted to leaving me alone. I'm just thankful for that, at least." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"You're taking this in stride."

"We weren't dating, mom. It's not like we broke up after five years. No. It was a week. And not even a joyous week. Just a week filled with me hating him and him being a stubborn shit. That's all. Now I really have to get to class." I said. "See you at home."

"Have a…decent day, sweetie." She kissed my forehead and I made my way to computers.

I walked in, handed the teacher my note excusing me, and took a seat. Everyone around me stared with big eyes for the entire class, and I knew I couldn't say anything or I'd have a week of detention on my hands instead. That wasn't what I wanted.

When I entered fourth period Lenora was waiting at my desk and when I stepped up to her she stood up and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my God, that was crazy!" She said excitably. "I'm so proud of you! I have _never_ seen you yell like that, or use that tone ever. I haven't heard you say you hated someone _ever_! That was the first time! You're usually one of those people who doesn't believe in hate, just intense dislike. God, I am _so_ proud of you. I guess I really am rubbing off on you."

"Thanks." I said drably. "Aren't you mad?"

"Oh no. You gave him a pretty good beating for me. I feel empowered and I didn't even say anything!" Lenora grinned. "How many detentions do you have?"

"Three."

"Very nice. I was thinking more along the lines of like…a week and a half's worth because Mr. Hackley such an uptight asshole and he thinks all children should be serene, shy little munchkins from back in the eighties." Lenora snorted. "Good deal, though. Hell, maybe I'll get detention and spend it with you."

"How polite of you." I chuckled, sitting back in my chair.

"You're kind of blah for breaking out of your shell."

"Well…he's a pretty exhausting character. I mean, I've been trying to tell him politely. Kind of unfortunate it takes all my willpower to get him to see the fucking picture. That and well…"

"You feel bad? God, Kim, grow up." Lenora snorted. "He deserved every word of it."

"Well he _has_ been going through some rough times…"

"What, turning into a werewolf? Please, that's bullshit. He's off his rocker."

"Perhaps it's codename? Like his parents are having problems or something? He didn't use to be this bad. I just feel bad because I hope I didn't make whatever it was worse."

"I wouldn't worry a bit."

"Sure, but you're evil." I smiled weakly.

"True. But I still think he deserved it, all things considered. I mean…he's…an asshole. And yes, as a matter of fact I _do_ think he's the biggest dumbass ever. Glad you got that right. You spoke levels, girl."

"Now everyone is staring." I glared around me until all the eyes were off me.

"They're just as shocked. I mean, the last time you yelled was back in elementary school when Paul broke one of your crayons. But that was when we were in the bathroom and it ended up reverberating through the vents and that's the only reason people heard you. Kim, you were _all out there_, just screaming your head off. It was fucking _great_! I wish I had a camera. I'd put this shit on youtube." Lenora giggled, winking at me.

"I'm glad I'm a source of entertainment for you. Now get your fat ass off my desk so I can pay attention."

"Sure, sure." She grinned, patting my cheek. "See you later cutie."

I raised a hand to her and she went back to her own seat, with Paul and Jared's seats sitting empty as ever. For some reason, as I thought back on the comment about Embry, I felt sick. What if something was wrong with Embry? Just putting the whole "werewolf" thing in a closet for a second, what if there was something wrong with Embry? Like he was involved in drugs, or gangs, or…just something else. And well…pulling the werewolf out of the closet…was it possible that he could never shift back? It seemed to make sense…assuming we're in a world where werewolves are realistic things. If one can shift back and forth then surely they could get stuck in one. Seemed to make sense…

Why was I always worried about things that I wasn't even involved in?

Well, because I _was_ involved in some way. Because fucking Jared had to involve me. Involve me in his werewolf/teenager problems that I would've preferred to have no idea of.

Asshole.


	18. The Unexpected Surrender

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series by SMeyer._

**Filler chapter incoming. I have only one thing to say to a certain one of my reviewers.**

**To **_sleepy sheepdog__**: **_**Your review brought tears to my eyes. I don't think I have ever received such a humongous compliment in my entire life. It was…absolutely insane. And breathtaking. And I feel like my story is actually good and entertaining someone. Of course all my reviews make me smile and giggle in pleasure, but your review was like seeing God. It was absolutely **crazy** and I LOVED every minute of it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. You make me feel like I'm on top of the world. I just wish and DEEPLY HOPE that the rest of my story can stay true to everything you loved about it so far and that this doesn't get too far over dramatic and end up stop being a realistic true love teen story. Thank you again. So much. HUGS AND KISSES.**

**P.S. I might find you and stalk you and then steal you and tie you up in my basement. Just a heads up.**

**Thank you to ALL of my wonderful, beloved, amazing, stunning, happiness-giving reviewers! I got so many and I loved reading every single one! Triple chocolate cake to all!**

**Oh, oh! One more thing. Sorry this is so long. I was going to split it up but it's just a filler chapter so I figured put all the boring, crappy stuff in one chapter.**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~ **

"Wow. He got you good." Lenora said from the bathroom. We were using our lunch break to check myself over. Didn't look very pretty.

"Huh." I said to the mirror, looking at the ring of dark blue around my upper arm. "Yes, he did."

"Well, you could always press charges against the little shit. That would be a site to see. A big boy like him getting dragged to prison." Lenora said with a shrug.

"You think I should?" I wondered.

"Pff, don't ask me. The only thing I've ever had to worry about is Paul, and you can't press charges for someone yelling 'dumb fucking ho' to you. I wish you could though. Paul would be in jail for _life_. Kind of funny, actually." Lenora grinned.

"Hilarious." I rolled my eyes.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"Uh…not as bad as my brain. But what's new?" I wondered.

"My brain was just wondering what he was saying about Embry. I missed most other shit. You guys were screaming at the top of your lungs so it just became a dull pounding in my ears. What's up with Embry?" Lenora wondered, looking interested.

"Some stupid shit."

"Which is?"

"Jared is playing the 'werewolf' thing again and apparently Embry is turning into one too but he's having problems phasing or _some damn thing_. Like I give a shit. He's off his rocker. There are no words to explain just how crazy he is."

"Phasing?" Lenora said, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, that's just what _he_ told _me._"

"Huh. I would give him an award for creativity."

"I suppose in this day and age, sure." I replied, rubbing my arm a little.

"You might want to get some bruise cream."

"Where the hell am I going to find that?"

"Uh, shopping generally finds you a lot of things." Lenora rolled her eyes.

"I can't bring bruise shit home with me. If _anyone_ in my house sees it it's going to be World War Three. Not only will they call the cops but they will cut off his limbs and beat him to death with them. I just don't want to be in the middle of that."

"Well wouldn't that solve your problem of pressing charges on him?"

"I suppose there are several others I could press against him, too."

"Care to explain that one?"

"Okay, remember he said something about standing me up or whatever?"

"Maybe. Your yelling match got a little jumbled."

"Yeah, well, Saturday night he came into my house _through my window_."

Lenora stared at me.

"I'm not kidding."

"Holy crap. Didn't you stop him?"

"I was _asleep_, Lenora, and you know my window doesn't lock very well."

"Did you throw him out?"

"Oh yeah, because it's _so_ easy to throw a six foot, five, one-hundred-and-eighty pound guy of _pure muscle_ who was absolutely determined to make me hear him out, out of my house. I do it daily, you know." I glared at her.

Lenora stared at me some more.

"That is so absolutely horrendously creepy." She pondered for a moment. "But it's really _romantic._"

"No, Lenora, _it's not_! It was creepy and stalker-like and I was _terrified_! I should charge him with breaking and entering, too! It would be so easy! I could do disturbing the peace, emotional distress, illegal possession and use of drugs…all things considered it's a possibility. I'm sure the list could go on." I shrugged.

"He came _in_ through your _window_?"

"Yes, and left through it too."

"Damn, girl. That's some dedication."

"And then he left me on the beach for two hours, never showing up. He wanted to _talk_ to me about some shit and well, hard to talk when you never show up."

"So he stood you up?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Huh. He really sucks at this whole…girl shit."

"You don't need to tell me that."

"Really, do you think he's ever _dated_ a girl seriously? Every guy, no matter how pathetic, has some inkling of what to do. But _holy shit_ he can't do a single thing right. He stalks you, he breaks into your house, he stands you up, he plays the crazy card, he tosses you around treating you like his little bitch…meanwhile playing the nice guy the whole time which is what keeps luring you to him."

"Lenora, I don't _want_ to be lured to him. I've done nothing but tell him to screw-the-hell-off and he keeps coming back. _He's_ the idiot, but _he's_ also the most stubborn mule I've ever met in my life."

"Not stubborn. Just dense. Like…_dense_, dense."

"Right, whatever. I just don't know what to do about him. He just tests every limit of my sanity. I feel like I go a little bit crazier when he's around."

"Well that's because he plays shit like 'I stood you up why didn't you wait for me.' What he's trying to do is turn this around on you. But don't let him, obviously. The only thing to blame is him and his teenage stupidity." Lenora grinned then. "But I suppose you shouldn't worry about it. He _did_ say he was done."

"We'll see how long _that_ lasts. It's like he can't stop being around me. It makes me sick to my stomach."

"Man, why is it the guys who show a little compassion are the creeps?"

"Isn't it like Murphy's Law or something?"

"Murphy's Law says what can go wrong will go wrong."

"Then I guess it fits." I sighed. "It seems like he's done nothing but screw me over repeatedly for the past week. He'll say something sweet and polite that makes me think 'maybe he's _not_ a total dick wad' but then he just messes it up."

"Maybe it's not entirely him." Lenora shrugged. "There are always external forces in action. I mean, alright, no matter what _was_ going on he _did_ stand you up, but there is a possibility that he has a _decent, respectable_, and possibly sane explanation for that."

"Does being a werewolf count as an explanation?"

"I just said _sane_."

"Well, it really seems like Jared thinks he's a werewolf. He's so _God damn_ serious about it. I look into his eyes and it's like, _holy crap_, he _really _thinks he's a werewolf. His family's not full of crazies, nor has he ever had symptoms of _being_ crazy. But what causes a guy to _suddenly, randomly_ think he's a werewolf?"

Lenora shrugged helplessly and tossed me her hoodie.

"You can put that on to cover up your arm." She said. "I'm hungry, let's go."

"You're going to eat cafeteria food?"

"I know, I know. But if I don't eat _something_ my stomach is going to eat itself. Let's go." She said, pulling me off the sink where I had perched myself.

In the cafeteria Lenora and I sat down next to Quil and Jacob, who were playing cards, obviously opting for starvation instead of eating cafeteria food.

"Howdy there." Quil greeted me and Lenora with a wink.

"Howdy, cowboy." Lenora said. "I'm going to go eat."

"You're going to eat _cafeteria_ food?" Jacob scoffed.

"I'm _hungry_, damn it." Lenora glared and took off.

"I heard you got into a little tiff with Jared this morning."

"Who'd you hear that from?" I shrugged.

"No, I mean I _heard_ you _yelling_ at him." I glared at Quil. "What? I couldn't _not_ hear it. I think the entirety of La Push heard it."

"Thanks."

"We didn't know you were dating Jared." Jacob said.

"I'm _not_. Never was. Never will. That's _it_. He's been stalking me." I grunted.

"And apparently he stood you up at the beach." Quil said.

"_Thanks_, for reminding me of that _misery_."

"Why didn't you say something? I would've kept you company." Quil frowned.

"He wasn't _late_ when we were talking. It wasn't until two hours later that I finally got the picture."

"Huh. What an asshole. You never stand up a girl. Only if you want her to hate your guts." Quil said.

"I'm glad you seem to know this. Unfortunately that seemed to slip his mind." While he was off being a fucking werewolf. Asshole.

"Hey, next time I'll take you anywhere you want to go. You want to go to Seattle to have lunch on the shore, I'll do it. But just for you." Quil winked at me.

"Uh huh. Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

Through the rest of lunch I played cards with the boys, but it was mostly laughable because they kept arguing with each other so very few cards were actually played. Typical. The rest of the day was nothing but stares, I imagined mostly because people just couldn't believe I had screamed myself hoarse with a guy like Jared. If only they _knew_ what kind of guy Jared was. Certainly no white knight. More like the dog with rabies chained in the backyard.

After school I said goodbye to Lenora and went to serve my first detention with Ms. Lindquist. She was a pretty oblivious teacher, so most of the delinquents in the back slept or played cards without her once looking up. I took advantage of the time to do my homework in hopes I wouldn't have to do it at home. About the only good thing about it. Some of the worse parts were the fact that even the delinquents knew who I was, what I had done, and knew I had never been in detention before. One guy, sitting off to the left with enough metal in his face to build a car, just stared at me the entire time. Fucking creepy.

When Ms. Lindquist dismissed us I literally flew out of the room, out the school, and fast-walked my entire way to the house.

Not that home was much nicer.

My dad gave me this big long speech about how it was wrong to deal with my problems out in public, in front of everyone. I always hated it when people yelled in the hallways and made a big scene in front of everyone just for attention, but apparently I was hypocrite. I hadn't meant to yell, but Jared _had_ instigated it, shoving me around and yelling at _me_ first. He had it coming. My father didn't seem to agree.

"Jared is going through some very difficult times right now, and I really wish you wouldn't go around instigating fights and taunting him. It's not the Kimberly I know and raised. And I certainly won't stand for it."

I must've been staring at him slack-jawed, and Tiffany and Brooklyn too, who were sure to have heard the entire thing, if not seen it.

"Dad, I think you've got it _way wrong_—"

"I did not ask for your opinion, Tiffany." My dad said, staring me down. "Your mother was kind enough to advocate for you, Kimberly, so this time you won't receive any consequences. I hope next time you'll leave Jared alone. You can go now."

I stared at him a little more, slack-jawed still, with Brooklyn and Tiffany and my own _mother_ staring at my father like he'd just said the most outrageous thing in the world. Which he might've, actually. Then I stood up, straightened out my coat and stormed to the bottom of the steps.

"This is fucking _ridiculous_. Absolutely _crazy_! You are so _insane_!" I yelled at him, picking up my backpack and walking up the steps.

"Kimberly, please don't—"

"I _do_ have something to say, and I'm going to _say_ it!" I yelled to my mother who was trying to keep the peace from exploding into war. "I am so sick and tired of hearing nothing but good things about Jared Hopewell! I keep getting in trouble when it's _him_ who's the worst person in the world! He has all of you just _eating _out of the palm of his hand, licking his shoes, shoving your nose up his God damn ass! He's done nothing but mock me, ruin me, laugh at me, and ridicule me! _He's_ the one you should be yelling at! Not your own _daughter_! You have no idea what he's really like!"

"Kimberly Blair Connweller! You will come down here _right this instant_!" My dad thundered at me.

"You don't even know what it's like to be in my position! You're so busy giving starry-eyes to Sam-fucking-Uley that you don't realize that Jared is still a teenager and he's still fucking around with _me_ and I'm the one _in trouble for it_! So stop yelling at me because I get enough of all of that _from everyone else trying to defend HIM_! God, I _hate_ this place!" I screamed, running up the stairs and slamming my door shut, locking it.

I collapsed down onto my bed, glaring at the ceiling for a long time. Somewhere, in a distant part of my mind, I heard my dad banging on the door and yelling at me. But it disappeared after a while and a tiny knocking and my mom's voice. Yeah, like she had done _anything _for me recently that would make me want to suddenly pour out everything to her. Brooklyn was next, but I couldn't hear what she said. She didn't stay too long, though. Just kind of drifted away. Like usual. Worthless family, in my opinion.

The only thing I could do was close my blind, change, and turn off my lights. Then I just laid there for a long time. I really rued the day I ever noticed Jared Hopewell. All it ended up leading to was this hopeless affection for him that was disgusting to note. All those years of writing in notebooks, about how much I wished he would just glance at me. Well, he'd done enough glancing to last me a lifetime. If I never had to see him again it would still be too soon. And anyway, when did he become such a hot-shot. Before no one had a single damn thing of any good value to say about him. It was always 'that Hopewell boy is in trouble again' or 'Jared just gives his parents so much trouble' and my favorite 'did you _hear_ what he did over the weekend.' At this point in time I'd probably take an eternity with Paul Lansing over Jared-fucking-Hopewell.

He really made me want to vomit.

The next morning my mom tried to talk to me, but the minute I heard words coming out of her mouth about last night I grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of water and left. I walked to school, since Tiffany and Brooklyn weren't ready to go, and I just waited on the front steps like Lenora usually did for me.

She showed up not too much later, wanting to talk about Embry, but I just shook my head. I really didn't want to talk about anything Jared related. Which it was funny how most everything in my life had _become_ Jared related.

When we walked into first period I wasn't even surprised anymore when neither Paul nor Jared was in their seats. Hell, maybe if I was lucky they had dropped out. Talk about dreams come true. Even though I knew they were gone, it didn't stop me from glancing in fourth period, too, and even fifth. I felt a little pathetic by the time I walked into detention after school.

"Hey." I jerked a little, surprised. I hadn't expected to be talked to in detention. Mr. Kesslen, the detention teacher for today, had left the classroom to 'use the restroom' but he was probably eating a pickle or something in the janitor's closet. He was just _that strange_.

"Hi." I said slowly, glancing at the speaker. It was the guy with enough metal in his face to build a car. How surprising. "Can I help you?"

"Just making some small talk." He shrugged, sitting significantly closer to me today. "You're the chick who made a little scene in school yesterday morning, yeah?"

"That's me." Great, that's the legend I've let in my high-school.

"I'm Dee."

"Uh huh…" I said slowly, eyebrow raised. "And what is that short for?"

"Ha, you're pretty clever. My parents named me Daniel. Can't imagine why the fuck they did that." He snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Because it's a respectable, decent male name?" I wondered.

"Funny. I'm not a respectable, decent male so I guess it just doesn't fit." He shrugged.

"I'm sure that's no one's fault but your own." I replied.

"That's true. I like to have control over my life. That includes naming myself. Why should parents have the right to name me? They don't know who I'm going to be or what I'm going to like. Why should they just jump right ahead and make assumptions?"

Good point. Kimberly was a good name for a shy, irritating, bookworm kind of gal. Which was exactly how I was. Was it possible that having a different name would make a different me?

"So what, you're saying we shouldn't have names for a while until we decide who we are?"

"Well…maybe just have temporary ones. Back when tribes still ruled this land they changed their names several times in their lives. Sometimes when they received visions they decided to change their names in order to follow a new path in life. What changed?" Dee wondered, eyeing me with an intellectual twinkle in his eye.

"Humanity evolved."

"Nope. The white man put us down."

"Okay, then." I said with a nod. "I'm Kim—"

"Connweller. We all know about you, girl. We like to a do a little research on our friends." Dee said.

"I'm not…this is abnormal. I don't spend my days in detention." I quickly corrected him.

"Calm down, we all know that. But you never know. That might change. As your eyes open your soul awakens. You begin to notice different things. You're already different."

"No, I'm not." I disagreed.

"You're angry today. Something got you down? You get blamed _again_ for something that wasn't even your fault?" I stared at him. "That's what I thought. That's what happened to me, how I kept getting thrown in here, for shit that wasn't even my doing. I'm not a bad guy, generally, or I didn't use to be. Now I'm here pretty much four days a week. I started to get angry, angry that nothing ever went right for me. So when it started going okay I took a step up. I started telling people what I thought of them, and who I thought _they_ were, telling me who I should be. Like teachers. They tell everybody what to do and what to say, tell us what they think we need to know. Hell, they can barely do that for themselves! They're cheating on each other, getting divorced, having too many kids, or depressed because they can't! And they want to tell us what we need to survive and succeed later in life? _Fuck that_, I say. No one can tell me what to do. I just take life as it comes and shape myself accordingly. And that's the way it should be. The way it _is_ to be human."

I stared at Dee a little more before nodding slightly.

"You have a point."

"There we are! See, I'm a friend. I'm just helping you out a little."

"Thanks." I think. I tapped my pen against the desk. "So you talk back to teachers?"

"That's what they call it. I call it, giving advice and insight to those who can't see it themselves. They're offended that they don't have the sight I do, so they throw me in here to punish me. Like I give a damn. Like Kit—she hasn't had a day out of detention since the end of freshman year. She could be expelled, but her grades are too good. Or there's MJ, who comes here even when he doesn't have detention, just because he wants to be those who are like him. Those who understand letting someone make their own choices and be human."

"This is _some_ holistic shit going on in here." I replied.

"Nah, it's just being different. Mr. Hackley likes to call it rebellion. But that's because he's a blind, dumb shit, too." Kit said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh." I looked back to Dee. This was really weird. "Thanks for the little pep talk. Uh…you have some good points."

"Yeah, I'm thinking of writing a book. I want to reach out to others who are out of my physical reach."

"That's a good idea." I agreed.

The door opened and Mr. Kesslen came back in, wiping his mouth. For the next five minutes nobody talked and then he dismissed us. I exited the class and Dee slapped me on the back, saying he'd see me tomorrow.

"You should try to meditate a little bit. It calms the spirit. It helps you see through your anger so you don't become like everybody else out there who can't control themselves. They say feeling emotion is being human, but feeling too much and being controlled by it is animalistic. You're only human if you overcome your obstacles. That's what makes us different than animals."

"Thanks." I said softly. "See you tomorrow."

"Ciao." He said, giving me a finger wave and stalking off with Kit, MJ, and the two others in the room.

Wow. I didn't even _know_ people like them existed in La Push. I thought they were…well…rebellious kids whose parents didn't love them enough. But he made some good points. I mean, I would be the first to agree that people were constantly telling others what to do. Like they had any idea what was good. Which they didn't. They weren't all-knowing or all-seeing. Just like me. Maybe a little older. Usually not any wiser.

But now wasn't the time to go through an emotional reform. I had to be home pronto to make it in time to do homework and be there for dinner. And possibly avoid getting my head bit off by my dad.

Surprisingly, though, my dad didn't say anything about it at dinner. He just ate. Nobody said anything for a long time, but finally my mom started talking and Tiffany and Brooklyn got into it, too. My dad didn't look at me either, which was good because that meant I wouldn't have to suffer through one of his murderous looks, and bad because that meant he was still probably a little angry at me. I helped my mom do dishes after, and she merely commented that he hadn't said anything to her about the incident. He was quieter than usual, but not more pissed than usual.

Back up in my room I kind of debated with Dee's words, and surprising myself, I lit some incense from a couple years ago and laid down on my bed, closing my eyes. What had he said to do again? Oh, just meditate. But what did meditate mean? Well, I started to think about things that pissed me off.

It pissed me off when Brooklyn and Tiffany left make-up smears on the counter. It pissed me off when my mom didn't get all the grime off the plates before putting them in the dishwasher. It pissed me off when Brooklyn and Tiffany borrowed my clothes. It pissed me off when it rained on a day I had something outdoorsy planned. And…well…Jared, _as a whole_, pissed me off.

But what could I do about it?

Well, maybe it wasn't worth being mad about. I could clean the make-up smears up with a tissue and a little dab of water. And the dishwasher could probably take the grime off the plates even if we didn't perfectly wash them beforehand. And why did I care if Tiffany and Brooklyn wore my clothing? They treated it better than _I_ did, and it usually looked better on them, too. And being mad about rain wasn't anything new. _Everybody_ had days like that around here. It just didn't stop raining, and there was no point in getting pissed off about that. And Jared? Well…one just couldn't forget that he's still a teenager and still a male. And _whatever_ he has going on isn't my place to judge him on, or make assumptions on. It probably wouldn't hurt to be a little more understanding. Of course, there was no way he was going to get away with certain things…assuming I ever spoke a word to him again. Which I wouldn't mind. Mostly because I want to point out everything he's done wrong. I don't even care if he apologizes. I just want him to know what an ass he is. But otherwise, is it worth being angry at him? I _am_ planning on going away for college, and hopefully _not_ living my entire life in La Push. So what if I leave on a bad note with him? We're never going to see each other again.

When I opened my eyes and saw my dark ceiling, and smelt the musky scent of the incense, I felt…a lot better. Because in all reality, nothing was _that big_ of a deal.

The next morning Brooklyn wanted to wear one of my tops. With a smile and nod I let her into my closet while I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I didn't receive a thanks for my generosity, but since when was that new? I got to school early, too, so that Lenora could go on a big rant about Embry and how he _still_ wasn't returning her calls, and then promptly fell into this big thing about how Paul called her at home but she saw the name and refused to pick up. She was completely horrified and had no idea what to do, and thought that I would have some idea as to what to do, even though I could barely handle my own problems.

"Maybe you should call him?" I wondered, doodling on a blank page of my notebook.

"Are you crazy?" Lenora cried.

Well he'll just keep calling."

"No he won't. He'll get bored eventually."

"This is Paul Lansing. I thought he would get bored of making fun of you in the fifth grade. Four years later and he's still going strong. Do you really want to spend another four years ignoring his calls?"

Lenora groaned and smacked herself on the forehead, shaking her head.

"He's so difficult."

"Welcome to the world of men, darling." I snorted, capping my pen.

When we walked into first period I didn't even glance in Jared's direction. I pretty much expected him not to be there. He did, after all, decide he could miss without any consequences, so good for him. Only problem was…he _was_ sitting there. And Paul, too.

Lenora glanced at me and I gave a careless shrug and walked down the aisle, slipping into my seat without a glance or even a breath in his direction.

"Morning, Lenora." Paul greeted Lenora as she sat down.

"Uh…good morning." She said, looking like she was ready to freak out.

"Did you get my call?"

"Oh, you called?" She said, playing dumb. "I'm sorry, I don't think I got it."

Fucking God, what a bitch.

"I see. I was wondering if I could talk to you during lunch or something."

"Oh." Lenora said, glancing at me. I kept a straight face. Looking at how hopeful Paul looked, all he had to do was add a teary eye and a pout to his lips and I would blow up the entire world for him, and I don't even like him! Lenora must've been having a difficult time saying no. "Uh…well, I don't see why not." Big surprise there.

"Great." Paul beamed a smile of a model. "Is it okay if I meet you at your table?"

"Sure." Lenora nodded, managing a small smile of her own.

Paul nodded, smiling again, agreeable for once in his life. Everybody else was shocked. There was no 'fuck' or 'shit' or 'burn in hell' or 'I'll rip off your ball sac.' It was…perfectly pleasant. And that was way scarier than me screaming bloody murder at Jared Hopewell. Who, by the way, was sitting in his desk, slumped over like his spine had been ripped out. His eyes were focused on the grains in the plastic wood—what a funny concept—and his hands were curled around the sides of the desk, big enough to grasp the top and bottom at once. He was also sporting a horribly purple-blue-green bruise over the entire left side of his face.

After class Lenora came up to me with big eyes.

"He was so sweet! I could barely believe it!" She said loudly.

"Sure." I said. "I can't believe you lied."

"Well he was being so nice and I didn't want to ruin that."

"I see." I snorted.

"Oh my God, I wonder what he's going to say!" Lenora squealed.

"I thought you were 'done' with him?"

"Well I lied! If he acts like that all the time how can I resist?" Lenora sighed.

"But he won't act like that all the time. He's still an asshole."

"I know. And I like that about him. Just as long as he's not an asshole _to me_."

"I see." I scoffed at her. "I'm glad you're finally goody-goody with Mr. Lovey-Dovey."

"Oh, screw you." Lenora rolled her eyes. "Your just jealous because Jared isn't going to be your stalker freak anymore."

"Whatever. Like I wanted a stalker in the first place."

"No one wants a stalker, but once you get one how can you go back? You go from feeling special and important to being…a girl in high-school, one of many, totally worthless, seemingly bland. It's not a fun life."

"Just shut the hell up now." I said, rubbing my temple. "I have to get to class."

"Sure, sure." Lenora waved at me dismissively. "I get to talk to Paul. I get to talk to Paul." I heard her chanting it all the way down the hallway and it made me sick. This was _not_ what was supposed to be happening. And sure, that made me look shallow and envious, but it was the truth.

Just a week ago Jared was my bitch and Paul was trying so hard to treat Lenora like gold that he was treating her like scum. Now…well…it seemed things had been reversed. It unsettled me. Especially since every time I walked by Jared in the hallway he seemed to look worse. There were heavy bags under his eyes, he was constantly slumped forward, and he had never dressed worse. And yeah, that was saying something. Surprisingly, the only thing that looked better was the bruise over his face. It seemed to be fading just as I looked at it. If only we could all be so lucky. The bruise on my arm still ached.

But what could I do?

At lunch Lenora and I sat on one side with Quil and Jacob on the other. They seemed to exclude me from the conversation, possibly because I was acting like a black cloud. I was just really pissed off. And I was trying not to be. I thought of Dee and meditating. Don't let your anger control you. I was in _such_ a good mood after meditating and suddenly it's blown away after Lenora gets treated properly for once in her life? It was horrid of me.

Why was I angry? Just because Lenora was finally getting shown a little respect? Like she deserved from day number one of her existence? That wasn't right of me at all. Lenora was my best friend, too, and I wanted good things for her. There was no way I was going to let this come between how happy I was for her that maybe Paul had realized what a wonderful person she was and how lucky he'd be to catch her. Could this have been how Lenora felt, which was why she was constantly butting into Jared and me and everything we had going on? It was a possibility. And one I wasn't going to allow on my behalf.

I blinked and looked at Quil and Jacob, who were grinning mischievously to one another.

"She bent over and I could see—" Jacob stopped mid-sentence, looking at us with a horrified look on his face. "Uh…hi?"

"That's _sick_." Lenora said, grimacing. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on. We're single teenage boys. Give us a break. You were saying?" Quil wondered, totally unashamed.

Lenora blew out a breath and rolled her eyes, sipping some lemonade.

"Uh…Lenora?" She practically burst out of her seat, spinning around with a wide grin on her face.

"Hi." She said cheerily.

"Hi…it's…still okay if I talk to you for a little bit?"

"Yeah, totally. Let's go." She said, waving Paul towards the doors of the cafeteria. It was hilarious seeing a big monster like Paul following petite Lenora around like some kind of puppy.

Instead of leaving the cafeteria they both stood by the door. Paul seemed to disagree over the choice, but Lenora promptly reassured him with a shrug and a smile. I glanced back at Quil and Jacob.

"Since _when in the hell_ do they get along?" Jacob wondered.

"Don't even ask me. People are getting _stranger_ by the day." I shrugged helplessly.

"Speaking of _strangers_, has _anyone_ heard from Embry?" Quil said, frowning.

"Not I."

"I haven't." Jacob sighed. "I saw him around town yesterday."

"Did you punch him in the face for me?" I snorted.

"He was…I couldn't really…" Jacob frowned darkly and kept his eyes focused on the table.

"What's wrong, man?" Quil wondered, leaning closer.

"I started calling his name and he like…he ran off. I went after him and found him just outside of town, but he wouldn't talk to me. He looked absolutely terrified. Like…I don't know…like something was coming after him. No, not like that. More like…more like he was scared he was going to do something."

"Like scared of himself?" I wondered.

"Yeah, which doesn't make any sense…" Jacob said, running a hand through his long hair.

"I told Kim how Sam was kind of…stalking you. But didn't Embry say Sam was doing the same thing to him?"

"Yeah. Sam was doing it _worse_ to him. Then he just up and disappeared. Now he's acting like he's the Devil or something. He wouldn't come near me. I tried to get him to talk to me but he just started rambling on about some weird Quileute legend from a billion and one years ago and then he took off. I didn't have a chance to go after him. He surprised me." Jacob sighed heavily and slouched. "Next few days he'll probably be following Sam around like a little bitch, too. It's wrong, Kim, it's really wrong."

"I know." I sighed and proceeded to tell them about my father and how he yelled at _me_ for going after Jared.

"That's bullshit. Shouldn't a father defend his daughter and not some kid he doesn't even know?" Quil wondered.

"Well you'd think so. But he didn't. And it pissed me off. Sam and his little cult group are _weird_. Just plain ass _weird_ but no one is saying anything. They're not even a good weird, like Jesus believers. They're bad weird, like Devil worshippers. But my dad thinks they're the best thing since sliced bread. I can't understand it." I explained.

"My dad, too." Jacob said. "He's absolutely worthless. He won't tell me a damn thing. He gives off hints that tell me _something _is going on but he's good at saying nothing else. He says 'I have no idea what the outcome of this may be, but if it doesn't affect you, son, then I'll tell you in a few years.' Like _what in the hell_ is that supposed to mean? Jesus, it just made me so mad I could barely stop myself from just wringing his neck. I just want to know what's going on so I can avoid it and maybe help out my friend, but _no_, it's like everybody is against us or something!" Jacob said. He started to get really animated and heated, waving his arms around and slamming his hands on the table, shaking it. "I can barely stand this place anymore!"

Quil was quiet, his chin in his hand, pondering the table.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything." I said.

"It's not your fault, Kim. It's those old bastards who just want to leave us in the dark." Jacob snorted. "I cannot _wait_ to get out of La Push."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"College somewhere else, for sure. I mean, if Rebecca can get married and go off to Hawaii and Rachel can go to college in eastern Washington than I have a lot of options, you know?" Jacob said. "I have no idea where or what, but anything beats the hell out of staying here."

"Isn't that what happened to Sam Uley? He got his ass stuck in this hell hole?" Quil wondered.

"Yep. Sacrificed a full-ride scholarship to stay in this piece of crap place. Nobody said a damn word about it. But when my sister went off to Hawaii everybody wanted to bitch and complain. 'Oh, she's not old enough' and 'shouldn't she be getting further education?' Screw them. Sam Uley doesn't run this damn town and everybody treats him like he does." Jacob scoffed, rolling his eyes. He really wasn't a happy camper.

"Well somebody has to explain something eventually. And maybe this will just clear up on its own. Eventually people will lose interest, and whatever is going on with Sam and the others is sure to fall apart. I mean, I cannot believe Embry would get caught up in something _so stupid_ but…he must've. He'll lose interest, though, and he'll have to make it up to you guys for years, but at least he'll be Embry again." I managed with a weak shrug.

"I hope so." Jacob grumbled, keeping his head in his hand. "Embry never wanted to be friends with Sam. I mean, they never spoke a damn word to each other once in his entire life. I don't know what changed but…it's not funny."

"No, it's not." I agreed. I sighed. I really didn't like that something was happening in La Push that was affecting _a lot_ of people and the council thought it was a good idea not to tell anyone. I mean, how stupid could a group of people get? All they were doing is scaring people, causing unnecessary stress, and generally being annoying old farts. I didn't like it. Especially since it bothered Jacob and Quil so much.

"And that's why I don't like the fact that Lenora is hanging around with Paul. He can't be anything good, that's for sure." Quil grunted.

"Jared, too. Why are they suddenly so eager to be your friends? It sounds suspicious. And I don't want you two to end up like Embry—just disappearing off the face of the Earth and acting like Dracula or something when you do turn up."

"I wouldn't worry about Jared." I said. "But Paul seems to have worked up the courage to be a stalker again."

A few minutes later Lenora came and sat down next to me, ignoring the glares Quil and Jacob gave to her.

"He asked me out." She said with a huge grin.

Nobody said anything.

"Isn't that great?" She smiled some more. "He's taking me to Port Angeles Friday night. I cannot wait! You need to come over and help me choose an outfit." She said to me.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said with a shake of my head.

"Why not?"

"You know I don't have good fashion sense."

"Who cares? You need to give me courage."

I just sighed and shook my head again, staring at the table.

"Come on, guys. What's wrong? You should be happy for me. I've wanted to go out with him since middle school." Lenora frowned, looking at Jacob and Quil.

"Yeah, just splendid." Jacob grunted, standing up and moving to throw away his lunch.

"Quil?" Lenora frowned.

"I'm not excited. The dude's strange." He shrugged helplessly.

"Kim, what is going on here?" Lenora demanded, looking positively furious.

"It's nothing—well…I'll just tell you later."

"Sure, whatever." She said, grabbing her backpack and storming out of the cafeteria.

No one said another word the rest of lunch, and I didn't see Lenora the rest of the day. I walked into detention and sat down next to Dee and his group, planting my face in my hand.

"Did meditation go well, girlie?" He asked me.

"Just wonderful. And it was all shot to hell today."

"Stressful, huh?"

"Something like that."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Sure. My best friend just got asked out by a guy she's been crushing after for centuries, but he's involved in some weird shit that's got me and others suspicious about what his intentions really are." I explained in one breath.

"You don't need to be suspicious. Suspicion is for those who don't know the truth. But you _do_ know the truth. The truth is always right in front of you. You're always receiving hints to figuring everything out, whether it's a math problem or a midlife crisis. You just have to listen and remember. Try this; lay down on your bed and just think about the past couple days. You'll find you don't remember everything, but only certain events. Replay those events and sort them out and I guarantee you'll find the answer in them." Dee nodded, winking at me.

"Huh." I said blandly. "That's a lot of work."

"It is." He admitted. "But if you don't do the work then you'll be just as blind and naïve as every other human being out there. Do you want to be one of those billions of boring individuals out there who can't tell left from right and up from down, or do you want to be one of those few individuals who understand the energies around us? You can be all-knowing if you just listen to something other than rock music and your supposed 'superiors.' The energies know everything because they are all connected and they can see through so many dimensions. If you can hook with them then they will tell you everything they know—which is everything. It's all connected. That's how we came to be. But most people don't realize this." Dee said with a shrug. "Just trust me on this one."

"So I have to tap into the energies to learn the truth?"

"That's one way. But for someone like you, who is so in tune and willing to listen to everything, you don't even need to tap into the energies. All you need to do is sort through conversations and events you remember. Life has a way of always working out, and most people say life sucks because they never look for the answers that would solve all their problems. If you're having problems you can try the energy, but I don't think you'll have any problems."

"You guys are very…spiritual then? Holistic?" I wondered.

"That's what most people call it, and I guess it's easier than saying 'we are in tune with the energies and life forms around us'."

"Oh…that's…pretty cool." I nodded.

Ms. Lindquist, again our detention chaperone, came into the classroom. Unfortunately Mr. Hackley followed. He gave some bullshit about making sure we understood why we were in here and what good it was supposed to do for us. Unfortunately the only person he looked at the entire time was me. Obviously he knew the others didn't care. Too bad. And then he sat down and talked to Ms. Lindquist, thus disabling any chance of having a conversation the entire time.

When we were dismissed from detention I met Dee and his friends outside of the classroom.

"I guess this is goodbye, huh?" He wondered.

"You never know. I just might like detention more than you know." I smiled.

"Good, we'll be glad to see you again." Dee said, slapping me on the back.

"Thanks for the help. It really works."

"Of course it does." Dee said proudly. "Now you need to spread the word."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I will."

I walked home and into the living room, collapsing onto the couch. I was only able to sit still for a few minutes before my dad came out of the kitchen.

"Kim, let's have a chat."

Ugh, great.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes and followed him into the dining room.

"I just wanted to apologize, Kim. I had no right to yell at you like that. Of course I don't know what you've been going through. I've just been looking out for Jared recently because of some things he's going through." My dad explained.

"Oh." I said simply. "Well I don't want to be blamed for things he's doing. He instigated the fight Monday. He was the one grabbing me and throwing me around."

"Yes, I understand that and I already had a long talk with him about that. And Sam did as well. He has no tolerance for treating ladies like that. You can be assured that Jared _did not_ get away scot-free."

"Dad, why did you talk to him?"

"I couldn't let him get away with treating my daughter like that." He huffed.

"That's why he wouldn't even look in my general direction today." I sighed.

"Now he's ignoring you?"

"Yes, but I'm ignoring him too. It's a mutual ignore-fest. But _don't_ get involved. You just seem to muck everything up."

"How pleased I am to know what my children think of me." My dad said drably.

"I'm sorry but it's the truth." I said, standing up. "I have to do homework."

"Well just don't be too mean to the boy."

"Why not? He's done enough to piss me off for decades." I snorted.

"He's not a bad kid, Kim. He would never hurt you."

"How funny, because he already did." I said, waving my bruised arm at him.

"He was being controlled by something stronger than _he_ could control. Eventually you'll know the whole story, just trust me. And please, please give the boy a chance. If I ever had to have a son-in-law…"

"Dad, Jesus Christ! I think about Jared in that position and I want to vomit. Please don't even go there. I can barely think about without getting furious. I don't want to think about marrying him and having sex with the guy, seriously." I yelled dramatically. "And frankly, neither do _you_. I'm going upstairs, let's pretend we never had this conversation, and we're good."

"Kim, you are so childish."

"And you are the only father in the world who tries to _encourage_ his daughter to date." I huffed and ran upstairs, collapsing onto my bed and pulling out my math book.

I finished shortly before dinner and during dinner everything was back to normal. We all laughed and talked at the same time and did a joint effort to clean up the dishes. I lied and said I had something to read for English so I couldn't watch a movie—it was a dumb romantic comedy anyway and I preferred horror—so I went upstairs and lit some incense and laid back on my bed.

Using Dee's advice I thought back to some of the times when we were together.

Hmm…the first day he was back and I accused him of wanting to fuck me. He was shivering like he was cold, except he was absolutely furious, shaking like he was going to suddenly change forms. The day that Paul proposed to Lenora like a fucking idiot Jared tried to explain. He went on about "certain things that occur" that they lose sight of everything else around them. I thought he was crazy and giving me riddle talk. After school he tried to explain it to me, going on about this "imprint" bullshit and how supernatural it was and how it controlled them and all this other crap. I passed it off as drugs or some kind of weird hallucination he had that made him hang around me. And at the bonfire, Sam had complete control over them, telling them what to do and where to go. Emily had gone on about the imprinting which surprised the shit out of me. She seemed to be the only sane person in that little group and even _she_ believed it. How could I compete with that logic? And of course, everything went downhill once Paul played the "werewolf" card. It had been a steep drop since then.

But in all reality, didn't it seem to kind of…fit together? Like the puzzle pieces actually matched up? Which was scary that I was even slightly considering that his little werewolf impression might have some truth to it. Jared had said something about they—whoever they were—imprinted to make them stronger, like having something worth fighting for. In the wild wolves mated for life, so imprinting was a possible human substitute for that. And if I was "the one" then that would explain why he followed me around like I was God. He had some sort of predisposition toward me. In wolf packs there's always an alpha which would explain why Sam had control over them and they followed him around like his bitches. Which would also explain why in the hell people keep on disappearing. Jared was leaving me in the dark so it was still hard to put a lot of the pieces together but it seemed to make sense. Something causes them to phase, then they disappear for a while in order to control it. The imprinting could explain what caused the break-up between Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater. I mean, everybody knew the two were like…a match made in heaven. Next thing everybody knows he's dating her cousin. If he had imprinted on Emily than obviously he couldn't stay with Leah. This would also make sense as to why Jared suddenly noticed me and Paul thinks Lenora is the greatest thing since daily bathing.

But all in all, did I really want to say that I believed in that? That wouldn't be a step forward. That wouldn't even be a huge leap forward. That would be like jumping off the cliff and right into the deep end. I'd probably be considered crazy…not that anyone else knew about it. They were doing a good job of keeping it a secret. Mostly by making other people crazy with fear that it was going to happen to them. They hardly should be worried. I didn't think everybody in town was going to become a werewolf. But then again that would make an excellent movie.

In some ways, this was kind of…awesome. I mean, I always _had_ liked horror movies and I had a real life one going on in my front yard, technically speaking. And it was a nice thought that Jared wasn't crazy. Maybe it was about time to give him a little credit. There were still so many things he needed a little bit of what-goes-around-comes-around but maybe things would be less tense between us if he knew I believed him and I knew he wasn't a psychotic serial killer or something equally frightening.

So what was I going to do? Follow the hints and signs that Dee told me to watch out for, and lo and behold they _were_ there, or be deaf and blind and totally dumb to the fact that there really _were_ some things beyond the reach of a typical human mind to comprehend without some serious prodding. It really _was_ a difficult decision, mostly because I didn't like feeling that I was jumping off the deep end after being considered one of the most down-to-earth people in my circle of relatives and acquaintances. But I liked feeling like I was in one something big, and I liked the whole mysteriousness of it. And I definitely liked the fact that it brought me closer to Jared.

Was that it then? Just admitting it? Just saying, yes I'm agree to this and sticking with it? That seemed pretty easy. Just go on and say it, Kim.

Jared Hopewell is a werewolf. Oh, and don't forget; he imprinted on _me_.

Wow. That definitely was _not_ easy.

**~*~*~**

**Holy Christ. This was an insanely long chapter. And nothing but filler bullshit after filler bullshit. Sorry, but I HAD to throw this in. I mean, Kim and Jared can't keep going on misunderstanding each other or this story will never end. So I put Dee in there to give her hints and a heads up. Took her long-freaking-enough. I figured Dee was a good thing to put in there. It kind of reminded me of how Bella got hints about Edward and Jacob's problems through her dreams and helpful hints all over the place. So Kim's situation doesn't seem much different in a lot of ways. I hope everybody is okay with this. And sorry if I bored y'all for…22 pages. Holy crap, once more. Thanks for all of the SUPER, UBERLY, AWESOMELY, MOST POWERFULLY, INSANELY, CRAZILY, WICKEDLY** **polite and constructive reviews. Y'all are my babies! Hugs and kisses!**

**The Purple Sea Lion**


	19. The Unexpected Confrontation

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series by SMeyer._

**Wow! So many reviews! Y'all are making me squeal in delight! Everybody is so wonderful! I'm so glad y'all are leaving reviews! I'm glad even when you read it, but when you find it good enough to drop a "hello" it makes me weep tears of joy. Here's is another chapter. Not happy with it. But at least finally Kim and Jared can get shit back on the right track. Seriously. It's taken them freaking long enough!**

**Please enjoy and a KAZILLION**__**thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! You guys are AWESOME! And I can't thank you enough for your support!**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

Why was this so damn difficult!?

Kim, just turn to the side and say 'Jared, I _really_ need to talk to you.' But I couldn't. I just couldn't. It was too awkward. There were too many people. He would be sure to turn me down and I didn't think I had the guts to demand it right now. I had to wait until he was alone. I didn't want to look like an idiot, be mocked. Then I'd never get around to telling him what I wanted to.

But this was my only chance, really. He wasn't busy, just staring at the desk, like yesterday. Paul was immersed in conversation with Lenora. Nobody was paying attention to us. Just say it, softly. So maybe only he could hear it?

Jared promptly put his head down on the desk. Any chances of conversation were flushed down the toilet. Ugh. He was being so difficult and he didn't even know it! I didn't have the heart to interrupt his brooding fest so I just turned straight ahead and waited for class to start.

Why did I have to be so pathetic today? Of all the days to be shy…well, I supposed it was because things were different. Now I wasn't looking at Jared as a crazy, irresponsible, suck-up, lying teenager. Now he was…well…for one a werewolf. And a person couldn't _seem_ irresponsible after knowing that they have to deal with _becoming a werewolf_. And of course he didn't seem crazy either. I felt kind of crazy, actually. Maybe because I wished I had known such things existed earlier? Maybe because I wished I hadn't been raised in a logical, unimaginative society? I was a little jealous I hadn't known earlier. It was _my_ dream come true. All those crappy seventies movies about werewolves and silver bullets and now I had my _own movie_, complete with a sexy crush and dark secrets. Could it get any better?

Oh, right. Said sexy werewolf crush wasn't even _looking_ at me. This could be a problem.

Also because I didn't know what to say to him. Oh, well, you see, while I was serving the detention that _was all do to your astonishing charming countenace_ and you were _off being a werewolf and fighting super spies_ I met a certain peer who made me realize that maybe you really _were_ telling the truth after a week's worth of stalking me and acting very strange-like. Of course, I'm not going to apologize for not realizing it sooner, mostly because I still have _a lot_ of very dirty, naughty words to say to you and you can't blame me for not believing in crazy shit like that, but I just wanted you to know that I believe you now and I really hope we can be friends and work it all out and understand each other.

Uh huh. I'm sure he'd just _jump_ at that. Maybe jump as in kill me. But probably not jump as in accept me with open arms.

There _had_ to be a more eloquent way of talking to him. Just getting him to look me in the eye and give me the time of day would be hard enough. Which was _ridiculous_ on its own. _He_ was the one who was causing nothing but trouble for me! He was the one getting me detention, pissing me off, making me a horrible person inside, and consequently making _him_ miserable because I hated him and didn't believe a word he said. _He_ should be bowing before me, licking my shoes, and throwing rose petals on the ground where I walked. But no. He was going to play _victim_ and I was supposed to be the _antagonist_. Well fuck him—argh! I couldn't let myself get mad or this would go nowhere but in circles!

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Lenora grunted at me, startling me. We were standing at our locker and Lenora was holding out my books for me.

"My panties are not in a bunch." I replied, taking the books from her.

"Uh huh. So your face always looks like that?" Lenora snickered.

"Screw you." I mumbled.

"Sorry, I'm saving that for my one true love."

"Paul, right?"

"Please. I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole."

"Bullshit." I snorted, giving her a look. She wanted to smother him with her boobs, probably.

"Okay. I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole until he got an STD test." Lenora shrugged.

"You're shameless."

"Eh, you get used to it. While you brood like some kind of emo whore, I'm going to _class_."

I waved her off. At least she was talking to me. I tried to call her twice yesterday but the first time she said "hello" and promptly hung up when she heard it was me. The second time her dad picked up and said she wouldn't talk to me. He tried to assure me she wouldn't be angry too long since was already looking guilty. Sure enough when I showed up to school she was waiting for me as usual.

"Don't think I'm happy with you. I wish you would just tell me what's going on." Lenora grumbled.

"It's not like it would matter. You're so drowning in Paul-ness you wouldn't listen." Lenora gave me a sneering look but that was that.

In second and third period I went through at least twenty pages full of scribbles and paragraphs, all of them thinking of things I could say to Jared that wouldn't seem awkward or rehearsed or stupid. But none of them were right. I ripped them all up and dumped them after class.

In fourth period Lenora peered at my paper and grimaced.

"What's this?"

"I'm trying to figure out what to say to Jared." I sighed, tapping my pen against the desk.

"Say? I thought all speech was done between you two? I thought you two were…well…_done_. If you get my meaning."

"I can't just leave it like that, Lenora. I mean, we were _screaming_ at each other like animals. It just doesn't seem right to go on acting like that's all fine and dandy."

"Uh…well…it _is_ fine. He's the asshole. Anyway, look at him. It's not like he's making any attempt to apologize. And frankly you shouldn't be the one apologizing. He's done nothing but burn bridges."

"That's the thing, Lenora. It's not just his fault. I was screaming too. I was being…generally idiotic. It's not _always_ his fault."

"Uh huh. I disagree with that statement but you just go right on ahead and be goody-goody."

"Lenora, just let me deal with this, alright? I'm not butting into you and Paul. I could be, but I'm not. So just drop it between Jared and I, okay?" I said, holding out my hands like some kind of truce.

Lenora stared at me, her eyes calculating and her mouth twisted into something of distaste. Finally she blew a breath out of her mouth and shrugged.

"I can't argue with that, I suppose. Fine. You can deal with the shithead yourself."

"Thank you." I said, nodding, and began scribbling on paper again.

Lenora hopped over the aisle and into her desk and began speaking to Paul, who seemed only too happy to oblige. The attention-seeking whore. I rested my head in my hand and began to write some more. Why was it so _hard_? I had no trouble _yelling_ at the guy, but the minute I wanted to be civil and…_civil_ it was like trying to climb a concrete wall. I glanced over at Jared, who had a textbook open and doing some math problem that took up the entire page. Well…he should be, in my opinion. He had missed enough days he probably had loads of homework to make up.

The bruise on the side of his face was virtually gone. Lucky asshole. I was curious what happened to him, though. I wanted to chuckle at his misfortune but decided that would be a little suspicious when I hadn't been talking to anyone. Somehow, like sensing I was staring at him—which was kind of silly on my part—he glanced up, looked left and right and finally saw me and realized I was the one doing a little stalker-bit. He stared at me for a short moment. But it seemed like a really long time. Maybe because I hadn't seen him doing it for a while now. I managed a small smile, hoping to instill some sense of not being fucking furious at him, but it didn't seem to do much good. He glanced at my hand, clutching a pen, then my face, then without a smile or a blink or a wince or _even a glare_ he looked back to his paper.

_Argh_! I would've preferred a glare than just…_nothing_. Give me something to work with, damn it! I planted my forehead in my hand _again_ and just stared at the paper. Obviously paper wasn't going to do any good. I would just have to improvise. Which was scary. Considering I was dealing with a very pissed off, very buff, very strong _werewolf_. Ugh. This was not going well.

Well, why not just pretend he's not a werewolf? But then wouldn't that defeat the purpose of "accepting him for who he was" and all that bullshit? If I pretended he _wasn't_ what he _was_ than we weren't really…going anywhere. Just going back to balancing precariously, ready to nip at each other for every little thing again. It was all or nothing. Either I flat out told him "look buddy, you're a werewolf, I'm a hopeless fanatic and let's get this party rocking" or…just let it stay as it was. Which was kind of tempting. He seemed eager to begin the "no relationship" part. Pff. Good for him.

At lunch I put away the paper and tried to act natural and look normal. I didn't want Quil and Jacob to freak out, thinking that I was being drawn into the Sam Uley Drug Pack or whatever the hell they thought was going on. I wish it could be so simple as to yell "they're werewolves!" and have everyone believe me. In some ways, this mysteriousness made me feel bad for the guys. I mean, Jared and Paul go from rather popular and rather…raunchy boys to werewolves who can barely control themselves and certainly can't relate to anyone else. And there were people like Lenora, Quil, Jacob, and once myself who had believed they were druggies or addicts to _something_ that wasn't good. It was easier to just separate myself from anything Jared-related until things cleared up…if they ever did. And _if_ they did then I wouldn't have to worry about hiding any relationship with Jared when in the midst of Jacob and Quil. Ugh. Could things just hurry up already?

And frankly I didn't understand why the council didn't just tell everyone that we had werewolves. That would be really cool, after all. And it would make us feel safer. And actually _be_ safer, too, for that matter. Of course there was the problem of somebody blabbing and suddenly it's nationwide…but just how many people would believe in werewolves anyway? It took me a long ass time and I was just one person. In the face of disbelief and mockery…it probably wouldn't get far. So their secrecy _was_ justified. Right now I just _hated_ being in the middle, knowing some of what was going on but not knowing all of it. If Jared did listen to me—correction, _when I tell_ Jared to listen to me and we get everything cleared up he better spill his guts over everything.

I ate really slow so I wasn't tempted to whip out my notebook and start brainstorming. Instead I opted to lessen the tension between the guys and Lenora who was still a little bit pissed that nobody was telling her what was going on.

"So what are you guys planning on doing this weekend? The weather is supposed to suck balls." I said conversationally.

Jacob stabbed particularly hard at something the cafeteria liked to call "meatballs" and said nothing. Lenora, who was using a cafeteria-supplied spork, stabbed at a piece of fruit, cutting through the Styrofoam trays provided. Quil was the only one who said anything and _did_ anything not angry related.

"Uh…well I'm going to be bored as hell so I'm going up to Port Angeles."

"Oh, sounds like fun. I've been wanting to see that new horror movie, Daydreamers, for a long time." I sighed sadly. "Len, why don't you come with me?"

Lenora gave me a nasty look, obviously not happy about the topic of conversation. Maybe because she knew my true intentions. Maybe because it reminded her that Embry had never taken her to see it.

"Nevermind." I said, looking forward. "What about you Jake?"

Jacob promptly stood up and moved to throw away his trash. Quil and I exchanged a look. Seriously. Quil shrugged helplessly, making a motion with his hand that Jacob was crazy.

"What's up with you two?" I demanded, frowning. Lenora and Jacob…fighting? Totally not right. Technically Jake shouldn't fight with anybody.

"He doesn't need to butt into _my_ business." Aha, and I've just won the lottery.

So Jacob was trying to give Lenora a little bit of advice on how to deal with Polly-baby. Well. Not a good idea, if the way she was acting was any indication. Jacob came and sat back down, casting a serenely irritated look at Lenora and nothing else. Lenora promptly rolled her eyes and stood up, taking her backpack with her, and made her way over to Paul's table. Just to be spiteful, I'm sure.

"Jacob, you should've kept your mouth shut." I sighed.

"Sorry, but I just don't want her near that douche!"

"And neither do I, but I realize that she's not going to listen to a damn word any of us have to say. She's in La-La Land my friend." I shrugged.

"She's going to get hurt by him!" Jacob argued.

"Eh…well, let's just hope and pray she's smart enough to catch him before then." I said.

"No, Kim, Lenora is too infatuated with him. If he hadn't bathed in a week and had beetles crawling out of his hair she would probably still fawn over him." I cringed. Ew. Wrong visual.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I would."

"You need to understand that Lenora's been hounding after him since middle school. I think. It's just a fascination with the bad-boy persona. I'm sure when he stops being a nice little pansy and shows his true colors Lenora will be done with him like last year's fashion trend."

"There's just something I don't like about it! About him. About that Hopewell friend of his. About everything in this town." Jacob shook his head, placing it in his hand dramatically. Well, I didn't think he was trying to be dramatic, but he was good at it anyway. Quil looked at me over his head apologetically.

"Dude, do you…like-like Lenora or something?" Quil bit back a snicker at my eye roll.

"No, I do like Lenora, but I _don't like_ Paul. Not a damn thing about him screams anything I'd want to touch."

"Well, putting aside the fact that you're both _dudes_, which unless there's something you're not telling us about your orientation, it doesn't matter whether or not he screams to you, I don't find him very appealing either." I offered. Quil snickered at Jacob's offended look.

In fifth period I started to get nervous. Like really nervous. The end of the day was getting nearer and I could never live with myself if I just went home without making _some_ attempt at communication with Jared. I wanted to rip off Lenora's limbs, since she was just _in heaven_ and getting along _so damn well_ with Paul. I heard her laugh off to the side and I wanted to vomit all over someone.

In sixth CC had been giving me sideways looks all week. She must've thought I was a wild animal with rabies in disguise. Well…I supposed after my little scene Monday I would wonder, too. Maybe I _was_ wondering. Maybe I had it mixed up—I'm the animal and Jared's normal. Ha, yeah. Jared's _so_ fucking normal. I just really had to get out of this place. CC's accusing looks were making me feel like I was the crazy one. As is said, maybe I'm sane in a crazy world.

When the bell rang I literally swept everything into my backpack, zipped it up only halfway since it wouldn't go anymore with the awkward angle of my folder, and darted off to my locker. I spun it open, but instead of continuing to rush, I put my head inside my locker and took a few deep breaths. Improvise time. Maybe I could just wait until the students cleared out…incase of another fight. But he would probably be gone by then, too…argh!

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, Kim?" I jerked out of the locker and stared wide-eyed at Lenora who was looking slightly frightened.

"Uh…I thought it smelled weird…" I said, smiling and chuckling nervously.

"Uh _huh_. Sometimes you are _the_ weirdest person I've ever met."

"I wouldn't say the _weirdest_."

"What's that mean?" Lenora looked at me with a calculating look on her face.

"Uh…nothing. Well, I have a lot of homework to do so I'd better get home." I said, snatching my books and shoving them in my backpack in a more space-conscious way.

"What's up with you? I was thinking we could get a smoothie. Thursday's are half-price smoothies at The Bay Café." Lenora grimaced. "Oh, this is about _Paul_. Isn't it? God damn it! If you people would just tell me what you have against him than maybe I could make an educated decision over what to do with all of you. Instead you just—"

"Lenora, it's not about Paul. I'm really happy that you finally got a date with him and that he's treating you like a human being."

"Than what is it with you guys?"

"Maybe I'll tell you later. Depends on how it goes. I gotta go, bye!"

"Argh, Kim!" Lenora shouted after me, stomping her foot down.

I ignored her and slow jogged my way down the hallway. No need to look suspicious. Most people bolted out of school like a bat on drugs anyway. I turned the corner where Jared's locker was, and didn't see him there. Damn it. But I did, however, see a tall, looming, well-built shape making its way towards the exit doors. Excellent. I medium jogged down the hallway this time, and when I was in shouting range I did just that.

"Jared!"

He froze mid-step, like he recognized me which maybe he did. I was so sure he was going to stop and be a good little boy and let us talk this out. But he wasn't. Nope. Not at all. On the contrary, he began walking again, at an incredibly fast pace. One that I had to virtually run to keep up with. I was so sure I was going to lose him he was going so past, so I did a short sprint, grabbed a handful of his plain gray T-shirt and halted immediately. He did, too, only because he didn't want to rip his shirt, I was sure. I mean, it must've been hard enough to find one in his size. Didn't want to ruin it now did he? Hehe.

"I said, _Jared_. Usually when someone yells for you, you stop and act polite and say 'hello, how are you today' and thus small talk ensues." I said, my hand still tightly tangled in his shirt. Oo…just a few more inches and I could feel those sure-to-be-glorious muscles in his back. Ugh, not right now Kim.

He didn't say anything.

"That was a hint." I said blandly, tugging insistently on his shirt.

"Kim, can we not talk right now?"

"Right now? Why not? I think right now is an excellent time. I don't have anything to do. I don't think you do, either. And even if you did I don't really give a damn. I decided, quite suddenly, that we _are_ going to talk." I said, tugging some more on his shirt.

"I can't even stand to look at you right now."

"Ex_cuse_ me? Did I _hear_ what I think I just heard?"

"No, not like that, Kim! I'm just…ashamed of myself."

"Uh…_huh_. Well if you're looking for forgiveness you ain't gonna find it here. I have quite a few things to say to you, buddy." I said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured." He heaved a huge sigh that could've thrown me into the lockers if I hadn't been so tightly attached to him with my hand.

"So if I let go are you going to run off like a little pussy or are you going to stay and take it like a man?"

"Just let go, Kim."

"Alright then." I said, releasing him immediately.

Jared finally turned around then, and he looked like some kind of enormous, pouting three year old. Huh. He obviously had regressed in age in the past few days. The bruise on the side of his face completely gone. Not a mark of it left. Not a hint of blue, or purple, or yellow, or green. Weird.

"So…" I said conversationally. "Do you want to start or should I start?"

"I don't know. I figure I don't have much to say. I could apologize for years and it still wouldn't even cut it. There really isn't any way to…amend for how I acted and how _disgusting_ I am."

"Oh really? You didn't seem very apologetic. More like you thought _I_ should burn in hell." I snorted, crossing my arms defensively.

"Yeah, I figured. That's what Paul said. But I figured I was too miserable to care anymore."

"Miserable? You don't even _know_ misery, yet." I said, raising an eyebrow. "I have a couple things to say to you—oops, correction. I have a couple things to _condemn_ you with. I was going to be nice about it but then you pissed me off by ignoring me. It's not very pretty, let me tell you in advance."

"I'm so sorry, Kim." He said, probably just for the hell of it.

"It's funny you say that when you had said _quite the opposite_ on Monday. And nothing to disprove it all since."

"I know and—"

"Ah! I've also quite suddenly decided that I don't want any explanations. You've had a lot of time to do _that_. Now it's my turn. And just in advance, as well, I'd like to let you know nothing you say will mean anything. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." He said, looking totally defeated. I wondered how he would look when I was actually _done_.

I opened my mouth to begin, but then something else occurred to me. Glancing around quickly, and despite the fact that the hallways were empty, I scurried over to a janitor's closet, opened it and waved him in.

"I don't want anybody to see me with the body." I joked. Or was I?

The janitor's closet was small and dimly lit with a single weak bulb hanging in the middle. Jared hit his head on it walking in and I chuckled. There were tall metal shelves all the way to the ceiling and it reeked of antiseptic. On a shelf directly in front of me there were several boxes of rat poison. Wow. Totally not a comforting thought.

"You could break down that door if it locked, right?"

"Uh…I guess." Jared shrugged helplessly.

"Okay, cool."

We stared at each other for a few minutes and then I remembered.

"Oh, right, right. Forgot I was supposed to be yelling at you."

"It's okay if you…you know, _don't_."

"Ha, nice try you muscled little bugger, you." I joked. "First thing's first, _buddy_. How _dare_ you _ever_ speak that way to my best friend! Lenora is a good person and she does _not_ deserve to be treated like that _ever_! You had a lot of nerve just waltzing in there and shouting at her like some kind of two-dollar hooker! Obviously you have no sense in your head or you would've known that was a bad fucking idea long before you did it. Now Lenora is _probably_ plotting to kill you in your sleep. And any hopes of getting along with her are just gone out the window. You officially made yourself a lifetime enemy.

"Secondly, on my behalf, _how dare you treat me that way_! I have _never_ been so poorly treated in my entire life! You just fucking walk in like you own the place, and start grabbing me and throwing me around! When I said 'no' I meant mother-fucking _'no'_ and even if I had said 'yes' you never should've grabbed me that way! Do you know I still have bruises from that? And not only do you literally drag me into the hall but then you throw me into the lockers like _I'm_ the one who has something to be sorry about? I _don't fucking think so_. You should be glad I didn't call the cops on your ass for assault and battery. Then you start telling me what to do, not letting me leave, humiliating me, insulting me, doing _everything_ wrong that can possibly be done wrong. You don't _ever_ tell me what to do and you don't _ever_ make me do something I don't want to. I have every right to say 'no' to you after you did to me last weekend and you should've _respected_ that.

"Thirdly, on the topic of _last weekend_, how in the _world_ did you get it in your _sick little head_ that _I_ was at fault for Sunday? I waited _two mother-fucking hours_ for you! I didn't hear a word from you and I didn't see you. You _crawl_ in through my window in the middle of the night trying to work things out and then just _fuck them all up again_! Speaking of _that_, what made you decide to _crawl through my window_? It was insane! It was wrong! And my mother found out! You should be glad she didn't turn you in for breaking and entering, or better yet, _I_ didn't! Of all the ways you could think to talk to me you had to enter my bedroom? I thought you were going to sexually assault me. And back at the beach I find it incredibly offensive that you believe I have no life and am therefore just _eagerly_ awaiting to meet with you. I had much better things to be doing and much more enjoyable things waiting for me than to sit and _wait_ for an asshole like _you_ who likes to play me for a fool and come back to play the nice guy and set me up _all over again_.

"And on a side note you are _this_ close to making me blow my last gasket and just fucking _kill_ you. Just totally murder you and plead temporary insanity. Except I'll be in my perfect state of mind and know what I did to you and _enjoy_ every minute of it. I don't want to _ever_ hear another derogatory comment from your mouth or it will be _your_ funeral and _my_ jail time. And I mean it. Oh boy, do I ever mean it.

"Also, speaking of _consequences_, I received a _three day_ detention because of the fight _you_ instigated, because of the fact that _you_ started yelling and insulting first, and because of the fact that _you_ were treating _me_ like a rag doll. If you had even _half_ a mind—which I wonder if you have a tenth—you would waltz right in to see Mr. Hackley and take full blame for that and take it off my record. But it won't do _any_ good anymore since I already _served_ my time while you've been running around, skipping school like some kind of juvenile delinquent who has no care that he requires an education and there are certain rules you need to abide by. No, instead you totally ignore them and act like you're king of the world and I am sick and tired of it! You are _not_ and it makes me sick that you think so! That's why you _had better_ start attending school regularly or I will make sure everybody knows everything you have done and your _mother_ knows how you treat women and I have you _charged_ with _everything_ possible; breaking and entering, assault, battery, disturbing the peace, and possible charges of possession of illegal drugs and conspiracy! I swear I will! I will have you thrown in a cell so fast your head will roll off your shoulders.

"One more thing, just to end this joyous little conversation we have going on between us, and as I meant to tell you Sunday before you _never showed your face_, you will _never_ enter my house without permission again. You will not enter the living room, the kitchen, the bedrooms, the fucking _bathroom_ without permission. You will _also_ enter through a _door_ like a _normal_ human being. It is _not_ your home and you are _not_ welcome in it. You can _not_ do as you please. And you never _will_ because you _will_ start showing respect to others. Just because you're some hot-shot teen wolf doesn't mean you can just go around and make people scum and bow at your feet and start washing your fucking windows.

"But on another side note, I cannot believe how wrong you have done everything! It's not that hard to impress a girl and be nice to her. You just seem to fuck everything up before it even happens or has a chance to get decent! It's like you want to get my hopes up and then rip them apart with your teeth! But I just can't figure you out. If you want to make fun of me than you're doing a tremendous job and if you're actually, honest-to-God serious about this whole then you _really_ should consider stepping back and re-grouping because at the rate you're going you have not only dug yourself a grave, but you've fallen into it and the dirt is slowly piling on. So why don't you _please_ try to act a little more mature and think things through a little more before falling all over your face like a moron and dragging me right down with you."

Finally, after a long ass time of constant talking and ranting and screaming and emphasis, I stopped. My mouth was dry and my throat stung a bit. Jared stared at me slack-jawed for several minutes. I swallowed constantly to try to repair my throat.

"Well?" I wondered, hands on my hips.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish for a second before he made an "uh" sound.

"Can I defend myself?"

"No. I don't really care anymore. I just thought you should know."

"I see. So I guess this means you hate me, huh?" He wondered, looking down, and rubbing a hand over his neck.

"Surprisingly, even after all of that, no, I don't hate you. And if you start _thinking_ before you _do_ then maybe I won't, too. It's not that hard. You just made it that way for yourself."

"I can tell." He said, not really going into detail over anything. "I must seem like a horrible person."

"Not a horrible person. Just a typical teenager. I didn't expect a lot from you in the first place Jared, so it wasn't that hard to live up to it. And I still don't expect anything. So if you ever want to think about trying to make it up then feel free." I sighed. "But I need to go now so that should give you some time to contemplate your next move. Good deal?"

I moved to open the door to the janitor's closet when Jared speaking made me pause.

"Kim…I just want you to know that you are the most amazing person I've ever met. No one else would've cared enough to talk to me and…you're just _really_ amazing." Jared said, his voice hopeful, like I'd turn around and just plant him a big one right on the lips.

"Well…thanks. Speaking of _amazing_ things, you gotta tell me about all your cool werewolf abilities sometime. I'm eager to find out all about it." I said, opening the door and stepping out.

"Wait…you…you…you _believe_ me." Jared said, his eyes wide and sparkling, a blinding smile starting to work its way onto his face.

"I had a lot of time to think about it and I realized that maybe some things really did fit together and you weren't…as crazy as I thought you were." I shrugged, giving a shy smile in return. It could've gone worse, at least, mentioning the whole werewolf thing.

"Kim…you have just made me the happiest person in the world." He breathed, closing his eyes and nodding to the ceiling. He looked immensely relieved and immensely relaxed, and he looked like he could launch himself at me any second. I don't think so, wolf boy.

"I gotta go now. I'm…supposed to meet Lenora. See you tomorrow." Yeah, good way to get the hell out of there. Before any random or awkward moments ensue.

I carefully closed the door on him and hurried down the hallway.

"Hey, you girl, what were you doing in that closet?" I winced, turning and smiling at the janitor who was coming down the hallway with a bag of trash in his hand.

"Uh…I was looking for something, sir."

"You weren't playing any dirty teen games in there with some boy, were you? Or girl for that matter."

"No, sir. Definitely not. Sir." I said, managing a polite smile.

"I see. There isn't anybody else in there?" He wondered, eyeing me intensely.

"No, sir." I said, nodding for good measure.

"Alright then. Good answer." He said. "I didn't want a girl like you to be caught in such a bad situation."

Then…he whipped out his keys and promptly locked the door. I bit my lip and had to fight back tears of laughter. Oh. My. God. Jared just got locked in the janitor's closet!

"Aren't you going to clean? Sir." I wondered.

"I don't get paid enough to clean every damn day. I feel like taking a break." He huffed, picking up his bag of trash. "Now why don't you get on home and do your homework?"

"Yes, sir." I agreed, my eyes watering with laughter.

I turned and bolted down the hallway, throwing open the doors and running all the way home. By the time I got there I was rolling in laughter, unable to contain myself, and collapsed onto the porch steps.

"Where have you been?" Lenora's voice shook me from my laughter.

"Oh God, Lenny. Do I have a story to tell _you_!"


	20. The Unexpected Characters

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series by SMeyer._

**AHHHH! HI EVERYONE! I had a venti iced coffee with milk yesterday and I slept TWO HOURS! WOOHOO! Seriously, I didn't get a freaking wink of sleep. But be glad! Because I spent the ENTIRE NIGHT going over this chapter, thinking of what to do with it! I'm SO HAPPY WITH IT! **

**Thanks SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys just keep them coming and I barely know what to do with all of them! They are all amazing and so heart-warming! It's what keeps me so excited about this story.**

**REALLY, REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE OVER HERE!!!!—Okay, I hate to hurt everybody's feelings but uh…damn it. I'm going to Portland, Oregon tomorrow for a God damn wedding. And I'm PISSED. Not only because I HATE weddings, but I hate everyone who is going to be at the wedding, and I won't be able to update like…AT ALL. And I'm not getting back until LATE Monday night! FIVE DAYS WITH NO UPDATE! I don't think I can handle it. I just…phew, it's going to be really hard. Hopefully I'll have SOME time to write, but no promises. I'm going to be kept busy. Being miserable. I'm SO SORRY you guys. Really. I feel horrible. I didn't want to go but the stupid bride was like 'wah, come take pictures' and I was like, God damn it, I have to be nice because she's getting married and SELLING HER SOUL TO THE DEVIL. Honestly, don't think I'll enjoy it. I hate marriage, large groups of people, and not being attached to my computer at all times. It's going to suck. Somebody just shoot me in the head. Okay, sorry. So yeah, I won't be back until Monday night, so probably no update until Tuesday. I'm SO sorry you guys, again. Please don't hate me! Just really enjoy this chapter and I'll make it up to you a thousand and one times! **

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU! **

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

"Oh my God! Did you hear that somebody destroyed the door on the janitor's closet in the east hall?"

"It was not _destroyed_, Sarah. Somebody just broke off the handle and…kicked it open. I think."

"It looked a lot worse than that."

"Maybe there was a wild animal in it."

"How would a wild animal get in a janitor's closet?"

"Maybe somebody brought it in."

"Yeah, because it's _so_ easy to handle a squirming, screaming possum or something of the like."

"Maybe it came in on its own."

"Yeah, because the school doors are _always_ held open."

"Well it was something really vicious and strong! It was like…blown from its hinges."

"Maybe it was a bomb."

"It wasn't a bomb, Sarah! Why would someone bomb the school janitor's closet?"

"I don't know! You had dumb ideas. I thought I would throw one out."

"It must've been Paul or Jared! They're the only ones big enough to do that to a door!"

"Oh, please, Maia. What would Paul Lansing or Jared Hopewell be doing locked in a janitor's closet? Maybe if they were with someone else."

"How do you know they weren't? They _do_ get around."

"Puh-lease. Of all the places to do it. I still think it's a wild animal."

I tried to ignore them. I really did. But it _was_ kind of funny. I glanced at Jared out of the corner of my eye. He was grinning maniacally.

"I can_not_ believe you broke the door off."

"You're the one who locked me in there!" He said with a shocked look on his face.

"I didn't think he was actually going to lock the door!"

"You should've said something!"

"And let him mock me for the rest of my life here? Hell, word might've gotten around and then I'd be done for."

"What, you didn't want to be known in a janitor's closet with me?"

"Uh, no, obviously. Then everybody would know that you can't _handle_ what I got."

Jared stared at me with wide eyes. Then he grinned and chuckled.

"We should _so _go on a date this weekend."

"Ha. That was funny."

"I'm serious, Kim."

"I was, too."

"Don't you want to go out sometime?"

"Don't ask me that when I remember what happened last time."

"Ki-im! Come _on_! I said I was _sorry_! Anyway, if you would let me _explain_…"

"No."

"You make me miserable."

"Step number one is complete."

Jared pouted at me for some time, looking so lost and miserable and horribly so much like a kicked puppy that I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Finally I sighed and glared at him. He smirked, knowing he'd won. Ass!

"Under one condition."

"Yeah?" He wondered.

"What happened to your face?" I pondered. I had been curious about the short-lasting monstrous bruise that took over one side of his face. It had looked horrible but was gone so fast. He didn't like he was the type of guy to stumble into a door and get that kind of marking.

"Uh…well…you see…" He shifted uncomfortably, twisting his face around. "You weren't the only one pissed off about how I acted Monday…"

"Uh huh." I said, my interest piqued. "Well?"

"Uh…well…Sam might've…_seen_ what I did to you. And he got mad. Like really mad. Like, oh my _fucking God_ mad." Jared said with wide eyes and a slack-jaw. "He doesn't have a lot of tolerance for that because…I'm not sure. I guess with his dad or something. Or maybe what happened to Emily. But it wasn't really…pretty…or funny…and it hurt. A lot."

"Huh." I said, my mouth twisting into a smile. "So Uley isn't as bad as I thought he was."

"You thought he was bad?"

"Eh, I just never had a lot of good things to say about a guy who dumps a girl like Leah Clearwater at the drop of a hat."

"Well if you go out with me tonight I could explain everything in greater detail." Jared said, giving me a meaningful hint with his eyebrows.

"I'll think about it."

"You just said you agreed!"

"I lied." I snorted matter-of-factly.

"Oh, Kim, you tear my heart out and stomp all over it!" Jared sighed dramatically.

"It's a great feeling, let me tell you."

Jared thankfully had not started stalking me early this morning, opting instead to meet me in first period. He had been polite and awkward for a few minutes until he gradually loosened up into the whining baby he was now. Lenora wasn't anywhere in sight, which made me suspicious she was with Paul, but I guessed I couldn't control everything.

Speaking of the Devil, the two came in the classroom together. God, their arms were practically super-glued together. Don't try peeling that apart. Lenora was laughing and beaming, and considering the fact that Paul was swinging car keys around his finger made me think he gave her a ride. Geez, she moves _fast_.

"Good morning, sunshine." I said with an intense look.

"Well hello." Lenora sighed, sinking into her seat.

"You make me _sick_."

"That's nice." She blinked, looking between me and Jared. "Is there something you want to tell me Kim?"

"Uh…no—oh wait! I forgot! Jared is the father of my child." I said sarcastically. Lenora gave me a bland look.

"Freaking _hilarious_. Why is he eyeing you with eyes like stars?"

"What a cute metaphor." I snorted.

"I'm serious."

"Why are you acting like somebody shoved daisies and lilies up your ass?" I wondered, eyebrow raised. "That is the million-dollar question my friend."

"Wow, usually you're in a better mood when everything's going right."

"I _am_ in a better mood." I smirked.

"Wow. Then I'd hate to see your bad mood on this fine morning."

"Keep talking and you just might."

"Well, fine, whatever. You guys are back on top of the world?" Lenora wondered, referring to Jared and me with a nod of her head.

"_I_ would be if you would go _out_ with me." Jared grunted.

"Ha. Try taking her to that burger place in Port Angeles. She falls all over herself to go there." Lenora smirked.

"You mean Sylvester's?" Jared wondered.

"Bingo."

"Low _blow_." I grimaced at Lenora. "I was going to make him sweat it out a little bit. Thanks a bunch."

"Whoopsies, sorry!" Lenora grinned.

"You can come by at six." Jared said with a shrug, not the least bit perturbed.

"What do you mean _I_ can come by?" I frowned.

"I thought that would make you happier. That way you know I won't stand you up—which I _wouldn't_ do anyway and you can meet my parents."

Silence.

"Wait, _what_?" Actually that was Lenora who said that. "Meet your parents? It's a little early in the relationship for _that_."

"I already know your parents. It's only fair you know mine." Jared said with a shrug.

Lenora and I shared a wide-eyed look. I looked back at Jared and made a sound like a choking fish.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" He frowned.

"I don't do well under pressure."

"It's not pressure. You're meeting my parents. They're hardly anything to be worried about." Jared snorted.

"Other than the fact that they're some weird ass people." Lenora whispered to me. I nodded.

"I heard that." Jared rolled his eyes. "They're not any different from anybody else. Isn't it better to get it out of the way?"

"I can_not_ believe I'm agreeing to this." I frowned, shaking my head. "I'll be by at like…five-forty-five. We'll take your car."

"Cool." Jared beamed at me, his eyebrows in his hairline with excitement.

"I'm in a bad mood now so you better watch your tongue." I warned Lenora.

"You're the one who agreed to meet his _parents_. Do you _have_ a death wish?" Lenora snorted.

"It can't be that bad, right?" I wondered.

Lenora gave me a look. It said "yes, yes it can be." I felt a little green in the face.

The rest of the day I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't eat at lunch at all. I knew I shouldn't be worrying that much and I was being a little over-dramatic but God! It was the first date and he wanted me to meet his _parents_! Why was he so dense? Didn't he have any idea what a thing meant? Just because my Dad thought he was mini-God didn't mean his parents felt the same. Ugh.

At least my general silence kept Jacob and Quil from knowing about Jared and me and being upset. My mood had sobered Lenora, so Jacob wasn't quite as irritated today with her. But he looked sick, too, a light sheen over his forehead. He didn't eat at all, just slumping over the table like some kind of depressed, red-brown Hulk. I wondered if he was sick, and this nausea I felt was actually me coming down with something. Talk about a major let-down.

"Jake, what is wrong with you?" Lenora demanded after a short time. "Is it Paul?"

Apparently he had been thinking rather hard, because he jerked and looked up at Lenora with wide eyes.

"No. I'm not mad about that." Well what a surprise.

"Then what's got you brooding?" Lenora hammered.

"It's Embry. We've seen him around town with Sam Uley's group." Quil frowned.

"He's become Sam's bitch or something." Jacob grunted. "I don't know what to do. He won't come near us!"

Lenora and I shared a look. I wondered if he had anything to do with werewolves. There was an obvious _extremely high_ possibility. But I wasn't sure. I was still in the dark about most things. Hopefully that would change tonight.

"Are you doing anything tonight? Do you want to hang out?" I wondered, to be polite.

"Nah. I'm going out with Bella. We're going to see a movie in Port Angeles." He sighed.

"Dude, be happy. I hear she got really weird. You should be glad she's not carting bodies around with her truck and she's semi-normal." Quil snorted.

"Don't talk about her like that, Quil. She's not normally like that." Jacob glared.

"What happened to her?" I wondered.

"Her boyfriend left her." Jacob grunted with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Wait. She got _weird_ because her boyfriend dumped her?" Lenora snorted.

"It was like Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater. They were insanely close—like practically in some serious love or some shit like that. Then last year he just up and left with his family. But Bella didn't turn bitter and pissed off like Leah. She just fell into this depression that lasted for months. But she's doing better. Despite what Quil says." He cast another glare in Quil's direction.

"That's nice of you to look after her."

"She came to me about fixing up some bikes. Maybe something to take her mind off of everything." Jacob shrugged. "She's really fun. Just as long as you steer clear of any subject with her ex. Then she starts to freak out and hyperventilate."

"Uh huh." Lenora said, rolling her eyes. "She'll get it over it eventually. Everybody recovers from lost love."

"You call what happened to Leah Clearwater _recovery_?" I snorted. "The woman is like a reincarnation of the Devil."

"And her brother is like Jesus himself. They're polar opposites." Quil said.

"Guess that goes to show you what a broken heart can do to you." Lenora said with a shrug. "I do feel bad for her. She was too pretty, I think. Uley got insecure. Thought he couldn't keep her and it was best to break it off before she did."

"Emily Young used to be beautiful."

"Nothing like Leah Clearwater, though. Nobody is as beautiful as Leah Clearwater." Lenora said matter-of-factly.

"If only there was something decent inside her." Jacob grumbled.

"Well I hope you have fun tonight, Jake. What about you, Quil?"

"My granddad is coming over. So now I have to play the darling grandson and repeat myself thirty times before he hears me. It's going to be _great_." Quil rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You have to _play_ to be a darling?" Lenora gasped, batting her eyelashes. "I thought you were already golden inside."

The banter kept up for the rest of lunch, which was good since it seemed to keep their minds off of Embry. It was difficult to determine exactly what had happened to him. He was acting like he'd killed someone. But…well, let's just hope he hadn't.

When I walked into fifth Jared beamed at me like he had become the sun in the past period I hadn't seen him. I winced at the literal brightness of it and scurried to my seat. Better to keep all interactions to a bare minimum. I would be spending enough time with him tonight. Ugh. And his parents. For some damn reason his parents.

After school Lenora was practically levitating she was so hyper.

"Calm down or I'm going to be sick." I said, opening my locker.

"I'm going on a _date_ with _Paul_! I can barely _contain_ myself!"

"I can tell." I snorted.

"Aren't you happy? You finally get a date with Jared, too!" Lenora frowned.

"And I get to meet his parents! Woohoo!" I said, giving a fake smile and punching a fist into the air.

"Okay, so maybe you should be a little upset. I would be okay with _never_ meeting his family."

"Everybody would be, dear." I snorted.

"Well just think, several hours along with him? Who knows what could happen."

"I could gouge my eyes out with a spork? Oh no, I meant shove a pencil in my ear. If he chatters anything like he does at school…"

"Stop being such a sad little monkey. Let's get you home and pretty you up some."

"I _am_ pretty."

"Yeah, if you call a used dish rag pretty."

"Wha—you whore!" I gasped, glaring at her. "I can't believe you just called me that."

"Did you even look in a mirror this morning? You're horrifying. Now let's go."

Lenora and I rode home with Tiffany and Brooklyn and in order to keep my date secret she ranted on about some movie in Port Angeles that she had heard great things about. Tiffany and Brooklyn seemed genuinely disgusted by the graphic scenes Lenora described, which was good. It meant they wouldn't ask about it later. This meant I didn't have to try to lie about stuff that happened. This was good once again because I sucked at lying.

Up in my room Lenora began pulling out clothing after clothing while I got a head-start on this weekend's homework. Let her worry over crap like this. I'd just wait until she was gone and choose what I wanted. I knew that she had to leave earlier than me. Apparently Paul was taking her down to Kalaloch Beach, which was about an hour and twenty minutes from here south. It was near a very expensive resort that I doubted I'd be able to afford in a million years but they seemed to be going just for the exquisite view.

After laying out the outfit I wouldn't be wearing, Lenora left at four to get ready to meet Paul. At five. Seriously, who needs an hour to get ready? I finished my homework, watched a little bit of TV, and it wasn't until five-fifteen that I ever considered getting ready. A little face washing, some eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss and a simple outfit consisting of blue jeans, a flattering V-neck shirt, and a thin jacket over that. It's not like this was a little black dress event. With the flashy skirt and gaudy jewelry Lenora had laid out, she must've thought it really was.

At five-thirty I left the house and walked to Jared's house. In a town this small everybody already knew where everybody else lived, and it wasn't like it was hard to pinpoint his house.

For years there had been talk about the Hopewell family. I hadn't heard a lot, mostly because I wasn't a gossip person and it had died down a lot since my childhood. According to my memory both his parents were full-blooded Quileute but they were both immortalized for being some of the few who actually left the reservation. His father, Landon Hopewell, was supposedly a very successful chef in Seattle and his mother, Margaret, had been an editor for a Seattle journal. But something made them move back to La Push that no one really knew about. There was questioning as to whether it had been Landon's mother's failing health, but she had passed on a long time ago, and they were still here. They were more of the strangers in La Push. Which was kind of funny.

Their house had been remodeled about ten years ago, which was incredibly recent in La Push. The paint was still nice and new looking, probably sealed, and the porch was a rich dark wood that went nicely with all the greenery around. But it was one of the quieter homes. Nobody ever heard a peep from them.

I had been calm and collected while Lenora was around and I had other things to occupy my head, but now that I was standing here, only seconds from meeting his parents, it made everything seem a lot more…real. Like he was serious about this relationship thing, which was absolutely preposterous at first glance. But surely his eagerness for me to meet his parents was a good thing, right? It meant he wanted me to "know" all about them, meet everyone, and "get along" with them. I hoped.

It was five-forty. Probably time to go up there and…face my doom? I tried not to be too pessimistic, but there was a reason people made meeting one's parents out to be hell.

The stairs were surprisingly un-creaky, which made me feel better. They wouldn't know I was coming. If I decided to chicken out—no way. I wasn't going to pull a Jared, for sure. No need to be a hypocrite _and_ a pussy.

The polished door practically grinned at me. Which wasn't a good sign. Any time an inanimate object started to actually have human characteristics was a bad time. A time when you were really nervous. Yeah, I could feel it. I was practically trembling with anxiety. I hesitantly knocked once, twice…and a third time.

I tried to calm my nerves while I waited, so I didn't look absolutely terrified and flushed when the door opened. I didn't think I succeeded much, because once the door actually _opened_ I wanted to just scurry under a rock.

I assumed the man standing in front of me was Jared's father, Landon. It was…easy to see where Jared got all his…_brawn_ from. Landon was a nice six, three height but the muscles he had…were probably more appropriate for someone who was eight feet instead. They were monstrous, probably taking up the entire doorway. While Jared was lean and agile, his father was…well, a really buff guy. Like someone who spent all his time in a gym. His biceps along were probably as big as my head. Oh God…he could probably kill me.

The man stared down at me and I felt the equivalent to an ant. Was this how bugs felt when we stared down at them? I'd imagine as close as it gets.

"You're Kim?" His voice was…surprisingly soft. Clear, but not stern.

"Y-yeah, that's me." Woo, nice stutter. Moron.

He turned without another word and practically marched into the house. I could've sworn I felt a slight quake as he did so, and I daintily followed him, blushing so bad I was on the verge of bursting into flames. He turned through an archway that appeared to be a living room. The entire place seemed extremely sparsely furnished, with only the bare minimum furniture. There were practically no knick-knacks, only a few barely visible baby Jared photos on the fireplace mantle and the coffee table. They would've been adorable and interesting if I hadn't been so terrified.

Landon had incredible bone structure like he was chipped from marble, with a pronounced, wide jaw and wide, thin lips. His eyes were dark and shadowed by low brows. He could've easily passed for someone in the military. He then, however, disappeared into a swinging door on the other side of the room. I watched him go, wondering what I should do. Would it seem rude to take a seat?

"Don't you worry about him, dear. Why don't you come take a seat?" I jerked, surprised because I hadn't expected someone else in the room.

Turning, I saw a miraculously young-looking woman sitting on the couch. She was the epitome of elegance, with a long, thin body. A heart-shaped face, ruby lips, dramatic blue-black eye shadow, and a dress that was probably more suited for a cocktail party than hanging around the house. Dramatic, sure, but she _was_ stunning. Every part of her just screamed model material. This had to be his mother. Which was kind of amazing. But it made sense about a lot of things. Jared didn't even have anything close to the rugged looks of his father. He was far more smooth and clean-shaven like his mother.

Margaret had her legs crossed daintily. Just another factor as to why Jared was so tall. The woman must've been six foot herself, and her legs seemed to go on forever. God, she was lucky. One arm was hooked over her stomach and under the triceps of her other arm. She was smoking, too, her fingers wrapped around a newly-lit cigarette. Her stunningly smooth hair was wrapped up tightly, displaying a long neck and dangly earrings. Wow.

"Hello there, dear."

"Hi." I said. My voice was weak and distant. I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Jared will be only a minute. I advised him not to sleep once he got home, but the poor boy has been so tired. All that damn late night running about, I'm sure. At any rate, he slept late and he's running a bit slow. I hope you don't mind."

Fuck.

"No, of course not." I said, clearing my throat again.

I did. I really minded. I didn't want to be stuck with these people for too long. They might beat me over the head with a rock and drag my body to the grinder in the backyard. Oh God. I shivered in terror.

"My you certainly are the cutest thing I've ever seen." I felt under-dressed, and as her harsh eyes raked down my bland attire, I felt insignificant.

"Uh…t-thanks." I said. I wanted to cry. This was horrible.

"Kim, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded.

"Oh please, just call me Margaret. We're all friends here." She smiled at me, flashing the whitest teeth I'd ever seen. She brought the cigarette to her lips and took a drag. I bit back a whimper.

"If you don't mind." I said respectfully. Maybe if I was polite she wouldn't kill me.

"Not at all." She smiled again. It was sickly sweet. "So tell me about yourself. Jared goes on and on about how wonderful you are but he never mentions anything about your life."

I'd imagine it's because he didn't know anything. I cleared my throat and shrugged helplessly.

"I'm sorry but I'm not that interesting. My…dad is on the tribal council and he makes me miserable every time he brings up the topic. My mom does a lot of non-profit. And I'm the youngest of seven children, all girls."

"Oh my. Seven children? It must've been miserable in such a small home."

"Well, there were several years where we had to triple up in our rooms. I can't imagine why they decided to have seven children. Maybe they kept hoping for a boy."

"It's a father's dream to have a boy and a mother's to have a girl."

"I'd think that by the third girl my mother would be done with them. Which I guess to a point they are. They are eagerly waiting the day the rest of us move out."

"I'm sure. They must want some peace and quiet after so many years of chaos." She reached forward and flicked her ashes into a glass tray on the coffee table. She was wearing a sparkling diamond bracelet and her nails were painted red.

"I think chaos is just all around them. It's not just us. Their jobs are pretty demanding. Well, as demanding as they can be in a town like La Push." It was okay to talk to her just as long as I didn't look into her eyes. I chose to examine the room. A calming sage green wall color, some very expensive art hanging on the walls, and a Persian rug that was so ugly I knew it had to be one of the most expensive I'd ever seen.

"You're uncomfortable around me, aren't you?" Margaret wondered, her voice lilting slightly. Like she thought it was funny.

"No, definitely not." I think I had made my discomfort rather clear.

"I can't say I blame you. If I had been told half of what they told you I'd be terrified of this place, too. We must look something like the Addams family. But I assure you we don't keep bodies under the floorboards or feed rat poison to puppies." She smiled ruefully and dug her cigarette into the ash tray, putting it out.

"I'm sorry." I said automatically. Wow. It really sucked to be caught in the act of…well…prejudicing someone? Was that what it was, technically?

"No need to apologize. You're the first to do just that, at any rate." She seemed to recall something and smiled again. This time it seemed…colder. "I'm sure you've heard about how Landon used to be a chef and I used to be a journalist. Well, when I became pregnant with little Jared, we decided maybe it would be best to come back here. It was a safe environment to have a child. When we got settled we would move back to Seattle. Well, the council didn't want any of that. They made this huge problem out of Landon leaving in the first place, how it was unsafe, and they needed him here. Here, in this miserable, tiny, boring little place. I could barely comprehend it. Apparently I didn't need to, since I wasn't the important one. Landon never had any like for this place either. We had Jared together and we were planning on leaving. But everything seemed to work in the council's favor.

"His mother became very ill and he didn't want to leave for fear he wouldn't be there for her last breath. It seemed plausible to stay for just a few more months. But after she died there were so many things to take care of. It was very costly and very time consuming. After that I lost my job and our household income became significantly smaller. It was a constant battle to keep our funds. We never had an opportunity to move away.

"I supposed after what's happened now it makes sense why they were so eager to keep Landon here. Keep it in the family, as they say."

"Pardon?" I wondered.

"The…_phasing_. The…werewolf-ness." She shuddered.

"Oh, right. I don't know much about it." I said.

"Me neither. And I don't care to, for that matter. I want to stay as much out of it as possible." She sighed. "I blame myself for this. If we hadn't moved back here then nothing would've happened to my baby. He could've lived a _normal_ life, like I had always hoped he would. He could've stayed out of this pathetic excuse for a town.

"Now I worry constantly. He spends all night out 'patrolling' with that Uley kid. I have a few choice words to say to that asshole. Jared barely has any energy anymore. He's skipping school left and right. Next thing I know he'll be repeating high school over and over again. He's never home, constantly off helping do this or looking for that. He's not like the teenager I used to have. Sure he had problems with being lazy and irresponsible and he had a tendency to fool around more than he should, but he wasn't a _bad_ kid. He never had ill-intent or wanted to hurt anyone emotionally or physically. Now he's so withdrawn and secretive.

"The first time he phased he had come home early from school, supposedly sick. I was so sure he was just faking, as he had a tendency to do. I came in with groceries and made a comment, something like 'I can see your eager to get out of school' and next thing I know there's this enormous wolf in my living room! I screamed and screamed, and flung myself onto the floor, crying. I know I acted horribly. I know it was wrong. But I was terrified. I couldn't even comprehend something like this happening.

"Once the council explained everything to me I knew I was to blame. For a lot of things. Now Jared rarely talks to me. Like he thinks I can't handle it. He won't tell me where he's going, or what's he doing. He says 'I'm going out' and I can hear him come home at the break of dawn. He sleeps all weekend and I never hear a peep from him. It's like he doesn't _want_ me to be his mother anymore. It's like suddenly we aren't even related or close.

"I know the only person to blame is myself. For bringing him here. For letting this happen. I should've stayed in Seattle, away from this place. I hated it but I thought a few years here wouldn't be bad. But now I'm stuck here, and I know Jared is, too."

She looked like she was going to start weeping. I felt like I might, too. Her stone cold, emotionless face had turned into a grimace ridden with guilt and depression. Her hands, previously likened to something like harpy claws, had become thin and bony, almost glass-like as she laid them over her face. Margaret took several long, deep breaths before finally uncovering her face.

"I apologize. I always get so worked up over it and go into this long rant. I didn't mean to spill everything like that. I probably look as crazy as they say I am." She said, relaxing back against the sofa again. I gave her a pained look. It was _incredibly_ hard to see a mother so…broken looking.

"I don't think you're crazy. Any mother has a right to be…upset over what's happened. I'm upset for Jared and I don't even get along with him that well. No one deserves for this to happen to them. But I know a lot of people wish they had mothers who would stick with them even through something as insane as this." I said softly.

"Thank you." Margaret said, smiling and letting out a sigh. "It's still so hard to believe sometimes."

"And…uh, your husband? What does he think of it?"

"Oh, who knows. Landon seems to take everything in stride without the bat of an eyelash. He seems fine with it…as long as Jared doesn't wind up dead. Which I suppose is always a possibility when one is turning into a wolf and traipsing about in the middle of the night."

"I didn't know he was always going out at night." I replied.

"I'm not happy about it. I'm glad that Uley kid is bossing my boy around and sending him all over the place, but he's still _just a teenager_. He does have school, homework, and _friends_ to meet with. His life does not revolve around being Sam Uley's bitch." I bit back a laugh. The exact words Jacob had used. "But I don't have any say over anything. The minute Jared phased everything about him came under Sam Uley's control. He tells Jared absolutely everything. When to go to school, when to patrol, how long, what he can and cannot say about his…situation. It's just never-ending. Jared's not even his own person anymore."

"Did he seem…okay with becoming a werewolf?" I wondered politely.

"Okay? Heavens no. The first days after he phased for the first time we weren't on speaking terms. He seemed afraid to come near the house, rarely ever home, usually when I wasn't around. When I did see him he looked so…_defeated_. I can't imagine this is what he wanted at all. Suddenly so much responsibility for a boy who grew up with no idea what the word meant." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "That's the only good thing about this whole thing. Now he knows what it's like to get up at an outrageous time of the day and be forced to do things you don't want to. It's not how I imagined he'd learn, but I suppose it's as good a way as any.

"For the first week or so he was like this, coming and going, constantly sleeping and eating. Eating. Oh boy. He could eat an entire herd of buffalo if he wanted to. If you ever plan on cooking for him, think a third world country, then prepare for that many people. I guarantee every ounce of it will be eaten right up. When Sam Uley finally _allowed_ him to go back to school he seemed only slightly pleased. Maybe worried about what could happen or what people could say. He learned very quickly nobody knew a word of it. But that Monday when he first went back he came home like the sun was shining for the first time! He was absolutely everywhere, practically skipping, actually sitting down and like a normal teenager talked to me while he did his homework at the table. I was absolutely stunned. I couldn't imagine what changed. _Then_ he started to talk about this _girl_…well, I'm sure you know the rest. It's been like that ever since."

"I hardly doubt that. We've been fighting. A lot."

"Fighting? Now why is that?" She wondered, interested.

"He was trying to tell me about his werewolf capabilities and I wouldn't hear a word of it. I thought he was absolutely crazy. But I just recently came to the conclusion that he…might still have some marbles in him."

"I see." She chuckled, nodding agreeably. "It's not an easy thing to come to terms with."

"No, it's not." I agreed with a huff. "He's rather bad about going about and explaining things."

"Oh, don't I know it. I've never been so irritated and so left in the dark in my entire life. The only thing he ever does is pose more questions and leave me more confused. I can't seem to get a straight answer from him."

"Agreed. I'm hoping that tonight I may be able to get some real info. So I won't feel so in-between."

"If you do, please feel free to share it with me. I'd like to know _what_ my son is doing all the time he's away from me."

"Mom, I can _guarantee_ you I'm not doing anything illegal." I jerked, twisting around and peering at Jared. This house just didn't seem big enough for Jared and his father. And his house was considerably larger than mine.

"There are legal things that are still horrible and bad and I don't want you involved in them." She said matter-of-factly, standing up and smoothing out her dress.

"Mom, come on, I promise I'm not doing anything bad. I can handle myself anyway." Jared said indignantly.

"Of course you can, because you're a _werewolf_. Let's just forget that you're still only sixteen years old!" She said, grinding her teeth together. She was right. She did get worked up every time the topic came up. "I hope you have fun tonight. And it was wonderful to meet you, Kim."

"You too, Margaret." I smiled and nodded at her.

"Jared." She nodded at him. "Try to be respectable and keep a hold of the first decent girl you've brought home."

"I've brought home decent girls before. Right?" Jared snorted.

"Is Paris Hilton considered decent?" Margaret wondered.

"Well depends on what you mean by decent." Jared said.

"Intelligent, responsible, polite, modest, etc."

"Uh, Paris Hilton? Definitely not." Jared rolled his eyes.

"Then, sweetie, I think you just got your answer." Margaret sniffed at him and strolled into the kitchen without another word.

"That doesn't make me look very good, does it?" Jared wondered, glancing at me.

"Uh…no, definitely not." I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Paris Hilton? Really? You must bring home some _really bad_ chicks."

"Brought home. I _used_ to bring home chicks like that. Now it's just you." Jared smiled at me.

"Aw, how sweet. Your show of affection has left me hungry. Care to take the hint?" I wondered.

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled, grinning vibrantly.

"Lead on, valiant warrior. Lead on."

**~*~*~**

**Holy crap. This chapter was fucking hilarious. To me. I was reading through it and it was just…wtf funny. Which means nobody else will think it's funny but that's cool. Because I thought it was. I don't know why I made Jared's parents…weird. It just seemed like a cool thing to do. And I thought I would do a twist on the council WANTING the werewolves there. You know, so they felt protected. And that way the council doesn't look so awesome and all-powerful. They look like a bunch of old guys who are pussies, too. And need werewolves to protect them. **

**I hope you enjoyed this amazingly AMAZING chapter! See y'all Tuesday—MAYBE earlier. No promises though. Hugs and kisses!**


	21. The Unexpected Horror

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series by SMeyer. _

**Hey guys. Fuck me. Literally. I was so God damn tired yesterday I slept until 2 in the afternoon and then played Unreal Tournament the rest of the day because I hated people SO MUCH my only option to get my anger out was to kill computer-generated people. **

**The trip was fucking HORRIBLE! I know you guys said it would be okay but it WASN'T! Next time say it'll suck so that it will be really good. I'm not going to give you guys the whole story because it would be 30 pages in itself but I just need to rant to SOMEBODY. So basically it was the daughter of my step-dad. My step-sister who was getting married. She wanted me to take pictures for me because I do pro photos on the side. But apparently she also told her brother—my step-brother that he could, so anybody who tried to take pictures he practically ripped their head off! Why did I waste a plane ticket if he was going to do all of it! So I didn't get any photos for her and she's going to be breathing down my neck once she gets back from her honeymoon! Everything was SO expensive because of the economy and I couldn't believe that she did that to me! There was SO much alcohol at the party there were enough drunkards for an AA meeting. The only people who hit on me where drunk idiots who wouldn't remember me tomorrow and I hung around with two people the entire night—my other step-sister and her husband who are SO AMAZING. They were the only good part of the entire wedding! I knew I hated weddings and this is the whole reason why! There is no way in HELL I am getting married. What a waste of money and time! Let's just honeymoon instead! **

**ARGH! It was miserable. But now I'm back. For a couple days. I'll tell you guys more about that later. Enjoy this really long chapter! I liked it! Finally Jared gets a personality! A helpless, lonely little teenage boy! Woohoo!**

**The Purple Sea Lion**

**~*~*~**

"So when are you going to tell me about all the werewolf stuff?" I wondered, glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

Jared seemed to be something of a car guy, explaining to me as we exited his house that the dark blue truck sitting in the driveway was his. It had gone from a broken down, brown and rusting car to the shiny, sealed and far more…_sporty_ car that it was now. I supposed in a town this small getting involved with cars was a smart way to stay out of trouble and also learn ways to save money. Plus he just seemed _really_ good at it.

"I'll tell you whenever you want. But I thought you wanted to hear it all on a full stomach."

"I want to hear it now. I mean, I've been denying it for long enough. At least give me something to chew on for a little while."

"Well…what do you want to hear?"

"Why don't you start from the beginning? Like how did it happen? And what did it feel like? And how long did it last? Do you like it? What's the best part? Is it as…interesting as it sounds?" I said in one breath.

"Whoa, calm down, Kim-ster. We have plenty of time. Why don't _you_ tell me what you thought of my parents?" He smirked in the darkness of the cab.

"You never told me what you thought of _mine_."

"Fair enough. I think your mom is _awesome_. She makes _the best_ macaroni salad. Seriously, I could eat that stuff _all day_. But I think your dad needs to take a valium. He's kind of…high-strung." He was pretty merciless.

"Agreed. But that's where all my sisters get it. I'm the only one that's really taken after my mom. Well, my older sister Michelle did. But she got more high-strung once she went to college. Started worrying about grades and got all crazy." I rolled my eyes.

"And what about my parents? I'm sure you have something you want to say about them. Like everybody else." Jared snorted.

"Sorry." I apologized beforehand. "I was expecting them to be weird. Like everybody has always said. Sorry."

"I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. People like to say they're 'strangers.' Why is it that just because they left this God awful town they're suddenly enemies to everybody?"

"I bet they're all just jealous because they never got out of here."

"Probably. You thought my parents were strange, then?" Jared seemed not offended but more _hurt_. Like suddenly this provided a road block. I imagined it had to be because he was close with his parents.

"At first." I admitted, trying to be light about it. "Your dad _terrified_ me. He's…uh…rather large. And quiet. Very quiet."

"Yeah, that's him. He's always been like that. He comes off intimidating, but if you just catch him on a topic he really likes he can go on forever. It's hard to believe he was a chef once. Kitchens are usually so loud and bustling, but he's pretty soft-spoken."

"Whatever he was cooking in that kitchen smelled _amazing_." I breathed.

"Well he did use to work in a five-star restaurant. I should hope he can cook. You should come over for dinner sometime. It's hilarious when he walks out wearing some frilly apron. He used to buy them for my mother to try to urge her into the kitchen but she has the amazing talent of being able to burn water, so…we don't allow much of that. Now he wears them to put them to use." I had to chuckle a little bit, thinking of such a large man wearing some pink, lacy apron around his waist.

"They seem really…involved in your life."

"I'll admit they do let me…have my way. A lot. But I guess that's because they trust me. And I guess I do take advantage of it." He frowned then, seeming to think of something. "I seemed to walk in on some important conversation between you and my mom? You guys got along well?"

"I think so. You know how I said your dad terrified me? Well, your mom made me want to piss myself. I saw her sitting there, looking absolutely stunning like some kind of mafia leader, smoking a cigarette and I thought your dad was going to come out and chop me up and hide me under the floorboards. And she would be smiling the entire time. I can't believe how white her teeth are for smoking."

"You have no idea how much work she does on herself. Not surgery wise, of course, but geez does she spend hours in the bathroom. It's better not to take her anywhere because we'll never actually get there." He snorted.

"Yeah, sure, like you didn't take an hour yourself."

"I had justified reasons."

"Uh huh…oversleeping. Totally justified. But let's not talk about that. I want to hear about _werewolves_. Now, Jared, _now_."

"Okay, geez, master, calm yourself." He chuckled, winking at me. "What do you want to know? But one question at a time."

"Fine." I sniffed haughtily. "Why did you…phase?"

"It's in my blood. Way back in the day when the last pack existed in La Push my great-granddad was one of the wolves. Technically my family line isn't anything special. I don't have alpha blood or beta blood in me but—"

"But you really are special because, you know, not everybody turns into a werewolf." I said.

"Exactly." He smiled, seemingly pleased by my enthusiasm.

"And what made you phase first? Why didn't you phase ten years ago? Or five? Or when you were first born?"

"There has to be the presence of vampires. We seem to sense danger and so we phase in order to protect ourselves, our land, and our loved ones. But when there aren't any vampires around we can live normal lives, unimpeded by phasing."

"Vampires?" I asked skeptically.

"What? If you can believe in werewolves than you can believe in vampires." Jared snorted.

"Fine." I sniffed. "Are we talking like Mr. Ugly Dracula vampires? Or like…Queen of the Damned vampires with the very fine looking Lestat?"

"They're kind of like both. They're all charming and rich like in Dracula, but they're…really good-looking. When they turn into a vampire they become beautiful so that they can attract unsuspecting victims and kill them."

"What do you mean they're rich?"

"If you were alive for a couple centuries than surely you would've gotten quite the fortune."

"But you would have to be in a job. And being in a job means being around people." I said.

"This group like to claim they're 'vegetarians.' They don't drink human blood." Jared snorted, rolling his eyes like it was the biggest lie he'd ever heard.

"Then what's the problem with them?"

"They're still threats, Kim!" Jared said with wide eyes. "At any moment they could snap and kill everybody around them. They're impossible to control, completely run by their hunger. They hunt every two weeks, so around that time Sam, Paul, and I keep an eye on them. We make sure they don't touch anyone they're not supposed to."

"So that's what you spend all your time doing? You run after vampires? Make sure they don't trespass? Or kill someone?"

"Exactly. The Quileute great-grandfathers made a pact that if the blood-suckers came onto our land or hurt a human they were free game. If they did that then we would expose them and they'd have to leave."

"How illogical." I snorted. "If it took me that long to realize you were a werewolf, how long would it take people to realize that a family of vampires was living amongst them? I think that would be a rather hard thing to do."

"They're different though. Everyone knows it. They'd probably jump at the chance to give a reasoning to them being so strange. They're all pale as can be—white like ghosts. They're all ridiculously good-looking, wealthy, and they like to play the adopted kids game. The leader of the group 'adopted' all of them. Which is total bullshit. Nobody that young-looking adopts kids old enough to be his siblings. It's ridiculous. But everyone believes it."

"Maybe they're too afraid to realize what's right in front of them. If they admit it's true then suddenly everything they knew is wrong. That's how I felt. I've always been told werewolves were things of horror movies. Now I'm looking at you and listening to this and I'm wondering if I've been in a bulletproof box my whole life. But just as long as no one's hurt they can stay?"

"Right. Unfortunately." Jared snorted. "I wish they would take off. I could finally have a moment of rest."

"Why do you have to constantly go and go and go? Why can't you rest? Be normal for a while?"

"The blood-suckers don't sleep. They can be out night and day, and so we have to patrol as often to keep an eye out. We're more human than they've ever thought of being. They're cold as can be—like dead bodies. Their hearts don't beat. We're warm—well, warmer than most. And our hearts beat. And we can eat and sleep and reproduce. They're just…they're dead." He shuddered like he was terrified, but his face was hard with anger.

"Why do you hate them so much? Just because you were told to?" I wondered. "Your reactions seem pretty strong considering you've never met them."

"And I hope to God I never do. When I first phased and Sam told me everything I…I hated them just because they were vampires and my sworn enemies but…as I got to thinking about it and as I looked around me and realized how weird I looked to everyone I realized that wasn't it. I hated them and I was furious because if it wasn't for their presence here than I never would've phased! I could still be a normal teenager! I could be obnoxious and ignorant and _stupid_ and keep getting myself into trouble and nobody would ever say anything. I wouldn't be sitting outside my own home every night feeling like a damn stranger just because I'm never there and I don't ever talk to my parents anymore. It's not easy to constantly go and go and never stop. And even when I do it's just for a hint of realization that this is _so_ fucked up. I _liked_ being a teenager."

I stared at his face for a long while. The neon lights of the digital clock high-lighted his russet skin with a hint of sickly green. It looked really wrong to see his face all twisted in pain and anger and covered in a tint of green. I put a hand over the clock to shroud the cab in darkness.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice strained.

"Nothing." I said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Kim. If it wasn't for all of this bullshit I never would've met you and realized what a wonderful person you are."

"Why don't you tell me about imprinting?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"Nah."

"What do you mean 'nah'?" I scoffed.

"Let's save that for after dinner."

"Ugh, fine. You mentioned if it wasn't for vampires you wouldn't have phased. Why would phasing mess with your life? You can control it, can't you? So you can be a human pretty much all the time."

"There are certain things about it that we can't. Like just before we first phase we start to get really big, as you can tell. We get tall and start to gain muscle. Everybody noticed it. And thought we weird enough as it was. And when we first phase we…stop aging. I'm going to be stuck like this forever."

I paused.

"You mean…you're not going to get _old_?" I wondered softly, my eyebrows twisting.

"Pretty much…" He said slowly.

"I'll be eighty years old, ready to die, old and wrinkly…and you'll be like…_this_?" I said, motioning to him with my hand.

"It's not exactly like that. We do have the possibility to age again by stopping ourselves from phasing for a long period of time. But I can't do that until the threat of the vampires is gone. And who knows how long _that_ will take." He said, grimacing darkly.

"And you're okay with never aging?"

"Not _okay_ per se. It's neat when I look at it from a different view. But when I look at it in relation to myself it's…upsetting. I don't want to live forever. That's definitely not a fun life. And to fight vampires for my entire life? Even worse. I don't want to be so normal that I fade to the background but to be quite that abnormal is not my game plan. I still want to go to college and move to the big city. I don't want to stay here forever like Sam Uley." His face twisted like he tasted something bad.

"You don't like Sam Uley?" I asked.

"It's not that I don't like him. I just can't accept this life as easily as he can. He thinks we all should be eager and willing to do this for the community. He thinks we should lay down _our_ lives and sacrifice all of our hobbies and hopes and dreams just to protect a few people who I never liked in the first place. But ever since he phased he's become like God's disciple or some shit like that. It's like now that he's a werewolf _and_ the alpha he feels like he needs to prove something or make up for the fact that his dad was a fucking dick. Just because he was plain human before didn't mean he couldn't try to involve himself in the community and act like a nice guy. He's decent, all things considered, but he needs to work on his social skills for sure." Jared chuckled.

"At least you don't hate him." I said. "It would suck to take orders from someone you hate."

"Tell me about it. Paul really hates the whole werewolf thing. He feels like he's being fucked over left and right and suddenly everything is wrong and everything is changed and nothing can ever be decent or go right or be enjoyable again. He's a bit of a drama queen, for sure. I think that Lenora makes him really happy, though, because he can try to be a normal teenager again."

"So did vampires just arrive nearby? That's what made you phase?"

"Not exactly. They've been here for a couple years now but it takes time. As I'm sure you could tell."

"So it happened suddenly? Could it have happened in public?" I wondered.

"Sam tells us that it only happens when you get really angry. The emotions cause us to phase, like some kind of defense mechanism. Afterwards we learn to control it better so we can do it more spur of the moment. I haven't quite reached that point. I still have to think of something that makes me really angry. Not like my mom telling me to make my bed. I mean like the fact that Mr. Geary still has a job after I saw him after school in middle school groping Deborah Faines and reported him."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, that's what everybody said. And that's exactly why nobody believed me." Jared snorted. "I may enjoy my livelihood but I don't do things like that to girls."

"That is sick." I said. "Mr. Geary, I mean."

"That's why I want to hurry up and get to the point where I can control it. But I can't rush it. If I do I could hurt myself…or someone else." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Why would phasing hurt them? I mean, don't you just change and that's it? Or do you become unintelligible."

"We're the same as a werewolf as we are as a human. We just have a fuzzy body and walk on four legs. We can still recognize things, think things, and act calm and collected. We don't become completely wild like wolves. But when we first phase we…kind lose sight of ourselves. We experience a moment of pure animalistic feelings. We can't…control ourselves or tell ourselves to stop. It's only for a brief moment but…it's usually enough."

"So…when you first phase you become uncontrollable? And can hurt people?" I wondered softly.

"Yes." He nodded briefly, frowning. "That's what happened to Emily Young."

"What about her?"

"The scars on her face weren't a bear attack." Jared said, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. Again. Like he thought I was going to roll down the window and throw myself out of it.

"Oh." I said. What else do I say? "What was it?"

"When Sam was in his…beginner's time he phased much as we do; controlled by anger. He was having an argument with Emily…over his break-up with Leah. It was too much for him—he was still angry at himself over leaving Leah like that, and for hurting her, and he hated being a werewolf because of what it had caused—and he phased right beside Emily. In his short bout of uncontrollable anger he…he struck out at her in his werewolf form and…well, I think the rest is pretty apparent."

I stared at him in shock. He frowned at my blatant display of disbelief.

"You're kidding me." I said hopefully.

He shook his head.

"And Emily is…she's still with him?" I whispered.

"Don't ask me how he got her back. If I was her…damn, I'd have killed him. He probably would've let her, too. I've never seen a guy look so fucking miserable. I put that lightly. He literally looked like he was going to…to jump off a cliff and hope he hit the rocks. Or take a skewer and just shoved it into his ribcage. You get the point."

"Did you know Sam then? How do you know what he looked like?"

"It's…it's something he'll regret for his entire life." Jared said, his voice lightening like he actually felt some sympathy to Sam. "Sometimes, when we're phased, he'll replay it in his head. It's horrible. Every second I see it it's like misery to me and I had no part in it. I can't imagine what he feels. He really loved her. And he still does. A billion times stronger than when he hurt her."

"How do you see it?" I whispered, like this was some big secret.

"When we're phased we can't talk to each other, so we share our thoughts in order to communicate with each other. Sometimes we share things we…didn't really want to. So it's embarrassing at points. But overall it's pretty useful."

"I see." I said, nodding. "But Emily went back to him?"

"Yep, she did. And I don't think they've ever argued or raised their voices at one another since. It's like Sam had to really hurt her for her to know he loved her and not Leah or anyone else. It's probably one of those sick, messed up relationships Dr. Phil says to get help on."

"You watch Dr. Phil?" I snorted.

"Paul's a really big fan. That's usually what we watch when we're together." Jared smiled and shrugged.

"You're kidding me." I said. Jared shook his head. "Holy crap! What a loser!" I laughed.

"He's not nearly as big of an asshole as he comes off as." Jared said. "He's like an upper-class loser."

"But still a loser." I giggled.

"Right." Jared nodded.

On the half hour drive remaining until Port Angeles I asked Jared about inconsequential things. I tried to keep it light, so that he didn't get into one of those 'my miserable life and I' moods. He couldn't be like that during dinner. I loved Sylvester's and I wanted to enjoy every minute of it. He told me how it felt to phase, and that the best part was being able to run and lose everything around you because he was going so fast. I felt a little queasy just listening to him, but it was something that seemed to visibly brighten him, so I let him sicken me until I thought I might vomit.

_Finally_ at seven forty-five Port Angeles rose up abruptly around us. Lights were on and blaring and all the restaurants by the bay were playing loud music. Large groups of people were walking up and down the sidewalks, carrying glasses of wine. There was probably some wine-tasting tour going on. Port Angeles was all about entrepreneurs and spending money on unique things one couldn't find anywhere else. How else was it supposed to attract tourists?

We managed to get a very nice parking space right near the bay. It was busy, but it wasn't too far from Sylvester's, which was on the next street over. Jared hopped out—well, actually he didn't. He just stepped out, because he was so tall, but _I_ had to practically hop out. He opened the door for me, though, and held out a hand and helped me down from his monster truck. I guess it had to be a monster truck for him to fit in it.

"I need to re-tie." I said simply, pointing to my tennis shoe.

"Go ahead." He smiled. I probably should've worn slip on shoes.

I planted my foot on the frame of his car and began to tie it quickly, then double-knotting it. I redid my other shoe just to be sure. I straightened out my shirt and smoothed out my hair just to feel better about myself and turned around.

I probably shouldn't have.

Jared was surrounded by a group of four white girls, all in skimpy summer dresses with diamond bracelets their rich daddies probably bought for them. They looked barely old enough to be drinking, but were carrying wine in their hands. Their flushed cheeks told me they'd probably been drinking since happy hour at four. One of them had her scaly, long-nailed hand on his forearm. I wanted to vomit.

"You are so _hot._ You should _totally_ come with us. We're going to go _clubbing_ tonight. The club we're going to makes awesome Raspberry Twisters." The one with her hand on his hand smiled, blinking rapidly. Her hand was caressing his arm. I wanted to rip it off.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm not even _old_ enough to drink." Jared said with a smile. He was just egging them on.

"Really? You look like you're twenty-five." Another one gasped.

"I'm not." He said, shaking his head.

"Who cares? No one is going to card you! Just beat them up if they do! Pretty please!" A third one begged.

"I'm here with someone."

"Bring him with you."

"I'm on a date."

"Oh." Instantly all three took a step back, withdrawing themselves and frowning. "Well where is the lucky girl?"

"Right over there." He turned to me, smiled, and waved me over. I grudgingly did so, coming to stop by his side.

"Oh." The one who had her hand on his arm said, frowning.

"Sorry." The second one said to me.

"You're pretty cute." The third one said. Trashy ho.

"I guess we'd better take off." The fourth one said, and almost immediately they dashed off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Finally. White bread sluts." Jared said, running a hand over his neck. "Are you ready?"

"They're right. No one would've carded you." I said, walking with him slowly.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He frowned.

"No. But you could've easily gotten rid of me." I sniffed.

"What kind of a guy would I be if I just left you?" Jared snorted.

"An asshole because you're my ride."

"Well I was thinking just a bad one. But I guess your reason makes sense too." He shrugged. "I wasn't even considering leaving, Kim. Those girls had a billionth of the class you do. And they were drunk off their asses. And they were easy. And there's a good chance that by later tonight they'll be having sex in an alleyway contracting all types of STD's and there's no way I want to be even slightly related to that. Understand?"

"I suppose." I frowned.

"Good. Now that that's done can we eat now?"

"Sure."

"Okay, let's go." He, to my surprise, put an arm around my shoulder, keeping me close to him, and began making his way through the crowds, making enough room to help me by, too.

Even the next street over was packed with people, making it difficult to move around. Surprisingly, Sylvester's was empty when we finally got inside and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was like an Indiana Jones adventure." Jared said, swiping his brow for effect.

Sylvester's was a tiny restaurant in a building that looked like it could be condemned at any moment. It was absolutely spotless and clean, but it didn't look that way at first. Inside it was old as could be, with faded linoleum floors, cheap and brightly colored plastic booth coverings and tables with mismatched chairs. There were only a few people inside, most of them older people who probably were alive when the place had been opened. It didn't look very nice but the place smelled of delicious meat, sauce, and mushrooms. Their mushroom burger was the most popular, for good reason, so they kept stuff for that in good supply.

"Oh, it's been too long." I sighed, sniffing again. "Have you ever been here?"

"It's been a decade, at least." Jared said.

"You have been missing out." I said, stepping up to the counter.

"Hi there, how are you?" The lady at the cash register asked.

"I'm excellent now that I'm here. Yourself?" I said.

"Pretty good. Too many drunk people coming in." She snorted.

"Tell me about it." I snorted. "I would like the one-third of a pound teriyaki burger with extra sauce on the side. Also, two medium baskets of fries and a water, please." I glanced over at Jared. "Actually, could you make that two large baskets?"

"Sure thing." She chuckled, straining her neck to look up at Jared. "And for you?"

"Uh…what's good?" Jared wondered, looking genuinely confused.

"The more correct question would be what _isn't_ good? Their ranch burger is _amazing_, their mushroom burger is a classic, their Hawaiian burger is really juicy. Do you eat everything?"

"Do I look picky to you?" Jared smiled.

"Good point. Could you get him a two-thirds of a pound Hawaiian burger with an extra slice of pineapple, please, and barbeque sauce on the side…oh and a water, too, please. You shouldn't drink soda with this because it takes away from the flavor."

"Is that all?" She asked me.

"I think so, thanks." I said. "Do you want to split the bill?"

"No way. What kind of a guy would I be if I had you pay?" He winked at me.

"A terrible one." I snorted, rolling my eyes. The woman at the register chuckled.

Jared paid for me and I thanked him as we made our way to our seats with our number circled at the top of our receipts. I sat down at one of the tables, just because I liked sitting in the old chairs, and I figured it would give Jared more leg room.

"I couldn't believe Paul was taking Lenora to Kalaloch Beach." I said conversationally.

"He can't afford any of it so I wouldn't worry."

"He's dressing to impress."

"Of course." Jared smiled.

"Lenora thought it was romantic."

"Which is surprising. I didn't think Lenora liked that kind of stuff."

"Well, Paul is an upper-class loser and Lenora's a hopeless romantic. I guess it works out."

"And what am I?" Jared wondered.

"You are…a confused socialite."

"That's weird."

"Really?" I giggled. "It makes sense to me. Let's face it—you used to be really popular and everybody thought you were this badass. In reality you're not nearly as harmful as people think you are. Just like in reality Paul is a loser and Lenora's romantic as it gets."

"Well I think you're a bitter, cynical, angry girl who's is way smarter than everybody else."

"This is different than how I really am?" I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Do you have any idea how you look to others?" Jared rose an eyebrow at me.

"No." I said, frowning immediately and setting down my water. "How do I look?"

"You look like the most insecure person I've ever seen. Maybe you don't realize it, but you look like everybody is laughing at you every minute of the day. You look all around you like you don't know who's going to pick on you next."

"Hardly. I've never been picked on in my life." I snorted, blushing.

"I know. Which is why I can't figure out why you're so insecure."

"I do not look like that." I snorted.

"Yes, you do."

"I do not." I argued, glaring at him. "I am totally at ease with myself."

"That's the thing. You look like this weak, obnoxious little munchkin to everybody else. But you have the mouth of a sailor, you're very intelligent, and you have the most outspoken, true view of the world I've ever seen. We were talking about how different we are than people view us and that's what I'm saying you're like."

"Well that makes me look really pathetic." I spat, looking away. "I may not have been picked on but I have been ignored practically my entire life. It's not easy going to school with your sisters who are prettier, thinner, and more popular than you ever hoped of being."

"Why do you want to be popular? What's so great about it anyway?"

"Coming from the guy who likes to think he is just that. That's because it's the thing to do. Who knows why All-Stars are better than Airwalk. Who knows why Banana Republic jeans are better than JC Penney's jeans. Who knows why Gucci purses are better than Burlington Coat Factory purses. Who knows why any of that crap is better than any other crap out there. I know I've just always been the Airwalk, and the JC Penney's, and the Burlington girl."

"But what's so bad about that, Kim? It doesn't make sense to me why people waste hundreds of dollars on a Gucci bag when you could buy an equally nice one for twenty and Burlington and use that hundreds or so remaining cash on something a lot better and more useful. I never judged you on that, Kim, and anyone who does is just jealous that they didn't realize what an idiot they were being beforehand."

"Yeah, but you were popular even without spending money on all that crap. For some reason you always just fit in."

"Look where it got me. An outcast all over again. And I'm proud of it, too. They say once you get in you can never get out." Jared shrugged.

"You don't mind not being able to get along with people?"

"No way. They're all going to turn out like those chicks who were groping me outside of the car. Who wants to be a part of that? Not me, at least." He grinned.

"You've changed a lot. Since this werewolf ordeal."

"I haven't changed. Just now you see the real me. And lo and behold, I've seen the real you, too. Every angry, bitter, vicious part of you." He chuckled.

"You make me look like the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Oh, you're way better looking than that hag."

"Ha, ha." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

Our number was called, and I told Jared to sit back down and let me get it. He paid for it so I could stand to do a little hard labor. Grudgingly he sat back down and I walked up to the counter.

"Are you dating him?" The woman asked me as I walked up.

"Uh…" I stared at her in shock. How random was that? "This is kind of like our first date."

"Girl, you scored! He is _so_ good-looking!" She giggled.

"Yeah, I know." I blushed.

"Better keep a handle on that."

"Oh, I'm more worried he's going to get rid of _me._"

"No way! If you could see the way his eyes follow you. One would think you're God. It's _amazing_. What in the world is your secret?" She whispered to me.

"Uh…" Dating a werewolf? Nah, that wouldn't go over too well. "Just be yourself, I guess."

"Oh, that's what they always say. If my boyfriend knew how I really was he'd probably run off, terrified, screaming." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Men just can't handle the truth."

"Yeah, agreed." Actually, I was the one who couldn't handle it at first. "Thanks."

"No problem. _Enjoy_." Why did I feel like that had a double meaning?

I took the tray and set it down on our table, putting out the food. Jared was grinning like he heard something funny. He couldn't have heard us, could he? I tried to ignore his twinkling eye and sat down after returning the tray, smelling my burger.

"Geez, this looks good." I sighed.

"You're telling me." Jared grinned some more and spread some barbeque sauce on his bun.

We ate in relative silence, Jared telling me a couple times how he couldn't believe he had gone so long without eating here. We didn't talk mostly because we were too happy to just shove our faces full of anything we could get our hands on. At around eight-thirty we were finished, and stacking up our dishes by the end of the table, we leaned back and relaxed.

"I ate too much."

"You have no idea what eating too much is." Jared groaned, leaning his head back.

"You're a big guy so I thought you'd eat all of it. Which you did."

"I couldn't _waste_ any. It's was too good to _waste_." Jared snorted. "Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick."

"We can go down to the pier. God knows we should try to walk some of this off."

"Good idea." He grunted.

I stood up, wobbling a little and sighing in relief. Pushing in my chairs I thanked the girl behind the counter and exited the restaurant with Jared a ways behind me.

"I can't go any faster." He whined, practically whining. He walked like he was pregnant. I had to laugh a little. "What are you laughing at? This is your fault."

"You look like a pregnant man."

"That's good. I think it's unfair how the woman always gets to carry the baby." Jared joked.

"Good thing that nowadays it's a possibility. Geez, I think of you pregnant and I _have _to laugh." I chuckled some more.

"That's not fair. Nobody laughs at pregnant woman. But you're going to laugh at a pregnant man?"

"No, just you." I smiled.

The pier was only two blocks up, but the cool night air and the short walk was excellent to help me loosen up a little. The water was pitch-black with only slight ripples in it. Kind of like how the water looked just before a giant shark leapt out of it. I stepped back almost immediately and took a seat by a wooden bench. Jared stared out at the water and I watched him for a few minutes before speaking.

"You're acting like you've never seen water before."

"It has an interesting way of changing a lot. Colors…textures…even the sounds differ. I was just comparing it to La Push's water." He said, turning to face me, but leaning against the wooden railing.

"I never knew you were so sentimental." I said.

"Not sentimental. Just…listening around me. Now that I'm a werewolf things are heightened. I can hear things I didn't before, from miles away. I can see things, like the finest details on the leaf of a tree. Smells, especially. Sometimes it's not so pleasant."

"That's nice." I said sarcastically. "How do I smell?"

"You smell…_nice_. It seems to block out all the other scents, too. Like there's not really any salt water in my nose right now. Just you." He smiled.

"What do I smell like?" I asked curiously.

"You smell like…green. Lots of green. Like trees, and bushes, and maybe some flowers but it's not noticeable. It's a nice earthy scent. Like you live in the woods. Which I guess isn't too far from the truth." He paused and glanced at the water like it was talking to him. Maybe it was. "You smell like passion, too. It's this strong scent like…like…I can't even really explain it. But I could pinpoint it in a crowd of a million. Maybe that's what tells me it's you. So that I can't lose you."

"There's a lot of ways to lose someone. Not just in a crowd." I frowned, looking away from him.

"Yeah, I know." He said simply.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"I don't know what I'm thinking." He sighed, looking at me again. "Ever since I've become a werewolf it's like my brain has gone into over drive to understand it all. But it hasn't shut off, either. Sometimes Paul comments that all my thoughts are hurting _his_ brain."

"A silent movie would hurt Paul's brain."

"Nobody talks in a silent movie."

"Exactly." I smiled.

"I think silent movies are kind of hard to understand. You have to pay a lot of attention to their actions to get what's going on. They can't just tell you what's going on. They kind of remind me of you. I can never tell what you're thinking. You don't say anything. You just…ask me questions and take it all in stride. I never know if you're going to scream in terror or laugh in mockery." Jared looked at me intently.

"What would you like me to say?" I wondered.

"I don't know. Something that lets me know you don't think I'm crazy." He frowned.

"I don't think you're crazy." I repeated.

"Something else. You don't think I'm crazy but do you think I'm pathetic? Do you feel sympathy towards me? With me?" He shook his head. "I know what I think. I think this is all complete bullshit. Here I am crying about my life when there are so many others who are going to be going through the exact same thing. Who are going to lose something better than what I had."

"What are you talking about?" I paused, fearful.

"Embry. Quil. Jacob. Seth eventually, though he's young. There's a few more, too, who will eventually phase."

"They're all going to become werewolves?" I whispered.

"Yep. All of them."

"Why?" I asked, feeling light-headed. "Why to all of them? Seth is just a kid. He hardly knows the word 'misery' or 'bad' or 'evil.' He can't be a werewolf."

"You're telling me." Jared's voice turned bitter. "It's all because of our great-grandfathers. They had to make that stupid fucking pact. Screw vampires. They can go ahead and kill everybody. Just as long as I could stay normal. I don't give a shit about them. Don't take away _my_ life to save a few pitiful others."

"Is that what's happening to Embry?" I asked.

"It is." Jared rubbed his forehead. "He was being stubborn. He wouldn't phase back. He was terrified and resistant all at the same time. Now he's acting like he's spoken to the Devil. He won't go around Jacob and Quil. Sam tries to approach him about getting it under control and he takes off with his tail between his legs. Poor kid. The problem is, there's so many more who have to go through it too.

"It's not easy, you know, being on the outside and knowing what's going to happen. I look at Jacob and Quil and how well they get along with everyone. They have so many friends, and they seem generally happy with life. Who knows how much longer they have left. They're putting on a lot of muscle. Jacob's getting especially tall. He'll probably be next—"

"Don't talk like that." I said determinedly. "Jacob doesn't…he doesn't want to be a part of this."

"I'm sure he doesn't. But he doesn't have a choice. It's in his blood. Even if he left town and got far away from the vampires he's probably already too far along in his change. He could be driving down the highway, fifty miles from here, and he'll phase. It's better that he's here, with the rest of us. So he can learn to control it. If he can control it he can leave then. And try to be normal. But I wouldn't count on it. Sam keeps a firm handle on all of us."

"Sam can go fuck himself. Good for him that he doesn't have a damn thing to live for. But he can't control _all_ of you." I ground my teeth together.

"That's the thing, Kim. He _can_. He's alpha—"

"And you're still human. And humans aren't controlled by anyone." I said, standing up.

"These ones are." Jared said, sounding so defeated and weak.

"You know what, maybe I _do_ think you're pathetic. I didn't know you very well before, but I know you wouldn't let someone walk all over you like this. Just because there's some asshole a couple years older than you doesn't mean you have to bend over backwards for him." I shouted.

"Look, Kim, you don't fucking get it!" Jared said, raising his voice a slight bit. Trying to keep his cool, probably. "I already have Sam telling me what I _have_ to do. I've been avoiding my own _mother_ because she wants to tell me what she _wants_ me to do. Now I don't need you breathing down my neck and telling me what I _should_ do! You have no idea what this is like. You can ask all the questions you like but you don't have the slightest understanding of how it feels or exactly what is going on! So don't go around telling me what things are when just weeks ago you had no idea that the sky was fucking _blue_, alright!?"

"Well I'm so fucking sorry that I can't regret you being a fucking werewolf as much as you would like me to. You expect me to feel the same God damn way when I'm a different person looking from a different view point! I'm sorry that I don't regret your misfortune and I'm trying to make you feel better! Because I know that if it wasn't for all of this shit that makes you so fucking _miserable_ you would never have looked my way, and kept on ignoring me! You would've been the arrogant dick you always have been hanging with your arrogant dick friends and acting like you own the fucking planet and I still would've been pathetic and horrible and friendless and _fucking ignored_! And I'm sorry that I don't understand _anything_ going on! Maybe if you had told me earlier or not been such a secretive _jerk_ we wouldn't be having this misunderstanding! And I'm sorry that I _fail_ at trying to make your horrible situation look slightly better and I'm sorry that I can't be more help or make you feel like a little more than Sam Uley's giant _bitch_! And I'm sorry that it makes _no fucking sense to me_ how it is that you want to go back to being _normal_ when you just told me that you can't stand being around people who have _no morals_ and are _dumb as can fucking be_, you _God damn_, fucking _asshole_, trailer trash, _dumb shit_ _**hypocrite**_!"

I took several deep breaths to calm myself and stared over at Jared with a heated expression. The bench was the only thing between us. Considering the fact that Jared looked like hell itself had lit up in his eyes I didn't think the bench was much protection. He was shaking like he was cold, and he wasn't blinking either. He was tense and upright like someone had a gun pointed at him. Which maybe I did. Metaphorically.

"Are you going to phase?" I asked, surprised at how calm my voice came out.

"_No_, I'm not." He said between clenched teeth. He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than telling me. He turned around and leaned over the pier railing like he was going to vomit.

I started to move toward him, maybe feeling a little guilty about my yelling, but saving the other half for him to be guilty about, too.

"Don't come any closer." He grunted. "I don't want to hurt you."

"That's the only decent thing you've said all night." I sighed, ignoring him and walking up beside him. His eyes were trained on the water, unblinking, and his hands were curled around the wooden railing like it was a lifeline. His knuckles were pale with the force he was gripping it with. "Come on, let up."

I reached out a hand and gently patted one of his. Almost immediately he let out a breath and his shoulders sagged. His hands loosened on the railing and the one I hadn't covered came over mine. I glanced at where it had been. A deep dent of his hand was apparent. Damn.

"Sorry." He sighed. "You're right. I haven't told you much and I shouldn't have expected you to understand."

"Good thing you apologized because I wasn't going to." I said simply, staring out at the dark water. "I can't remember exactly what movie it was, but there were some people standing on a dock talking when suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant shark leapt up and bit off their heads in one swoop."

"Was that a hint that you want to move back?" He smiled.

"You're good at this." I said. We turned and sat down at the bench I had previously occupied.

"Thanks." He said.

"For what?" I wondered.

"For calming me down. Sam would've been fucking pissed if he knew I phased in public. Even if nobody saw." We were a ways away from the big ruckus, so it wasn't likely anyone would've seen from that distance and in this darkness.

"No problem." I said simply. Like I had been calming down werewolves since birth.

We just kind of sat there for a few minutes. My stomach felt kind of unsettled. But I attributed it to my recent emotional display so soon after eating and ignored it.

"So you were going to tell me about imprinting. After dinner." I reminded him.

"Oh, right." He said.

"A while ago you told me it was to make you guys stronger? Something to fight for?"

"Yeah, that's what Billy says. But nobody really knows for sure. Who cares anyway? I think all that matters to most of us who it affects is that we get the girl—no care for why it happens in the first place." Jared said, managing a weak smile.

"What's it like? Is it a noticeable change?"

"Definitely. Right now you probably feel like…nothing really. You don't notice gravity, but you know that you're held onto Earth by its core and Earth is held in place by the Sun. There's all this scientific realization and explanation behind it. You know you're pulled down to the ground but you don't notice it every moment of the day. It might pass through your mind a couple times in your lifetime, but it's not that big of a deal.

"With imprinting, it's different. You look at this person, you see their eyes, and notice the way they walk, the length of their fingers, the texture of their hair, the length of their legs in regards to their torso. Just totally inconsequential things that you don't notice when you look at any random person. You see their eyes and it's like looking into the sun. It blinds you. All thought leaves your head. You leave yourself behind and go somewhere else. Suddenly the Earth's gravity disappears, and the ground beneath you. You don't remember that the Earth is held by the Sun. Suddenly it's not Earth's gravity holding you in place. You look at this person and they're the equivalent of Earth's core. Everything centers around them. When you walk it's always around where they are. When you think of gravity you don't think of Earth. You think of this person and their ability to hold you in place. All that bullshit about gravity and electromagnetic force and mass and density is nothing. Because none of that relates to _you_ anymore. This person relates to you. They are the factor that keeps you where you are. And from that point on you don't question it."

"Wow." I whispered.

"Pretty powerful stuff, right?"

"Right." I said weakly.

"You look a little sick." And I felt it too. My heart was practically pounding against my ribcage.

"Nobody should have that much power over a person."

"That's funny. You're complaining about Sam being alpha but _you're_ the one who's, weird-speaking, the center I gravitate around. Hypocrite." He teased.

"When you looked at me…that's how you felt?"

"Pretty much, yeah." He nodded.

I put a hand to my forehead. It was warm and slightly glossy. I did feel a little queasy. Geez. Any girl would feel like Queen of the Universe if she learned a guy had looked at her like that. It didn't matter how popular you were or how self-centered. If you heard some guy tell you that the moment he looked at you it was like…it was like suddenly nothing else existed then you'd crumble too. Which was exactly what I was doing.

"Are you sure you're fine?" He wondered, chuckling a little.

"I'm sure. I'm fine." I said, fanning myself. "That's a lot to take in."

"So it's like if anything happened to you…it would be like the sun itself dying out." He frowned. "Technically a lot of people would mourn and mourn and mourn. But for me…it would be like all the plants dying and the animals dying and there's no food and no water and slowly everything is just…_dying_…and you get the point."

I nodded weakly.

"At first there was just this obsession to talk to you. I had to figure out your name and be around you as much as possible. It didn't occur to me what a freak I must've looked like. Which is why your anger was so justified. I just kept following you around and I had to learn as much about you. Even if you never spoke to me just seeing you and smelling you would've been enough. If I could be in your presence every moment of every day I would never get tired of it." He let out a deep breath. "So I guess in all reality it was just a huge stalker-fetish type relationship. You would try to get away from me and I would just follow you around.

"At first I was irritated by your stubbornness, you know? It was just a hassle because it was clouding your head and making you totally impossible to talk to or get through to. All I wanted was a few words and you kept making these catty remarks. But as you slowly kind of opened up and gave me some time here and there I kind of liked it. It really made you stand out from the crowd. So many girls just fall all over themselves and spend so much time in the bathroom and take so much time getting ready to look nice that we get bored, and all we really wanted in the first place was to spend time with them, no matter how they looked. You were—and are—so down-to-earth it was like talking to the first real human being in years.

"I really enjoyed talking to you. I started to like how versatile you are, too. You aren't always plastering on fake smiles, and you were angry for a while, but you could be happy, too. And it gave me something to work for—to make you as happy as possible as often as possible. I guess I suck at it, most of the time, but the point was that you had emotions and you didn't feel the need to pretend to make others feel better. And I also liked how even though you didn't know a lot of people you were very close with those you did know. You get along well with your sisters, and Lenora trusts you so much and has nothing but good things to say about you. It's so easy to trust you and confide in you.

"Also—"

I blinked rapidly. Was he really just saying all these things? There was no way I was like that. I was an angry, cynical bitch. Period. I yelled at people when they didn't deserve it and was usually very over-emotional. I hadn't been anything but a bitch to him and he thought that made me…_nice_? This was too much.

But something else started to weave its way in. My stomach was turning over and over and I felt light-headed. My skin was clammy and my forehead was coated with sweat. It's like I knew something horrible was going to happen. But what? What could possibly happen that I would practically be dying? My mouth was gummy as I opened it. I wanted to talk but it seemed like too much work. I felt so exhausted, suddenly.

"And even though I was acting like a total asshole you were a lot calmer than I thought you would be. Sure you used 'fuck' a lot and you looked like you wanted to strange me with my own intestines but there was something very…human about it. Something that really made me like you even more. You had every right to be mad and you didn't try to work it out! You just yelled! Like you should've! I was the one who should've been on my knees licking the ground you walk on. But I just _had_ to be an asshole—"

"Jared." I said, holding a hand over my mouth.

"—and demand things like I had any idea what I was talking about. You should've killed me right then! Or butchered me in the janitor's closet while no one was watching. Though I suppose someone might've suspected you since it was you who was yelling at me. But the point is—"

"Jared."

"—I know, I know. I'm getting there. The point is that you're so…_human_. And so _abnormal_ that it suits me perfectly. You're so _abnormal_ that I don't know how anyone could _want_ a normal person. They're so bland and pathetic. And what I'm really trying to say is—"

"Jared, I feel _sick._" I said, feeling the start of a gag coming up.

"—I didn't feel this way at first, but now I _do_. And it scares even me, so I know it's going to scare you, but I hope you'll accept my feelings and we can be happy together. I know we're young and everything but that doesn't mean anything if you're _serious_ about being together. So what I really mean is that…Kim…I…I really_ love_ you, you know? I really, really, _really_ love you. And this isn't something unreal. It took a while but now I can see how wonderful you are and all I can think is how I didn't love you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Kim, I love—"

I stood up abruptly.

"—I _knew_ this would happen. I don't want you to freak out, Kim. I mean, I've explained myself, right? You understand me? It'll take some time but I hope you can feel the same—"

"I'm going to vomit."

"What?" He asked, looking confused.

"I'm going to vomit." I said weakly, feeling something come up.

"Really?" I nodded. His eyes widened. "Really, really. Okay, okay. Where's a bathroom."

I looked around wildly, but felt sick and tried to focus on not vomiting instead. Jared grabbed my shoulders and steered me towards a public bathroom on the pier. Not the most ideal place, but then again, vomiting isn't the most ideal action.

"Just hold it in. We're almost there." He said, pushing me forward some more. I was stumbling, feeling acid hit the back of my throat.

He pushed me into the first stall we came to, and leaned over my back and shoulder as I put everything I had eaten today into the toilet in front of me. He held my hair back for me, and as I recovered from my bout of nausea I recalled the saying "true love is when he holds my hair for me as I throw up the lining of my gut." I wanted to laugh. But I vomited again instead.

"You know…" Jared said conversationally as I wheezed over the toilet. "…I was planning on kissing you good night. Right on the lips, too. But not anymore, I guess."

**~*~*~**

**ROFLMFAO! Jared's last line was GREAT! I am cracking up so hard I'm crying. I know. Not funny since the entire date was just RUINED! But still hilarious. Wow. This was a long ass chapter. 24 pages long bitches!**

**I wanted to give a little back story on Sylvester's. Okay, so I was born and raised in SoCal. Southern California for everybody out there who **_**wasn't**_** raised in SoCal. There was this dinky, ugly, **_**filthy**_** hole-in-the-wall called Sylvester's Burgers. It was THE BEST PLACE EVER! Oh my GOD, the burgers were SO good! The juice just dripped down my arms and I didn't even care because it was SO GOOD! I moved away when I was like…8 and I haven't been back since then so I miss it a lot! But there were so many good memories that I remember every detail of the place. It had cheap, plastic, cracked neon teal colored booths. The best part. It was hilarious to look at. But nobody cared because it was SO DELICIOUS! It was in Los Osos, CA, so if any of you guys are ever around there EAT AT SYLVESTER'S! I mean it!**

**Thanks for reading! Hugs and kisses! Please tell me you LOVED this chapter like I did!**


End file.
